Infinity Legion: Heroes Unite
by TvFan2244
Summary: And then came the time when mighty heroes banded together. Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham, Jake Long, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Ben 10, Generator Rex, Zak Saturday, Lance, Ilana, Octus, XJ9, El Tigre, Max Steel, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Cat Noir, and Ladybug. These heroes must stop the Darkentors form taking over their dimensions. Unite Infinity Legion! Chapter 6 Surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thought Long and hard on how I'm gonna be playing this, tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won any of these shows. Danny Phantom, My Life As A Teengae Robot, and El Tigre: The Adventure Of Manny Rivera belong to Nickelodeon. Sym-Bionic Titan, Ben 10, Generator Rex, and the Secret Saturdays belong to Cartoon Network. Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir belongs to Zagtoon. Max Steel belongs to Mattel Playground Productions. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Kim Possible, and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil belongs to Disney.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Preparations For War

 _Unknown Universe_

Somewhere in the vast multiverse, there lay a homeworld located in a galaxy with multi-colored space and two moons, it is composed of a rough terrain with many mountains and other rock formations, in the center of the planet is a citadel-like structure. From its appearance, one could see the advanced technology it was based on, it was dark in color and had crimson red grid-like pattern lines, one thing to take notice of was that there wasn't any denizens, but we'll soon find the answer once we put our main focus to the towering military-esque building. Inside the complex, there are various weapons and vehicles made for the sole purpose of war; heavily modified tanks, sleek aerodynamic jet fighters, you name it. At the center of the room was a humungous army of grey skinned lifeforms with fangs and soulless black eyes. They were wearing black armor with glowing red circuit lines, they were also armed with dangerous laser blasters.

It was obvious to any human that was in the vicinity that these creatures were preparing for one thing, war. If you were to stand near one, you could feel the malicious aura that surrounded them. They looked anxious and gripped their weapons with excitement, almost as if they were ready to kill anyone with them and make the people suffer.

They approached a mysterious figure shrouded by the shadows who was sitting upon the throne. Clearly this was their leader.

"General Z'Xas." Leader rasped in a growling voice. "Tell me, are all preparations for our assault ready?" he asked. The sheer intensity of his voice coupled with its dark tone was enough to send down a shiver down the spines of even the bravest of warriors.

Said General kneeled down and bowed his head obediently. "Yes, my master. Our faces are ready to attack and decimate the primitives if other worlds. No one will stand in our way."

"Good." Leader grinned evilly. Finally, after so long of waiting, planning, and taking in account of nearly every variable their scholars and scientists could possibly take account of., the plan shall come into fruition and his people will emerge as the superiors of all worlds, no matter what it takes. He raised form his throne and addressed his army of underlings. "Valiant Warriors! I speak to you now to tell you that the time has come for us to show the whole multiverse our glory! Our power! And our Superiority over them! Like all who came before these worlds, they shall feel the full force of the Darkentors!" he roared, enticing them to cheer out.

The soldiers raised their fists and their blasters to show him their support for the mission.

Leader raised his hand to silence them.

"As most of are no doubt aware, this is not the first time we have brought entire universes to their knees. Since before our race even had a name, we have made a history of slaying other planes of existence, and I shall tell you that this time will not be anything different!" he promised. "For with our advanced technology that has been adapted with the technology we've taken from other worlds, nothing will stand in our way. The spies I've sent are ready to pave way for our ascension. Doctor G'Zon!"

A more skinny looking alien walked up at the mention of his name. "At your service my liege."

"Please, tell me that you and your fellow intellectuals made sure that the alternate worlds we have chosen are ready for our arrival."

The scientist pulled out a circular device that showed the holograms of 9 planets that greatly resembled each other. "These are the worlds we will begin to attack, my liege. They are all parallel dimensional counterparts of one another, they are a planet called Earth." then he pulled out another planet that was significantly different that seemed more luscious than the alternate Earths he was presenting. "I also have found another planet that may prove to be beneficial to any potential missions. It is called Galaluna, and from what we've gathered, it is a planet that has perfected its technology of Rift Gate portals. It is capable of interstellar travel and perhaps with some modifications we could advance it even further."

Leader stroked his chin with a thoughtful look. "Intriguing."

Z'Xas snorted. "Is this truly something of worth mentioning to our leader, scientist." he said with skepticism. "We already have enough technology for the mission. How possibly could this Rift Gate technology be useful?"

G'Zon narrowed his eyes at the General. "I am merely providing our illustrious leader with a new means to male our society even more advanced than the primitives. Geral, maybe you should be more mindful of-"

"Enough!" Leader snarled, silencing them from continuing their argument. "General, if it means that it would be useful to our mission and our way of life, than we shall use it. For now however, we will put all our focus on the task at hand. Ready the soldiers and ready our machines, we begin as soon s our army is."

General G'Zon nodded. "At once, my liege." the army leader replied as he took his leave.

"Our time shall come soon my brothers. We will purge all the worlds of their resources, we will make the weak and pitiful inhabitants our slaves, for we have never lost any war in our history." Leader raised his fist in the air. "Long Live Darkentors!"

His subjects repeated the cry over and over.

"Long Live Darkentors!"

"Long live Darkentors!"

"Long Live Darkentors!"

The race of dimensional conquering aliens were ready to lay waste to all the Earths and nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

 _Ghost Zone_

 _Lair of Clockwork. Ghost Master of Time_

However, little did the Darkentors knew that they were being watched form one of the most powerful and temporal enlightened of all dimensions. Deep within the pocket dimension that was flipside to one of the other alternate Earths, was the lair of Clockwork. He is known as the spectral master of time in his home universe.

He had been viewing his time portal that showed various alternate timelines and dimensions, most notably the dimension of the Darkentors, and knew of the present danger that was coming. The Ghost Zone was a flip dimension of one of the Earths that those insidious aliens have targeted, and should it get destroyed then his own home would follow suit.

In all honesty, he had hoped it would never have come to this, he knew of the Darkentors and their capacity for both violence and has seen the many worlds that have been conquered by the very same aliens. He witnessed the many deaths that took place, entire civilizations wiped out form the infinite curve of the multiverse. He knew exactly what needed to be done to prevent another tragedy from happening once more, as a master of time he had many powers to change almost anything.

But before he could even do act on this, he was stopped.

"Clockwork."

The time master turned and saw the familiar sight of two familiar beings wearing regal like clothing and their heads were noting but big green eyes with no mouths. These were the Observants, high class authoritative figures in the Ghost Zone, they oversaw all the important problems that may have threatended them or the entire Ghost Zone.

Clockword nodded towards them, recognizing their importance. "Ah, Observants. I was wondering when you would arrive. I take it you're here about the present threat. Do not fear, I was just about to go take care of it myself."

"Actually master of time. we wanted talk to you about that." Observant 1 told him.

"We have conversed with our fellow Observants and we are here to tell you that you will not interfere in the slightest with this."

"Do not Interfere." Observant 2 repeated.

Clockwork pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Okay, first of all, you're repeating yourselves again, and second of all, what do you mean don't interfere?" the ghost of time demanded. "You of all beings know of the terror and destruction that the Darkentors bring in their wake, to do nothing would be suicidal."

"We decided that it is the best course of action." Observant 1 said.

"The Darkentors have greatly improved in both their numbers and their technology." Observant 2 added. "It is obvious that nothing can possibly stop them in their path. The only logical option would be to do nothing."

Clockwork clenched a fist in silent fury. "So what you both are telling me is that you are comfortable with those creatures destroying entire worlds, that you would allow innocent lives to be destroyed before your very eye? Need I remind you that the Ghost Zone exists in conjunction with the human world? Therefore, if it should get destroyed, then the same can be said for s and the entirety of our home." he reminded them, shifting into his adult form.

"There are other dimensions." Observant 2 pointed out. "We can always find a new home."

Clockword had very ample reason to use his powers to male them fade away from existence right now, along with all the other short sighted Observants in the Ghost Zone. Thy would let the Darkentors go free to destroy as many lives as they can all while completely plundering so many alternate Earths with little to no hesitation. In the years he's been a master of time, the one thing he couldn't stand was that insufferable Oath that the one eyed beings were so committed to.

Sighing a deep breath, Clockwork turned around. "Well, you have proven your point. Now I believe this is the part where you observe the door." he gestured his staff to the exit.

"Clockwork-"

"Get _out_." the ghost master said darkly, shifting into his elderly form.

The two Observants knew better than to argue further with him so they complied with his order, leaving him alone with his thoughts of dread.

"Simple minded, short sighted fools." he muttered with a scowl, shifting into his child form. "They've doomed us all."

"You really shouldn't be that much surprised old friend. After all, they are the Observants." a British voiced said.

Clockwork turned to see who it was, and it was another being who had centuries of knowledge of the entire space-time continuum. He who once started out as a normal human achieved much clarity and near godhood. Fellow time master, Professor Paradox.

"Professor Paradox." Clockwork nodded in a greeting, having met him sometime in the past, present, or future. "I was beginning to wonder when you would come." he said, shaking hands with him.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Paradox mused with a smile. "For us it could have been a year, a decade, a millennia. I believe you are aware of the present danger to the multiverse that is upon us."

Clcokwork nodded grimly. "Indeed. The Darkentors are beginning to mobilize and the Observants wish for us to do nothing."

"I never really did understand their oath, to observe and never act." Paradox remarked. "And they're not the only ones, even the Celestialsapiens would rather float idly by. It's entirely frustrating."

"So all hope is lost." Clockwork looked down somberly.

"Not necessarily." Paradox countered with a wry smile. "There is an alternative. The Earths that they have targeted are homes to certain youths that we have been monitoring for some time. Two of which we happen to know very well."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow, knowing what his fellow time master was speaking of. "If I remember correctly, that idea was scrapped."

Paradox nodded. "Well yes, but the Darkentors will unknowingly give them the means to come together and assemble. Which will be their own undoing."

Clockwork wanted to be as optimistic as Paradox, but there were some problems with that plan. "What makes you so sure they'll succeed?"

Paradox turned to him. "Because my old friend, they'll face a common threat that will make them all realize that only together can they not only win, but also avenge all the countless lives and worlds that were destroyed by the Darkentors."

"You seem very confident." Clockwork noted.

"It's not just luck, Clockwork." the Englishman said.

"What else is there?" the ghost master inquired.

Paradox only had one answer for his friend.

"Hope."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Heroes

**.A revision of** **sorts.** **Since, I've decided to be more original and make it so that most of the team members populate the same Earth, I decided to re-do some chapters of this origin story that says otherwise. With all the changes that I've made in the series, I realize that it's only right that I include in Heroes Unite, to avoid confusion. It may be a little too late for that, I just feel like it's something that I have to do, because I really don't want to half-ass this project, it's very important to me. Just saying this in advance, I might also re-write other chapters may be deemed to be re-written, only to keep consistency, which is an important part of any writing piece and project.**

 **That is all.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Amity Park_

Even during the day and night, it was a bad omen for the citizens of Amity Park, it's always around this time that wish to cause them mayhem in their world run amok, and they wouldn't even know it until it was too late, one such emergency was happening at Axion Labs, an innovative hi-tech laboratory that specializes in producing groundbreaking technology such as the X-23 Booster Rocket, a jetpack that was capable of propelling a man all the way into outer space in a span of two minutes. For the most part, all seemed significantly quiet, the security guards who were charged with overlooking the night shift had just put in their hours and were shutting the place down for the night and were preparing to leave for their homes. Little did any of them realize, however, that the lab was not as secured as they initially perceived. From out of the shadows, floated a silhouetted figure and if someone was there, they could see that his hair was fashioned into that of a mohawk and lit up in green flames. Form his arm, a glowing green blade emerged and used it to slice opened a heavily armed safe that was locked by combinations.

The contents of the safe was what appeared to be silver, metal briefcase, locked by a special system that required a password only known to the owner of said briefcase. Grinning in a sinister manner, he picked it up and turned invisible which also made him intangible as well, being able to pass through the safe with ease without tripping any alarms. Arriving on the other side of the safe, his full appearance was now visible, he resembled a robotic being that was not made by human hands. His attire composed of a military-like uniform that didn't include any sleeves, his eyes were green and soulless with teeth as sharp as a shark's. This was Skulker, the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone and right now, a thief in the making who was about to make his biggest score yet and no one would stop him.

"Excellent." he admired the case. "Another fine of technology to my ever growing armory." he mused in delight, already thinking of the chaos and mayhem he'll cause with whatever's hidden inside, but his musings were cut short by a young voice.

"Yeah, I bet. Kind of sad you won't ever get the chance to use it, Skulker."

Before the hunter could properly react, he found himself blasted point blank by a green ecto blast that sent him flying straight through a brick wall with a loud and hard thud. Emerging from the rubble, Skulker looked and saw who his attacker was and seeing him of all people made him grit his teeth in anger and fury. He was a young teenager with a slim figure, his skin was slightly tanned and gave off an eerie white glow, his hair was white as snow and his eyes were a bright neon green. As for his attire, it was a jumpsuit that was mostly black save for the gloves and shoes being white along with the emblem on his chest being the letters D and P fused together. The teen bore a confident smirk and his right hand glowed green, signifying where the blast originated and was mighty proud of himself. This was the well known hero called Danny Phantom, the half-human and half-ghost protector of Amity Park.

"You." the ghost huntsman sneered in disdain, having a very long history with the ghost child. A history of repeatedly hunting him down, deeming him as the greatest prize for any hunter.

"Hey there, Skulker. Hadn't been seeing much of you lately, you been moping because Ember decided to finally kick you out?" Danny snickered, getting a rise out of the hunter. Growling, Skulker raised his arm and fired a missile from the gauntlet mounted on it, but Danny caught it with ease and threw it right back at him, the ghost used his jetpack to fly out of the crosshairs of the projectile. Wanting to end the boy's interference, Skulker fired multiple energy blasts, but his hated foe managed to expertly dodge each attack thrown at him, along with turning intangible so that the beams could safely pass through him, the white haired teen then fired eye beams that struck his enemy's jetpack and it spired out of control. Skulker crashed landed on the ground and Danny was just about to deal the finishing blow, but the hunter was prepared and threw a metal orb that exploded into a containment field that trapped Danny and negated his powers.

"I should thank you in advance, ghost child." Skulker remarked with a grin. "It would seem I that I may have to use my new weapon sooner rather than expected, it will make for a good test run." Utilizing his hacking technology, he bypassed the intricate coding to make out what the passcode was to open up the case, revealing the technology to be a gauntlet cannon with a large blaster. Placing it on his forearm and aimed it at the halfa, ready to fulfill his life long goal. "Now, I will finally claim you as my prize and will finally nail your pelt on my wall. Any last words, welp?"

Despite the circumstances, Danny still had a smirk. "Yeah; now!"

"Ninja chain sickle!" Skulker's eyes widened in surprise as a sickle with a sharp blade wrapped around his arm with its chain.

"What in blaz-EEEEZ!" he yelled as he was flung to the other side of the road. Collecting himself, Skulker gazed at who his assailant was. His entire being was concealed by a black suit with red highlights, only some part of his eyes and face were visible due to the mask that was covering his face. A long red blew behind him and he was the wielding the chain sickle. This was the Ninja, the 800 year long protector of the town of Norrisville and close ally of Danny Phantom.

" _You?_ " Skulker gasped. "What are you doing in Amity Park?"

The Ninja shrugged. "Eh, you know, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd help a brother out." speaking of which, he turned to the captured ghost hero and could help but chuckle. "And how's your day been going, pal?" he lightly teased.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. Just cut me free already." the Ninja threw a shuriken that was strong enough to cut the net open, freeing Danny in the process. "Now, that's better."

Grunting in anger, Skulker used his ecto blade to cut the chain. "You children think the two of you have what it takes to fight against the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter? Don't be so foolish, you are nothing but mere prey for me to claim."

"Then let's see how you handle me!" a torrent of flame Skulker, taking advantage of his ranting to blindside him, this was a tactic also used by the Ninja who used hos own attack.

"Ninja Air Fist!" he shouted, doing a series of movements before thrusting his hands forward, using the wind in the air around them to form an unstoppable force that struck Skulker right in the gut, feeling like as if he got hit a million times. Getting back up, Skulker familiarized himself with this third party to this trio of superheroes. Unlike the previous two, this one didn't even look human whatsoever; in fact, he bore the appearance of a genuine real like dragon of all things! His scales were deep red with long wings keeping him flying and on top of head was spikey black hair with green highlights and the drake cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight.

"The American Dragon." Skulker sneered, knowing exactly who this was. "I for one am surprised that you associate with these two hoodlums. If I remember correctly, is it not your job to protect any magical creature in harm's way."

"It's also to stop creeps like you who think they can mess with the human world." the dragon retorted. "Now, this is about the time you surrender my boy, Danny put you in that thermos." he jerked his thumb over to his ghostly friend.

"Face it, Skulker. It doesn't matter how many fancy toys you have in your armor, you can't take all three of us on by yourself." Danny gestured to himself and his two companions who were ready to deal out some justice on this creep.

"You whelps underestimate me. For I am Skulker, greatest hunter not only in the Ghost Zone, but in this pathetic Earth as well, you fools cannot even hope to best me!" he arrogantly proclaimed.

The three heroes were however, not impressed by the brave front the huntsman was trying to put up. "Blah, blah, blah." the Ninja droned. "All I see and hear is a shoob that's all talk, but has zero game. Now let's see how you deal with this, Ninja Lightning Ball!" he threw a small orb that sent out lighting at the ghost and it short circuited his exoskeleton's system. Then, the America Dragon flew in to deliver the finishing blow which was an uppercut that out the so-called greatest hunter down for the count.

With that done, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, removing the top, the device sucked in the ghost inside, trapping him until Danny sends him back to the Ghost Zone. "Told ya so." he turned to his fellow heroes with an appreciative smile. "Randy, Jake, thanks for lending me a hand, you guys." he told them as a silver ring appeared around his waist, it separated into two and travelled up and down his being, turning him into his human form of Danny Fenton, a simple teenager with black hair instead of white, blue eyes, and simple clothing.

"Ah, it's no big whoop, Danny." Randy dismissed as he took off his mask and unveiled himself as a purple haired teen called Randy Cunningham. "You know Jake and I always have your back."

"Got that right, playa." the dragon agreed as fire formed around him and shifted back into his human form, Jake Long, a young boy with a red jacket.

Danny picked up the arm gauntlet that Skulker stole. "Well, better get this back to Axion Labs before people notice that it's gone."

* * *

After doing just that, Danny offered his two friends to swing by his house for some downtime since there weren't any other emergencies left for them to take care of. "No need to be quiet, guys. My folks are in the lab and it'd take the apocalypse to snap them out of whatever they're working on, and I'm talking from experience." Danny told them, then made a move for the fridge. "Sill got a few sodas, you guys want any?"

"Sure."

"As long as it's not diet."

Danny gave them permission to wait in his room as he picked up the drinks, he went up the stairs to his bedroom and handed the cans of beverages to is fellow teenagers. "Okay, Skulker was about the only ghost causing trouble for, which means as far as I can tell, we are bad guy free for the night."

Randy pumped his fist. "Oh yeah! That makes another epic win for the Secret Trio! Give me some, Jake!" he held his hand up for Jake to Hi-Five, but all he got were deadpan stares from both of them. "What?"

"Dude, Randy, I thought we agreed we weren't gonna call ourselves that." Jake reminded him. "Just because the internet likes to call, doesn't mean we should. We could at least discuss a little before deciding, that's all I'm saying."

"Still can't believe that Heidi girl gave us a name." Danny remarked, referring to the older sister of Randy's best friend, who also happened to be the host of a very popular blog. "She's making us out to look like an official team or something, never really did want to be the spotlight of internet rumors, they tend to be a little overboard."

"We might as well be. I mean, the three of us have had so many team-ups, we might as well make it official with a name." Randy pointed out.

This was a truth that Jake and Danny had to accept. Ever since meeting each other, these three boys have had many frequent encounters with each other where they fought side by side with each other, Skulker was only one of many adversaries that they had to face against. They just have so many things in common with each other, they were all seemingly normal teenagers who also happen to lead secret double lives that involves fighting bad guys, saving the day, and protecting the innocent. Having worked together so much made Heidi Weinerman and other online bloggers give them the unofficial moniker of the Secret Trio. Although, it couldn't really be said that they were an official team, mainly because they operated in separate locations, Jake and Randy's families thought they should drop for a quick family trip right before school starts again.

But that still got Danny thinking. "You know, guys, it isn't exactly a bad idea to be part of a team." he told them. I mean, there are others like us out there. Like that Max Steel guy from Copper Canyon, or maybe that robot girl seen around the world, and I think there's this tiger kid in Miracle City and of course there's also Ladybug and Cat Noir from Paris and they're more internet famous than we are. And Jake, didn't you team up with Kim Possible and her boyfriend, Ron one time?"

"Oh yeah, we totally did." Jake smiled fondly at the memory of that adventure. "Those guys were pretty cool, Ron's bit of a goofball, but the good kind like Spud. And Kim is the bomb! No wonder my little sister, Hayley's such a big fan."

"As much as I agree with you, Jake. Kim Possible and Ron are like international super spies or something, and most of those other guys are probably too busy with their own thing." Randy pointed out. "Oh, and you know all that weird stuff that happens in places like Echo Creek and Middleburg with the floating buildings and all? They probably have guys taking care of stuff like that. The three of us also have other cities and even though I beat the Sorcerer, McFist is still a honking shoob. And how would being on a team work, we hold meetings or something."

"I don't know, maybe." Danny honestly didn't think it was a bad idea, ever since he first started out this whole superhero gig, he ventured into a world of fantastic proportions. Not only does he fight ghosts, but he also saved the whole entire Earth from that whole Disasteroid incident and he also revealed his secret to his parents and no words expressed how proud they were of their son, and those who were around promised to keep his identity a secret out of respect for his great service. So far, life has been great, his best friend turned girlfriend, Sam, still helps out despite not having powers, (AN: Not using Aaron12 for material this time.) There was also Tucker who's the mayor now, Valerie who's no longer an enemy, his older sister Jazz and his newly adopted sister/clone, Danielle.

It made Danny wondered what other surprised were in store for him.

Randy looked to his watch and panicked. "Oh, juice, it's almost curfew. This has been fun, guys, but I gotta split. See you next time we gotta dish out the cheese on a baddie." the 9th grade ninja bade farewell before exiting the room.

"Yeah, I have to get a move on too." Jake said, following Randy. "Otherwise, dad will chew me out on it, again. Catch ya later, Danny." he waved goodbye.

"Bye, guys." once they left, Danny looked out his window, deep in thought. Maybe it was bit a naïve, but the thought of gathering with other young heroes like himself seemed so compelling.

He wondered if it was even possible.

* * *

 _Rainforest_

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Professor Dementor laughed maniacally as he and his henchmen stood behind a tower-like contraption that looked as if it was charging up. "I must tell you, my loyal servants, nothing feels better than seeing mein brilliant plot succeed without any hitches. With my tower draining the resources of the Rainforest, it will show all the nations of the world that should they foolishly decide not to heed to my demands, then entire cities shall suffer the same fate as this jungle."

"Afraid I'll have to disagree with you there, Dementor." a female voice announced. The sinister scientist and his minions looked up and saw a female figure dive down on them with a parachute, she kicked the minions multiple times, knocking them out almost instantly. Landing incredibly with acrobatic grace, she took off her helmet to let her long red hair flow with the wind. It was none other than Kim Possible, worldwide sensation and the girl who can do anything, says so on her website. "Hope you boys don't mind me dropping in." the redhead smirked.

"Kim Possible!" Dementor snarled. "I see your impeccable timing is as inconvenient as ever, but you are delusional if you believe you could stop my plan all by yourself!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm along for the ride!" turning around, he witnessed Kim's boyfriend and partner, Ron Stoppable, in his new mission clothes that Global Justice issued for him which included a shite bolero jacket. The blonde young man glowed blue with his Mystic Monkey Power aura and got into a battle stance. He sent many a punch and a kick to the mooks' guts, that and knees to the face as well. He somersaulted over to his girlfriend and both stood against the doctor all while yelling out his signature cheer. "Boo-Yah!"

From his pocket, Rufus, his beloved pet mole rat popped out and squeaked out. "Whoo!"

"Nice entrance, babe." Kim complimented with lidded eyes.

"Thanks, finally timed it right." Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw, is that not so lovely?" Dementor taunted their public display of affection. "You two truly believe that you can foil my ingenious plot? Unlike that sellout, Drakken, I am actually competent at super-villainy."

Ron grinned. "Yeah? Then why do we beat you as much as we beat him?" he quipped, making Rufus snicker.

"It shall be different this time, I promise you that!" Dementor boldly declared. "My energy absorption and storing tower will purge this jungle of all it's resources. I shall then expand to many parts of the world, and I shall only stop unless the governments of the world proclaim me as their undisputed ruler and you shall not stop me!"

"Is that right?" Kim challenged. She and her martial artiest boyfriend began to fight back against more of the mad scientist's minions, four of them crowded around Kim who promptly kicked them away by hitting their chins, then another in the gut, making him clutch it in pain and she headbutted him, knocking him out. "Keep it coming, boys!" she shouted out as others tried to take care of the heroine, but her mastery of various fighting styles made her a formidable opponent for anyone willing to challenge her. She threw a pellet that released a tripwire that trapped one mook's legs, making him lose balance and fall on his face. None stood a chance against her, she's practically a pro at fighting and taking down unpaid henchman of ambitious mad scientists that it's practically second nature.

Back in the earlier days of the duo, Ron was known as the bumbling sidekick to Kim who always loses his pants in nearly every mission they went on, but since his Mystic Monkey powers emerged, this coupled with training has made Ron a new man. He's now able to easily take care of some lousy henchmen, his monkey power increased his fighting capability evident by him giving rapid punches to many of them. One tried grabbing him from behind, but he managed to catch the arm and he threw him over to the ground. Ron lifted up a nearby boulder and used it as a projectile to make them all scatter like rats. The crime fighting couple made easy and short work of Dementor's men and were prepared to take out the big fish and more importantly, dismantle that tower of his.

"You're next, prof." Ron pointed to him.

"Ron, let's try maneuver 7." Kim suggested.

"Got it, Kim." her boyfriend squatted down and held his hands together so that Kim could jump on them, giving her a boost up. His enhanced strength allowed Kim to travel up way higher than any normal human could and she reached up to Dementor's level and punched him in the face, taking him down for the count. Taking out her hair dryer that also functioned as a grapple hook, it latched onto the tower's top rails, raising up to the top, she reached for the lever and used it to shut it down, foiling Dementor's plan. "All clear, Ron!" she shouted down.

"Alright, KP!" he gave her a thumbs up, and Rufus cheered.

"Boo-Yah!"

Kim jumped down and Ron safely caught her in bridal style, they both shared an affectionate kiss on the lips and hugged soon afterwards. With the mad scientist's plot rendered null and void, they allowed the authorities to clean up the mess that was leftover, the absorption tower was quickly dismantled piece by piece and hauled away to be demolished. Ron and Kim left the Amazon on a private jet provided for them by their good friend and advisor on missions, Wade.

 _"Dementor will be sent to the maximum security prison where all your other enemies are being held in, I think he might even get Drakken's former cell before he escaped. You two did a good job as always."_ the child computer genius congratulated the two through Kim's wrist-mounted Kimmunicator.

"It was so not the big, Wade." Kim replied. "We were only lucky that you managed to find Dementor's tower before it could suck the entire Amazon dry."

 _"Even so, you two saved the day again, that's something to be proud of. Anyways, I'll have to sign off for now, my mom's making some meatloaf and she'll take away all my computer rights if I don't eat it all. I'll call if there's any more emergencies."_

Ron rested his arms at the back of his head with a relaxed expression. "Another successful mission bites the dust." he turns to his girlfriend. "You know what this calls for, right KP?"

Chuckling, Kim humored him by asking, though she already knew. "I don't know, what?"

"Celebratory Naco party at Bueno Nacho!" he exclaimed in excitement. "It'll be just be me, you, Felix, Zita, Monique, and Rufus of course."

"Maybe." she mused, looking out the jet's window.

Ron noticed and became a little concerned. "Everything cool?"

"I'm fine." she reassured him. "I just thought it was kind of odd, I mean guys like Dementor just never learn, do they? They think they can get away with whatever evil plot they got cooking up, and it takes people like us to stop them. You'd think after all the alien invasions we had would be like a big wake up call."

Her bae shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, there's no figuring out the crazy types, KP. If they want to go nuts and try the whole taking over the world thing, then they're risking getting their butts whooped..

"Still, I can't help but feel that there could be more we could do." she told him. "We've been at this since our first mission in middle school and all the way through high school and it's always the same thing. I just wonder if there are more challenges for us in the long run, just to maybe see if we can handle it or not."

"Kim, relax." Ron soothed, putting a hand on her cheek. "The two of us have accomplished plenty, we saved the world from an alien invasion, that puts us on par with Danny Phantom and Max Steel, especially that dude." he remarked. "Besides, whatever comes our way, we'll come out on top like always."

The redheaded girl wanted to find comfort in her boyfriend's words, but a part of her mind was still aching.

Was there something that may push them to their limits?

* * *

 _Ben and Zak's Earth_

 _Bellwood_

There was a time where Bellwood was perceived to be the most normal place on Earth, that is until the emergence of alien activity that centered around it, it rocked the world to its core, much bigger than that Cryptid war a few years back. Of course, it goes without saying that threats from outer space weren't the only cause for emergency, but there are also Earth-based threats as well. One such example had just pulled off an impressive heist with his crew and they were making off bags of cash in the trunk, going way past the speed limit and gained a dark look once he saw a roadblock up ahead of them. "Heads up, bros!" he yelled as he took out a blaster and started shooting at the plumbers who had arrived to deal with them.

"Boss, there might be more on the way! Or worse, you-know-who!" one of his lackeys, Corvo, urgently told him. "We should blow this pop stand while we have the chance!"

"Not just yet, Corvo!" the muscle bound felon responded. "Let's have some fun getting rid of a few red spots first!" he yelled as he and his crew continued firing upon the Plumbers. However, a blue and black streak suddenly blindsided Fistrick, grabbing his weapon away and made him fall down to the floor. "What the?!" he yelled, falling hard on the pavement.

Stopping in his tracks, the blur revealed himself to be a black and blue furred alien that had a feline appearance, it's most distinguishing trait was the ial with an hourglass symbol on his chest. "Fistrick, I didn't know you already made bail? Should've given me a heads up, I would've busted you way sooner than now?"

"Ben 10?" Fistrick growled danferously, getting back on his feet. "Was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, bro. I'm itching to get some payback for you ruining my last scores."

The speedy feline alien could only smirk in response. He was indeed Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or as he's more famously known throughout the universe as Ben 10, renowned superhero who could transform into several alien forms with the use of the Omnitrix, the most powerful device in the known galaxy, invented by First Thinker Azmuth. His current form was called Fasttrack, a form that was capable of running at super fast speeds, the kind that would make race cars green with envy. "Well, here I am and I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, but you won't need those." he zipped over to all of them, grabbing each of their blasters before they knew it. "So, do you guys wanna give up now or are you still desperate?"

Despite not having any weapons to defend themselves, Fistrick grinned slyly. "Glad you asked." he pressed a button and a revving sound could be heard from the other side of the Plumber vehicles. Just in case they were faced with some complications in their heist, a second getaway vehicle was prepared to come in, knocking over the Plumbers and would've ran over Fasttrack if he hadn't moved out of the way. "Move it or lose it, bros!" he told his crew as they grabbed the cash and went in and drove away.

"So, you wanna make it a high speed chase, huh?" Fasttrack surmised with a grin. "Game on." Preparing himself, the transforming teen ran as fast as he could to catch up with the vehicle, which was child's play to him. He was tailing the vehicle at such a close distance, he would've caught it with ease, if the vehicle's weapon systems hadn't been activated and tried to take him out, the key word being tried. No projectile could touch Fasttrack, but knew some more firepower would be beneficial. "Time to see how much Swampfire will beat you!" he slapped the Omnitrix dial on his chest.

In instant, a green light enveloped him but instead of a plant alien that could shoot fire from his hands, he was instead a towering alien made out of space rocks. "Gravattack?" he looked to see that he had become the gravity calling alien. Though annoyed that the watch picked the wrong alien again, this was a good alternative. "Hey now, this is even better!" Using his powers of gravity altering, he was able to stop the vehicle at the simple raise of his hands, he levitated the vehicle over to him and smirked at the gang. "Now gentlemen, please exit the vehicle and put your hands in the air."

Once the Plumbers arrived on the scene, they quickly arrested Fistrick and his crew, Gravattack smiled at his handiwork before the symbol made a beeping sound and the device timed out, transforming back into Ben Tennyson. He then saw the newly rebuilt Proto-Truk in its incognito look, drove in, with its driver and Ben's partner, Rook Blonko exited.

"What's up, Rook?" the universe famous hero casually greeted. "What took you so long? Got stuck in air traffic?"

"As a matter of fact, I was waiting for you to arrive at Plumber Headquarters." the Revonnahgander crossed his arms with a stern look towards his colleague and close friend.

Ben dismissed this with a wave. "Come on, Rook. It was only Fistrick, I took him down in no time flat."

"Even so, in case you have forgotten, the two of us are partners." Rook reminded him. "Ergo, I am someone that could have provided assistance for you and take care of any threat that may come to harm you in the event you are preoccupied."

"You mean watch my back?" Ben deadpanned.

Rook raised an eyebrow. "How would observing your backside improve our teamwork?" Ben just gave him a blank stare and he realized the mistake he just made. "Oh, I see, another Earth expression, my apologies. But back on topic, Ben, it would not be much of an inconvenience to you someone or others assist you in your deeds." the plumber advised him.

"What? Like, be on a team?" Ben chuckled a little at the idea. "Dude, I like to think I've gotten along pretty fine on my own, thank you very much. Plus, working with you plenty enough for me."

Rook pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, his partner's lack of taking any advice he gives him seriously has often gotten on his nerves, but still considers him one of his best friends. Knowing it would be pointless to argue with him further, he followed Ben back into his truck and took off for Plumber HQ. Although, some of his words did make Ben think a little, he hasn't worked on a team since Gwen and Kevin still lived in Bellwood before leaving for college. He has met others who were like him, guys who also saved the world at one point or another, such as Rex Salazar from the time he travelled to his dimension and fought Alpha and then there was Zak Saturday and his family when V.V. Argost made his return. Even for one who likes to go it alone, it was fun fighting with them.

* * *

 _Rex's Earth_

 _Route 66_

The open road of Route 66 was ample in space and was mostly quiet, until the sight of a teenager on his motorcycle passed by, scaring a few lizards away in the process. One thing to take note of was that his bike was entirely mechanical and was in the place where his legs should be, the teen wore goggles over his eyes along with a helmet and a red and orange jacket over a black and white t-shirt. His name is Rex Salazar, 16 year old EVO agent of Providence, the international peace keeping force. Inside him were tiny microscopic machines called nanites that gifted him with the abilities to build other machines from parts of his body. Rex was enjoying this leisurely drive, having just left Providence HQ to get some free time by himself, his earpiece then turned from, getting a call from HQ.

 _"Rex, do you copy?"_ he heard the ever stoic voice of his deadly bodyguard known simply as Agent Six ask.

"Loud and clear, Six." the EVO teen casually replied, enjoying the ride.

 _"We're beginning to lose your signal, which means you're going out of range, just what do you think you're doing out there? And where are you going exactly?"_

Rex resisted the urge to do an eye roll. "I'm just taking a sweet peaceful ride, not that big a deal. Stop being such a stick in the mud so much anymore, there was this thing called the Worldwide Cure, remember? Thanks to yours truly." he praised himself. "EVO emergencies are a thing of the past, besides your one of the mill bad guy."

 _"Just because EVOs are not a present concern for the world anymore, doesn't mean that every threat still left over aren't present. Need I remind you that the Consortium are still at large, as with Van Kleiss and his pack?"_

"Okay, you got a point there." Rex admitted. Shortly after curing a majority of EVOs all across the globe by using the god-like powers of the Meta-Nanites, Black Knight and the Concortium managed to escape custody and reports said that Biowulf, Breach, and Skalamander were reported among those not being cured, and footage of Van Kleiss disappearing with Breach. More concerning was the fact that the Pack hadn't been seen in months, so there's no telling what they're up to. "But still, besides me, Bobo, and Jungle Cat, they're the only nanites left, finding them will be a snap and I bet you 5 bucks that there's still no trouble."

Cutting off the connection, Rex was free to enjoy peace and quiet, but then off the corner of his eye, he saw some smoke in the desert, he could call this in with Providence, or he could see for himself. Taking a turn, Rex used the zooming in function of his goggles to see what was going and it looked like a convoy had just crashed and some shady armed men were looting its cargo. "Great, looks like I owe Six some money." Speeding up, Rex eventually flew over the armed criminals and discharged the Rex Ride to land down.

"Hey, it's that EVO kid!"

"Blast him!"

"Love to see you try." Rex formed two Block Parties to shield himself from their oncoming bullets. He then flew up with the Boogie Pack and formed the Smack Hands to hit them all away. He noticed that the remaining crooks were loading the cargo on their truck and it ran off, but using the Punk Busters, Rex jumped high into the air and landed down on the hood of the truck, making them all fall out. "Man, at least with EVOs, they were more of a challenge for me. Nowadays, it gets a little boring. Wonder if Ben has days like these." he mused, remembering the other teenage superhero he met before, he wondered if he'll see him again anytime soon.

* * *

 _Ben and Zak's Earth_

 _Amazon River_

"Come on, you filthy beasts, move it!" A cruel mercenary barked, cracking his whip against the furs of a bunch of Tapire-luara, feline-esque Cryptids who are presently being forced to carry many crates full of their firearms. Ever since setting up shop here, they've been using these poor creatures for hard labor, without as much as feeding them. The Amazon River was also being abused, they're using it to transport all their weapons, resources, and other supplies to other locations. For weeks, this operation has been underway, without the proper authorities being the wiser of what's really going on, or anyone else for that matter.

Excpet for the Saturday family, that is.

Due to their committed work of safely preserving any and all Cryptids, the family has been investigating this operation for a while now, and were on the verge of busting them. Hidden in the trees was the only son of the Saturdays, Zak Saturday, a teenage boy with a mix of black and white hair, along with weaing the standard Saturday suit. The sight of them treating the Cryptids in such a manner disgusted him as he looked through his binoculars and contacted through his suit's communicator to call his parents on the Airship. "Mom, dad, it's Zak."

 _"What can you tell us, son?"_ his father, Solomon "Doc" Saturday, asked.

"Looks like Uncle Doyle's tip was spot on. I count about 15 guys, each heavily armed and dangerous. What's the game plan?"

 _"Observe for a little while longer. Your mother and I will-"_

Before he could finish, Zak spotted something else, there was a crowd of people, civilians by the look of it and they were crowded together like a herd and kept in chains. "Hold on a second, dad. There are people there." he whispered in shock.

 _"What?"_

"Those creeps are keeping human hostages."

Back on the Saturday Airship, Doc and Drew Saturday along with Zak's adopted Cryptid siblings, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon were observing and were waiting for Zak to give them the signal. But hearing what their boy just told them this new development. "Hostages?" Drew turned to her husband with concern. "This changes things."

"Agreed." Doc nodded towards his wife." he patched in to call their son. "Change of plans, Zak, we need you to come back to the Airship, ASAP."

Back to where Zak was, he was surprised by what his father just told him. "What? You can't be serious!"

 _"We didn't account on the off chance that there'd be hostages involved, we'll have to regroup and think of a new strategy."_

Even though Zak could see the logic in that, it still was against his nature to stand by and do nothing, especially if it's under dire circumstances such as this, he had to act. "Sorry, by I'm gonna have to disagree with you."

 _"Zak, wa-"_ the reincarnation of Kur cut the connection off and jumped off the tree.

One merc who was on partol duty was surveying the area for any intruders or anything out of the ordinary, he then heard the sound of something rolling on the floor. He looked down to see an orange orb coming up to him and he curiously picked it up, and it released knock out gas that made him fall down on the floor, Zak picked up the body and hid it inside bushes, for this to work, stealth was the key factor and he it was needed on his side. Crouching down, the young scientist moved quietly, he crept up behind another guy and covered his mouth and pressed two fingers to his neck, hitting the pressure points and making him take a long nap.

"Bosco, you there, man?" Zak looked to see two shadows making their way to him, once they came into view, he quickly sprinted towards them and placed two circular objects on their chests, and sent a shock through their systems, resulting in their fainting. Hiding their sleeping forms with the other one, the young scientist kept going and made sure to be spotted by any of the mercs and made his way to the people.

"Don't be afraid, I'll set you free." he promised, until hearing the click of a gun aiming at him.

"No clue who you are, kid, but it was a mistake coming here." before he could fire, Zak threw down a smoke pellet that shrouded his sight, he felt the teen punch him in the gut and delivered a chop to the neck.

"What's going on?!" the leader of the mercenary crew demanded. Knowing that stealth was officially out of the table, Zak ran and took out his signature weapon since childhood, the Claw. Extending it to it's Bo-Staff function, he spun it around and used it strike away any merc that came his way. He used it to grab a gun away and hit him relentlessly and even more so when he used the clawed end to slash one across his Kevlar that ripped and left a mark. It didn't take long until all were nearly taken care of. "It's over!" he pointed the claw at the leader. "Release the animals and the people go!"

"That's what you think." the leader turned to one of his men. "Release the beasts!"

Nodding, the merc use a whistle to make the Cryptids come forward. The felines circled around Zak like a predator going in for the kill of its prey, all in a menacing manner. But Zak wasn't concerned in the slightest, bringing the claw back to its club mode, his eyes soon glowed orange, same with the clawed end of his weapon, and the Cryptids' eyes also glowed. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help." he told them, with a calm and nurturing tone.

 _'Trust me.'_

Zak Saturday's words echoed telepathically in their minds, and they could sense no ill intentions coming from this human and understood that it had noble intentions that were beneficial to them. Turning around, the Cryptids decided to side with Zak as they knew that with his help, they could get justice for what these monsters have put them through. "What?!" the leader backed up as he widened his eyes over their betrayal. "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

A scuffle was heard from nearby, Zak saw both of his parents and his adopted siblings arrive to assist him, Doc punched numerous of mercs with his Battle Glove, while Drew sent fire streams at them with her Tibetan Fire Sword. Eventually, the family managed to take down all of them, while freeing the Cryptids and the Hostages at the end of it all.

"That ended well." but then noticed the stern looks that his parents were sending him. "What?"

"Zak Saturday, you disobeyed a direct order." Doc crossed his arms.

His son winced, and looked down a little guilty. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about that, but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let those people stay captured. I had to do something." he tried to defend his actions.

"We know that, honey." Drew assured him in a gentle manner, letting him know that they saw that his heart was in the right place. "But it was still an unnecessary risk to the hostages."

Okay, Zak knew that, but he still chose to ignore it, so perhaps it wasn't a wise move. "Okay, fine, I sort of jumped the gun." he admitted. "But hey, the Cryptids and humans are safe. No harm, no fowl."

Doc sighed with a facepalm. "Let's just get back to the ship."

The family then began their trek back to the mobile home, but Zak couldn't help but think on his actions during this mission, while it was risky, he still felt an obligation to help those people. He only acted without his parents, because he didn't want to see any innocent lives hurt, especially if it was in a situation where he could act. Sure, he's all about protecting Cryptids, but the lives of others are just as precious and more to the point, have the same value, just like the Cryptids. Ever since that little adventure with Ben Tennyson, the teen secret scientist had gained a drive to protect anyone he could, human, Cryptid, or any other species in the world. Quite a daring and bold move when you consider their family work being secret, he just wished they'd be more open to new possibilities.

* * *

 _Copper Canyon_

"Hurry it up, Dwayne! Put the petal to the metal!" Vin said to his partner. The less than successful pair of criminals were riding off from the police cruisers as they had just robbed a jewelry store.

"I'm trying, Vin!" Dwayne responded, hitting the gas pedal in full force.

From behind them, the cops were in hot pursuit after responding to the silent alarm that the two idiots tripped after breaking in.

"Alright, time to kick it into overdrive!" Vin yelled, giving his partner in crime the signal to use their newly acquired nitrous tank inside their vehicle's engine that will increase their speed. The extra speed they got gave them a better chance of escaping, which would be quite the accomplishment on their part due to always being caught every time. "Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about, we're home free, buddy!"

"Haha, yeah!" Dwayne laughed.

For the first time, it seemed like Dwayne and Vin were finally gonna get off Scott free, and maybe now this town won't remember them as the lamest bad guys in history. But suddenly, the car stopped, Dwayne tried going but while the wheels screeched, the vehicle itself wasn't budging and before they knew it, their car was lifted up by someone with great strength. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Vin exclaimed but got his answer once he saw who it was that decided to interfere.

"Oh no..." Dwayne grimaced.

Lifting up the car was a hulking figure with white armor with blue highlights, his giant fists were holding the car and on his chest was what looked like the letter M, same with the emblem on his mask, only with a unique techno look. This was Max Steel, Copper Canyon's resident superhero, who was currently in his Turbo strength mode. "Well, well. If it isn't my favorite pair of bank robbers, now I gotta admit, the nitrous tank was a good move, but not good enough."

Dwayne gulped. "W-What do we do now, Vin?" he meekly asked.

"Ge the heck out of here, that's what!"

Both jumped out of the car and tried making a break for it on foot, much to the amusement of the turbo charged hero. "Running away, now that's just cute."

"Not to mention making complete fools of themselves, but that's not exactly not normal." a voice said from his chest insignia, which was Steel, his alien robot best friend. "What do you say we end this quick, Max?"

"Read my mind, Steel." Steel defused from his chest, as they prepared for another transformation. "Go Turbo! Speed!" he reconfigured his armor to his speed mode, which was more sleeker and slim in design, and more importantly, he was capable to reach super fast speeds in this mode. Running off, he grabbed Vin and Dwayne and left them tied up in ropes for the police to take care of. That, and the begs full of priceless gems that they robbed not too long ago so that it could return to the store.

"Go Turbo! Flight!" with them taken care, of Max went with his flight mode which included jet wings to fly off across the skies with his best friend. "Whoo-Hoo!" he cheered, feeling the wind on his face, despite the mask. "I gotta tell ya, Steel, this whole superhero thing keeps getting easier everyday."

"Well, of course it is." Steel crossed his servos, a little aura of smug coming from him. "Things have been nothing but easy for us."

This was true, there were a lot of bumps in the road when the pair first met and began their adventures together, they eventually learned to depend on each other when the chips were down, especially with the threat of Makino reared his ugly head. Ever since defeating the threat of Makino once and for all, it was time of peace. Though, there were other threats like attacks from the Cluster Empire, the Disasteroid, and the Lowardian invasion, it was good thing other heroes like them took care of it. For Max and Steel, it made things easier, even if some of their rogues gallery such as the Elementors, Naut, Toxon, and Extroyer were still at large, there's been nothing to worry about.

At least...not yet.

* * *

 _Paris, France_

In the beautiful and vibrant city of Paris, the sun shone over the Eiffel Tower...that was currently being submerged in green sludge, as several citizens were being kept in prisons. "Everybody, run!" those that weren't imprisoned found themselves fleeing from the crisis at hand, as Paris was under siege by another Akumatized supervillain created by Hawk Moth by preying on the vulnerability of another. This time, it was a villain whose entire body was bade of a muck like substance. He was given the moniker of Muckster, and was preparing to cover the whole city with his muck, so that everyone could be as dirty as he was so that no one would ever make fun of him ever again.

Unfortunately for him, there were obstacles in his path. "Over here, muck face!" he fired a muck rocket at a costumed superhero wearing a black cat-themed costumed. Next to him was a female superhero whose suit was red with black polka dots and had a Yo-Yo on her hand, these were the crime fighting duo of Paris, Cat Noir and Ladybug. Both heroes dodged the blasts.

"Cat Noir, try and distract it, I'll handle the rest!" Ladybug told her partner.

Her fellow Parisian hero winked. "Your wish is my command, milady." he began making taunts at the villain, giving Ladybug enough time to use the lucky charm that she summoned using her Miraculous. Oddly enough it was a water gun, and once she saw the Muckster was too busy trying to get Cat Noir, she used this as her chance to sneak behind him and shoot the water gun at his back, which made it go away to reveal a figure bade out of muck. "Got ya!" she used her Yo-Yo to nab it out and proceeded to throw it to the ground, destroying it, and making the Muckster lose his powers. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

With the power of the Miraculous, all the damage that Muckster made to the city was undone and the villain in question reverted back to his civilian state which was a garbage man. "Ugh, what? My sculpture!" he went to pick up his restored prized possession. "All I wanted was everyone to appreciate my art, despite its unpleasantness, I never wanted this. Thank you." he thanked the heroes, running off.

Now that the threat had passed, the two heroes jumped to the top of a building and did a little parkour before stopping at a rooftop. Needless to say, the experience didn't sit well with Ladybug, since both were covered with much. "Eugh." she cringed in disgust. "Why did Hawk Moth have to make a villain made out of muck?"

"What did you expect? Dude worked at a sewage dump who had a penchant for making sculptures out of the stuff." her partner pointed out before giving her a flirtatious wink. "Besides, I happen to think muck is a cute look for you."

"The words every girl wants to hear." she rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look, I really need to go now, I'll see you the next time there's a crazy supervillain on the block."

Cat Noir did a smooth bow. "Until next time, milady." he then jumped from building to building.

Shaking her head, Ladybug discharged her transformation to become Marinette Dupain-Cheng, French-Chinese girl with black hair and blue reflections. "That guy just doesn't give up, does he, Tikki?" she good-naturedly quipped to her Kwami.

"I don't know, Marinette, he certainly knows how to play it cool." her tiny friend said as she entered the girl's purse.

"Yeah, but he's no Adrien." Marinette argued, sighing dreamily.

Tikki chuckled. "You're drooling again."

Blushing out of embarrassment, Marinette snapped out of it. "What? Oh, sorry. Anyway, we should hurry up and had inside, before my parents start to worry."

Meanwhile, with Cat Noir, he kept moving across Paris until arriving at the mansion where he dwelled in. Discharging his own transformation, he was back to being Adrien Agreste, blond haired boy with green eyes and also part-time male model. "Another day, another saving it with style. Ain't that right, Plagg?" he asked the small black cat.

"You said it, Adrien." Plagg agreed.

"Good thing Ladybug and I managed to stop that guy so soon, it doesn't look like father sent Natalie or my bodyguard out to look for me." he breathed a sigh of relief, Gabriel Agreste may be reclusive, but he sure goes overboard with watching over his son like a vulture. "But you know something, buddy? Kind of wish we had more guys to face than just every poor guy Hawk Moth preys on every other day of the week to try and get mine and Ladybug's Miraculous." he looked to his ring. "Like all those villains in Miracle City."

"Careful Adrien, it sounds like you're asking for trouble."

"I know, but I'm just saying, it'd be nice to have a change of pace every once and a while." he said as he walked into his home.

* * *

 _Miracle City_

It was no mystery to anyone who lived in the ironically named Miracle City that it was one of the most crime infested places around, the place is lousy with superheroes and supervillains. It was fortunate that it had the likes of those such as White Pantera protecting the streets from those such as El Oso, Santana of the Dead, El Mal Verde, and so forth. But for today, no crime was running rampant through the city and all seemed eerily quiet, much to relief of most of the people. In the Rivera Household, the young lad known as Manny Rivera, also known as El Tigre was spending time playing video games in the house living room.

"Oh yeah! Eat that, scum!" he cheered as he played a sci-fi video game.

"Manny!" he heard the sound of his father call out, making the boy pause the game for the moment. His old man, Rodolfo, also known as the superhero, White Pantera enter into the living room.

"'Sup, dad?"

"Mijo, why are you only sitting around and not patrolling around?" Rodolfo aske,d taking a seat next to his boy.

Shrugging, the kid gave his answer. "Maybe because there's nothing to patrol for, not even El Oso robbing an arcade or something. There's absolutely no crime going on."

All Rodolfo could do was shake his head at his son's apathy, just because there wasn't a giant robot attacking or a crime in progress, that didn't mean it paid to be cautious and prepared. "Ah, Manny. The one thing all great heroes must learn is that trouble is always brewing, even when they least expect it. That is why it would be great to be ever so vigilant."

His son rolled his eyes, not really in the mood for another one of his father's lectures about how to be a proper superhero. "Come on dad, things have been quiet for weeks. If you want trouble, then go to Paris, I hear that place has plenty of it."

"Paris has her own heroes and all I am saying is that you shouldn't be so carefree all the time, that is the time trouble always strikes." Rodolfo continued to advise. "Which reminds me. Papi, have you robbed any banks lately?" he called to his father, who was also Manny grandfather, otherwise known as the infamous supervillain in the family called Puma Loco but got no response. "Hmm." narrowing his eyes, Rodolfo went to check on the old man, only to see he wasn't in his room, the only thing there was a note and it read:

 _Rodolfo, if you cannot find me, then there is a good chance I am robbing a bank._

Sighing in annoyance,. Rodolfo went to clean up his father's mess as always. "If you need me, I'll be stopping your grandfather." he told his boy, closing the door.

Manny saw this as his chance to go back to playing his game, hoping to beat Frida's high score and hoping that something won't come up to disturb his fun day, it would only prove his dad right and he'd have to admit it. Of course he did do some private thinking, being born into a family of both heroes and villains has often made the boy question which alignment he should be a part of. It felt good saving lives and stopping bad guys, but taking a ride on the wild side always gave him a thrill so it was a hard decision. Even more so since it mattered to both his father and grandfather, they always wanted the kid to follow in their respective footsteps, but he never really gave an honest answer. It's a wonder if he'll ever make a choice or go mad from the pressure like his ancestor, the previous El Tigre.

* * *

 _Tremorton_

"Please, just leave us alone!"

"Sorry chumps, but we're running the show here."

The mostly female gang of fish-like aliens called the Space Bikers comprised of Letta, Olga, Sludge, Tammy, and only male Lenny were making trouble in town as usual. As part of their rowdy behavior, they had went to an auto-factory and quickly took it over so that they could use it for their own purposes such as building new bikes or to make some modifications to their current ones. The owners of the factory tied up in chains and the employees were forced to make parts for the bikers. "Make sure to make something to make my ride purr." Letta ordered. "If you make it look crummy, then you'll have to deal with Olga." she pointed to their giant friend who cracked her knuckles.

"We're just a family business, we don't want any trouble."

Annoyed by the human's insolence, Letta grabbed him by the tie of his shirt. "Don't make me warn your sorry hide again, pal! Ain't no one's gonna do anything to help you!"

Despite her proclamation, someone did come to the human's aid as she crashed through the ceiling, the hero in question was a robotic humanoid with a female physique colored in blue and white. XJ9, or as her friends called her, Jenny Wakeman was on the scene, a robot created with the sentient programming of a teenage girl. "Sorry Letta, but that's why I'm here!"

"Oh come on!" Letta groaned. "Why do you always hafta spoil out fun, huh? We're just a gang of hoodlum bikers who want some time to cause some trouble in this mudball of a planet, it's not too much to ask for."

"It is for me." Jenny quickly went to work in stopping them, Olga tried tackling her with her rocket bike, but Jenny stopped it with just one hand and plucked her from her vehicle using a vending claw that came from Jenny's forearm. Sludge, Tammy, and Lenny fired her with laser firearms but she put her hands together to put up a force field generator that her mother just installed and then her hands separated where rod devices sprung up and made magnetic waves to attract the lasers. Then a shoulder cannon was deployed and shot blue jell that trapped all three of them, and now it came down to Letta who tried starting her bike up to escape.

"Come on , you hunk of junk, why are Earth parts so lame? I knew I should've sprang for those Lowardian engineers, those guys have been in a slump since that attempted invasion."

"Running away? You usually stick around to get beat." Jenny remarked as she combined her arms into a cannon that destroyed the biek and flung Letta over where Jenny proceeded to trap her as well.

"And for the finishing touch." gathering up each of the bikers, Jenny converted herself into a launchpad and counting down, she blasted them off into deep space. After freeing the civilians, Jenny blasted off into the air and quickly made her way to the neighborhood home of her best human friends, the brothers, Brad and Tuck and recounting her latest win. "With any luck, they landed in some floating asteroid that's far away enough from Earth, it'll probably take them months until coming back."

"Wow, Jenny, I didn't know you could even launch people into space." Tuck said in amazement.

"I'm more surprised that you're able to take on so many enemies at once." Brad voiced, as the three of them walked the streets. "You'd think you could some help or something."

"Maybe, but I've gotten along pretty fine on my own." Jenny replied with a shrug.

Tuck then got an idea. "Hey, why don't you try teaming up with others like you?" he suggested. "I mean, there are a whole lot of other heroes out there, some who fight aliens and villains like you. You could be like a team."

"Team?" Jenny raised a brow. "Sorry Tuck, I already tried the whole team thing once, didn't exactly work out." she recalled the past encounter with the superhero group called the Teen Team, teenagers from other planets who claimed to be heroes, but weren't the kind that she approved of, so she quit them not long after. "Besides, they're probably too busy with their own problems, especially if they're from Norrisville with all the monster and robot attacks."

"I guess you got a point there." Brad conceded as he and his younger brother went to the separate side of the street.

"Bye, you guys." Jenny waved. Deciding to take the easy way home, she flew off with the rockets in her metal pigtails, but couldn't help but silently admit that it would feel good to be part of a team again. The Teen Team may have been a bunch of jerks but in the short time she was included in their ranks, it actually felt great to be surrounded by those who understood that comes with being both a world saving hero and just a normal teenager, despite being a robot.

She wondered if she'll ever get the chance to meet people like that again.

* * *

 _Echo Creek_

The Diaz household was as quiet as it can be, which was quite rare since it housed a very rambunctious foreign exchange student all the way from another dimension of all places. Speaking of, the period of silence was disrupted by a giant explosion in the tower rook that sprouted from the house's roof that belonged to the aforementioned exchange student.

And a girlish scream came from inside.

"GAHHHH!" Marco Diaz yelled from the impact of a spell that was just practiced by Star Butterfly, young princess from another dimension who was testing out her new wand. "Star!" he shouted in annoyance, with his face being covered in ash and his hair being a mess.

"Sorry, Marco." the Mewman sheepishly apologized. "Guess I should work a little on that before using it around others."

Marco grabbed some paper and cleaned his face. "What were you even doing in there?" he asked. "

"I tried working on a new spell to add to my replacement spell book, but I messed it all up." she explained with a glum tone. The heir to the throne of Mewni sat on her bed with a dejected expression. "Ever since Ludo took Glossaryk _and_ the real spell book, it's been way too hard to learn new spells." she carried most of that blame on herself for being otherwise occupied. Though her parents assured her that it wasn't any trouble, she could tell that it was worrisome to them.

The initial annoyance that Marco was replaced by a sense of concern and sat down next to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey now, don't worry about it too much, that's usually my thing. Just try to take baby steps first, and also keep the whole blowing up thing to a minimum."

"Heh, sure." she chuckled.

"You also shouldn't think that you're useless without the book, because knowing you, you'd be fine as you are now."

Feeling her spirits being lifted up, Star smiled brightly. "Aw, hugs!" she exclaimed, happily as she wrapped her arms around him, of which he happily returned. But soon, he noted that his best friend was hugging him far longer than the normal and it was beginning to feel a little weird, even by their standards.

"Um, Star? You can let go now." he told her, awkwardly.

"Hm? Oh!" Star stopped hugging him with a heavy blush on her face. "R-Right, of course." she laughed nervously.

Both stood up from the bed as an uncomfortable silence filled the room, with the two of them not knowing what to say next, so Marco decided to change the subject of the matter. "I'll go get us some pizza." he said, using his dimensional scissors he earned from Hekapoo to open up a portal and walked through it.

Star was left alone, now facing a new crisis that also originated from the whole birthday clown séance/school dance fiasco that occurred not too long ago which she instantly groaned at. She truly believed in her ability to better herself in the ways of magic without the guidance and aid of Glossaryk or the book of past spells mastered by past queens of Mewni, but though she was loathed to admit, she feels a little lost without that little blue magic man. Not only that, but she realized a truth that's put her emotions in turmoil. It took her some time to realize but once she saw Marco going out with Jackie-Lynn Thomas, she realized the truth, she has feelings for Marco, what started out as a deep bond of friendship quickly evolved into something more without the two realizing it until now with her. With all these problems that just keep piling on her, it's a complete wonder why she hasn't lost her marbles like with Mina yet, or why she's not freaking out right now.

Some help would be greatly appreciated, like maybe from those superheroes Marco always tells her about like that ninja guy.

* * *

 _Sym-Bionic Titan Earth_

Deep space was considered to be the final frontier for most, for the select few who've seen the truth with their own eyes know that there is much out there in the universe, life within the stars are real and right now, three guests from a far off world who have come to consider Earth their home were now assisting in the help of some of their allies. "That's it you three, nice and steady." the stoic voice of Solomon, enigmatic head of the Galactic Guardian Group, or simply known as G3. He stood at the deck of a G3 shuttle as he gave instructions for his allies to complete the current task at hand, a task that he personally asked for himself.

In the void of space, were three beings, was a female armored figure colored yellow with a heart-like chest plate, next to her was a much bigger armor colored purple and had the design of a warrior, and their robotic friend who had bio-cybernetic design. "Lance, Ilana." the robot addressed. "Now we should move the beacon to the top, just as Solomon ordered."

"Lance, can you hold it still while I install it?"

"All over it, Ilana."

The yellow armored girl flew forward to place a device on top of the satellite, then a concentrated blue beam fired from the forehead piece of the armor which made things easier to install it. "There. Solomon, the beacon has been installed." she communicated to the G3 shuttle. "Try activating it now."

After a while, Solomon contacted back to her. _"Everything's running at one hundred percent, my guys back at HQ have confirmed that we are receiving signals, thanks to you."_

"Happy to help. Lance, Octus, the job is done, let's head home."

With their work complete, the three flew off back to the blue and green planet below, these were a trio of aliens from another planet called Galaluna who were doing G3 a favor. There was Princess Ilana of Galaluna, Corporal Lance who was also her bodyguard, and last but certainly not least, their robot companion, Octus. In the beginning, these three were refugees who were hiding on Earth after their home planet was taken over by the Mutraddi, monstrous alien beasts who lead by one who committed one of the most ultimate forms of betrayal, after freeing their world with the help of G3, they opted to stay on Earth as they found it to be a suitable home away from home. They make occasional visits to their home, though, and were now on their way back to Sherman, Illinois.

Landing at an alleyway in the city, they all deactivated their armors, revealing a blond haired girl wearing colorful clothing, and a long black haired young man with an indifferent expression. Going to their suburban home, Octus made them some lunch in his dad disguise, and Ilana moaned in delight of the taste. "Mmm. These are so great Octus, you really outdid yourself." she told him.

"Thank you, Ilana." Octus smiled at the praise, a little proud of his cooking skills.

"Have you received any word from the king?" Lance asked out of the blue.

"Not recently, only the occasional check ups on our progress, why do you ask?"

"Just wanna know if we should be on the lookout." the young soldier answered. "Solomon's G3 satellites can detect any rift gates opening up, but it would pay if home could warn us about any unwelcomed visitors. Especially from you-know-who."

Ilana closed her eyes as she knew who he was referring to, General Modulla, former decorated war hero and closest friend to the king before his presumed death but then came him turning on his kind and forcing his own rule. It still devastated her that someone she and her father trusted with their lives would be capable of so much horror, but that storm had passed. "I understand, but it's been months since the last Mutraddi attack and it's been quiet."

"Too quiet if you ask me." he sardonically remarked. "You and I both know it never tends to last very long."

She really resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as she thought it'd be a little disrespectful and rude, but seriously, leave it to Lance to be the cynic and not the optimist like her. "Look, ever since driving Modulla and his forces out of Galaluna, things have been perfectly fine, I can't say I see a reason to be so cautious."

"All I'm saying is that we should be prepared for any emergency." Lance defended. "Given everything we've been through because of that monster, can you really say that it's a bad idea?"

"I'm not saying it is." she assured him. "And I certainly don't disagree with you. But Lance, we rarely have any breaks and in all honesty, we should value this peace while it lasts." she got up from the kitchen table and kissed him on the cheek to add some more reassurance to him which made him rarely smile. "Now, I'll go ahead and watch TV, you're happy to join me."

Octus too excused himself. "I should go and text Kimmy." he said, going into his Newton disguise and walking up the stairs to his own bedroom.

Alone with his thoughts, Lance decided to at the very least, follow Ilana's advice. "What the heck?" he shrugged, going to join the princess.

Guess whatever come their way, they can always use the awesome power of Titan to achieve victory.

But are they prepared for the coming storm?

* * *

 **Tell me if it's better.**


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm

 **Chapter 3 of Avengers, now this is where the real action happens, you've been introduced to the heroes, now we'll see how they'll fight back when the Darkentors begin their assault on each of their homes.**

 **Also, tell me who would win,**

 **Way Big or Sym-Bionic Titan?**

* * *

 _Darkentor Homeworld_

Leader was on his throne chair with a malicious smile on his face, in front of him was a screen that showed him each of the alternate Earths that he sent his forces out to take over, all part of his plan to conquer all the dimensions and show all those primitive and weak life forms that his people should not be taken lightly, whatever enemy each of those faced in the past, it would matter little, the might that is the Darkentors are far superior than any of them have eer faced in their pathetic lives. Even if they were so foolish enough to even put up resistance against his people, it would only delay the inevitability of their shared demise. It always filled him with much pride and joy to see a world fall to his people, ever since he was a child, he's heard tale of the many other dimensions that were systematically brought down by the Darkentors, in his dimension, the word of his people is the law, and he won't stop all other dimensions accept it as well. "General." he addressed. The hologram of one of his most trusted advisors, Z'Xas appeared before him. "Tell me, are all our forces ready for the carnage?" he asked wickedly.

The general bowed his head in obedience to his master's question. "We are master. All we wait is for the word of our glorious leader, and we shall begin the first onslaught." he told him.

"Good." Leader snickered sinisterly. Yes, everything was according to plan. "Doctor G'Zon." he addressed, and the mad doctor's hologram also appeared. "I trust our warships are operating in peak, physical condition?" he asked."

At his master's inquiry, the doctor also bowed his head. "Take my word for confidence master, I had my technicians work without need of any sleep to make sure our ships and their weapon systems are up to date. As with Z'Xas, they simply require your permission."

"Excellent, my loyal subjects." Leader complimented much to their shared joy. "With this, each of the worlds we have targeted for our successful conquest of each of them. Now, the time is at hand my brothers, Z'Xas, give our deep cover agents located on each of the Earths the signal, tell them that the time has come."4

With another bow, the two's holograms disappeared, allowing give the signal. "Attention all units, or time has nearly arrived. The weaklings of the other worlds will soon be aware of our presence.

"Too all undercover agents stationed I all of the alternate worlds, the time has come for you all to shed your disguises, you all shall make te portals ready for us to arrive."

"My subjects, my brothers. Today marks our conquest of the pitiful worlds, the weak lifeforms hall bear witness a force of destruction, the likes of which none have ever seen before.

* * *

 _Amity Park_

At Casper High School, g through the halls with his fellow ghost fighting friends, Team Phantom. There was Sam Manson, his girlfriend and alter ego of the female halfa, Sam Tasma, there was also Tucker Foley, the third member of their best friend triangle, who also happens to be the youngest mayor Amity Park has ever had. With them, was also Danny's older sister Jazz Fenton, and of course Valerie Grey, a former enemy of Phantom's until becoming a valuable ally to them. "So, I hear you took care of Skulker the other day." Tucker said.

"Yeah, but it was Skulker, was way too easy if you ask me." Danny replied. "It also paid that I had some help." smirked.

"You mean that ninja boy from Norrisville and that dragon kid from New York City?' Sam guessed, she and the rest have met Randy and Jake before.

"Unless I know any other ninjas or it was Dora helping me, then yeah it was." her boyfriend nodded. "You should have seen how fast we took down Skulker, it was even more funny than usual."

"Well of course he couldn't beat you. You guys are the Secret Trio." Tucker supplied with a grin.

"Yeah, we never agreed to that name." Danny told him with a blank stare."

"Tell that to everyone at school." Valerie retorted. "You three have really gotten popular online. you might as well be the superhero Backstreet Bys, all you need now are two more members." she chuckled.

"You know..." Tucker tried to suggest.

"Not happening Tuck." Danny stopped him before he could even say his idea.

His techno geek friend pouted. "Man."

"So, where are those two now?" Jazz inquired.

"Them and their families went back to their homes, earlier this morning. You know, can I just say how comforting it is that I found two guys who also lead complicated double lives, while also trying to handle the already challenging lives as teenagers?"

"Doesn't seem too complicated." Tucker shrugged. "One dude is continuing a 800-year tradition of being a ninja protector wile another comes from a whole family of dragons." he went silent. "Never mind, I just heard myself."

"I'm serious guys, the three of us work so well together, I wish we met when I was still new to the whole hero thing. Lord knows I definitely needed it." he recalled certain events in his career that he wished he could forget.

"Hey now, don't talk like that." Sam wrapped a comforting hand around her boyfriend's shoulder. "It wasn't too bad."

"Really?" Danny pointed over to Valerie. "She tried to hunt me down, my parents wanted to dissect me, and Vlad kept on trying to bring me over to his side and steal mom away from dad. Which again, ew."

"We never really did find out what happened to Vlad, didn't we?" Jazz mused thoughtfully. "After he tried to take control of you and your ghost half, no one's see any sign of him at all."

"Vlad Masters may be a manipulating mastermind creep, but he's no idiot." Valerie said. "The guy ousted himself as Vlad Plasmius to the entire world and tried to hold it or ransom, even if he did show his mug out here, everyone army in the world would be gunning for him." she explained.

'Yeah, well if he does decide to show up again, then it'll be at his own risk." Danny chuckled. "I mean, come on, I've beaten the guy as much times as I've taken down the Box Ghost. As far as I'm concerned, I'll be ready for anything." he smiled confidently.

* * *

Unknown to him and the rest of Amity Park, at an old abandoned warehouse just at the edge of town, inside was a teleportation portal, the user was none other than a Darkentor spy, sent here weeks ago to infiltrate this Earth and make he preparations necessary for the coming of his brethren, he used an image matrix to alter his appearance, taking the guise of an average human male, it was extremely hilarious that no human has been able to figure him out yet, their ignorance will be their undoing. His leader had given him and his fellow agents the order of infiltrating each of the Earths that have been targeted by his people. They would make sure the preparations are met for the purge that will son come, he stood in front of the machine.

It was large in size and was made of a silver colored metallic substance that had red circuitry lines running through it, the center was a circular object with many electric towers, charging with energy, the agent had activated the machine under orders from his commanding officer, his portal was ready, now to check on the other Earths. "My brothers, is everything ready?" he asked through a screen, soon 8 other screens popped up showing this fellow agents.

"Brothers." he addressed. "I have everything prepared in my end, what is all of your status?" he questioned.

 _"I am prepared as well."_

 _"As am I."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Ready to proceed with the operation."_

 _"We await the master's order."_

 _"Everything is in place."_

 _"Ready."_

With that out of the way, the agent contacted the leader of the army. "General Z'Xas, all is prepared for the attack."

 _"You've done your people well, agent. Let the terror begin."_

* * *

 _N-Tek Headquarters_

"Commander Ferrus! Mr. McGrath!" Roberto Martinez ran through the halls in an urgent pace, trying to reach the two leaders of N-Tek. Earlier, the system's scanners caught something that they should take a look at.

Both adult men turned to the resident tech genius of the organization. "Berto, something wrong?" Forge Ferrus asked, crossing his arm with his robotic one.

Berto panted panted a little from running s o much. "You...gotta...come...look at...what we picked up." he sweated. "It's something you should really look at. The two leaders shared a tentative glance, wondering what was so important that it needed their full attention. Following him, they went to the war room they were greeted by two of N-Tek's top agents, Kat Ryan and Jefferson Smith.

"Sirs." Kat saluted. "Come look at this." the blonde agent gestured them to walk with her and to the main screen showing Copper Canyon. "Scanners have picked up a sudden energy surge from the city. The readings were off the charts." she explained.

Scratching his chin in thought, Jim observed the readings for himself and saw that Kat was right. "Is it T.U.R.B.O Energy?" he questioned, having a sneaky suspicion that Miles Dredd was behind this.

"That was our first guess, but this is unlike anything we've seen before." Berto contradicted.

Forge looked to his old friend. "Think we should call in Max?" he asked.

"You don't have to." Jefferson told him. "He's just about to arrive." he gestured to a screen showing Max and Steel landing down, with Max going to his Base Mode.

* * *

Outside, Max and Steel entered through the main entrance of the N-Tek HQ, when they got inside, both were expecting to be greeted by some passing agents, but were confused to find that not a single person was in sight. Looking around, the Turbo powered superhero called out. "Hello? Uncle Ferrus? Dad? Berto?" he asked each of their names to get some sort of response, but none came. "Hm, that's strange, the place is usually more active." Max said.

"Maybe Forge is having them run drills." Steel suggested. "Try calling Berto on your communicator."

Taking the alien's advice, he pressed his gauntlet. "Hey Berto, you there, buddy?"

Berto's voice could be heard from the other end. _"Max. You copy me, amigo?"_

"Read you loud and clear." Max responded. "Mind telling me where everyone is? It's like a ghost town here."

 _"Everyone is in the war room, we're waiting on you to come buy. "And you better hurry up, es muy importante."_

The duo shared a curious glance, from the sound of his voice, it looked like trouble was beginning to brew. Soon, they made it to the war room, where everyone filled them in on the situation.

"So, you guys picked on some weird energy in Copper Canyon?" Max surmised with a thoughtful.

"And you're sure that it's not T.U.R.B.O Energy?" Steel asked as well.

Jim nodded. "That's about it son. And you wanna know what's scary? None of has seen anything quite like it before, not even me." he pointed to the screen and zoomed in on an area in the city. "From what we've gathered, it seems like the energy is located in this factory just at the edge of town, thing is it's abandoned, so no one knows about. Except us."

"That's where you come in, Max." Ferrus told the teen. "We need you and Steel to scout the area, see what's going on and report to us, then we'll form a strike team and go there ourselves."

"Think you can handle it, son?" Jim asked, putting a supporting hand on Max's shoulder.

"You kidding, we're up for anything." Max said as his mask formed and Steel bumped his fist.

* * *

 _Providence HQ_

When Rex decided to go back to Providence, he already had plans to hang out with his best bud, Noah, and maybe drop by Hong Kong to check up on his old crew and his girlfriend, Circe. But instead Six told him that now was the time for him to start training in the Petting Zoo, the EVO teen was fighting with one of Providence's new training robot. It fired lasers at him which he countered with his Block Party. After the worldwide cure took place, all the animal EVOs that got cured were released back into their natural habitats. Now, they use it to further Rex's training, like so.

The hulking robot charged at Rex and he withdrew his shield and formed his Bad Axes, swinging them wildly, he used them to slice the machine into pieces, but it wasn't alone, soon another took its place, firing at him, Rex then built his Boogie Pack to fly around, making the robot miss each shot. Rex stook advantage of this and formed his Punk Busters and landed on the ground, making a loud stomping noise. He also landed right on the robot, smashing it to pieces with ease.

"Come on Six, that the best you can do?" he told his mentor.

"That robot was only set on level 2." Six responded from the observation deck. "Also, it cost a lot of money to put it together. By the way, heads up."

Rex saw a wrecking ball fall down on him and used his right arm to build a Smack hand to catch and crush it with no effort at all. "Yawn." he rolled his eyes, then he stretched his arms. "Well, I think that's enough training for today." he faked being tired. "You know what I'm itching for? Some basketball with Noah, or better yet, spending time with my girlfriend. You know, what normal people do."

"I thought it was already established that you're anything but normal, chief." Bobo Haha, the talking chimpanzee cracked as he walked up to Six.

Six ignored the simian's joke and went out of the observation deck to meet with his charge. "Look Rex, it pays to hone your powers, for any future emergency that may present itself."

"Yeah, but that was way back when EVOs were still a problem. And as I said before, there is no need to take all this seriously. I mean really, you think some big crisis is gonna come up right about now?" he asked rhetorically.

As if on cue, the emergency alarm went off. Red lights kept flashing all over the room, Six gave Rex and blank look with an eyebrow raised,

"Not one word."

Them along with Bobo went to the main control center where Doctor Holiday was waiting, above her was a huge screen that viewed the head of Providence, White Knight. "Rex, nice of you to joins us." Knight droned.

"Yeah, chew me out for taking too much time later Knight, what's the situation."

"That would be this." Holiday showed them a layout of the city, ad a yellow dot focused on one area. "We picked up on an unknown energy reading that originated from this part of the city. The sight is a demolished prep academy, no one has been there in years."

"And this is a problem, because..." Rex raised an eye brow.

Holiday rolled her eyes. "Because Rex, this energy has never been found before, and from the looks of the readings, there's a 99 percent chance of it being potentially dangerous."

White Knight took over. "And since we're the only ones who have the information on it, it falls on us to investigate." he put his attention at the machine boy, assassin, and simian. "Rex, Six, Bobo, you three will lead a team to see if this will pose a threat or not."

"Got it. Check out the scene. See if there's any bad stuff going down, beat it to a pulp, and come home for dinner." Rex surmised, he turned around along with his partners. "I'll send you a tweet all about it."

"Rex." Knight addressed. "Don't even think of turning it into a scene." he warned.

"Come on Knight. This is me we're talkin about." he replied with a smirk. The doors closed behind him and his partners, leaving the scientist and stern man.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

 _Sherman_

When the movie was done, Lance went up to his room doing his daily exercises, his many yers training n the Galalunaian army has taught him that there's nothing wrong with keeping your body in peak, physical condition. He knew that Ilana would rather have him cut loose than spend most of his days worrying over nothing, but he just couldn't shake the feeling in his bones that trouble could come up at anytime and at any time, and the soldier in him said that he needed to be ready. The door opened and Octus walked in. "Octus, what is it?" he asked as he stopped his push-ups.

"Solomon has contacted us." the robot informed him.

Lance's eyes widened his eyes in surprise, it has been quite some time since the team has heard from their ally in G3. "Is there trouble?"

"Unclear." Octus replied, from the tone of his voice and his mannerisms, it can be concluded that whatever he wishes to discuss with us about, it may be dire." he analyzed.

Looks like his instincts were partly right, he followed him to his room where Ilana was also present, Octus had came for her already and now all three ewere waiting for the message. Eventually, a hologram of Solomon revealed himself from Octus.

"Princess Ilana, Lance, Octus." Solomon nodded. "Good to see you three again."

Ilana smiled in return. "Same to you, Solomon."

"Octus said there was something you needed to tell us." Lance stated, getting straight to the point.

"That would be correct." Solomon began to tell them the news. "About an hour ago, a hidden G3 outpost called in and said that they had detected a strange energy source. I called you three, because the energy an almost match to that of a rift gate." the three of them shared a concerned glance, whenever a rift gate was involved, that could only mean the Mutraddi would send one of their Mega Beasts to kill them. "Now, before you jump to conclusions, we cannot be certain that this is General Modulla resurfacing. I reiterate, this energy is close to a rift gate, not completely, but nevertheless I called you three to see if you want to check it out in case it goes that way."

All three of them could see the present danger that this may face, even at the slightest chance that this was a Mutraddi problem, it was their responsibility as Earth's protectors to handle it in any way possible. "We'll see what we can do." Ilana said." Nodding once more, Solomon's hologram disappeared and now the three knew hat to do.

"Come on, let's move it." Lance said, holding up his hand." We can get their faster with our armors."

"Agreed." Octus responded.

Going outside their house, Lance and Ilana activated their, and Lance's Manus armor formed and Ilana'a Corus armor followed after. Octus sheds his Dad disguise and together, all three of them.

* * *

 **Tell Me What You All Think!**


	4. Attack!

Chapter 4: Attack!

 **Here is part 4, people! Now so far it's mostly been quiet in the other Earths, but here is where the real fun will begin, the Darkentors are ready to begin the attack, and let's see how each f them will handle this new and dangerous threat.**

 **So, to recap: As our heroes try to enjoy their lives, they are ignorant of the threat is soon coming, why don't we all see how this will affect each of them, shall we?**

 **Also, in case you're confused by the whole Sam-Tasma and MMP aura that Ron has, I'm borrowing elements from Aaron12's stories, ceck them out to perfectly understand.**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews!**

 **Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

 _Outskirts of Sherman_

Lance and Ilana flew alongside Octus in their Manus and Corus armors, they had been supplied with the coordinates by Solomon, and were heading there now, it was hard to guess what exactly they'll se once they get there, it was easy for them to theorize that it might be the Mutraddi making a comeback, but Solomon did say that it could be something else. Flying past the city limits, the three aliens traced the source to a mountain area, just outside of Sherman, Octus's scanners picked dup on the signal.

"Guys, we are coming up in the coordinates Solomon sent us. It is approximately 2.5 miles from our positon." the robot informed his friends.

"Okay, get ready for anything." Ilana advised, they didn't know what they were getting into, so should things go South, they might as well be prepared, the three decided to fly in with stealth. They carefully observed for anything that was out of the ordinary, anything that would seem out of place in this environment, but so far they've seen absolutely nothing worth if mention, it had been mostly quiet, with no organism making its presence known tot he three of them. "Hm, can't really see anything, at least not yet. Lance, what about you?" she asked the Corporal.

He shook his head. "Nope, nothing here either." he turned to Octus. "Are you sure these are the right coordinates? Better question, is Solomon even right about this?" he asked with a skeptic tone.

"Perhaps G3 had a minor malfunction and-wait a second." Octus caught sight of something. "You might wanna look over there." he pointed his holographic hand to a secluded area, looking to where he was pointing, Lance and Ilana could see an eerie blue glow coming from it. "That is where I'm picking up the signal." he told them. "I must also be where G3's outpost sensed it as well." he surmised.

"Alright the, let's go." Lance said as they flew over to the location, once they arrived, they opted to hide beneath some mountain rocks to avoid any detection, and what they saw completely astounded them to no end. "What the-?"

They were greeted by the sight of an unknown contraption that looked about ready to be turned on, it's center was a portal like device and the operator was a single alien that they have never seen before."

Ilana took a while to be in stunned disbelief until she found her voice. "Who is that? What's it doing with that machine?"

"I-I'm not completely sure, myself." Octus admitted, which was surprising because he always seemed to have an answer for practically everything. "There is no records on that machine."

"It doesn't look Galalunian, or Mutraddi." Lance observed, narrowing his eyes at the operator. "And I've definitely have never seen anything like that thing before. But that machine does kind of remind me of a rift gate generator."

"Yes." Octus agreed. "Only, it seems to be of a completely different make. Can't say I know where it leads to."

"In that case, we should just ask him." Ilana moved to fly over to the alien, but Lance pulled her back.

"Ilana, no. That would be way too dangerous." he told her. "We have no idea what that thing is, or what its intentions are." he pointed out, then scratched his chin with a thoughtful look. "I think that the best option right now is for us to contact Solomon and get some backup. Then, we might be able to-"

"Lance." Octus addressed.

"What?" the teen soldier turned to him.

"She's already gone." the robot pointed to the princess who had already gone."

All Lance could do was smack his armor's face with an exasperated sigh. "What am I gonna do with her?"

Ilana had indeed ignored Lance's plans for taking care of this situation and decided to see if this being could be reasoned with. Who knows? Maybe it's a peaceful visitor. Though, the machine was quite unsettling, she decided to deactivate her armor, as to show this being that she didn't come to attack him. She carefully approached the alien with by tiptoeing. "Um, excuse me?" she asled, getting its attention. It turned around an casted a glare at the princess. Gulping, she cleared her throat to negotiate. "Hello, I am Princess Ilana of Galaluna, and I come in piece." she waited for a response, but it stayed silent. "Um, might I ask what you're doing on Earth? And what that machine is for?"

Still no response.

Now, she was starting to get a little annoyed. "Look, I'm trying to be nice here, so I think you should at least bother to have the decency to reply back to m-" she was cut off as the alien pressed on a holo-pad and from the deck a laser cannon came up and aimed at her. "So...you're not a talker." she guessed with wide eyes.

The laser fired a ray at her, but just in the nick in time, Lance had jumped in and shielded her with his armor, he then used his arm cannon to fire several shots at the laser, blasting it into pieces. "Still think we shouldn't have called Solomon?" Lance rhetorically asked.

Octus landed near them. "Obviously, the alien is hostile." he observed.

"So I might have jumped the gun a little." Ilana shrugged as she activated her Corus armor. She assumed now it would be easy for them to apprehend the alien, but he wasn't gonna let them have the chance. He decided now was the time to act and put in the activation codes to start the machine, blue electricity flowed through the circle and at forst all was quiet, but that lasted for only a short time. Soon a white, swirling vortex, releasing powerful energy opended up and the Titan team had to cover their eyes from the intensity of its light.

"What is this?!" Lance exclaimed.

"The portal!" Octus replied. "Something's coming through!"

The alien spoke into the screen, contacting his fellow agents. "Brothers! I have activated the portal!" he told them. "Now it's your turn! Unleash the fury of the Darkentors!"

And so, it had begun. An entire army of Darkentor soldiers begun their attack on the Galalunians, they readied their blasters and opened fire upon them omce they saw that they were not just attacking one of their own, but also because they were interfering with their people's plans, in response tot his attack, the three of them decided to return the favor. "I don't kindly to strangers who shot at me, especially when they also fire at my friends!" Lance shouted as he sent a barrage of shots at them, putting most of them down. Ilana fired blue laser beams form her armor's hands and the one from the forehead, as much as she didn't want things to go violent, she knew that responding to their attack this way was the best option. Octus fired electric blasts from his hands which shocked most of them into paralysis. He sped through them at super speed fashion.

"Octus!" Ilana yelled. "Now would be a good time to call Solomon!"

"Agreed!" Octus complied as he contacted the head of G3. "Solomon, do you copy?!"

 _"Octus? What seems to be the problem?"_

"Lance, Ilana, and I checked the unknown signal you warned us about!" Octus replied. "It would seem that it was some sort of portal machine that allowed an army of an mysterious alien race to come through!" the robot explained. "We are trying to hold them off as long as we can, but there appear to be too many of them, some assistance from you will be much appreciated!"

 _"Copy that. I'll send a strike team to your position. Until then, stay alive."_

Alive. Right because such an easy task to do right now.

* * *

 _Rex's Earth_

The agent stationed at Rex's Earh complied and started the portal, the process was the exact same thing on the other Earths, their machines started and soon the portal appeared, the sheer power that it produced was so intense that the facility it was housed in started to get torn apart, the entire structure was being broken down and disintegrated, soon every brick and other thing inside was starting to disappear, and the building was no more, which did not go completely unnoticed.

Rex, Agent Six, and Bobo Haha along with a handful of Providence soldiers were on their way to the building. Beforehand, they had evacuated the general area to avoid any civilian casualties, the EVO teen was riding on his Rex Ride while his mentor and sidekick were riding in a Providence transport armored vehicle, followed by others. Rex was going way too far from the others, something that Six noticed. "Rex, pull back a little." he ordered. "We need to handle this together."

"Or I could just go ahead and take care of the problem myself, and leave you guys with garbage duty." Rex responded then laughed. "Ha! I'm just kidding, you know I would never exclude you guys in the bad guy bashing."

"Rex." Six said in a warning tone.

"Seriously Six, you need to se someone about that negativity, I mean seriously, what's the...worst...that...could...happen..." he slowed his apcing as he saw the building up ahead, or rather what was left of it. The machine and the alien was open for him to see. "On second thought, maybe you should hurry up, 'cause you guys really need to see this." he said, his eyes watching

Eventually, his allies caught up with him and also were shell shocked by the sight. "Hm, don't see that everyday." Bobo remarked.

"There's one visible assailant." Six noted, pointed to the agent. "We should proceed with caution."

"Sir, look!" one soldier pointed to the portal and they could see something beginning to come through the portal, they could only see the silhouette of what appeared to be a group of people before they saw that each o them resembled the alien and were armed with hi tech firearms, and they looked like they were ready to attack, they observed their new surroundings, taking in the new sights and environment of the new dimension, they thought it was the perfect wrd to conquer. Seeing Rex and the Providence army, they took aim and opened fire on them, they all went into action. The soldiers returned fire with equal force, some were shot and others were wounded by the attack. It was an intense battle, the aliens had hard armor that could hardly be penetrated, and it didn't seem like they could be taken down. But they never met Rex Salazar, leaping into action, Rex formed his Smack Hands and started to pummel down any creeps in his sight. He also used his oversized mechanical hands to shield himself from the laser blasts, Six pulled out his Magna blades and sluckily, they were strong enough to damage the guns and sliced their armors, making it easy for them to be out down. One tried to shoot at the assassin's head, but a barrage of red laser blasts, curtesy of Bobo Haha stopped him. The simian was having a grand time, firing at all of these guys, an intense shootout. What more could a blaster toting talking primate could ask for?

Rex then used the Slam Cannon, taking a chunk of some debris, he used it as ammo to fire at them. "Try this on for size, freaks!" he exclaimed, firing at most of them. Deciding to take to the skies, Rex formed the Sky Slider and used the hoverboard to get in closer to the aliens. From above, he dived down to the threats and formed a Smack Hand on one hand, and the Blas Caster on the other. Using the whip, he wrapped it around one Darkentor and threw over the street, falling down on with a thud. Dismounting his machines, he landed on the ground, one tried to sneak up on him from behind, but Six flipped over behind hem himself and dealt a finishing blow. "I had that handled." Rex claimed.

"Sure you did." Six sent a shuriken to strike down another who was charging at them. "I know I said that we should be prepared for anything, but I honestly didn't expect any of this."

"So, this isn't like most of the bad guys we have to tangle with." Rex admitted, but wasn't that all worried. "But hey, There are only like, 10 or 20 guys, we can take 'em." The minute he said those words, more troops went out of the portal, but this time they were followed by big hovering tansk, they took aim and fired at the buildings, and at the Providence vehicles.

"Just had go and say somethin' didn't ya?" Bobo shook his head.

"We're gonna need some reinforcements." Six put his fingers on his earpiece. "Knight, are you seeing this?"

 _"I am seeing it Six, believing it is a whole different story."_

Six saw the portal and saw the oncoming soldiers. "More just keep on coming, we need more men. And maybe bigger guns while you're at it."

Bobo ran up to them, shoting at the aliens. "So, any plans how to deal with an alien invasion?"

"Not that I know of." Rex replied then formed his Bad Axes. "But you know what they say, there's a first time for everything." he grinned getting back to the action.

* * *

 _Copper Canyon_

After getting filled in by his friends back at N-Tek, Max and Steel took the Turbo Cycle and headed off to where they said the weird energy source was, they drove very fast to get to the location, whatever this was it was enough to get his Uncle Ferrus and his father rather jumpy, which was enough to convince both of them that this was serious. "So Steel, what do you think? We dealing with a new player, or maybe it's one of our old playmates?" he asked his partner.

"Hard to say." the Ultralink responded. "From what Berto showed, this is definitely something that isn't T.U.R.B.O energy. I don't what kind of energy it is, so there's no telling what it could be. Can't really say if it's good or bad."

"With our luck, it's most likely the latter." Max said with a dry tone.

Steel scoffed. "Come on Max, so we have a habit of running into a super-powered nut job that not only wants to take over the world but also kill us in the process." he admitted. "But hey, the two of us, we always stopped them from even trying to destroy us. Well except for Makino, and Toxzon, Jason Naut, Extroyer, all the Elementors, and-"

"Um, I fail to see how this can be reassuring." Max told him with a raised eyebrow.

"My point is, that with the two of us, we can handle anything, right buddy?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Max replied, "I mean, how bad can this actually be-"

"LOOK OUT!" Steel yelled in alarm. Max looked up and saw some debris form a building coming down on him, he steered to the opposite direction to escape from them, some more fell from the sky and Max had to go form lft to right to avoid getting hit. "Go left! Now right! No, I'm talking about my right! Serpentine Max! Serpentine!" Steel advised. Eventually, Max was able to park over to a free zone, he got off his bike and saw even more building parts fall, some people and cars got out of the way to avoid being hit. Max saw a little girl trip and fall and would have been smashed if Max hadn't jumped forward and punch the boulder to pieces.

"You okay, kid?" Max asked as he gently picked her up in his arms.

She nodded her head with a sniffle. "I want my mommy and daddy!" she wailed.

"Martha!" both turned to see an adult male and female run over to get the little girl. "Oh, thank goodness!" the mother said in relief.

"Thank you, Max Steel!" the father said to the superhero, shaking his hand.

"It was no problem." Max replied, smiling behind his mask. "You three get yourselves to safety and find as many other people as you can." he instructed them.

Nodding, the family ran off, leaving Max to observe the damage caused by the falling debris. "Whoo! That was a close one!" Steel daid with an exclamation point on his screen. "Where did that even come from."

"We won't find out by just standing here." Max replied as he readied himself. "GO TURBO! FLIGHT!" he shouted out as he reconfigured to his flight mode. Taking to the skies, he flew to the point of origin where the debris fell from, coincidentally, it also happens to be where the unknown energy was coming from, guess there might be a problem. He made it to the sight and was welcomed to the portal machine, once it was activated, it completely destroyed the building it was housed in. "Woah..." he breathed in amazement. Knowing that he needed to tell his friends. "Guys." he spoke into his communicator. "You might wanna get over here, right now."

 _"What do you see Max?"_

"There's some kind of portal thing that just demolished an entire building." he informed Commander Ferrus. "Nearly took out a blo-AGH!" he grunted along with Steel as a single blast shot out from the portal and it hit them both, making them crash land on the street, creating a crater. "Ow." he winced.

"Might wanna add to them that they're not exactly friendly." Steel said through a strained voice. Good thing the suit took most of the impact, otherwise that would have hurt a lot much more. Getting up, both saw that the portal was revealing something, soon another Darkentor army came through and were ready to attack, seeing Max, they immediately opened fire on him, and he dodged each attack, deciding to fight fire with fire, he pulled out his T.U.R.B.O Blaster and fired back at them. He was able to hit most of them, but more kept coming through the portal, followed by tanks. "Oh boy." Steel widened his one optic in shock over this.

"Guys, you got get over her, like right now!" he yelled urgently.

"Don't worry Max, we're closer than you think." Jefferson responded, flying in one of N-Tek's jets, followed by a squadron of other fighters, they fired down on the soldiers and their tanks, but soon, the Darkentors had air fighters of their own, for the portal was also large enough to allow their own jets to go through, now it was both an air battle and a ground battle. "These guys are more armed than we thought!" Jefferson grunted as he tried to out maneuver most of them.

Back on the ground, Max decided to get up close and personal. "GO TURBO! STRENGHT!" he shouted, with his hulking mode he was string enough to take all the laser balsts pointed at him. He tackled a group of them, making them crash to the ground, he smacked away a few others. Then at tank was gonna fire at him, if Jim McGrath hadn't jumped on it and placed a beeping device on it. The tank exploded and when Jim landed, he tripped a Darkentor over nad took his gun, the Tachyon warrior fired rapidly at many of the alones, he's dealt with using lasers before, this wasn't anything different.

"Max, mind if I join the party?" Steel asked.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He responded. "GO TURBO! MIMIC!" he shouted, with this, Steel could mimic the Turbo mode that Max was currently in. Both used their combined strength to combat the aliens. "Sorry you guys, but we kind of already met our invasion quota for the month. So leave this planet alone!" he demanded. Striking one by colliding both of his fists with his head.

"Insolent fool!" one alien scowled. "You have no right to order us!"

"Look at tat, they can talk." Forge remarked casually as he shot him in the face, He raced p to Max, shooting at all sides. "Max, this area's way too populated." he told him. "We need to take this fight elsewhere."

"You won't get the chance!" a Darkentor yelled as he threw a grenade.

"Incoming!" Forge and Max got out f the way before the grenade exploded near them. "Just what in the name of Mars are these things?!"

"Steel, you've been too about a dozen other planets!" Max recalled. "Ever seen these guys, before?!"

His friend shrugged his servos. "Sorry Max, but these guys are kind of a first for me too!" Steel replied.

"Then we'll just have to keep fighting!" Jim said, continuing to fire on most of them.

"Hope I'm not too late!" everyone looked up and saw Berto's personal robotic fighter, C.Y.T.R.O land near them. "Time to test out the new upgrades!" C.Y.T.R.O unleashed a barrage of cannons at the mysterious alens. The forces of N-Tek fought valiantly, they tried their best to combat the threat, but it seemed as if there was no end in sight.

* * *

 _Norrisville_

 _"Come on Cunningham, you're falling behind!"_

Randy was in his room inside his room, after getting back home last night, he spent the first half if the day at school, the later half was play Grave Punchers with his best friend, Howard Weinerman. "Cut me some slack, Howard, I had a long night." he defended, trying to get an even high score from his portly friend. "Who knew fighting a ghost that hunts for a living can work up a lot of sleep."

 _"Oh that's right, your new friends."_

The 9th grade ninja shook his head at Howard's grumbling words, one thing he's kind of tired of is Howard's dislike of his partnership with Danny and Jake, sometimes he thinks it's had something to do that e spends way more time with them. "Come on dude, I don't see why you're so against me teaming up with those guys, I mean they are really cool." he said.

 _"I'm not saying they aren't cool, I'm just saying that I don't like it because it gives you more reasons to go ninja-ing, which I hate."_

"Look Howard, you're my bro, I would never just blow you off and-" he was cut off as he spotted a red glow from his backpack, and knew exactly what this meant. "Um, I'm gonna have to pause the game. Be right back."

 _"But we were just about to-"_

Randy ignored his friend's protests as he went to his bag and pulled out the sacred Ninjanomicon, an age old book that holds the wisdom of the many ninjas that have come before him. Opening it up, his entire body went limp and fell down on the floor, his consciousness was absorbed into the book. Waaaah!" he screamed as he fell into the pages, he landed on a forest. "Ow."

"Okay Nomicon, what do you want to talk to me about now?" he asked, wanting to get this lesson over with.

The Nomicon's words then formed straight above him.

 _'Assemble as one to Avenge those who came before.'_

Randy quirked an eyebrow. "Aaaand what does that mean?" as always, the ancient book of ninja wisdom didn't provide Randy with a straight answer. It transported his mind back into his body. "Ah!" he sat up, shaking his head. "I hate it when it does that." he scratched his head to get rid of the adrenaline and to think about the words. "Assemble to avenge those who came before." he repeated with a thoughtful look. What did it mean by that? It implies coming together but with who and for what?

His musings were cut off as he heard a tapping on his window. Looking he saw that it was Jake Long in his dragon form. Shocked, he went to the window and looked around frantically. "Jake?! What are you doing here, man?!" he asked in alarm. "Someone could see you, and if they saw me, they would figure out that I'm the Ninja!" he raised his arms.

"Cool it down, Randy." Jake told him. "I was skateboarding with Spud and Trixie, then Gramps called me down and he told me to fetch you and go to Amity Park."

Randy's eyes lit up. "Really, why?"

"No clue. He just said that it was urgent. Might have something to do with Danny." the dragon guessed. "So you coming or what?"

The teen ninja warrior was curious about what needed to be done in Norrisville, but on the other hand. "Are you honking kiddin' me, I am so there! It's ninja time!" he pulled out the mask and put over his face, and the suit manifested himself over his body.

"You really need to come up with a better catch phrase." Jake commented as his friend got on his back.

"Just go already." the dragon took off from Randy's house and his town and proceeded to fly to where the final member of their trio was.

* * *

 _Middleton_

Bueno Nacho was always the favorite hangout for Ron and Kim for as long as they could remember, it supplied them with tasty Mexican food that Ron worshipped so much he made a combo snack between a nacho and a taco, it also helps as a place to bring some levity to the exciting lives both of them shared together as international superheroes. "Mmm, oh I can never get tired of this place." Ron said, taking a huge bite out of a nacho. He and Kim were sitting at a table, the others couldn't make it on account of handling their own responsibilities. "Nothing like having a nice lunch to satisfy your stomach, eh Rufus?"

The naked mole rat patted his stuff stomach and gave a thumbs up. "Uh-huh."

Kim chuckled at her boyfriend's antics. "Honestly Ron, I don't know how you can stomach all of those and not gain any weight." she admitted. "Except maybe for that one time."

"Hey, monkey kung fu isn't my only skill KP." Ron responded.

"Too bad Monique and the others couldn't make it, it would be nice for all of us to hang out." Kim said.

"Probably had to make up a term paper or something." Ron shrugged then adopted a sly look. "But hey, I'm not complaining. As long as I get some alone time with my lady." he said, locking hands with her, making her giggle.

"Oh, stop it you." she playfully smacked his hand away. Before more could be said, her Kimunicator beeped. "Wade?"

 _"Kim, Ron, please tell me you guys aren't busy."_

"We're at Bueno Nacho Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked with intent.

 _"My computer just picked up a weird energy source that from the looks of it came from Amity Park, I'm telling you I've never seen a thing like this in my life, it's out of control. Another thing is that the footage was hazy, must be some kind of interference. I think you guys should check it out just to be safe."_

"Got it Wade." Kim nodded. "Thanks" she got up and dragged Ron from his seat much to his protest.

"Hey, I was still waiting for my second course." he complained.

"Sorry babe, but duty calls." Kim told him. The couple went to Kim's Hi-Tech and used its flying function for better travel.

* * *

 _Amity Park_

When school was over with, Danny decided to take a little flying trip through the city, he would have called Sam for a date, but she had some homework to do for the rest of the day, and Tuck had a lot of mayoral responsibilities to take care of. Plus, Jazz was working on some assignment form her college and Valerie decided to take the night off from ghost hunting. So the young halfa was left to float over the city to fid for any trouble that may need to be taken care of, as far as he could tell, no ghost or some human criminal was causing any mischief, it was times like these that made Danny wish that something were to happen to get rid of his boredom.

Then, his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

 _"Hey Danny."_ he heard his girlfriend greet from the other end.

"Sam?" he questioned. "Don't you have some homework to do?"

 _"Decided to take a little break, thought I'd check in to see how you're doing. Fund any trouble?"_

"Not for the most part." Danny replied. "I mean, everything seems to be quiet, but knowing my luck, that might change. Which I'm kind of hoping for to be honest. Heck, I'd take Box Ghost for all I care." he admitted before changing his mind. "On second thought, maybe I'm not that desperate."

 _"I don't know, I happen to like the quiet. Less things to worry about other than school."_

"Okay, you have a point there." Danny nodded. "But all I'm saying is that maybe it would nice to have a change of-" he cut himself short as he heard a boom.

 _"What was that?!"_

"You heard it too?!"

 _"Kinda hard not too! Great, sounds like my parents are starting to freak out in the living room. I'm not sure if they'll let me out of the house."_

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." he told her with a serious look.

 _"Be careful."_

"Aren't I always?"

...

"Okay, fair enough." Danny put his phone away and he flew to where he heard the booming sound, and what he saw stopped him where he flew, for he had no words to describe what he was seeing. A white vortex pouring out a legion of black armored other worldly looking individuals with laser weapons and tanks, they had shot at the buildings, making people run away in a panic. Being the superhero that he is, Danny Phantom flew in and fired ecto rays at the front crew, making them get tossed away. He landed right in front of them. "Hey there, you guys might not know this, but I'm the sheriff around these parts, and I don't take kindly to guys who mess u my town." he said with a glare. The Darkentors didn't take his threat seriously and prepared to fire, but then a stream of fire struck.

Looking up, Danny saw Jake landing with Danny riding on his back. Jumping, Randy took out his Ninja sword and sliced apart one alien's laser, and he punched him hard on the gut.

"Guys!" Danny said in pleasant surprise.

"You miss us, Danny-boy?" Jake jokingly greeted with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" the ghost boy asked. "Not that I don't mind the help, but I thought you two were in your homes."

Jake shot fire balls at a group of Darkentors. "Well my Gramps told me that going back to this town was of the upmost importance. His words, not kine, I would never talk like that."

"So." Ninja began. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friends?" he asked as he sidestepped one troop tot he floor."

"I would if I even knew what these things are." Danny replied as the Darkentors advanced on them in a threatening manner. "This might take a while."

But soon, help came in just in time. "Need a hand, boys?" they looked up and saw Kim and her boyfriend, Ron arrive on their flying car.

"Kim? Ron?" Jakes questioned in surprise.

"Hey Jake, long time." Ron greeted as he jumped down with MMP aura powered up, he punched his fist to the ground, creating a shockwave that pushed many soldiers away. His girlfriend sent an axe kick to one's neck, and elbowed one in the gut, followed by another elbow to the back, she vaught one's arm and twisted it around and placed a device its back. The device fired like a rocket and took him off to a far distance making him scream, she somersaulted over to Danny and did a roundhouse kick to one Darkentor.

"Hope you don't mind us cutting in' she smiled at the ghost boy.

"The more the merrier." Danny smiled back.

Randy chimed in. "Hey, is it cool if I get your autograph?"

Danny gave him a blank look. "Really?"

"Maybe later." Kim chuckled.

The group of five heroes charged at the aliens, doing everything they can to put a stop to them.

* * *

 _Paris, France_

Inside her parents' shop, Marinette was doodling in her notebook, when she's not fighting a villain with Cat Noir, she spends most of her time coming up with new designs for clothes. As she did, she sent come glances to a picture of Adrien, she doesn't want anyone to know this, but she considered it her good luck charm, one that she can't create with her yoyo. Her Kwami, Tikki floated near her to see her design. "Wow Marinette, that looks pretty good." she complimented.

"Thanks Tikki. I have nothing better to do, and I have been putting off on finishing these designs." Marinette replied. "It's just been so exhausting fighting a villain on a daily basis. I practically don't have that much free time." finishing her design, she laid herself on her bed with a sigh. "Wonder if Cat Noir has days like this."

Tikki floated in front of her. "Speaking of Cat Noir. Don't you think you've should be a little more open with him?" she asked the teenager.

"What do you mean?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at her question.

"You two are crime fighting partners, don't you think you should maybe tell him your true identity?" Tikki explained.

"What?!" Marinette widened her eyes. "Tikki, that's just crazy!"

"I don't see why not." Tikki shrugged. "Maybe in return, he might tell you his secret identity, that way you two would have a better partnership, it could improve your entire dynamic with each other."

Marinette considered her words. She and the cat themed hero had been working together for a while now, that much is true, and she has wondered who it was under that mask. "You have a point there." she admitted. "But won't that just make things even more weirder?"

Before more could be said between them, there was a loud BOOM sound that knocked her out of her bed. "OOF!" she grunted. "What was that?!"

"Um, Marinette." Tikki beckoned her to look outside the window. What she saw was people screaming from the distance and what sounded like lasers firing everywhere. "Great, can't Hawk Moth take an off day?" she complained. "Tikki! Spots On!" she exclaimed, Tikki entered into her Ladybug Miraculous which were her red earings and her transformation began. She waved her hand over her face, allowing a red black dotted domino mask appear over it, then an entire suit of red and black fabric appeared all over her body and her transformation was complete.

She jumped out of her window and used her never ending yo-yo to swing across the buildings.

* * *

With Adrien, he was in his own room, feeding snacks to his Kwami, Plagg. "You know Plagg, sometimes I worry about your excessive eating." he told the tiny cat as he gorged himself to many tasty food. "This cannot be healthy for a tiny cat."

"Hey, I get hungry, so sue me." Plagg defended. "By the way, that was a nice takedown you and your partner in saving the day did earlier."

"Yeah." Adrien puts his arms on the back of his head and leaned on the couch with a relaxed look. "I tell ya Plagg, you won't a better team more in synch and better put together than me and my lady."

"But, she's not your lady." Plagg pointed out.

Adrien wagged his finger at him. "AH, ah, ah. Not yet, you mean. She's just playing hard tog et, I can respect that."

"If you really want her to actually like you Adrienne, then maybe you should maybe share a few secrets with her, build some trust between you two."

The heir raised an eyebrow. "We fight supervillains every other day of the week, how much more trusting can we get?"

"I don't know, maybe tell her your real name." the tiny cat suggested, making Adrien fumble and fall of the couch.

"Woah, wait a minute, let's not get too crazy Plagg." Adrien said from the floor. "I mean telling Ladybug my secret identity. Isn't that like a big no-no in the whole superhero gig?" he asked. "Don't let anyone know what you really look like behind the mask. Besides, I don't see her trying to do the same thing, so what would be the point?"

"You never know." Plagg shrugged. "Maybe it might bring you two closer."

Adrien thought this through. There were pros to knowing the identity of the girl of his dreams, but it was a huge security risk that he didn't want to take, before he could give the cat an answer he too heard a loud boom. "Woah!" he exclaimed as he lost his footing a little. "That didn't sound too good." going outside, he saw the sounds of people screaming in fear. "Looks like I get to take down two villains in one day. Fine by me. Plagg! Claws Out!" he shouted, and the cat entered into his black ring, the Cat Miraculous. Black energy came from it, and Adrien waved his hand over his face, and a black domino mask was formed, and his eyes turned into slits and the color was green, waving over his hair, two cat ears formed. A black suit formed around his body, and a black belt like tail sprouted form behind. Using his cat-like reflexes, Adrien jumped high to a building and raced towards the source of the panic.

* * *

When Ladybug arrived, she expected a new villain who was previously an average human who was down in his or her luck, the perfect pawn for Haw Moth to take advantage of, the kind that he would corrupt with one of his butterfly Akumas, but instead, she saw armored alien soldiers firing at all points of the city, police officers and the SWAT team arrived to counteract them, but they had too much advanced weaponry. "Huh, did not expect this."

"AH!" she jumped as she saw that Cat Noir suddenly appeared next to her. "Cat! Don't scare me like that!"

"I would have given you a heads up, if I wasn't stupefied by all of this." Cat gestured to the attack. "So, I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that these guys weren't created by Hawk Moth." he guessed. "Won't stop us from trying though." he moved to leap into action, but Ladybug held his arm back. "Normally I'd like it when you hold my hand, but might I ask why?"

"These guys aren't akumatized villains, we don't know anything about them!" she pointed out.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Cat Noir retorted, he jumped down in between a group of them and pulled out his staff, spinning it around, the Cat holder hits several Darkentors hard on the face and did a backflip over to one and separated the staff into dual metal batons and hit several with them. They retaliated by shooting at him with the lasers but Ladybug jumped to his position and used her spun her yo-yo around to form a shield to protect them from the blasts.

"I'll help out." Ladybug told him. "Because you actually have a good point for once."

Smiling, Cat Noir held out his fist, which Ladybug bumped with her own. "Pound it!" they both cheered. Together, they leapt into action.

* * *

 _Bellwood_

With Fisttrick in custody, Ben was free to enjoy his favorite frosted beverage, a Mr. Smoothy. He didn't care what Rook, Gwen, Kevin, or anyone alse has to say about them, he loved the creative drinks and that's the end of that. H ewas thinking after this, he could go for some chilli fries too, it's never too late for something like that, heck while he's at it, he might as well get a nacho and a taco. Nacho and a taco, it was weird, but he always wondered what a combo between a nacho and a taco would be like.

Finishing his slurp, Ben was just about to go order another one, until the Omnitrix beeped. "Hello?"

 _"Ben, do you copy?"_

The universe famous hero recognized the voice as his grandfather, Max Tennyson. "Just drinking some smoothies grandpa." he responded.

 _"Ben, I contacted you about an hour ago, and you didn't pick up."_

"Like I said, I was too busy with my smoothies." Ben told him again. "What, is there some kind of emergency?"

 _"If you must know, Blukic and Driba detected a strange energy readings just inside Bellwood, exactly near you. I called you to warn you but I had to wait since you didn't pick up."_

"Oh, well just tell me where in Bellwood it is and I'll take care of it quickly." Ben said, not taking this as seriously as it should be. "Just as soon as I get another smoothie."

 _"This is serious, Ben. They both said that this energy is unknown, no one has seen anything like it not only that, but we got several reports of a disturbance on the other side of town, which is where the source originated from. For once, follow my orders and stay there until Rook comes with a squad of Plumbers."_

"I could do that, but better yet." he activated the Omnitrix, cutting off the connection in the process, and proceeded to transform into XLR8.

"I take care of it before they even get there!" XLR8 chirped as he sped along to where he got the coordinates from his grandpa, once he arrived at th eother edge of town in no time flat. He was witnessed to a huge, giant portal machine. It had torn apart the building it was hidden inside of, and civilians were doing the best that they could to escape. Once more, the portal allowed an army of Darkentors to emerge from the portal, but Ben 10 wasn't deterred by this, he'd seen his fair share of invasions. "Hey creeps!" they looked to see him. "Bet you can't see this coming!" he zoomed over to them, hitting them all repeatedly before they could react. Another green flash was seen, and he took on a new form.

*Bawk* "Astrodactyl, nice choice." the dinosaur like alien said as he took to the skies, unleashing his laser whips and hit many of them with intense force. Before a tank could take aim and fre, it was fired upon by a Plumber tank, Astrodactyl saw Rook and the Plumbers arrive. His partner took aim with his Proto-Tool and blasted a few of them that came his way. Many other Plumbers fired their own shots at these aliens.

"Ben!" he shouted to the transformed teen. "Are you alright?!"

"Ah don't worry about me Rook." Astrodactyl replied. "Let's focus on these yahoos."

"Hope this isn't a private party." Ben and Rook saw the Saturday Airship over their heads, and a rope was thrown down, Zak Saturday and his family came down and joined in the fray. "Taking out the claw, he used it like a club to take out a few of them, his mother used her Fire Sword to sned a wave of fire at them, making them scram out in pain. Doc used both his Power Glove and a Cortex Disruptor to combat these foes.

"Zak." Astrodactly squawked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We were on our way to the Bahamas, until we passed by Bellwood and saw this mess." the teen Cryptid explained. "I know you alien invasions are more your thing, but I couldn't resist."

"It's cool dude." Astrodactyl replied with a smile. "Just means more pain for them." the united forces between the Plumbers and the Secret Saturdays began their counterattack.

* * *

 _Echo Creek_

To get Star's mind off of the whole Glossaryk and magic dilemma, he invited her to go out to get some fast food out on the town. If only he took account o the Mewman princess's large appetite, which meant a lot of money needed to be paid, and guess who had to dot hat. "Um Star, I think you've had enough." Marco told her.

"Marco, if these people didn't want me to eat this delicious food, then they shouldn't have made them so tasty." she told him, taking more bites. "You know what go great with this? Strawberries!"

"What?"

Star used her wand to add strawberries to the hotdog. "Mmm." she moaned in delight. "Nice and sweet. You want some?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." he politely denied. "I prefer to eat my hot dogs the right way." he was about to bring his teeth down on it, until he and his best friend were knocked back by a shockwave. "OW!" he grunted, rubbing his backside. "What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know." Star replied with wide eyes and then she got an excited grin on her face. "Let's go check it out!" she told him, taking him by the arm and ragged him to where the source of the shockwave came from.

"Wait a minute Star." Marco stopped her in her tracks. "We can't just go running in all willy nilly, we gotta think this through. Can't we just try and be more cautious about this?"

"We could do that. Or..." using her wand, Star summoned the sentient cloud named Cloudy.

"Hiya guys."

"Hey Cloudy." she took Marco's hand and got he talking cloud. Take us to wherever that huge wave came from!" she ordered.

"Okey-Dokey!" Cloudy said as he carried Star and Marco across the city.

"Star, we don't even have an idea where it came from." Marco pointed out. "All Cloudy is doing is carrying two teenagers in and going in a huge never ending circle."

"Oh relax Marco, haven't you figured it out by now?" she asked him. "Wherever we go, trouble always manages to find us, so wherever Cloudy takes us, it'll exactly be where the wave came from."

The safe kid could only stare at her with stunned silence. "That actually makes sense." he admitted, not used to the energetic princess actually making a compelling argument. "But still, I mean for once, nothing bad will hap-WOAH!" he yelped as Cloudy dodged what looked like a laser blast. "Where did that come from?!" he got his answer when he and Star saw the surface, the Darkentor army made its presence known in the city of Echo Creek and were blasting buildings. "Are you seeing this?" he asked.

"I am seeing it. And this is way more exciting than monsters or Ludo!" Star Butterfly shouted in excitement and jumped from Cloudy and down at the army. "Sunlight Sparkle Blast!" she shouted, pointing her wand at them, from it came a beam as hot as the sun and had sparkles o it that looked like stars. The blast hit the tank, making it explode. Marco joined in as well, he delivered a karate chop to the neck of one Darkentor, then he did a spinning kick that struck down 5 others.

"Hot Sauce Wve!" she summoned a tidal wave of hot sauce that made the soldiers scream.

The duo fought them, trying to trifle with their plans.

* * *

 _Tremorton_

"So if you use your Mighty Mallets with your Smack Hammer, it would create a seismic reaction that would neutralize any foe in your vicinity." Doctor Nora Wakeman instructed to her teenage robotic daughter, Jenny. She was teaching her about different combos of some of her weapons that would prove to be beneficial to her.

"Uh-huh."

"Then I believe a dose of your shock claw will also help."

"Uh-huh.

"XJ9?"

"Yep."

"XJ9!" Dr. Wakeman yelled, making Jenny snap out of her texting conversation with Brad.

"Huh? What?" Jenny looked up from her phone and saw the judgmental stare her creator/mother was giving her. "Heh, sorry mom." she apologized wwith a sheepish smile.

"Young lady, I did not schedule this routine assessment of your abilities just o you could not pay attention to it." she reprimanded her daughter.

"I know. I'm sorry, mom." she apologized. "But I just don't see the point, you know? I know plenty enough about my machines and how they work." Jenny defended. "They are a part of my body." she pointed out. "Besides, it's not like I'll get to use them any time soon."

Dr. Wakeman pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh XJ9, you must understand that by understanding your hidden capacities more, you'll unlock your full potential. It would be instrumental in your succ-SESS!" the house was rocked by a shockwave, that made the inventor almost fall down, if her daughter hadn't caught her. "That wave came from downtown!" she observed.

"I'm on it!" using her rockets, Jenny took off from the house and made her way to the city, and she nearly dodged a laser that was aiming at her, looking down, she saw the army of Darkentors emerging from the portal and were tearing up the city block, which did not settle well with the robot girl, missles sprouted from her chest and fired down at them, creating explosions. Two laser guns emerged from the middle part of her arms and she held them to fire at them. The Darkentors fired their own shots at the robot girl, but she quickly avoided the blasts. "You guys may not be the Cluster, but that doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you!" she shouted.

* * *

 _Miracle City_

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Frida asked her best friend, Manny.

"Oh, you know it, Frida." the Rivera boy replied, after finishing his game, Frida invited him up to do another one of their crazy stunts. They were on top of a huge cliff, and were inside a shopping cart wearing helmets. His friend suggested that they ride down the cliff to see if they could make the jump, and he agreed to it without any hesitation.

"Alright, on 3. Uno."

"Dos.

"Tres!" they finished together as they pushed themselves down the cliff, screaming wildly all the way, they were just kids being kids, enjoying the virtues of their destructive and adventurous behavior. They went up the ramp and flew off into the sky. "Whoo-hoo!" they cheered excitedly. It's times like these that really made them smile. As they flew, they luckily landed near a couple of mattresses on an alleyway.

"Hahahaha!" they both laughed as they got off. "Oh man, great idea Frida." Manny complimented. "I definitely needed this."

"Anytime Manny." his blue haired friend replied. "Just one question, why did you need this? Not that I mind it, but you seemed way more eager than usual." she told him.

Manny looked own with a forlorn look. "My dad was on my case about not being out here patrolling the city. He thinks that's all I should be doing instead of playing video games. Both he and my Grandpapi have always been on my case on what good or bad thing I should be doing. Needed something to take my mind of it, you know?"

"Say no more pal." Frida said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted some life threatening fun to distract you, I totally understand," she said.

Manny smiled. "You always do."

Then suddenly, two screams could be heard, they looked up and saw White Pantera and Puma Loco falling down from the sky and crash landed near tthem at a street. "Dad! Grandpapi!" Manny yelled in alarm as he and Frida ran over to check on them. "Are you guys okay! What happened?!"

"Well we were just enjoying father and son time-"

White Pantera interrupted his father. "Actually I was trying to stop you from flying off away with a bag full of priceless jewels from the bank." he retorted. "Followed by a woman's purse."

"The point is, we were blasted by those bozos!" the old supervillain pointed to the Darkentors who have just emerged from their portal machine and were wreaking havoc on the already crime infested city.

"Ay caramba!" Manny gasped, knowing that the time for games was over, he spun his belt buckle around, making his superhero suit appear around him. Roaring with the ferocity of a tiger, he spun around and did his pose. "El Tigre!" Going into action, he and his family of heroes and villains fought the alien invasion with force. El Tigre fired his chain claws and used them as whips to slice them across their armors ad their guns. With a roar he lifted up a car with his enhanced strength and threw it at one of the tanks. White Pantera delivered a series of punches and kicks to them, and Puma Loco fired missiles and lasers. If anyone was gonna terrorize Miracle City, it was gonna be him.

* * *

 _Darkentor Home World_

"What is the meaning of this?!" Leader bellowed form his throne room. He had been witnessing the attacks on the alternate Earths and was pleased for there being no problems that were present, but then he bore witness to the individuals who have interfered with his people's plans, he knew that there was to be resistance against their attack, but he didn't expect this. Young offenders who were capable of transformation, gifted fighting, magic, in the possession of technology that was too advanced for humans, and other aspects he didn't take account for. This was not supposed to happen, things were supposed to be according to plan.

 _"Master, we are amassing heavy casualties!"_

 _"We were unprepared for this Earth's forces!"_

 _"They come with might and fortitude! We require reinforcements!"_

"Silence!" he scowled. "I shall handle this." he decided. These individuals were a threat to his people's mission. And all threats to the Drkentors must be neutralized all in one place. "General, pull the forces back."

 _"Master?"_

"I have a plan." he told his right hand man. He pressed controls in his chair that lets him control the energy of the portals, and he knew just what to do. "These juvenile miscreants are a threat to us. We must take care of them first. Hold of the invasions on their Earths for now. We will strike them in one single Earth."

* * *

 _Amity Park_

"Ninja cold balls!" Ninja threw balls that froze one soldier. "Ninja hot balls!" he then threw their hot equivalent and they exploded on impact. "Oh yeah! This is so the cheese! Now who else wants some?"

But he didn't get the chance to fight another one, they all retreated back into the portal. "What?" then he was blasted by some kind of electrical charge. "Agh!" he wasn't alone, his fellow heroes were also hit and they were being drawn to the portal. And it wasn't just them, all across the alternate Earths. Each and every one of them. Danny, Randy, Kim, Ron, Jake, Ben, Zak, Max and Steel, Marco, Star, Ladybug, Cat Noir, El Tigre, and Jenny were all being drawn to the portals on their Earths and were sucked into them much to the alarm of their friends and family.

* * *

"Manny!"

"Ben/Zak!"

"Max!"

"Rex!"

* * *

The only ones who weren't affected were the Titan trio who were still fighting, their Earth was locked on by Leader. He sent them there so that they could all be destroyed all in one place, then they would resume their invasion. Until then, these youngsters will be hunted down and exterminated.

He will see to it swiftly.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! Pretty great, right?**


	5. Team-Up, Part 1

Chapter 5: Team-Up, Part 1

 **Previously on Avengers: The Darkentors began their attack on the alternate Earths and bore witness to the kind of heroes that have stepped in to oppose them. In response to this unexpected development, The Leader decided to transport all the heroes to Sym-Bionic Titan's Earth, and has ordered his forces to cease their attacks, once he takes care of them all in one place, he'll go back to the invasion. So know, we'll get to see them meet each other.**

 **This begs the question: Will they get along?**

 **Let's see and find out.**

 **In this chapter, it will focus on the meetings between the following: Rex, Max and Steel, Star and Marco, Jake, and El Tigre**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sym-Bionic Titan Earth_

Lance, Ilana, and Octus have been tangling with the Darkentors that have been invading their chosen home, it was truly difficult for them to try and defeat them all, but fortunately, the G3 forces that Solomon sent arrived and aided the three of them to combat the threat, they suffered casualties, but so did the enemy, and it was all nothing but an intense shootout. Lance deployed his armor's sword and sliced apart almost every tank in his sight. Ilana's lasers struck many of them, making huge explosions, though the princess detested violence, she knew it was the only appropriate action to take, especially given the current situation, a situation that she hoped would end soon. Octus, the ever loving robot that he was, electrocuted most of the Darkentors with his shock blasts which was very useful. The G3 soldiers had their orders clear. They were to aid the Titan Trio in keeping these things in this area in order to prevent hem from going through to the city. "These things just keep on coming!" Lance shouted in frustration.

"As long as that portal is till open, their numbers will continue to grow." Octus concluded, using his strength to shove one straight into it. "I'm not sure how long we can be able to keep them away form the city, should they receive more reinforcements."

Ilana looked down and saw a G3 soldier get surrounded by Darkentors, though he tried to valiantly fight them off, the beings surround him and his squad and unfortunately they were all torn apart, they didn't even have a chance to scream for help. "No!" she shouted in horror, she saw more start to lose their lives and she couldn't bear to see anymore. Turning to the machine that was giving the portal its power, she started firing at it with her lasers. "If that machine is the reason for all of this, then it needs to be destroyed!"

Though her lasers were strong enough to pierce through anything, they weren't strong enough to damage the machine, for it was projected from a field of energy, much to her surprise.

"There's too any of them!" Lance shouted, struggling to keep a squad of them from injured G3 soldiers. "We can't hold out much longer, we'll have to..." the in an unexpected turn of events, the Darkentors began to move away from the three of them and from G3. Odd thing was that they were pulling back. "...retreat?" the corporal questioned in confusion.

"This was unexpected." Octus admitted, then his yellow optic caught sight of something. "Wait a second...guys, it looks like something else is coming from the portal." he observed.

"More hostiles?" Lace asked, readying his arm guns in case there were more threats that would come out of the vortex.

"It's...It's hard to say." Octus admitted, they don't share the same bio signal of the aliens we encountered, I detect about 15 life signals that are about to..." before Octus could finish, the portal unleased a bright and blinding light that made them and the G3 soldiers shield their eyes, the intensity of the light was unexpected, and they didn't know what to think of it.

Ilana opened one eye slightly, and she didn't know if it were her mind playing tricks on her, but she could faintly see 15 silhouettes that were coming in hot from the portal, and she heard something...it sound like...screaming? She closed her eyes before she could make out their physical appearances, after a moment or so, the light died down and the Titan trio and G3 soldiers could see again. In a completely weird turn of events, the Darkentors were all gone, but the portal was still active. "Okay, what just happened?" Lance asked, breaking the silence.

"They all...retreated." Ilana replied with a stunned expression.

"Just like that?" Lance said with a lot of doubt. "They attempt to invade and decide to cut their losses and leave?" he asked as he and Ilana deactivated their armors, since presently, there was no threat.

"If that were the case, then the portal would have closed." Octus pointed out, observing the still opened portal. Cautiously, the advanced robot approached it and touched the force field with his holographic hand. "Hm." he mused.

With Ilana and Lance, they tended to the wounded G3 operatives that were still present. "Are you okay?" the princess asked in concern, helping a soldier up.

"Yeah." he said through a strained voice. "Just need a little trip to the med bay. Those things really packed a punch."

"Solomon should know of what happened." Lance, checking the pulse of one knocked out soldier.

"Way ahead of you, Lance." they looked up and saw a G3 ship and landed close to them. Opening, Solomon came out with another squad of operatives. "When the signal was lost, I had assume that you all had taken care of the threat." he told them and looked up at the portal. "The aliens might be gone, but something tells me that this is far from being over." he turned to one of the operatives that was fighting the battle. "Lieutenant, how many are wounded?"

The soldier stood at attention at his superior. "Sir, about 40 or so have sustained injuries." then his tone turned somber. "And the number of casualties, well that seems obvious, doesn't it?"

Solomon briefly looked down, as a sign of respect for the fallen soldiers. "Take your wounded back to our headquarters. You're done for the day." he instructed."

"Yes, sir." the lieutenant saluted and carried on his orders.

The mysterious head of G3 moved towards his Galalunian allies. "So, mind filling me in on the creatures that tried to invade?" he questioned.

"That's the thing, we have no idea what they were." Lance replied. "I've been on a few off planet mission back on Galaluna, I've seen my fair share of odd aliens, but never like this."

Ilana nodded in agreement. "They had technology we've never seen before, and that portal was giving them a way in. But then they just stopped and retreated."

Lance rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe this was a trial run of some sort." he theorized. "They wanted to see what kind of resistance they might combat with and went back to regroup."

"A sound suggestion." Solomon agreed. "But it does beg the question; will they come back?"

That query increased everyone's present worry. But it was a god question, things might have gotten quiet for now, but there was no telling when they would strike again. In the meantime, they would just have to wait to see if anything else will come through the portal, but for Ilana, something already did, at least she was almost convinced that there was. The princess wasn't sure if those images she saw and those screams she heard were real or not. Octus did say he detected 15 signals from the portal. But was it those aliens? Or something else entirely?

* * *

 _Sherman_

He couldn't see anything, or hear anything. His mind was kind of hazy to be honest, he felt like he just went through the fastest roller coaster or jet airplane any person has ever seen. It made his coherent thoughts go haywire, and he couldn't remember how get to where he is now. It was all so confusing to process.

All that he could feel was a rush of fresh hair blowing against his face, the sudden rush he felt earlier was enough to make him go to sleep, and nothing could wake him up.

"MAX! MAX!" a familiar voice shouted to try and get his attention.

Well, nothing except his alien best friend who has been trying to get him to regain his consciousness since he reactivated from his brief state of being in stasis. Opening his eyes with a gasp, blinking his eyes rapidly, Max saw that he was no longer in Copper Canyon but free falling from high up in the sky. "Wha-?!" he yelled in shock. "Steel, what happened?!" he asked in panic. "Where are we?!"

"I don't know!" Steel retorted. "All I remember was some aliens shooting at us and N-Tek and then that portal thing sucked us in! Oh, and you're falling about a hundred feet to the ground, so not to rush you or anything, butnow would be a great time to go turbo!" the robotic ultralink told his human partner, pointing to the solid grassy surface he was about to crash into if he didn't get his act together..

"Right, right. GO TURBO! STRENGHT!" he shouted as he transformed into his Turbo Strength mode, he collided with the solid ground with huge amounts of force, resulting in him making a crater in the middle of it. "Ow." he slightly groaned. Even tough his new mode took most of the blunt force of the collion, it still somewhat stung just a tiny bit. "In hindsight, Flight Mode would have been better."

"Ya think?" Steel dryly retorted. "Now, where are we?"

Max looked around his surroundings, it looked like he was inside a forest, but he was confused as to how he got here. "We're...We're in a forest." Max went to his com set. "Dad? Uncle Ferrus?" he tried to ask to see if they would respond, but all he got was nothing but static. "Berto? Mom? Is anybody form N-Tek reading me?" once more, his only answer was just static. "No signal." he noted. "That's strange, our coms always manage to get a signal, even from underwater."

"I've got a better question" Steel told him. "How in the heck did we go from Copper Canyon to all the way to a forest of all places?"

"Not sure." Max replied. "Last thing I remember was that we were fightin off those weird aliens that were attacking our city." he tried to recall more of that experience. "Then, something happened, for some reason they retreated, but then the portal, it struck us."

Steel nodded slowly, starting to remember as well. "Yeah, that's right. It started pulling us in." he said. "The portal must have transported us somewhere." he deduced. "So is this where they came from?"

"I'm not so sure destructive aliens came from some kind of forest." Max countered. "At the very least, we should try and find out more about this place."

Steel rubbed his torso. "You male a good point." he admitted. "But first." he united with Max's chest making the Steel suit go into camouflage mode, making it look like the teenager's normal clothes. "Just in case." he explained.

"Good thinking." Max complimented as he started to trek through the woods. He wondered if anyone else was near him.

* * *

"Ohhh..." Rex groaned as he slowly started to wake up from his brief nap. Rubbing his head to ease the migraine that was making his head ache, he stood up from his former position. "What in the world? he questioned in confusion as he began to see his current surroundings, a green forest environment that made him even more confused. "What the? How did I get here?" he questioned.

Last thing he remembered was that he along with his Providence allies were fighting against crazy insane aliens that was tearing up the city like it was no problem to them. During the fight, they started to fall back, he had assumed that they were giving up, but then the portal struck Rex and pulled him inside.

And now he was here.

The EVO teen out his fingers to his earpiece in an attempt to signal for help from his friends. "Six, do you copy?" unfortunately, he only got static. "Six? Hello?" he tried again but no one on the other hand was picking up at all. "Bobo? Holiday? I'll even take Knight!" he shouted in frustration. Vut the teen only got more static.

So to recap, he's all alone in a forest and has no way to contact his friends. And they could be potentially be fending off against an army of destructive aliens right now. Guess there was only one course of action to take. Forming his Rex Ride, he puts his goggles on and rode off to find any trace of civilization, hopefully one that had a telephone or any kind of technology.

"Noah would love this." Rex dryly commented.

* * *

"Star? Star! Star!"

The Mewman princess opened her eyes with aloud gasped and used her wand to fire an intense purple energy that nearly hits Marco, making him fall out of the way as to not get caught in the destructive blast of magical energy. "Oh my goodness, that was close!" he yelled with wide eyes, putting his hand to his chest.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed in horror, putting her wand own once she realized that it was her friend." "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, hugging him. "I-I didn't kno what was going on! One minute I was blasting monsters! And then-"

"Hey, take it easy Star." Marco soothed, rubbing her hair gently. "You were knocked out and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." he told her. "You might wanna see where we are." he gestured to the forest area that he saw when he woke up before her. "Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Kansas?" Star repeated with a confused look. "I thought we were in Echo Creek? Wait, is that where we are right now?" she asked looking around. "Hmm, thought there'd be more corn and farm animals."

Marco shook his head. "No, what I mean is that we're not in Echo Creek or Kansas, in fact I'm not really sure where we are exactly."

"Oh, then why did you say we were in Kansas?"

Her best friend face palmed with a sigh, he always had to explain metaphors to her that were from Earth. "It's just an expression." he exasperated. "Now last I checked, we were fighting crazy, armored guys with laser weapons." he recalled,

Star followed after him. "Yeah, that's right. It was like those movies you had me see about people from like beyond the stars or something like that, and they like come down to destroy the Earth."

"And conquer. Don't forget about conquer." Marco reminded her. "That portal that they all came from started wigging out just when they seemed to be going back to wherever they popped out from, but then it hit us somehow. We were completely inside that thing and now we're here." he surmised. "Just, don't where here is."

"I don't remember Echo Creek having a forest like this." Star said.

Marco rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look. "Maybe because we're not in Echo Creek." he guessed. "We could be miles from home."

Star grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "Well, come on Marco. We're not gonna get back home by just standing here!" she told him as she ran with him.

"At least let go of my arm." Marco replied as the two friends walked on by themselves.

* * *

A deer had just strutted to a river where it tasted the water, it then got the sight of what looked like human, he appeared to be uninjured and was wearing orange armor and had white and black hair, it licked its cheek out of pure fascination, causing him to open his eyes slowly. "Ugh..." he softly groaned as he groggily sat up. Looking around his surroundings, Zak Saturday rubbed his head, seeing that he was awake, the deer ran off. "Where am I?" he asked. "Last thing I remember was alien attack...and..." his eyes widened and now his senses were on full alert as he remembered what happened. He took out his communication device.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked trying to see if they would respond but got a screen that said No Signal Detected. "What? That can't be, this tings always gets a signal." Zak pounded it with his palm to try to get it working, but it just repeated the same thing. "Great." he mumbled. "Okay, think Saturday, what's the one thing your parents taught you about surviving in an unknown environment.

The young scientist remembered back when he was a kid, he would often get lost in the even that he gets separated from his family, after each time, both of his parents taught him one single thing. And it wasn't 'Don't talk to strangers'. "Find intel." he said as re ran off into he forest.

Along the way, he wondered where Ben was and hoped that he was okay.

* * *

"Woooaaaaah!"

Jake Long screamed as he was falling form high feet in the air, after getting struck by the portal while he and his friends were fighting those odd creatures that were attacking Amity Park, now he was falling, almost close to the ground that was located in the forest area. And to think, just a few hours ago he was just skateboarding with his friends.

"Dragon Up!" he shouted transforming into his dragon form, allowing him fly off before he could make contact with the ground. "Aw man, that was way too close even for me." he gasped.

He calmed down and landed safely on the ground. "Okay, where are the others?" he put his claws around his mouth to yell out. "Danny?! Randy?! Kim?! Ron?!"

No one replied.

"So I'm who knows where in this forest. And I can't find anyone of my friends. Well, I had better days." he sighed as he transformed back into his human form. "Might as well go see if I'm not far from Amity Park."

The young dragon/human began to walk through the forest.

* * *

 _"_ Hello? Hello?"

"Frida?"

"Dad?"

"Grandpapi?"

Manny Rivera, in his El Tigre costumes leapt from tree to tree, just a few minutes ago, he had waken up and was confused as to why he was here instead of Miracle City defending it from aliens alongside his family, now he was trying to find a way to get back home.

The young vigilante sniffed the air, a part of his power set was enhanced senses that made him get a whiff of any familiar smells. "Can't pick them up with my nose. And my phone isn't working." he noted. Landing on the ground, he discharged his transformation. "Just gotta find a cab." he said as he walked away.

* * *

 _System Reboot: Starting Up_

 _Diagnostics Check: Processing..._

 _Auditory Sensors: Online_

 _Power Cells: 100%_

 _System Repairs: Complete_

 _Good Morning, XJ-9_

Jenny's optics opened up with a loud yawn from his mouth, the teenage robot girl looked around her surroundings and instead of a city where alien creeps were attacking, but an entirely different city than the one she was more familiar with, a part of her was worried if things have gotten worse if she wasn't there. So, her built in TV was revealed from her torso. "Mom. Do you copy?" she asked, but the box was full of static. "Great."

With no way else to contact her mother, she then tried to reach Brad and Tuck's cell phone numbers, but there was no service.

"Maybe I should call..." she remembered Sheldon. "No! Absolutely not!" she changed her mind. The robot then used her personal GPS in her processor. She found out that she was in the state of Illinois, but for some reason, she couldn't find any trace of Tremorton. Jenny took to the skies and looked across the city.

"I hope they're okay." she said, worried for her friends and family.

* * *

"KP! Kim! Please wake up!"

Kim Possible opened her eyes to see the sight of the her boyfriend, Ron hovering over her nearly sleeping form protectively with Rufus on his shoulder. Ron had just came to about seconds before her and tried to revive her. "Ron?" she weakly asked, starting to regain her bearings.

"Oh thank goodness." the blonde hugged her in relief. "You scared me there for a second, babe." helping her up, she was able to see where they were att he moment. "Are we at a construction site?" she asked.

"Basically, yeah." Ron replied. "Trust me, I'm as confused as you are."

"Where's Jake?" the redhead looked around. "And Phantom. And the Ninja."

Ron scratched his head. "Sorry KP, I'm as stumped as you. One minute we're fighting aliens with them, than that freaky portal thing went zzztt." he made an electrical sound. "It hit us and them, now we're here."

"Doesn't look like Amity Park." Kim observed. "At least, not that I know of."

"Try calling Wade." Ron suggested. "Maybe he'll have some answers."

"I'll give it a shot." Kim took out her device and tried to connect to Wade's computer, but somehow the transmission couldn't show the child computer expert. "Okay, now that is just weird."

"What's up?"

"The Kimmunicator can't pick up a signal." she explained to her boyfriend. "Like at all."

"But it can call Wade all the way from Timbuktu." Ron pointed out. "Is it broken or something?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure." Kim shook her head. "The basic functions are working, but when it comes to trying to call someone or to even order some pizza, I'm gonna have to say no."

"Dang it." Ron snapped his fingers. "Could have gone for a slice."

Kim motioned her boyfriend to follow her. "Come on, let's go see the sights."

* * *

The first thing Danny Fenton saw was the sight of the clear skies that were over him, he had woken with a huge headache and found that he was on top of a giant rooftop and was in his human form.

He took out his phone and tried to call his fellow members of the trio. "Guys? Do you copy?" he asked, hoping one of them would pick up, but hen saw that his phone was out of battery. "Terrific." seeing that there was no other way to get off, he said his catch phrase. "Goin' Ghost!" turning into his ghost form, Danny flew off from the roof and looked around.

"Don't recognize this place. Did that portal send me here? And if it sent me, then what about the others?" he wondered to himself. "I hop I find them soon, otherwise, I'll go crazy talking to myself."

* * *

"Hello? Anybody? Danny? Jake? Kim Possible? The other guy?" Randy called out, walking through the sidewalk, trying to find any source of his comrades.

When he woke up, he had taken off his mask and was surprised to find himself in a completely different city. His head was a little woozy from getting sucked into the portal, but he was able to get his thinking cap on straight.

"Man, where's the Nomicon when you need it?" he groaned to himself, berating himself for not bringing it along.

* * *

"Aw man, what hit me?" Ben 10 groaned to himself as he recovered his senses. He saw that he was in an alley way that left him increasingly confused. "Okay, what happened here?" he remembered defending his city against aliens which was something he was accustomed to by now, then they retreated back and the vortex that they crawled out of.

"What happened to the simple way of bad guys just giving up when they see me?" he asked to himself. Then, the teen superhero saw a newspaper and picked it up. Not only did he find out that he wasn't in Bellwood anymore, but there was no News article about him, which was extremely weird to him. Even in far off countries, Ben had seen many newspapers that contained an article about his latest exploits.

The only way no one has heard of him ever is if...

Oh no.

"Aw man." the alien watch bearing hero groaned in frustration. "Please tell me I didn't get transported to another dimension."

* * *

Marinette has taken blows to the head before, but in this instance, it was the worst one yet. She hadn't prepared for the vortex allowing those creatures to suck her and Cat Noir into wherever she was now. Eventually, she finally woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good, you're up." she looked to see Cat Noir sitting besides her, they were on top of a building. "Was starting to get a little worried there for a second." he said, moving towards her. "You alright?"

"Other than feeling like I've just went through rush hour a hundred times, I think I'll manage." she replied. "Where are we?"

"Look here." the cat themed hero handed her a newspaper. Once she saw it, her eyes widened in shock. "Illinois?!" she shrieked. "How did we get all the way to America?!"

"Hey, you're guess is as good as mine." Cat Noir replied.

"Great, somehow I knew fighting those things was a bad idea." Ladybug groaned.

"Come on, don't be so negative." Cat Noir told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, much to her annoyance. "In fact, I've got an idea, why don't we take a look around?" he suggested. "Try and maybe find a way back to Paris. Besides, it definitely beats sitting around here all day." the holder of the Cat Miraculous jumped from the roof and he leapt to pole. "Come on, let's check this out."

Ladybug decided to follow his lead and jumped as well. T

Together the duo jumped for building to building, trying to get some information on how to get back home.

* * *

Unknown to each if them, they were being watched. Once Leader ordered his militant forces to secede themselves from the alternate Earths, he dispatched the Hunters of Carnage. Darkentors that are made from both organic and Cybernetic body parts, they are considered to be the elite of Leader's army, his personal enforcers. They were trained personally by him, and have been tasked with the job of hunting down and killing the potential threats to his people's plans. Two of them had picked up on about a group that was located within the forest, they had been travelling for a while now, trying to find somehwre for help, but they'll be dead before they get the chance.

* * *

Jake had been walking through the forest for some time, he was starting to wonder if this forest was endless and he would never leave, then heard some voices near his position. Looking through some bushes, he saw two kids close to his age walking through the woods as well, one was a boy of Hispanic descent with a red hoodie and the other a blonde headed girl with two pink hear marks on her cheeks and a wand like object on her hand.

"So, you couldn't call anyone?" Star asked her friend.

Marco shook his head. "None at all." he confirmed. A while ago, he tried to call any of their friends or families, but the phone service was unavailable at the moment. He even tried using his dimensional scissors to get home, but each time it just spitted them back out, as if some force was keeping them at their current location. "Which is weird since my phone is fully charged.

It looks like he wasn't alone in this forest. He contemplated on getting their attention, but knew that he needed all the help he could finds. "Hey, excuse me." he said as he approached them.

The princess and the karate prodigy looked and saw Jake. "Oh, hello there!" Star waved happily.

"Who are you?" Marco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm Jake." he replied. "I'm a little lost. Don't suppose I could travel with you two."

Star gasped and rushed forward to Jake grabbing him by the shoulders, taking him by surprise. "Oh my gosh! You're lost too?! We're also lost! We can be like lost buddies! This is getting so much better, we have a new friend! Hugs!" she proceeded to do just that.

"Woah, hold up there sister." Jake said as he pried himself off her, which was hard due to her having a surprisingly tight grip. "We just met, I just wanna get back to my place."

"Sorry about that." Marco apologized on behalf of Star. "She's a little hyperactive." Which is saying something. "What are you doing out here?"

Jake tried to come up with an excuse. "I was...hiking with some friends of mine, but we got separated." he told them. "So back on topic, can I join with you guys?"

Before Marco could respond, Star beat him right to the punch. "Of course you can." she smiled, she tok both of their hands and pulled them to where she was going. "Come on, you two!"

"Is she always this excited?" Jake asked Marco.

The boy could only sigh. "Pretty much." but he smiled nonetheless. "But it's not all bad when you get used to it."

* * *

Rex was really starting to get really frustrated right now, he had been walking for about who knows how long, and he still hasn't found away out. What's worse is that he still can't contact anyone from Providence. Just another day in the life of a young agent of Providence. Then he heard something, a rustling in the bushes. "Hello?" he asked. He pulled the plants saw a 13 year old with brown hair and a scar over his eye. The boy screamed as he pulled back.

"Who are you?" Manny asked, ready in case this guy turned out to be a threat.

"Woah, take it easy there little amigo." Rex eased, surprised by the appearance of a kid, not expecting another human being in this area. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly taking his hands away from his belt buckle, Manny got up. "I'm kind of lost."

That made the EVO teen chuckle. "Heh, well that's a coincidence, I'm kinda lost too." he held out his hand. "Name's Rex Salazar. kid."

Manny stared at his hand a bit warily, not sure if he should trust this guy, but eventually shook it. "Manny Rivera."

Then they heard another voice. "Hello? Who's there?" they turned to look at another teenager with brown hair and blue t-shirt with a white m on the middle and held a backpack that kept Steel hidden from their sight.. Seeing Rex and Manny, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Here I was thinking I was the only one out here in these woods."

"And you are..."

"Oh right. I'm Max." he introduced himself.

"Rex."

"Manny."

The EVO teen clapped his hands, he knew if he was gonna get some help, he might as well do it with these guys. "Well, since we're all lost in a deep forest. Why don't we try to get out of here?" he suggested. "I mean, unless you guys wanna stay and possibly run into a bear." he jokingly said.

"Hey, as long as I get back home." Manny replied as he followed him.

"Wait up." Max followed after them.

* * *

The only one who hadn't found a group was Zak, and he was jumping from tree to tree, trying to find some form of humanity, a mall town, a city, heck he'd take even a gas station for all he cared, just as long as he gets out of here and goes back to Bellwood. But in the time he's been trekking, he's found very little of that. "Man, Francis would love this. They'd definitely would kill to see me in a dire situation that I can't seem to get out of. Might be the only thing that would make him laugh." One Hunter was observing him, he was in his sight and ripe for an attack. Before Zak could even blink, a missile was fired at him, destroying the tree that he was mounted on. "Ugh!" he grunted as he landed on the ground. "Who did that?!" he then saw his new enemy. He had a heavily armored exo-suit with black metal as a shell and had a familiar circuit line. The missile was placed on a shoulder and his face was covered by a mask that left the bottom half of his face.

"Human." it said, pointing it's arm laser at the Saturday boy. "In the name of the Darkentors. You will die." it told him as he fired a shot at him.

"Woah!" Zak narrowly dodged the blast as he rolled out of the way. "You're using the same technology as those aliens from Bellwood." he observed, taking out The Claw. "Darkentors, huh? Well eat this!" e fired the end of the claw in its grapple function, grabbing the hand of the alien, it in response activated its thrusters, taking off to the skies, dragging Zak along. "WOOOAAA!" he yelled as he was flying through the air.

"Okay, probably not my best idea!"

* * *

As Jake, Star, and Marco were walking, they got the time to try to get to know each other. "So Jake, you're form New York City?" Marco questioned.

"Pretty much." Jake shrugged.

"Marco told me about that place." Star said. "I hear that it's full of so many people and has a very big apple."

The dragon boy turned to her with a confused look. "Um, I think you mean they call it the Big Apple." he corrected.

Star then formed a look of realization. "Oh." then turned confused. 'But it doesn't look like an apple." she pointed out.

Jake sent Marco a weirded out look, and he laughed nervously. "She's a foreigner." he shrugged.

Then, the Darkentor hunter flew in, and nearly hit all of three them, if it hadn't moved side to side, trying to rid itself of Zak who was still grabbing on with the Claw. "Excuse me! Sorry!" he apologized as he nearly hits Marco.

All three gasped at the alien. "I know that thing!" they all shouted together. Marco and Star turned to Jake who did the same. "Wait, you do?" they all asked at the same time.

They heard Zak's scream in the distance. "We can't worry about that right now." Jake said, let's go!" he told them as they followed it.

* * *

Rex, Max, and Manny have been walking for quite some time and they were starting to get a little tired from their continuous trek. "Are we there yet?" Manny complained for the umpteenth time.

The EVO teen groaned. "No Manny, we're not. You keep asking that won't make things any easier."

"But we've been walking for too long now." Manny pointed out.

Max put an arm on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get there soon, Manny." then Steel got his attention but kept quiet.

"Hey Max." he whispered. "I'm detecting something coming in hot."

Max pulled back and replied. "What is it?" he asked.

Before his alien best friend could answer him, the Darkentor flew right in between them. "Ow!" Zack grunted as he hit the ground as a result of letting go. "Ugh, that wasn't pleasant." he looked up and saw the three of them look down at him. "Um, hi there." he waved awkwardly.

The Darkentor flew back and fired about ten shots at the group, making them dodge and run for cover. "Ugh! I hate these things!" Rex scowled. Knowing that now was the time to act Rex activated his one of his machines, the Block Party.

However, this act caused Zak, Max, and Manny to widen their eyes. "Woah..." Manny breathed before smiling. "That is awesome!" Rex used his shield to cover all four of them.

Zak looked to Max. "Who is this guy?"

"Hey, I just met him." Max replied. "But he's not the only one with tricks. Right Steel?"

Said robot emerged from his bag. "You got it."

"Let's GO TURBO!" he yelled, Steel merged with his chest and in a blue flash, he transformed into his Steel suit.

Manny smiled upon seeing this. "Woah, you guys are superheroes?! Why didn't you say so? he spun his belt buckle around, making his suit appear. "RAWR! El Tigre!" he brandishes his claws and leapt at the alien, he slashed its armor, destroying pieces of it.

Rex saw the entire transformations and was lack for a better word, shocked. "Okay, didn't see that coming."

"Rex, disable the shield." Curious as what he was planning, the EVO did so. "GO TURBO! FLIGHT!" he flew straight at the Darkentor and and with his enhanced strength gave a huge blow to the gut making it fall back,

Zak was helped up by Rex. "Thanks for the help." the young scientist said. "Just one question. Whoa are you guys?!"

"hat's kind of a long story." Rex replied.

Both turned to the alien. "Well, answers should probably be for later." Zak said, readying his Claw. "Let's take care of this guy first." he threw orb like objects at the alien, creating small explosions.

Nearby, Jake, Star, and Marco heard all the commotion and saw the four of them fighting the Darkentor. "What in the world?!" Marco gaped in shock.

Jake narrowed his eyes at the Darkentor. "Well, there's a familiar sight. Dragon Up!" fire consumed hi nd he transformed into his dragon form, surprising the two teens. "You two stay clear." he told them as he flew into action.

Marco and Star were quiet for a moment, until the boy broke the silence. "What. Is. Happening?!"

"I don't know." Star replied before grinning wildly. "But I wanna get in on that!" she raised her wand. "Cupcake Explosive Storm!" frosted cupcakes with sticks of dynamite was fired from the wand and made contact with the Darkentor, which heavily damaged its armor. Jake then delivered an uppercut to the chin and then a claw to the face.

"Woah!" Manny widened his eyes. "You're a dragon,"

Jake turned to him. "And you're a tiger luchadore."

"That was awesome! Let's fight it again." Star clapped her hands.

"You didn't tell me you can do magic." Jake noted.

"Well, you didn't tell me or Marco that you were a dragon." Star retorted.

She got her wish once the Darkentor rovered from the attacks and fired more blasts at them, Max in his flight mode grabbed him by the arms pulled him up, he threw him to the side and delivered heavy Turbo charged blows in all parts of its body, Jake decided to get in on the fight and unleashed a wave of fire form his mouth. The armor was able to withstand the fires, but it couldn't defend itself form more fire ball blasts. Getting annoyed, the Darkentor unleashed its machine gun that fired several bullets at them but they evaded the shots. Rex also joined, arriving on his Boogie Pack, he formed his Fun Chucks and wacked it with both of them, Star then pulled back a magical essence of the wand and a magic missile appeared, making it look like she was holding an RPG, making sure not to hit the busy, she carefully aimed only at the alien. She released the missile and it collided with the Darkentor, destroying its jets and making it fall down.

"Oh yeah!" Star pumped her fist.

"My turn." Manny sprinted at the alien, and latched onto its arm cannon, using his sharp teeth, he bit down on it and tore it right of, Zak used his claw to in it bo-staff mode to strike it at all angles and delivered a powerful kick to its head. Marco, not wanting to be left out and be seen as useless, decided to lend his own help, he may not have any cool superpower, but the 16 years he spent in Hekapoo's dimension has given him time to perfect his fighting style, he dodged a fist and jumped on its broad shoulders, using the shoulder cannon, he used it to aim at the alien himself, making it tumble. Taking out his dimensional scissors, he separated the two halves into daggers. He stabbed both of the to open up a fiery portal. "Someone get him in here!"

Rex, though unsure on what he was planning, complied with the order, he landed down on the ground then formed his BFS, striking the Darkentor, he hit into the portal which promptly closed, the opened up to let out the bad guy who's armor was charred and utterly destroyed.

Jake and Max landed down and Jake went back to his human form, while Max's mask disappeared.

The dragon turned to the brown haired teen. "Nice work." he complimented.

"Thanks." Max replied, hi fiving the boy.

"Yep, we've tangled with killer aliens before." Steel said, making his presence known. "I'm Steel, by the way." he offered his servo for Jake to shake.

The dragon looked at the robot in surprise. 'Um, hey." he said, taking the servo.

"That was super amazing!" Star cheered. "We won! Thank you, guys with superpowers!"

"My name's Rex." the EVO chuckled, already amused by the princess.

"So, we beat the bad guy." Manny surmised. "It's over right?"

Zak approached the Darkentor. "I'm not so sure." he made its head face his own. "Who are you?" he interrogated.

The Darkentor chuckled cruelly in response. "You foolish primitives, you have no idea the wrath you have brought upon yourselves, my people will lay waste to your Earths, and you will all die." he lost consciousness.

The group shared a collective worried glance, wondering what he meant by that. "Did he just say Earths?" Marco asked. "As in plural?"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Team-Up, Part 2

**Last time we got a look at the first group of our heroes take down their first enemy, now we'll see how the rest of the team will handle one of their own.**

 **Also, if any of are unfamiliar with the cartoons I crossover in this story, then look the up to get a good idea. Like Max Steel, I'm using the 2013 version.**

 **Now, on with the show. Also, Ben now resembles his Omniverse look.**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews.**

 **Also who would win: Upgrade!Rex, Jenny or Max Steel Rocket Mode?**

 **Warning: Spoilers for the Samurai Jack Series Finale! Read at your own risk!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After taking down the Darkentor Hunter that was tasked with the mission of killing them; Zak, Max and Steel, Rex, Marco, Star, and Manny tied it up so that it wouldn't try anything else. His device may not have been able to contact his parents or any of the other Secret Scientists, but it still had its primary functions online so he used to try and find a way to hack its technology; but not alone, Max's alien friend Steel offered to lend a hand, having a few hacking skills himself which Max could vouch for. As the young scientist and the Ultralink were busy trying to crack the codes of this alien, the rest of their group passed the time in trying to get to know each other.

"So, obviously none of us are exactly normal." Rex noted. "Well, except for him." he pointed at Marco.

"Oh, don't let looks deceive you." Star told him. "Marco is on a whole other level of weird." she said in whisper.

"Hey!" said boy shouted. "I'm standing right here." he pointed out, annoyed.

"You're pretty weird yourself sister." Jake chuckled. "Here i thought being a dragon was as weirder as things could get. Didn't know you could use magic."

The Mewni princess held up her wand. "Oh it's no big deal, with this baby, I can do pretty much anything." she then aimed at a boulder. "Watch this." firing a shot, she made a Warnicorn appear and neighed loudly. "Huh? Huh?" she motioned for them to give a reaction.

"Cool!" Manny marveled. "So, you can just make anything from that wand?"

Star twiddled the wand in her hands. "That and much more kid." she smirked in a smug manner. "But Manny, you're belt buckle can turn you into an actual tiger?"

"It can give me abilities of a tiger." Manny clarified, then he turned to Max." What about you Max?"

Max scratched his head, he just met these people and he questioned if it would be wise to give them so much sensitive information about himself. Granted he did take down a killer alien with them together, but he was still slightly cautious, he looked to Steel and he urged him to come forward. "Well, I can produce a powerful source of energy called T.U.R.B.O energy. It gives all kinds of powers. Thing, is it's so powerful I have to link with Steel over there to control it. Basically, I supply the power, he has the technical know how to make it more efficient."

"And I do a pretty good job, if I do say so myself." Steel remarked, taking a break from the hacking. "I guess it's time to introduce myself. I am N'Baro Atksteel 337. But you can just call me Steel, yeah?"

"Are you some kind of robot?" Rex asked.

Steel gasped. "Woah now! I would prefer if you would not use the R word in front of me. I am more than just a robot, I am an intelligent lifeform from afar with super cool technical abilities."

"Wait a second, so you're an alien?" Zak asked, walking over to them, overhearing them.

"Yes, but don't worry." Steel assured. "I am definitely not like that guy." he pointed at the Darkentor. "Not all aliens are so quick to try and kill you. Save for the ones that try and kill Max and I once or twice. So, Zak was it? What are your special talents?"

Zak shrugged. "I've got nothing much to tell ya, I'm a scientist actually." he told them.

"Really?" Marco questioned. "Odd choice of clothing." he said, referring to Zak's armor.

"Oh this? I guess you can call it my uniform." Zak explained. "You see, my parents and I are scientists who study and protect Cryptids. They're animals that normal science can't explain. Animals like Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster."

"I knew it!" Steel exclaimed. "I knew they were real."

"And I also can read their minds." Zak added.

"Really?" Star asked in excitement. "What number am I thinking of."

"No, I mean I can read Cryptid minds." Zak clarified.

"Guess it's my turn." Rex shrugged. "I have tiny little machines that I use to make super cool machines from my body." For example, he formed his BFS. "Like this bad boy."

"Ooooh." Star,Steel and Manny marveled.

"Not bad." the Ultralink nodded in respect.

"Though, I'm surprised you don't know this stuff, I mean don't you guys watch the news?" Rex asked.

"But we've never seen something like you before." Marco told him.

The EVO raised an eyebrow. "You've never seen an EVO?"

"A what?" Max inquired.

"EVOS? Providence? Van Kleiss? Never heard of things like that before?" Rex told them.

"Providence? You mean Providence, Rhode Island?" Zak asked.

Rex gave them all an odd look. "You're kidding me right?"

Zak scratched his chin, he had a theory about all this, he thought about what the Darkentor said. "Everyone." he addressed, making them all turn to him. "You remember what the thing said?" he pointed to the knocked out alien. "About invading Alternate Earths?" they all nodded. "Tell me, did any of you encounter guys like him before? Did you happen to face off against an entire army of them?"

They all blinked in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?" Jake questioned.

"Because the same thing happened to me and a friend of mine. These guys came through a portal and started attacking his hometown, then it sucked him and I in." Zak explained.

"Just like mine." Manny noted.

"Same with me." Max nodded.

"Another question." Zak said. "Are any of you familiar with the concept of alternate dimensions?"

At that moment, Rex snapped his fingers. "Oh duh! No wonder you guys never heard of me or EVOs, we're in some kind of alternate Earth." he realized.

"Woah, wait a minute. Aliens I might understand, but parallel Earths?" Jake questioned, a little skeptical. "Isn't that kid of stuff from the movies?"

"Not exactly." Star countered. "I should know because I'm a magical princess from another dimension." she spun around and waved her wand to create a rainbow behind her. Which instantly went ablaze.

"You're rainbow's on fire." Max observed.

"Don't worry Max, she kinda likes it that way." Marco told him. "And it would explain why these haven't sent me and Star home yet." he held his scissors. "They're dimensional scissors, they can open up a portal to different dimensions that we travel to from Earth. And since this is isn't technically a different dimension, being also called Earth, guess it can't really do much."

"Besides you're a dragon, so who are you to judge, man?" Manny pointed out.

Jake couldn't retort since he did have a point. "Yeah, okay, you got me there. Okay, so we're all from other Earths, and now we're stuck in whatever Earth this is. Guess the same could be said for my friends."

"Your friends?" Zak asked.

"Zak, you and these two" he pointed at Marco and Star "aren't the only ones who came in here with someone else. About four others came in with me. Think they might be around here?"

"Sorry Jake, but I'm gonna have to say no." Steel told him. "While we were talking, I've been scanning around the area. Trying to see if there were others out here. Well, not in this forest. My scanners did however detect a nearby city."

"Hey, who knows? The could be there." Max suggested. "Guess we have our destination. Just one last question, what do we do about him?" he pointed to the slumbering Darkentor.

"It'd be too risky to just leave him out here." Zak replied. "We'll have to bring him along. Don't suppose any of you are strong enough to lift him."

"Got you covered." Max said. "GO TURBO! STRENGTH!" with Steel's help, he transformed into his strength mode. He walked over to the Darkentor and lifted it up with ease.

"Well then, let's get to it." Rex said as the group followed Steel.. "Still can't believe we have to deal with aliens, shouldn't be surprised though."

"You deal with aliens Rex?" Zak asked.

Rex shook his head. "Not specifically, but I do know someone who does. Really wish he were here, he might know what to do."

Zak nodded in understanding. "I hear ya man. I know a guy just like that too."

Funny that they don't know they're talking about the same guy.

* * *

Danny flew through the city for a while now, trying to get find some trace of his friends, but so far that plan has been a bust. As far as he could see there wasn't any sign of Randy, Jake, Kim, or Ron. What makes things even more complicated was that as he flew, a few civilians caught sight of him and they ran away in fright. He hasn't seen that kind of reaction since his early days as Danny Phantom, it made him curious, so without anyone looking he took a newspaper and found that there was no mention of him or the others which was weird considering how well known they are. This could only mean one thing, he's in an alternate Earth.

He's been inside other dimensions like the Ghost Zone and has travelled to an alternate future timeline, one he would rather forget about. So a parallel Earth should not be anything new to him. Now he just needed to find a way out of this Earth and back to his own, which was easier said than done. In times like this, he wished he could call Clockwork on speed dial.

"Another day in the life, huh Phantom old pal?" Danny said mostly to himself. "Here I am, stuck in a another dimension with no possible way to get back." he let out a sigh. "Hopefully, Randy and the others are having better luck than I am."

Little did he know that another Darkentor Hunter was tracking him. Early on, he had gotten word that one of his comrades had been taken down by the group that was located in the forest, so now they needed to have the upper hand by killing the ones that were in the city. For example, this specter like being called Danny Phantom. It stayed out of sight, making sure the halfa couldn't see him, he readied his blaster, and took aim. The instant Danny stopped flying for a moment was enough for him to get a clean shot and fired.

The snow white haired teen couldn't sense it coming since it wasn't a ghost that was attacking. As such, he was instantly got hit by the blast. "Agh!" he shouted in slight pain, regaining his bearings, Danny saw the hunter. "You!" he scowled, recognizing the armor. He fired a ghost ray right back at the alien, and it crashed into a roof. "Aright gruesome, either you help me find my friends and take us home, or things are abut to get ugly."

"You are in no position to demand things from me, primitive." the Hunter retorted. It fired missiles at Danny but he turned intangible so that the projectiles wouldn't touch him.

"Nice try, but you're not the only one who's fired me with missiles." Danny smirked.

"Hmm." the Hunter mused. "You are indeed a very peculiar life form. I can see why you and the others have been marked for death."

That got Danny's attention. "Others? Are you talking abou-Gahh!" he was cut off by another shot, the halfa crashed into a building, dusting some debris off of his form, he faced the Darkentor with furious glowing green eyes.. "Okay, you know what? Things just got ugly. He charged at the Hunter with green fists. He punched it across its face and their clash begun.

But soon, they will have visitors.

* * *

Normally, Ben Tennyson would never panic in a situation, he was always so confident in himself and the Omnitrix that he was sure that he would get out of any jam without any kind of trouble whatsoever. After all, he was Ben 10, savior of the universe, conqueror of Vilgax, a guy such as his stature should have no issues, Right?

Wrong.

For once in his life, Ben had no idea what to do. He was in some sort of alternate dimension, and from what he's read, it doesn't look like there's another version of him here, ergo no Plumbers(By which I mean the space cops), and potentially no way for him to find away back to is home dimension. Why can't the universe ever catch him a break?

Presently, he was walking down the streets. "I can't believe this. Here I was, trying to stop another alien invasion to Earth, and now I have to get sucked into an Earth where no one knows who I am, the only plumbers that I would find are the ones who actually do fix toilets, and the worse part of this whole fiasco, is that there are no Mr. Smoothies as far as I've seen." his thoughts then went back to the other person that was sucked in along with him. "Sure hope Zak is doing alright." he mused.

Then, he heard something, the sound of plasma shots being fired from above. He looked up and was welcomed to the sight of one of the same creeps that attacked his home firing shots at hat appeared to be a white haired teenager with his own green energy glowing hands; Ben had to admit, he was used to seeing some abnormal stuff since he first got the Omnitrix, but this was definitely a new one for him. Deciding to get into action, he activated the alien watch and scrolled through the touch screen. "It's hero time!" he slammed down on the core and transformed into the red manta ray like alien, Jetray.

"Woah, haven't used this guy in a while." Jetray commented looking over his new form. Ready to get into the fight, the red alien took off in fast speeds,, it seemed like that fly guy was the one being attacked and since he had a bone to pick with the Hunter, it was pretty clear, whose side he should be on. A pair of green lasers shot from his eyes and hits the Hunter, Jetray flew up to Danny. "You okay, guy?" he asked.

"Wha-Who-What are you?" Danny asked, baffled by both Jetray's sudden intrusion and his appearance.

"Easy dude, I'm on your side." the transformed teen assured the halfa. "In fact, let me show ya." Jetray flew towards the Darkentor for a collision course that gave Jetray the upper hand. He then fired shots from his tail next, the Darkentor used his shields to defend itself from the attacks, he took out blades from behind and tried to slice off any part of Ben's current body, but he was too fast for the swords. Knowing which one's the good guy, Danny's eyes and his hands glowed blue and fired two ice shots at the swords and they shattered as a result.

"Ice powers." Jetray noted with a nod and smile. "Nice."

The Darkentor was really starting to get angry, and sent out a signal to his fellow hunters. Before Jetray could fire another shot, the Hunter launched one of his rocket fists that sent the red alien away.

"Wooooaaah!"

* * *

Nearby, the two heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir were leaping from building to building, still trying to find some way to get all the way back to Paris and take care of the threat that was present there. So far, that mission was far from being accomplished; groaning in annoyance, Cat Noir stopped, prompting his partner to do the same. "Ugh, we've been searching the city for hours now. Why can't we just call a taxi or something?" he asled.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, a cabbie would definitely drive a boy in a cat suit and a girl in red and black polka dotted costume all the way to another country."

"Well, it's better than just jumping all over buildings all day." Cat retorted. He looked up for a moment before he caught sight of something. "Hey, look up there." he pointed.

Ladybug followed to where he was pointing to and saw a faint green laser blast. "What is that?"

"Heads up!" Cat Noir shouted as he tackled Ladybug out of the way as something crashed in the roof. Both vigilantes walked to the crash site and saw Jetray rubbing his head.

"Man that guy can pack a wollup." he groaned and then he looked up and saw the costumed crime fighters. "What's up with the get-ups?" he asked, confused by their choice of attire. Instead of getting a straight answer. He was instantly wrapped around by Ladybug's yo-yo. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Here's a hint!" Ladybug answered by puling him over to a nearby street. Both her and Cat noir landed down near him. "Now, who are you working for?" she interrogated with a fierce glare. "Hawk Moth?"

"Who?" Jetray questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Look, I'm pretty sure I saw a comic book convention a few blocks from here. Now if you could untie me, I might go easy on you guys."

Cat Noir didn't like his attitude, so he extended his staff to Jetray's throat. "We're not playing games buddy, now what do we call you? Fly fish? Bat Water?"

"It's Jetray."

The cat themed hero tapped his chin. "Huh. That's actually pretty catchy." he admitted. Ladybug gave him a stern look. "What? It is."

Ladybug turned to her captive. "In case you haven't figured it out, we have you captured, so as far as I can see, either you give us answers. Or we male you." she threatened.

Jetray chuckled amusedly. "So, you wanna turn this into a thing, huh?" he tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and he transformed into Kickin' Hawk, much to their shared surprise.

"Well, allow Kickin' Hawk to oblige!" the muscular, anthropomorphic bird like being broke free from the Yo-Yo and kicked Ladybug away. Then, Cat Noir strikes him across the face with his staff. Ready to rumble, the new alien gave a series of punches at him, but he blocked every strike with his weapon, the bird alien used his arm blades to strike him at a few sides, making him fall to the ground, just when Ben was about to slam both his hands down at Cat, he flipped away. "Huh. So, it looks like that cat costume isn't just for show." Ben admitted.

"What did you expect? I'm a cat. You're a bird." Cat Noir pointed out. "You guys really don't have a good history with my guys."

Kickin' Hawk smirked. "Hmph, you know you got a point there." he tapped the symbol.

When the light died down, he was now Swampfire. "Now eat this!" he chucked fireballs at him.

Cat Noir used his cat-like reflexes to dodge them. "Woah! Okay, you are definitely not like most of the villains Ladybug and I have fought." he took a whiff of the air and made a disgusted face. "Ugh, but you're definitely the one that smells the worst."

"Wait a minute. Bad guy?" Swampfire repeated. "Dude, I am not the bad guy here, okay that freaky alien with dark armor that I was just fighting is the bad guy here. I don't know what you're deal is dude, but I'm no enemy."

"Ahhh!" looking up and they both saw Danny crash down, making them fall back. They then saw the Darkentor hunter descend down between them.

Ladybug watched this development with wide eyes and shared a gasp with Cat Noir. Both didn't expect to see another one of the creatures that attacked them to appear, but Swampfire did.

"You again!" he scowled, the plant alien took out seeds from his arms and threw at the ground near the Hunter, he released methane gas from his hands and the seeds grew very rapidly into vines and ensnared the Hunter. Both crime fighters were surprised by his action.

"Did he just technically save us?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir blinked. "Um, I think so, yeah. So I'm gonna go on a limb here and say he may not be the bad guy."

"No, he's not." Danny answered, emerging from the streets. "Now for the finishing touch." he blasted an ecto ray at the Darkentor, pushing him back, but he got up once more. "Darn it." the halfa grimaced. "There's gotta be something to take this guy down." he turned to the two. "Please tell em those outfits aren't just for show."

"Don't worry dude, we can handle ourselves." Cat Noir confidently told him. Deciding to prove it he rushed forward to do his own attack on the monster. Cat-aclysm!" his right claw glowed with destructive black energy and he used it to make contact with the torso of the Darkentor's armor, and it instantly started to rust and fall apart. Cat Noir smirked at his handiwork but grimaced as soon as he saw his ring. One of the green claws on it blinked off, indicating that he was running out of time. "Alright, I've done all I can." he called back to Danny and Ben. "If you guys have a plan to take him down, you better do it. Preferably before 5 minutes are up."

"We do have a plan." Swampfire replied. "We take him down. Hard." slapping the symbol, he was now Four Arms.

With a roar, the Tetramand charged at the Darkentor, it still had its main weapons operational, so it fired a piercing blast hat made Four Arms try to shield himself. Danny came in and focused his ghost energy to create two green, glowing ecto blades and sliced apart one shoulder blaster, but hen the creature fired a concussion grenade that flew Danny to a store. Cat Noir knew he didn't have enough time until he reverted back to his civilian identity.

Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to grab onto some of the debris and hurled it at the creature, she back flipped over to side step him to the ground. But the Hunter grabbed her by the legs and activated its electro shock hand to stun her. "Aghhh!" she screamed.

"No!" Cat Noir rushed to he raid using his separated batons to strike him at the head, distracting him enough to let his partner go free.

Danny floated over and helped her up. "You alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." she replied.

Danny turned to the Darkentor. "At this rate, it'll take a complete miracle to beat him."

Miracle. That's it!

"I think I might have something." Ladybug replied. She ran at the creature and kneed it on the chin and he landed near a fire hydrant. "Alright, Lucky Charm!" she swung her Yo-Yo high into the air, a swarm of ladybugs flew across the sky and something was created, the only thing that could help them in their present situation.

A wrench.

Ladybug caught the wrench and stared at it with an incredulous look. "Oh come on! Why can't I get anything that would actually take care of the problems more faster?!" the Darkentor raised itself up in the air and aimed his blaster at the bug themed hero, but Swampfire caught sight of this and transformed into Shocksquatch.

"Try this on for size, eh?" the yellow behemoth shot an electric blast that sent it down near the fire hydrant. That's when Ladybug started to put the pieces together, she saw the wrench, then at the fire hydrant, and at Shocksquatch.

"I got it!" she ran over to the hydrant and put the wrench on the bolt, causing the water to escape and strike at the Darkentor. "You, shapeshifter!" she called to the yellow alien. "Shock him!"

Shocksquatch grinned, getting an idea of what she was planning. "I like the way ya think, girl." he unleashed two powerful electric blasts at the Darkentor while it was still wet causing a huge explosion that made most of his armor completely and almost destroyed and it collapsed on the ground with a large thud. "And that's how its done." he smiled in satisfaction.

"Wow. Nice work you guys." Danny complimented, he never worked this well with other people besides Randy and Jake.

"Yeah, especially this girl with her wrench." Shocksquatch pointed to Ladybug who rubbed her hair sheepishly.

"It was nothing." she lightly blushed.

"Aw come on Ladybug." Cat Noir nudged her. "We totally kicked butt, but you guys were just as cool. Sorry about the misunderstanding." he said to Shocksquatch.

The bigfoot like alien dismissed it with a wave. "Don't worry aboot it pal." he assured "Guess you guys aren't used to a person like me." Suddenly, a beeping sound, resembling a countdown was heard, then in a green flash, Shocksquatch turned back into Ben Tennyson.

Needless to say, Danny and the two animal heroes recoiled in shock. "Woah! Dude, you're human?!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

Ben shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Heh, yeah. I uh, I'm not from around here."

"And here I thought I've seen everything." Danny remarked. He offered a handshake. "Nevertheless, thanks for the help, I'm Danny Phantom."

Ben took it with a smile. "Any time dude, name's Ben Tennyson." he looked to the other two. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"Sorry, but we're not exactly supposed to tell anyone our secret identities." Ladybug told him.

"Let me guess." Danny began. "Protect yourselves and your loved ones?"

"Yeah." Cat blinked in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Trust me, I have a lot in common with you two."

Before more could be said between the four of them, they heard the sound of faint the explosions nearby.

"What was that?" Ladybug asked as they turned to where the noise was coming from.

"Hehehehe..." they turned to see that the Darkentor was starting to get back up. "You may have defeated me primitives. But my brothers will avenge me. Your fate are all sealed." he then took out a device that started beeping red. "LONG LIVE DARKENTORS!"

Danny knew what was coming. "Hang on!" he grabbed Cat Noir and Ladybug and turned invisible. Ben activated the Omnitrix and turned into Big Chill and did the same. The device erupted into a huge explosion, consuming nearly everything. Danny and Big Chill flew to a safer distance along with the two heroes, Danny re-appeared and Ben turned back into human.

"That was too close." Cat Noir gasped.

Ladybug trembled a little. "That thing...it blew itself up." she muttered in horror. "He's-He's dead."

Danny looked at the cinder remains of the creature. "Guess it decided if he was going down. He was gonna take us with him."

"Something tells me those explosions we heard might be connected." Ben suggested. "Think we should check it out?"

"If it means getting some answers out of this whole confusing mess, then I'm game." Cat Noir replied.

Danny nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

"Wait, there's still one thing we need to take care of first." Ladybug told them.

A few minutes later, they were at a clothing store. She and Cat Noir were changing into more normal clothes. "Remind me again why we're here?" ben asked Danny as they waited outside.

"They said something about changing into new clothes to better protect their identities, apparently those powers they used causes them to have 5 minutes until they turn back to normal." Danny replied.

Eventually, Cat Noir walked out wearing a dark red hoodie and black glasses, while Ladybug went out wearing a purple jacket and wearing a blue beanie along with purple shades.

"Alright. Let's go." the disguised Marinette declared as they went to where the explosions came from.

* * *

Around the same time the other group first met, Jenny was flying through the city, she had tried for the what she thought was the eleventh time she tried to contact her mother, but like all the other last few times, it was met with no success. The robot girl was confused, she checked her systems, her diagnostics, everything, so why couldn't she contact her mother? She was too focused on this that she didn't notice a Darkentor hiding up on a rooftop with a sniper aimed at her. Jenny had no time to put up a defense as she was hit in the arm by a single shot making her fall headfirst to the sidewalk.

"OOF!" Jenny groggily got up and dodged another shot. She saw the Darkentor sniper descend down, and aimed its blaster once more and fired more rounds at the robotic girl, she combined both of her hands and they shifted and transformed into a large, blue shield that was strong enough to not get damaged by the shots. Jenny's eyes widened as she saw the familiar tech on the creature. "One of those creeps that attacked Tremorton." she gasped. Once he was out of ammo, Jenny reformed her hands and shifted her arms into two cannons and blasted it.

The Hunter used its jetpack to rise up into the air and she did the same, she rammed herself into it to attack, but he was too strong. A cannon emerged from her torso and blasted it away.

"Stupid automaton!" the Darkentor snarled. "You shall face destruction!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I heard that one before." she formed her spiked knuckles and collided both fists with his head. He rubbed it in pain, and decided to retaliate with full force. He sent a whistle that confused Jenny and was shot from behind.

"Ugh!" she cried as she kneeled down. She turned around and saw another Darkentor arriving. "Two against one; that's not really fair." she sneered.

"Then why don't we even he odds, ya shoobs?"

The two Hunters looked around to find where the source of the new voice was coming from and before they knew it a shadowy figure moved at inhuman speeds, three razor sharped rings struck at one of the arms that exploded on impact in puffs of smoke, then the figure took out a katana blade and struck both the sniper rifles in half. He kicked one in the gut and then sent small orbs at the other one which caused a swarm of bees to get out and envelop him. He back flipped to where Jenny was and she was able to see his entire appearance.

"Are you...a ninja?" she asked slowly, taking in his entrance.

"Either or I'm wearing this skin tight outfit for nothing." Ninja replied. "I was just passing through until I saw these guys gang up you. Also, are you a robot?" he asked.

Jenny formed her cannon and fired a blue projectile at the Darkentor she was facing. "That answer your question?"

"Okay, I admit, that is bruce." he charged at the other creature with a yell and spun around with his word that blocked other shots fired at him, he sliced pieces of its armor, leaving scars and scratches in his wake, the Hunter growled and ouled out his own blade and clashed with Randy's own sword, they traded razor blows for a while, the steel of their blades sending off sparks. The teenage ninja warrior tried to stab at any opening he could find but the Darkentor was very good on the defensive. The Darkwntor humped and lunged at Randy who barely dodged the sword, he kicked right up at his hands, causing the alien to lost his sword in the process, giving Randy the opening shot he needed he used his enhanced strength to send him back and sent an explosive ball that scorched his armor.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man!" Randy pumped his fist.

* * *

"Interesting. Very interesting." Paradox mused as he and Clockwork observed the mirror. For about a while now, the two of them were looking over the progress of the young heroes. "I must say they are fighting quite well so far."

"Maybe." Clockwork warily agreed.

His fellow time master took notice of this. "Something on your mind?"

"Despite the large number that have been gathered, it appears that some of them may be outmatched. They have only faced the foot soldiers of the Darkentors. They have yet to witness the full mighty force of the enemy." he explained, shifting into his adult form. "It makes me slightly worried." he admitted.

The Englishman could see his point. "Quite true old friend. Do you suppose they could use some assistance?" he asked.

"That seems to be the most logical option." Clockwork replied. "Of course it seems impossible at this point.

 **"Then perhaps, we can offer assistance to your chosen champions."**

All of a sudden, the lair of Clockwork started to shift and change unexpectedly and soon both time masters found themselves in an entirely new plane of existence, it was nothing but an endless void of a colorful nebula filled with many stars. Turning around they were met with three titan sized figures, one wore golden viking armor and helmet with two horns and had an eyepatch on his left one. Next to him was a humanoid life being with blue skin and six arms with a bow and arrow. The final being had the body of a man, but the head of a falcon and wears a sun disk, his clothing was Egyptian in nature.

Clockwork and Paradox stood in silence until the ghost spoke up. "Odin. Rama. Ra." he nodded to each deity. "I must admit it has been quite some time."

 **"Indeed Clockwork."** Odin bellowed.

 **"We come to you now because we know of the current threat to the balance of the universe."** Rama told them.

 **"And we have come to lend our services."** Ra finished.

Paradox smiled. "Well, jolly good then. Though, if I had to guess correctly, you three aren't gonna directly take care of this problem?"

Odin nodded grimly. **"We are afraid so. Like you, the powers that be have forbidden the three of us from joining on with the fight."**

Ra took over. **'However, don't think you're the only ones who have champions of your own."**

"Is that a fact?" Clockwork raised an eyebrow.

All three gods nodded. **"Indeed."** Odin answered. **"We propose to send in a warrior that has prevailed in his quest. That has endured many heart wrenching, grueling trials in order to complete his mission. And he did so, but at a great cost. Yet, there is still hope in his heart, and that might be the only thing that your young champions may need."**

Both time masters looked at each other with knowing looks. "Are you suggesting of _him?"_ Paradox whispered in amazement.

"Of course." Clockwork shook his head. "Of all people, we might as well rely on his help."

 **"Then let us begin."** all three gods focused their power and their eyes glowed, calling out the one other person that ca be a great service to this battle.

They need Samurai Jack.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, the sun shone its rays on the peaceful kingdom, the children of the land were playing in the grass fields, while farmers were working hard ad the women were socializing with each other; yes, this was indeed quite a peaceful day in the kingdom, and for a while no one would have thought that this could have been possible if not for the brave actions of their samurai prince who was observing this all with a smile. He told his father and mother that he would go out for a walk. His father advised brining guards, but his son said that he could take care of himself, he was an adult man wearing a white samurai robe and brown wooden sandals, by his waist was a sheath that concealed his legendary katana sword. For those of you who don't who this is and honestly you SHOULD! This was the man who took down the shapeshifting master of darkness, who freed his people and the future from the shogun of sorrow's oppressive rule.

This was Samurai Jack.

Now, as a crash course over this awesome character's life for those who don't know this man's story, allow me to enlighten you. Jack once lived peacefully as a young prince in this land, he was the son of the Emperor and his wife and they loved him with all their hearts, and as a boy, his father told him the story of one of the most insidious monsters that ever lived; Aku. A being born from a black mass of pure evil, Aku nearly brought this world to its knees if not for the Emperor who wielded a magic sword gifted to him by the gods. He was sealed away beneath the Earth's surface the day soon came that he would break free and try once again to rule the world. He attacked Jack's home, and his parents had no choice but to send him away, the Emperor made a plan with the leaders of the world, a plan that was made after Jack's birth.

In the event of Aku's return, Jack would learn all kinds of fighting styles from around the world all so he could be ready enough to wield his father's sword and use it to destroy Aku once and for all. Once he was old enough, Jack stepped forward to oppose the demon, after a lengthy battle, the samurai was ready to deal the final blow, but Aku had one final trick up his sleeve, before Jack could react, the demon opened a time portal that sucked Jack in to another time. He was sent to the future, one where Aku's evil was law and many lives have suffered. After getting a clear understanding of his situation, Jack embarked on a quest, one that's main goal was to find a way back to the past and undo the future that was Aku.

It was a long and perilous journey for him, he made enemies but also formed close friendships as well. Everywhere he went, he would inspire hope in others and changed their lives for the better, he faced off against the likes of his inner darkness, Mad Jack and the soul stealer Demongo, but made allies with the gruff and strong Scotsman. But despite his many successes, every time Jack found himself close to his goal, Aku always intervened and ruined his chances of getting home. One noteworthy example was when Jack was able to find one final time portal, and he jumped in, but Aku pulled him back out and destroyed the portal. It was at that moment something snapped in the samurai, he felt so angry, so furious that he slaughtered innocent little goats that were mutated. The sword was never meant to kill innocents, so it deemed Jack unworthy and disappeared.

And so, 50 years have passed, but he has topped aging, time had lost its hold on him, it was an accidental side effect of the time travel Aku used on him, and during that time, Jack had started to lose all hope in getting back to the past, there were no more time portals or any other means to get back, and losing his sword, the only thing that could physically hurt Aku was gone was too much for him. For the first time, he had felt hopeless, his mental state was also a major issue. He was suffering through an internal conflict in his inner anger, he was experiencing traumatizing visions of his family suffering and was considering ending it all by his own hand. But his need to help others was too great, he had built his own arsenal of modern weapons and armor and was just traveling while also being stalked by a horseman, one that was seeking his death.

But help came in the most unexpected of places. There was a cult called the Daughters of Aku who worshipped Aku as a merciful god and that Jack was the evil one, I know, it sounds crazy. Their leader, the High Priestess gave birth to seven daughters and put them through the most cruel, inhumane training regiment no child should ever had to go through all in the name in killing Jack. It was then that Jack faced the most toughest opponents he ever met what was even memorable was that not only did it seem like they would succeed, but Jack had to kill his first human victim. In the past, he's only taken mindless robots, but this was the first time he spilled human blood. He was critically injured and after healing himself with the aid of a white wolf that had went through a similar experience he knew that he had no choice but to kill the others if he wants to survive.

One by one, each daughter met her end, all except for one who showed potential of compassion, her name was Ashi, the strongest and eldest of the daughters and was the only one to survive. After seeing just how brainwashed she was, Jack contemplated whether he should attempt to convert her to his side, which admittedly was easier said than done. During their time trapped inside a monster's stomach they continuously argued over their beliefs, but after escaping from the stomach, she started to see examples of his noble and kind side which was the opposite from what her mother taught her. Considering the circumstances, she demanded that he show her proof of his accusation of her so called lord being evil and he did so. Jack showed her how Aku's influence has ravaged and poisoned the world, how mother nature had withered and how many people had lost their freedom.

At that moment, Ashi realized the error of her and her mother's beliefs and she began to see Jack in a new light, she saw how much of a hero he was to many, having encountered those whose lives he's improved and stopped him for committing Senpukku, telling him how not all hope was lost and that here's still time for him to win. With a newfound sense of confidence, Jack went on a spiritual journey to retrieve his lost sword while Ashi protected him form an army of bounty hunters and her own mother. Jack met a guru that helped him realized that his inner anger is what kept him from finding the sword, finally overcoming it, Jack had reclaimed the sword and together, he and Ashi went to defeat Aku.

During their travels together, Jack and Ashi began to grow ever closer, they found a special friendship with each other which quickly evolved into something more, after narrowly surviving an attack by larva aliens, they realized that they have fallen in love with each other and kissed. Unfortunate, this new relationship took a turn for the worst when Aku confronted them both, then he discovered a startling revelation with Ashi, she and her sisters turned to biologically be his actual daughters. Years ago, he had encountered Ashi's former cult and was impressed by their worship of him so he left hem a cup of his essence which the High Priestess drank. So he felt his own scent inside Ashi and brought it out forcefully, he forced her to fight Jack and he couldn't bring himself to kill the woman he loved so he surrendered.

For Aku, this was a personal victory so he decided to show Jack's execution through a televised event, showing that everyone Jack became friends with was seeing, he was gonna make an example out of Jack and decided the best way for Jack to die was for the mind controlled Ashi kill him herself, but soon a rescue party arrived. An entire army made up of all the allies Jack has made, banded together to help Jack, after a brief fight, he was able to get Ashi to break free from Aku's control, declaring his love for her. And with her reclaimed freedom was free control over powers similar to Aku. Knowing this, she opened a time portal herself and together she and Jack went back to the past, mere moments after Aku had sent Jack away.

With his sword, Jack was now ready for the moment of truth, despite trying to escape, the demon was cornered by the samurai and after so many years of pain and suffering, Samurai Jack finally ended the life of Aku, and with him the future where he I ruler ceases to be. With this victory, he helped rebuild his kingdom and was reunited with his parents, the mentors who taught him everything he knew gathered not just to celebrate but for the wedding of Jack and Ashi. It was a happy day for both of them, the two were prepared to spend the rest of their lives with each other, free of Aku.

Unfortunately, with every great victory, must also come with a great sacrifice.

As she walked down the aisle, Ashi collapsed, both her and her love figured out in horror that with Aku no longer existing in the future, her existence is also being undone. Jack watched helplessly as the only woman he truly loved faded away in his arms, leaving only the gown, and he was left alone, heartbroken, and above all else, sad. He left to be alone, but soon met a ladybug that helped him remember the precious times he had with Ashi, and is now filled with hope for a better future, one where Aku is no longer in power. Though he lost many friends as a result of changing time, he will always remember them and Ashi in his heart.

Yet, there is still an emptiness somewhere in his heart. As he strolled along, he took notice of a few couples enjoying their time together, it made frown a little, seeing the affection between them brought back memories of Ashi. To this day, he wonders what could have been if Ashi had lived, they could have had a family together, shared new memories and their love. Blowing a whistle, his horse galloped over to him, mounting on the equine, Jack rode to a far way place from the town.

He arrived at a beautiful cherry blossom tree with beautiful leaves of red and pink colors, he recognized this place, it was the same tree he showed when he provided examples of Aku's evil. He sat down and meditated trying to take his mind off his sadness, but then was distracted by the same ladybug from before. Once again, images of Ashi's beautiful face flashed through his mind and he quietly clenched his fists. Tears were starting to form and he couldn't concentrate on his meditation.

Sighing dejectedly, the young prince looked up in the clear blue sky.

"I miss you Ashi." he said.

That's when it happened! The whole area he was in started to glow with an ominous blue color. Jack stood up in alarm and looked around in both shock and confusion. "What is this?!" he demanded. He shielded his eyes when the entire area seemed to flash with a blinding light, and he found himself in a familiar space.

 **"Greetings. Samurai Jack.** **"**

He turned around and saw the very three gods who deemed and his father worthy of wielding the sword. "You three." he gasped in amazement. "Why have you called me? Do you wish for the sword back?"

Odin shook his head. **"You've earned the right to keep the sword for yourself, it is better in your hands."**

 **"But there is a grave matter we must discuss with you, samurai."** Rama told him.

 **"A matter that relates to the fate to the entire multiverse as we know it."** Ra explained.

Jack's face turned serious. "What kind of threat do you speak of?"

"We'll happily explain." it wasn't until now that the samurai noticed Paradox and Clockwork.

"Who are you two?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Clockwork." the specter introduced himself then gestured to the Englishman. "And this is my associate Professor Paradox, the two of us are what you would call masters of time."

"Time." Jack's eyes slightly widen. "As in time travel?"

"Very good." Paradox nodded in approval. "Figures you'd be familiar with that concept, considering you spent 50 years in the future."

"What?" Jack gaped. "How do you know about that?"

"It's like my friend here said, we're time masters." Paradox reminded him. "We know everything that has happened in the past, that is just happening in the present, and that will happen in the future. And personally I am a big fan of yours."

Jack blinked. "You...are?" he found it odd that such a being looked up to him.

"Of course I am." the time traveler replied as if it were obvious. "You're _the_ Samurai Jack. You spent 50 ageless years trying to stop the ultimate evil and succeeded. Clockwork and I know of your many adventures. Granted, they no longer exist because of you changing the future but to people like me who have seen it all, you sir are an inspiration. A hero."

"Which is why the gods have bought you before us, samurai." Clockwork told him. "The multiverse is in peril and we need you to help save it."

"In case you're wondering, the multiverse is basically the existence of many parallel dimensions. Just look at this for an example." Paradox used his robotic arm to bring up a hologram of the planet Earth. "Here you see Earth." then a second Earth popped up. "Now you see a parallel version of Earth from another dimension."

"I see." Jack scratched his chin in thought.

"Now let me show you the threat." Clockwork waved his staff to summon a mirage of a Darkentor soldier. "These are the Darkentors. Insidous dimensional aliens who dream of conquering other worlds with no remorse." Jack narrowed his eyes hatefully at this, he was all too familiar with the kind of beings the Darkentors are being described as. "They have already invaded multiple versions of Earth, nut have withheld for the moment so that they can take care of the heroes they encountered in each of them in one single Earth." with another wave he showed him images of each of the heroes.

"They are...children." Jack pointed out.

"I realize they are younger than you expected, but take our word for it, there's more to them than you know." Paradox promised.

"Just to let you know, no one is forcing you to do this." Clockwork told him. "We all know how much you have been through when you were trapped in the dark future ruled by Aku. Though he is destroyed, we also know just how much you've lost." Jack looked down, knowing what he was talking about. "We know that you have just gotten back to your proper timeline, but we can assure you that it won't be forever. We can transport you back whenever you want. So what will it be, Samurai Jack?"

Jack thought hard on this. It was true, he had the one thing he's been looking for in so long, he made it back home and after his ordeal in the future, it was no argument that he deserves to be in piece. But from what these two have told him, these Darkentors are obviously a serious threat, almost as big as Aku, and his sword was forged to vanquish all evil, and he was taught from a young age, that fighting for the cause of good and righteousness was a cause worth fighting for. "I accept this mission." he decided.

 **"Very well."** Odin said as he and his fellow gods focused their power to create a portal. **"Enter."**

Jack wasted no time and jumped into the portal and soon closed.

Paradox turned to the three gods. "I don't mean to presume, but something tells me you have ore in store for our young friends." he guessed.

 **"As always Paradox., you are correct."** Ra nodded in confirmation.

 **"As you say, the samurai's victory did come at a great price."** Rama recalled. **"He lost the one he truly loved."**

 **"And now, he will get her back."** Odin said as their eyes glowed once again and concentrated to perform the one thing many have assumed to be downright impossible; brining the life that met oblivion back from the great beyond.

 **"Rise. Return to the realm of the living to aid your love. Rise once more...Ashi."**

* * *

The portal transported Jack to the city of Sherman, he looked around the area in amazement. This new environment was certainly more futuristic than his homeland, but less advanced than most cities from the future, he began to run forward, and there seemed to be no one around which made him slightly uneasy.

"You got a signal yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No, Ron."

"How about..."

"Ron, if I had gotten a signal I would've told you by now."

Jack heard this from a distance and hid himself from sight. To his shock, he saw a blonde young man holding a redheaded female jump down from high up, he recognized them as the youngsters the two time masters showed him. "Sorry KP." Ron apologized. "But it's been what? Like hours already and we still haven't contacted Wade or the others." he told his girlfriend as he puts her down.

"You just got be patient." Kim said. "So far all I can gather is that we're in some place called Sherman, Illinois from that newspaper. Except I don't think we've ever been to Sherman." she put a finger to her chin.

Ron scratched his head. "That's right. And we've been pretty much everywhere."

"Well whatever the case. I think if we ask around, we can-AHH!" she never got to finish as a Darkentor had just flew in on his jetpack and grabbed her by the arm.

"Kim!" Ron shouted in alarm. Using his blue aura he jumped high and followed after it. Jack saw this as well and discreetly jumped up to the top of a building to lend his support.

* * *

Darkness.

That was all she saw at first glance. It was dark and quiet, and she could feel her eyes begin to open up slowly, she saw the faint glow of the sun and she finally woke up. With a gasp, she looked around and saw that she was in a forest, she looked over herself and saw that she was still here. But that wasn't possible, Aku no longer exists, but neither should she.

Getting up, she saw that the same black mass that formed after gaining Aku's powers was still there. Even though she had many questions as to how she was still alive, only one thing came to kind.

"Jack." she muttered. She started running, intent on finding the love of her life, he needed to see that she was here, he needed to know that his Ashi has returned to him.

* * *

 **Surprise!**


	7. Strike Together

**I surprised you last chapter, didn't I?**

 **Didn't expect that I would bring in not just _the_ Samurai Jack but Ashi as well.**

 **Now let me just say, while I did enjoy the series finale and thought it was a fitting end to Jack's story in getting back to the past and killing Aku for good, I kind of thought it would have been better if Ashi didn't cease to exist. So yeah, I decided to revive her and make them members of the team. Come on, most of you love it, admit it.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 7. This is where things will get really spicy.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ron!" Kim yelled to her boyfriend as the Darkentor carried her away as it was flying with the jetpack. Ron Stoppable, in his Mystic Monkey Power aura leaped from building to building, trying to stop the alien from kidnapping his beloved, but the jetpack it was wearing had fast boosters that kept it farther away from the martial arts from keeping up. Ron was extremely furious at the Darkentor who took the girl he loves and had ample reason to pound that thing into the dust for doing it.

"Hang in there KP!" Ron yelled. "I'm coming!" he reassured her then looked to his pocket. "Rufus, you doing okay buddy?" his pet gave a thumbs up as he held on tight to his best friend. "You might wanna hang on tight, this is gonna get a little bumpy. He stopped at a sidewalk and grabbed a blue mailbox and hurled it at him and it, but the alien easily maneuvered away to dodge it.

"Um babe, can you try not to throw stuff at the alien that's also carrying me?!" Kim frantically reminded him.

"Sorry!"

Unknown to him, Jack was also in hot pursuit of the alien, if these two along with the others were to be his new allies, then it was only right to help one of them in their time of need. He was impressed by Ron's stamina and superhuman agility, apparently there is more to these youngsters than he initially perceived, but the alien was close to flying farther away. But what he didn't know was just how resourceful Kim Possible was.

"Okay buddy, I so don't do the whole damsel in distress thing!" She told it with a fierce glare. "In fact, trying to kidnap me was a huge mistake, and if you don't put me down, you are about to be in a world of hurt, and not just from my boyfriend." she threatened.

Her warnings didn't faze him one it. "Ha!" he mocked with a laugh. "Idiotic Earth female, what could you possibly do?!" he challenged.

To his surprise and confusion, the female smirked. "I'm so glad you asked." Without any warning, Kim grabbed both sides of his face and head butted him hard on it, making him let go of her, before she could face the pain of crashing on the ground, Kim took out her grapple hook gun and launched it at the Darkentor's jet pack. She carefully landed safely, and used all her strength to keep him from flying away, Ron caught up to his girlfriend, and also grabbed onto the grapple hook, together with their combined strength, they pulled the Darkentor down with a loud thuf.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "That should do the trick." he hugged Kim. "Glad you're okay Kim."

"Thanks, Ron." Kim returned the hug, but saw the alien begin to rise up. "But I'm not so sure we're done yet." The couple turned to see the Darkentor stand back up, it dismounted the jet pack as it was damaged beyond repair now, but its armor was still functional.

"Oh boy." Ron grimaced as he and Kim got into battle stances.

The Darkentor raised its right arm and readied his wrist machine gun, but before he could fire on the crime fighting couple, a shadowy blur went ahead of both of the humans and before anyone could blink, a sharp slice went across the gun and it was sliced into pieces, startling all three of them. It looked on in shock and was even more stunned by a sudden punch to the gut then a kick to the face which resulted in a face plant. Groaning, it got up and got a look at is new enemy. He was a tall young adult, with long black hair tied into a small bun, a white gi blew with the flow of the wind and in his right hand was a katana blade made if a hard steel. The expression on his face gave off an aura of seriousness, but also an intent that he will fight for these two which almost terrified him, but he wasn't deterred.

"Who are you?!" it hissed at him.

The warrior did not answer.

Snarling, it took out its rifle and aimed it at him. "I won't ask again human! Identify yourself!"

His words once again fell onto deaf ears as the mysterious swordsman continued to stare it down with a fierce glare.

"Teh! Doesn't matter, you have sealed your fate!" the alien opened fire but it wasn't expecting this new opponent to quickly dodge it and the warrior spinted at him, it fired more rounds, but the samurai was just too fast for it to land a single blow. Using his sword, the samurai sliced apart his rifle and sliced his sword across its chest, leaving a deep, gashing scar making him scream out in pain and agony. "Agh!" Gritting its teeth, the alien glared hatefully at the samurai, still with his infuriating frown. It reached its back and took out a small pole like device, he pressed a button and two blades extended from both ends of the pole. Spinning it around, he charged at him with a yell.

The Samurai stood his ground, waiting for the alien come a little bit closer. Once it swung its weapon at him, he blocked the strike with his sword, both tightly gripped their weapons as they tried to force the other back or to break the other blade, despite being only slightly smaller than the alien, the samurai had more strength than he showed and pushed the alien to a corner. Thinking fast, the Darkentor broke the grip of the blades and now both warriors engaged in combat, they struck a blow at each other's weapon and moved from place to place as they tried to out do the other. Kim and Ron watched on with tense silence.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Ron questioned.

His girlfriend shook her head. "I don't know, it actually looks like he's got his under control."

She was correct. Despite the expert fighting styles portrayed by both of them. It was evident that the samurai seemed to have the upper hand of his dangerous foe, he was much more in tune with the way of hand to hand combat, it frustrated the Darkentor greatly, this new human shows up and intrudes on his hunt, he will have none of it. The samurai didn't care what it thought, all he cared about was making sure this creature doesn't continue to harass his new allies. Both adversaries became blurs as they continued to clash in every inch of the area, destroying some of the property in the process, after one crash high in the air, both landed on opposite sides of the ground, the Darkentor took out three razor shaped disk like objects and threw it at the samurai, who deflected by using his sword, one last disk was heading straight towards him and he brought his sword down, cleaving right through, separating it into two pieces.

"Woah." Kim and Ron breathed.

The samurai warrior decided to end this fight once and for all, he charged with a yell and gave series of swipes at the alien, he was too fast that it could barely put up a good defense. With one blow, the sword's hard steel broke apart both ends of the pole and the samurai kneed the Darkentor in the gut, but that wasn't the end of it. The human gave an uppercut that was string enough to send the enemy high up where he promptly followed, he back handed it straight to the ground, creating a crater. Landing safely, the samurai calmly walked to the downed form of the Darkentor, its armor no longer in commission.

"Who-Who are you?" it weakly chocked out.

The human turned his sword to a back wards grip and raised his weapon over the heart.

"They call me Jack." the human answered, finally speaking for the first time. He plunged the sword into the monster's torso right where the heart was, and it was finally dead.

With that, Jack got the sword out and wiped off the blood of his enemy, satisfied with his victory. Though he is still getting accustomed to the action of killing organics, he learned that sometimes you have no other choice.

"Dude..." Jack turned and saw Ron with a jaw drop and wide eyes, same with Kim. "That. Was. AWESOME!" he exclaimed. "I mean, you just showed up out of nowhere! And then you totaled that creep. You both were all Sling! Swoosh! Slash!" he did motions with his hands for emphasis. "Then when he was down you just took your sword and Stab! It was...it was incredible! I so could see stuff like that for hours!"

Jack smiled and approached them. "Thank you for your kind words." he said, bowing. "Might I ask who are you two?"

Kim walked up and elbowed her boyfriend to stop him from fanboying again. "You don't know who we are?" Kim asked confusedly.

"Not that I know of." Jack replied.

Ron gestured to Kim. "Um hello? She's Kim Possible. The girl who can do anything. That ring any bells?" Jack shook his head no. "Really, not even me? Ron Stoppable? The funny sidekick/boyfriend?" another head shake. "Where have you been?"

"In my kingdom from the ancient past."

...

"What?"

Kim's device beeped, making her take it out. "Hold that thought guys." she said, getting their attention.

"Is something wrong?" Jack inquired.

"I'm picking up some heat signatures near us, a lot of them." something caught her eye in the reflection of her device, another alien aiming a blaster at her, narrowing her eyes she took out a wrist band and she turned around, aiming her arm at the building where she saw it. The band unleashed a laser that fired one shot at its shoulder, making it tumble and fall.

"Woah! Where did he come from?" Ron wondered.

"Maybe you should ask them." Jack gestured to all sides, which were filling up with more Darkentor hunters.

They al surrounded their targets ready to attack.

"Well, looks like the sitch found us." Kim said gravely as she backed up into Jack and Ron.

* * *

After their brief scuffle with each other and that hunter, Danny Phantom along with the alien transforming teen hero Ben 10 and the disguised costumed heroes Cat Noir and Ladybug were walking, or floating in Danny's case. They found the time to go over what happened before they found each other, and each other's powers.

"Alternate universes?" Cat Noir questioned after hearing Danny and Ben's explanations. "Are you for real?"

"Trust me, if there's anything I know other than aliens, it's alternate dimensions." Ben told them. "I've only traveled to few of them every other day of the week."

"I also had a little adventure in a parallel reality." Danny chimed in. "Though it wasn't a fun one, I can tell you that."

"So you have an alien device on your wrist that transforms into pretty much any kind of alien you want." he said to Ben. "And you're half ghost." he looked to Danny.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Huh." Cat stared. "You know I have seen enough weird things already that that doesn't surprise me as much as it should."

"Well, you two apparently have magic based powers." Danny pointed out.

"So in addition to being attacked by killer alien freaks with a huge bloodlust, but now we're lost in a complete alternate reality, with no way to get home." Ladybug surmised with a little sweat dropping from her forehead.

'When you put it like that, it sounds like the worst possible thing that could happen to you. But yeah, that about covers it." Ben nodded, not seeing why she was worrying so much.

Ladybug lost all nerves and threw her hands up in the air with a scream. "AGH! We are so completely hosed! We're even farther from home than we thought!"

Her partner puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy there LB." he reassured her. "We've been in tougher spots before."

Unfortunately, she wasn't calmed down in the slightest. "When we were home. But now look at where we are, even if we do get to Paris, it wouldn't be our Paris! None of our friend or family will be there! How can I be calm?!"

"Freaking about the bad stuff about this whole thing won't help." Danny told her. "And I wouldn't say there's no way home. Remember, we all became to this Earth through a portal machine owned by those creeps. All we have to do is find the one they most likely have here, use that to find a way back to our hoes and finish this whole thing. Sounds easier said than done I know, but its the pretty much the only option we have right now." he looked at each of them. "Unless of course any of you have any other ideas."

"Not much of an idea guy." Ben replied. "Plus, it's pretty straightforward. We hunt down alien bad guys, we kick their butts, find our missing friends." he gestured to himself and Danny. "We win, use the portals to get back home and we all live happily ever after." he finished with a confident smirk.

"You really believe it will be that easy, don't you?" Ladybug deadpanned.

"It pays to have confidence." Cat shrugged.

"Exactly." Ben smiled. "Thanks for the backup dude. Nice to know that there's no hard feelings for me kicking your butt."

"Water under the bridge." Cat reassured him, but did a double take. "Wait a minute, who said you won that fight?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what just happened?" the Omnitrix bearer rhetorically asked.

"That fight never finished." Cat reminded him. "Okay, I stopped attacking you because I figured out you weren't a bad guy."

"Which is another way of saying that you forfeited, therefore, I won." Ben declared, calmly putting his hands behind his back. "It's okay to feel bad about losing to me. Lots of guys feel that way."

The disguised Adrien gaped at Ben in disbelief. "No, no. That totally does not count for a win." he declared. "I totally would have beaten you if we weren't interrupted!"

"Yeah, right." Ben rolled his eyes. "As if I couldn't beat a guy in a spandex cat suit."

"Okay, first of all, it's not spandex!" he sourly corrected. "And second of all, if you're so sure, how about a rematch?" he challenged readying his ring.

Ben slowly reached for the Omnitrix. "Ready when you are cat boy."

Before another fight could happen between the two, Danny got in the way of both of them, using a green ecto construct of a giant hand. "Cool it, you two. In case you've forgotten, we have bigger things to worry about. Right now, fighting each other won't help at all. And Ladybug was it? I know things may seem bad, but I'm sure we'll find a way."

Marinette didn't know why, but she found some comfort in the halfa's words. "You should listen to him." she looked down at her pocket and out came her Kwami, Tikki.

"Woah, who's that?" Ben questioned, looking at the little creature in interest.

"Oh. This is Tikki, she's a friend."

"I got one too." Adrien said as Plagg came out as well. "They act as our guides and help with our powers." he explained.

"The point is Ladybug, back home you and Cat Noir have faced many problems before but you always pull through." she reminded her charge.

"Yeah girl." Plagg nodded in agreement. "I mean what else could possibly happen?"

"AAAAAAAAH...Augh!"

They all jumped at the loud noise and turned to see a female looking blue and white robot land on her feet with a grunt. She panted heavily and glared ather opponent , who much to the others' surprise as another Darkentor.

"I'm guessing that could happen." Tikki blinked.

They watched as the robot girl formed a cannon like weapon from her right arm and unleashed a sonic wave at the alien, making it grunt as it covered its ears in response. Jenny Wakeman smirked as she was close to winning, but the alien activated his shield that blocked out sonic blasts making her grimace. Grinning evilly, moved closer and closer, ready to destroy the robot.

"She needs help!" Marinette cried.

"I got this!" Ben activated the Omnitrix and turned into Diamond head and he and Danny charged. The ghost boy fired an ecto beam at its hands that made him drop the shield. Diamondhead formed a hammer with his arm and smashed it against the alien, but then it countered with its electric powered knuckles that when punched against the Petrosapien, cracks were formed against his crystalized form.

"Tikki! Spots On!"

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

Both teens transformed into their superhero alter egos and were ready for the fight. Ladybug used her Yo-Yo like a whip and hits it hard at its arms, trying to immobilize it. Her partner used his cat staff to poll vault over to the soldier to deliver a kick to the face. The Darkentor hunter pulled out a laser pistol and fired wildly at all of them, making Cat Noir and Ladybug duck and dodge. Danny wasn't hurt due to shifting his body by making holes in parts if them and by turning invisible, while Diamondhead had a hard shell that shielded him.

The alien continued in his assault when unexpectedly, a red scarf wrapped itself around the weapon.

"Ninja snatch!" it was whisked away by a black and red suited ninja, of whom Danny is quite familiar with.

"Randy!" the halfa smiled in relief, glad to see his friend all right.

The Ninja turned to him at the mention of his name. "Danny?" his eyes lit up in surprise. "Hey!" he shouted happily, both approached each other and hi-fived. "I was just looking for you, man."

"Same here. Have you seen Jake, Ron, or Kim?" Danny questioned.

His friend shook his head. "Nah, no sign of them. Was kind of hoping you would have." before more could be said between the two, a round object was rolled over to them. Once the timer went off, it sent a concentrated shock that affected both of them.

"Ugh!" they grunted from the shock, the device was deployed by the Darkentor and was increasing the voltage via his wrist mounted computer. However, a laser blast hits it making the alien scream and the device to deactivate. It was Jenny who fired the shot, having formed a cannon blaster, she blew the smoke from her makeshift weapon with a satisfied look.

"Thanks." Danny gave a thumbs up.

"No problem." Jenny winked.

The Darkentor got up slowly, and attempted to call for backup.

"Hey buddy!"

However, it never got the chance as Ladybug gave an uppercut that puts it down for the count.

"Nice take down." her partner complimented.

"All in a day's work." Both gave a fist bump.

"Pound it!"

Diamondhead turned back into Ben. "Well isn't this nice? More new friends."

Jenny looked around, slightly put off by so many teenagers who have superpowers. "Um, someone wanna clue me in here?"

Randy turned to Danny. "Seriously dude, who are these guys? There a trend of superheroes I didn't know about?"

"It's a long story." the halfa weakly smiled.

"Which we have plenty of time to tell about, since there's no more-"

 **CRASH**

 **SLASH**

 **BAM**

 **PZZT**

The sound of blaster fire and crashing noises caught their attention.

"Forget I said anything." Ben slumped his shoulders.

"What's the matter? Not up for another beat down?" Cat Noir teased.

Ben smirked and activated his Omnitrix and turned into XLR8.

"I'll race ya!" the alien speedster ran off, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Cat Noir complained. He leapt to a building, followed by his partner.

"Boys." Ladybug rolled her eyes, using her Yo-Yo as a grapple.

Danny and Jenny flew, while Randy used a chain sickle to navigate through the buildings.

* * *

"Hiiiiii-Yah!" Ron cried out as he decked one Darkentor right in the face, he , his girlfriend and their new samurai friend Jack are currently fighting against a platoon of soldiers that had about over 30 members. Using his enhanced fighting power, he tackled one with sheer force and grabbed another's rifle and bended it backwards with his incredible strength. Yanking the gun out of its hands, the martial arts master took the Darkentor by the hands and threw him into a nearby window.

His girlfriend was also quite successful, she may not have had any superhuman powers, but she was skillful enough to handle her own against these aliens. She did a backflip to doge a club like weapon going down on her, the alien behind her took aim but grabbed his hand and twisted it around, making drop on one knee. The fiery redhead pulled him over her head and slammed it down, a second one with an axe swung its weapon but she narrowly dodged the attack and slipped her foot under its own and the soldier tripped down. She then used a rod like device, it was a new gadget given to her by Wade, turning it on, it sent stun shocks that struck more of them, knocking them out.

As for the famous Samurai Jack. To put in four simple words that describe everything about the warrior. He was a beast. Multiple sldiers fired their rifles rapidly, trying to hit and kill the mighty warrior, but he was much more stronger than they thought, for with every shot fired he expertly moved out of the range of each shot. That and he used his word to deflect them as well, sometimes the blasts fired right back at the soldier, while he was willing to admit that he found their persistence welcoming, he wasn't to let them do as they pleased with this world, not if he and his new allies had any say in the matter. Using his sword, he sliced apart almost all of the guns, and slashed the soldiers fatally, killing them with extreme prejudice. He ran at high speeds, tearing through the many enemies as if it were easy to take down a force of trained soldiers.

Before one could sneak up behind him, Ron delivered a chop to the neck. "Got your back man." he told the samurai.

"Thank you, my young friend." Jack nodded, slashing an oncoming alien across his knees. "I must admit, your fighting style is one I don't know of, and I've been trained in almost all of them though fro what I can tell, it must be magic based."

The blonde shrugged. "Kind of my own personal style. Woah!" a stray shot almost hits him, but then Kim disarmed the shooter and delivered an axe kick to the neck. She flipped over to her boyfriend and Jack with amazing athleticism.

"Thanks for the save Kim." Ron thanked her.

"Anytime."

Jack deflected a shot then kicked up and pipe and sent it flying over to the head of one shooter, knocking him out. "You are also an exceptional fighter young lady."

"Thanks. Jack, was it?" she ducked under the shots.

"That is what people like to refer to me as." the samurai nodded. "And you are Kim, and he is Ron."

All of the Darkentors continued their assault at them, forcing them to fall back for cover. "Man these guys don't know when to wo quit, do they?!" Ron grunted.

"We might need a little back up!" Kim shouted.

"Allow me to oblige!" a blue and black blur crashed into most of the aliens, causing them to be hit back by a seemingly invisible force, the blur stopped running and revealed itself as XLR8 before transforming into Ben.

"You." Jack gasped, recognizing him.

"Who the heck is that?" Ron questioned.

"Maybe they know." Kim pointed to where Ben's associates have also just arrived.

Danny Phantom blasted numerous ecto beams, firing away most of the enemies, he formed an ecto whip that lashed at one across the face. Ben once again transformed and this time into Armodrillo, using his drill hands, he dug underground and made his way under two Darkentors, he dragged both of them under the Earth below, their screams echoing from all the way down. Cat Noir separated his staff into dual escrima sticks and clashed them across various faces, and did a series of spins and kicks that knocked them down, his partner Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to snatch up a fire hydrant and swung it around, hitting any Darkentor in sight. Randy pulled out two katana blades and sliced and diced the weapons and the armors of all of them. Jenny used a chest laser to fire, the force of it mowed through the aliens.

"KP look." Ron told his girlfriend. "It's Phantom and Ninja."

"But no Jake." Kim noted.

Jake was impressed by the power of these heroes. It is like Paradox and Clockwork said, these people may be young, but they were obviously much more. "We must help them." he declared, drawing his sword and joining the fray.

Ron puts a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Well come on, KP. Let's get in on this!" he urged her as he jumped.

Kim shook her head. "Wait until Wade and the others listen to this story." she took out her grapple launcher and swung through the the Darkentors with a few kicks and chopped one I the neck before it could hurt Ladybug. The bug themed hero used her Yo-Yo to grab one that was on its jetpack and forced it to crash onto another.

"Nice move." Kim complimented.

"Thanks." Ladybug smiled, then observed Kim's mission outfit. "Oooh. Cute outfit. Goes well with your form."

The redhead waved it off. "Oh, it's so not the big. But your whole ladybug theme you got going on. It is so you girl." she commented, delivering an axe kick.

Jack slashed many Darkentors with his mystical sword with great fury and swordsmanship, their shots never struck him, his sword left many damaged weapons along with scars all over their bodies, flying over him was Danny Phantom who used his ice powers to freeze them where they stood and fired at their solid forms with his ecto blasts, shattering them. He landed near Jack and split ino four clones and sent barrages of ecto blasts to the ones that were cornering him. He used an ecto whip to latch onto one, he sent a nod to Jack who gave one of his own, with great strength, Danny pulled the alien to where Jack was and the samurai sent a powerful slash that broke apart its armor.

"Cool sword." the halfa complimented.

"Thank you." the seasoned warrior replied. "If you don't mind me asking, but are you...a spirit?" Jack inquired, based on getting an eerie vibe of the young man. That along with his fantastic abilities.

Danny rubbed his head. "Kinda, It's complicated."

Ron was beating down on his enemies, he was so busy focusing on one single Darkentor after taking down its comrades that he didn't notice another sneaking up behind him with a knife. Before the dishonorable warrior could kill the monkey master, a blue and black blur dashed through and instantly pushed them far away or to the ground, Ron noticed and blinked twice, confused as how that happened. "Your welcome." a hyperactive voice said, making him scream and turn to Ben, who transformed back into XLR8.

"Who-What are you?" Ron put his arms up in a defensive position.

"Hey now, take it easy there guy." XXLR8 zipped next to him with his arm. "Name's XLR8 or Ben Tennyson, and I'm one of the good guys." he assured. To prove his point, he made a quick dash to grab the blaster of one Darkentor and blasted its former user. With that done, he went back to being human. "See?" he folded his arms with a confident look.

"How did-?"

"Duck!" Cat Noir jumped in front of Ron and hits away a few of them with his Cat Staff. "If you're done showing off watch boy, try turning into something that could take care if these yahoos!" he barked as he skillfully dodged a lot of shots.

Ben smirked as he activated the Omnitrix. "What's the matter? Still sore that I beat you?" he teased as he transformed into Lodestar.

"Just do something already!" Cat Noir yelled as he delivered an axe kick to one's neck.

"Touchy." Lodestar remarked as he raised his claws and used his metal controlling powers to relive them of their weapons and then looked up at Jenny. "Not so tough without you little toys, aren't ya?" he taunted before looking up at Jenny. "Yo, robot girl, got something to end this fight?" he asked.

Jenny smirked as she prepared herself. "I got just the thing in mind." Soon, her whole body began to change and shift, her arms combined and formed a giant cannon, and her legs formed into hover disks to keep herself in place. "Everybody, get clear!" she told them as she readied to charge up her main cannon, once her new allies were away from their enemies she fired a stream of intense blue energy. It enveloped every single Darkentor in sight and completely obliterated them all. With them defeated, Jenny landed down and the group of heroes gathered together.

"Well, that takes care of that." Lodestar said as he reverted back to human form. "Too bad there aren't any smoothies nearby, I could seriously go for one. to celebrate."

"It may be premature for any celebration." Jack told him, he knew enough to know that it was never this easy. "Nevertheless, I thank you all for coming to our aid." he bowed in gratitude. "I am called Jack."

Danny shrugged. "It was no big deal man, it's kind of our thing really." he looked around at every one of his newfound battle mates. "Now, I think we need to get introductions out of the way."

* * *

She kept running. For how long, she wasn't quite sure, her mind was focused on one single goal that it made her ignorant of most of her surroundings, she needed to hurry and find her love, Samurai Jack. Though of course, Ashi had many questions as to how and why she has come back into existence, for she was sure that with Aku, her father, no longer living in the past, present, or future, she too should not still be. Despite that, she considered this a blessing, with her return, she can now be with Jack again, and this time nothing could keep them apart. Eventually, she would run out of breath and take a moment to compose herself.

Looking around the forest, she called out. "Hello?! Anyone?! Jack! It's me, Ashi!" she tried to see if anyone could hear her but all she could hear was the sounds of crows chirping. Sighing, Ashi once again went off to find any sign of civilization.

One thing she noticed was that she was much faster than she was before, most likely because she retained her half-demon powers which she inherited from Aku. Her speed, strength were now much more enhanced and she obviously had his other powers, such as opening a time portal. She already tried that about a few minutes ago, but this time she couldn't make one. It increasingly frustrated her. But then, she heard some commotion, it was nearby and she hid herself in bushes to avoid detection just in case there were potential threats nearby.

"Are we there yet?" a female voice groaned.

"No." a male said in an annoyed manner.

"Are we there yet?" this time, time it was another male.

"No."

"How about now?" a more childish voice asked.

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is still no."

Peeking from behind the bushes, she saw a peculiar group, for one thing they were all teenagers, but they had a few abnormalities. One wore orange armor and had hair mixed with white and black, in his hand was a device. Behind him were others, a short boy with black hair with green streaks and a red jacket, a blonde girl with long hair and two heart birthmarks. Next to her was a boy wearing a red hooded clothing of some kind, another wearing eyepieces on top of his forehead, and a short little boy with a scar across his eye. But what really tipped her off was the hulking blue and white armored robot-at least she thought it was a robot-who was carrying a strange creature. Floating beside him was a strange kind of robot.

"But we've been walking foreveeeeer!" Star droned out with a tiresome tone.

"Star, it's been only been about almost a half hour." Marco pointed out.

"Like I said, foreeeeeever!"

"You know, I could just form my Boogie Pack and scout from the skies." Rex offered. "Better than to just wander like a bunch of hitchhikers."

"I could also do the same thing." Jake said as well.

Zak shook his head no. "That's a little risky. Not sure this place is used to seeing flying dragons or guys with giant metal wings."

"He has a point." Max admitted. "Anyway, anyone else wanna take cover carrying this big lug. As strong as I am in this mode, my arms are starting to get tired."

"Not yet, Max." Steel told him. "I'm still working on trying to hack into this guy's systems, it's still pretty encrypted though. It might take a while."

"I'm working on the same thing. While looking through a map too, it's not as easy as it sounds." Zak said, looking at his device.

Manny grew increasingly bored and looked around, that's when he caught sight of a pair of eyes hidden inside the bushes, making Ashi gasp and move away. The Rivera boy narrowed his eyes.

"Something wrong Manny?" Jake asked, taking notice of the younger boy's curiosity.

"I think I saw something-or maybe someone over there." Manny pointed.

Jake raised an eyebrow and used his dragon smelling to pick up any scent to see if there was, and surprisingly he did pick up on a strange scent. It smelled human, but mixed with something completely different. "I think you might be right." he leaned in closer. "Hang on for a sec, I have an idea. Hey guys." he addressed, getting their attention. "You know, Star's right. I mean, would taking a little rest really be that bad?"

"I'm with the dragon kid." Max said. "With all the power I'm packing inside, I need to take a breather every now and then." he puts the Darkentor down and reverts back his Base Mode.

His alien buddy did a quick scan over him to make sure. "You have been in strength mode for a while, maybe a quit break will do you some good."

Zak had to agree. With this much trekking, it would be a miracle if any of them were at full power once they arrive at their destination. "Okay fine, we'll have to settle down here for a campsite."

"Camping!" Star cheered. He used her wand to create a fire, which caused a mini explosion.

"Woah!"

"Ah!"

"Star!"

Everyone was blown away as a result. The Mewman princess winced.

"Oops."

"A little warning would have been nice." Rex mildly chided.

"That concept is not known to her, Rex." Marco told him.

Coughing a little, Jake took Manny by the shoulder and quietly moved away from the group, they walked deep into the forest and looed around for any sings of another human being. "You sure you saw something?" the dragon asked.

"I thought I saw someone watching us." the tiger powered boy answered. "It might be another human."

Unknown to both of them, Ashi was very close by, her training from her mother taught her how to blend in with the shadows that surround her. In truth, it was one of the few benefits she got from her mother, so she hid herself from the boys' view. She knew that these children were no threat, but felt that it would be for the best if she had no contact with them.

"Maybe I was just imagining things." Manny shrugged.

Jake continued to look around. "I'm not so sure." a dragon's nose was never wrong, and there was definitely someone hiding. Then, rustling was heard. "Hello?" the short boy called. "Anyone there."

A laser blast was his answer that almost hits both of them. Ashi gasped at this sudden turn of events.

From the bushes, a Darkentor revealed itself, along with a team. They aimed their weapons at both boys, much to their shared panic.

"Oh boy." Jake grimaced.

The hybrid daughter of Aku narrowed her eyes and before one could even blink, she was gone.

As one Darkentor took aim, he screamed out in horror, surprising the boys and his comrades. To their shock, a pitch black claw hand was stabbed right through the heart, his body went limp and fell down dead. Ashi retracted her claw as she back flipped to the boys.

"Are you two okay?" she asked them.

Blinking, Jake gave an answer. "Um, yeah."

"Who are you?" Manny asked in amazement.

"I'm Ashi." she replied with a smile which quickly faded once the Darkentors recovered from their shock and once again took aim. "You boys must get to safety, I'll handle them." Ashi ordered, getting into a fighting stance.

"But we can-"

Before Jake can finish, the hybrid ran towards the soldiers, extending her hands to form razor spikes, she sliced multiple of them across the chest and sliced their arms off. Forming her hands back she jumped on top of a soldier and twisted his head completely around, snapping the neck, three of them were successful in shooting her with several shots , but she absorbed the blasts and fired back at her foes. The hybrid repeatedly punched and kicked her enemies with ferocity, while Jake and Manny watched in both awe and somewhat fright, but the good kind since she was trying to protect them.

Manny especially found this level of violence awesome. "Wow! Look at her go!" he exclaimed in awe.

Jake had to agree. Whoever this woman was, she was definitely a league on her own, but he was never one to sit on the sidelines. "Why let her have all the fun?" taking a deep breath, he unleashed a torrent of flames that struck 3 of them, making them scream.

Ashi caught sight of this and turned to Jake in shock. "How-How did you do that?" she breathed in shock.

"You're not the only one with skills. Dragon Up!" flames surrounded Jake and transformed him into his dragon form, furthering Ashi's astonishment. Jake turned to Manny. "You wanna get in on this?"

Manny gained an excited grin and nodded vigorously. "Tu lo sabes, my friend." spinning his buckle, his superhero costumed formed around him. "RAWR! El Tigre!" he fired his chain claws to snatch away the gun of one enemy. El Tigre jumped onto the enemy and wrapped his legs around his shoulders, and he gave a series of claw slices across the face. Jumping off, he used his right chain to pull him on the leg and drag the alien around until he made it collide with a boulder.

* * *

Back with the others, they circled around the campfire and passed the time by telling stories.

"...And that's how I first learned how to work a microwave." Star Butterfly finished her tale.

Everyone present looked at Star with silence and wide eyes.

"Girl, you are crazy." Rex declared with a chuckle.

Max turned to Marco. "Couldn't you have told her that you can't put tin foil in a microwave, Marco? Along with putting in an explosive cupcake."

"I tried." the hoodie wearing boy defended. "My parents had to buy a new one and it got trashed the following week."

Steel whispered into Max's ear. "I've crunched the numbers, and the probability of us surviving near this girl are very low."

"Be nice Steel." Max told him.

"You guys sure we should stay like this?" Marco asked, gesturing to them sitting around. "What if we get attacked again?"

"Would you relax, Marco?" Rex said with a dismissive tone. "We already took care of that one over there." the EVO pointed to the downed Darkentor. "How many more could be here?"

Zak remained quiet during the whole conversation, but quickly noticed something missing. "Um guys, where are Jake and Manny?"

Everyone's eyes lit up in realization and looked and saw that the two boys.

"They're...gone?" Marco observed.

"Where could they have-" the sound of fighting nearby answered Steel's question.

"Going on a limb here, but I think they're somewhere where there's a lot of fighting and potential screaming." Max surmised.

"Well, what are we waiting for, we gotta go!" Rex was the first to act and went ahead of everyone else.

"Hey! Wait up!" Star shouted, following him. "I want a piece of the action, too!"

As soon as she left, Marco was quick to after her. "Star, hold on."

"Go Turbo! Speed!" Max carried their prisoner and went into his speed more and with turbo charged speed, he ran quicker than anything they've seen.

"Never a dull moment." Zak said, as he too joined them on going to where the source of the commotion.

The group eventually reached to where they heard all the noise and found Jake and Manny transformed, fighting more Darkentors and this time, they had help from an unknown woman.

"Hey there guys." Jake greeted, punching a Darkentor away. "What took you so long?" he jokingly said.

Seeing the new danger, Rex formed his Smack Hands and used his oversized mechanical limbs to punch and whack any Darkentor he could see, along with a few kicks. He knocked one away before it could hit Ashi.

"Thanks." Ashi said to him, shooting another with her eye beams.

"No prob." Rex replied, keeping up with the punches. "Name's Rex, in case you were wondering."

"Ashi." she gave her name as well. "Can you tell me anything about these creatures?"

"Sorry, not really sure about these guys myself. Same with my friends." he used his hands to shield themselves from the blasts.

Max Steel in his speed mode rushed at more of them, knocking them away, then came to a stop near Ashi and Rex. "I can say this much, they're persistent."

"Glowworm blast!" From Star's wand, blue glowing glowworms that once they were attached to the Darkentors, exploded on impact. "This is so much fun!" the young princess cheered, sending multiple magic blasts. "Right Marco?!" she sent one kick.

"As much as I'd rather be at home eating nachos right now, I admit, this is pretty cool!" her best friend replied, taking out his dimensional daggers and did a series of slashes that opened up fire portals that absorbed the Darkentors he was facing. He then somersaulted over to give an axe kick to a Darkentor's neck, brining it down. "Of course I consider that option still on the table."

Zak jumped at one Darkentor and seemed to have patted it n the back, soon more came and he continued to pat each of them at various parts of their bodies, he soon landed a few feet away. They threateningly moved forwards to end him, and Rex was about to go help but Zak raised his hand. "Rex, hold on! Wait for it." Soon, the Darkentors heard the sounds of beeping and saw that the places where Zak patted them all had bombs on them. The scientist had sneaked them in. It was futile to try and get the bombs off, as they exploded immediately, killing all of them.

"Dude, nice!" Rex complimented. He formed his Slam Cannon and used the ground as ammo to make multiple ammunition. He fired rapidly, hitting a lot of them.

Ashi ruthlessly attacked the Darkentors that pursued her. She kneed one in the guts and slashed another across the face with a sword-hand but was tackled to the ground by one. She snarled in a feral like growl, she crouched down on all fours and her body began to take on a new form, mass formed around her face and her humanoid figure changed into a more feline one resembling a lioness. She roared loudly and pounced on an alien and bit down at his neck, where blood poured out everywhere.

'Woah!" Max took a step back. "You guys wanna fill us in on who's the scary lady?" he asked Jake and Manny.

The dragon shot more fireballs. "We just met her, so we don't really know that much."

"Whoever she is, glad she's on our side." Marco commented.

"Max." Steel addressed his friend. "I recommend pulling a combo mode."

"Really?" Max asked in surprise. During an encounter with a monster named Morphos, Max and Steel unlocked a new function with their powers. They can make combinations of their Turbo Modes. "But we barely had time to practice them back in N-Tek." he pointed out.

"Good as time as any to give it a shot." Steel urged him.

Max saw the number of Darkentors still attacking, if his dad were here, he'd tell him it was the only thing left to do. "Alright, let's do this. Go Turbo! Combo!" massive amounts of Turbo Energy was given off by this new transformation, once the blue light went away, a new mode was revealed. This one was as big as his strength mode, but had more armor and there were spikes all over its body. From the arms were spiked flails that could slice through anything. "Turbo Cannon Spike Mode!" Max declared. This was a fusion between is Turbo Cannon Mode and his Turbo Spike mode. "Come and get some creeps!" he then built up some Turbo Energy and rolled up into a ball. He was immediately launched with a lot of force, he struck down most of them and continued on as if he was some kind of pinball. When he stopped, he extended his body, launching the spikes on them like missiles. The projectiles took down all of them in one fell swoop, putting an end to the fight.

"Wow Max." Star gaped in awe. "You totaled these guys Max! It was so awesome!"

"I have my moments." Max smiled, transforming back into his base mode and his mask coming off.

" _We_ have our moments." Steel corrected from the torso.

Zak observed the downed Darkentors to check if any of them were still alive, but thankfully, it seemed like they were all taken care of. "Nice work guys." he complimented. "I think that's all of them."

Ashi shifted back into her human form and observed the youths very carefully. "Who exactly are you all?" she asked. "And what are they?" she pointed to the dead Darkentors.

They all shared a glance and knew that this woman deserved an explanation since she helped them out. "Ashi, right?" She nodded in confirmation. "Well, get comfy, this may take a while to tell."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	8. Enemy's Counterattack

**Back with chapter 8 ladies and gentlemen. Now that we have all the heroes partly together in different groups, soon we shall see the epic battle that will bring them all together and fight back at the Darkentors and try to save their worlds from their onslaught, I have been waiting to get to this point of the story since the first chapter. Thank you to all the people who have added this story to their favorites and follows list, now we see what comes next for out band of misfits.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ashi was no stranger to extraordinary things, after all, she herself is a half-human half-demon hybrid, born from the essence of one of the most unspeakable evil beings that have ever plagued the universe so dealing with matters of the supernatural or things relating to pure science fiction might as well be considered normal for her. Just mere moments ago, after awakening form her apparent resurrection, she ran into a group of youths who were attacked by a group of heavily armed and dangerous creatures, she had initially thought that she alone would have to fight them and protect the children but was in for a surprise when they displayed remarkable abilities. After taking care of the threat, they decided to give her the brief description of who they are and what they could do, she was however cautious to not tell them about her exact origins, not sure if she could completely trust them, at least not yet.

"So, if I'm correct." Ashi tapped her chin as she took in the information. "You can transform into a dragon." she pointed to Jake. Then, she looked down at Manny. "You have the power to call on the abilities of the tiger." she faced Star and Marco. "The blonde girl is a magical princess form another dimension, while he is your male companion." the blush on Star's face went unnoticed, next was Max and Steel. "You two share a symbiotic link that allows you both to control a powerful energy." then Rex. "You can control machinery and can form weapons from any part of your body." finally, there was Zak. "And you are some form of scientist. Lastly, as you claim, you're all from different dimensions."

"Got it all I one, someone give her a prize." Steel remarked.

Ashi once traveled through time, so alternate dimensions might as well be possible to her as well, then Star casually walked up and leaned her elbow on Ashi's shoulder. "So, now that you know about us, why not tell us about you? How did you do all that shapeshifting thing?" she asked with an anticipated smile.

Raising an eyebrow, the young woman removed Star's arm. "I am not comfortable with answering that. I merely wish to proceed forward."

"Oh come on. Tell us your secrets." the hyperactive princess kept nudging her to speak out. "Come on, come on, come on. Tell me what you don't want us to know."

Marco pulled her back. "Star, that's enough." he chided her then turned to Ashi. "Sorry about that."

Ashi couldn't help but scoot away from the blonde teenager. "It's fine. All that you must know is that I have supernatural abilities. Anything beyond that is private." she sternly told them.

"Hey, it's cool." Rex said, not wanting to offend her. "It's your business, not ours. No need to make a whole big deal about it, I mean hey we all just took down alien bad guys, we can trust each other." he pointed out which she had to admit was true, despite being younger than her, they decided to fight with her to defeat these unfamiliar foes.

Then something came to her mind, she wasn't sure if it could be possible, but just in case they do know, it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask. "Tell me, have any of you seen a man about this tall." she raised her hand high. "Dark haired tied into a bun, wearing a white gi and carrying a sword hidden in a black scabbard?" she explained the exact description of her love, hoping that maybe one of them could have seen him.

Everyone shared a glance, wondering if one of them might be familiar but given that they all had confused expressions, it appeared they didn't have a single clue on who Ashi was talking about. Max scratched his nape with an apologetic look. "Sorry Ashi, can't say we that we do."

"It sounds like you're talking about a samurai, but I would definitely remember meeting one of those." Zak said. That one time when his family dealt with Shoji Fuzen didn't really count he wasn't really a traditional samurai.

Ashi looked down in disappointment, it seems that her quest to find Jack would take much longer. But her disappointment then changed into curiosity as she heard something beeping. "What...is that?" she questioned as everyone present turned to both Zak and Steel, the young scientist's device along with the Ultralink's single optic both beeped as they realized what this meant.

"Finally!" Steel exclaimed in exhaustion. "Thought I'd never crack the code."

Zak began typing with a serious look. "Let's see what we can find."

Marco decided to voice what was on everyone's mind. "Um you guys, wanna clue us in?"

"You remember when we took down this one before meeting Ashi?" Steel pointed to their captive. "Well since then, Zak and I have been trying to hack through his tech, which was pretty hard what with all the firewalls they have. I mean I know these guys tried to kill us and all, but you should see the kind of implants they have."

"Implants? What kind of implants?" Max inquired.

Zak took over to explain it to them. "Whatever these creatures are, their entire organic bodies have been radically combined with cybernetic technology I've never seen before, their entire forms can barely be considered as living anymore, more circuits than blood." he and the alien looked through the collected information. "It looks like they have this linked neural network that connects their brains and vital signs through one single signal to better coordinate their attacks, this signal also allows them to alert more of their own kind of their current status and how to respond, possibly as a means to initiate a counter offensive."

"Exactly." Steel said in agreement. "Good to see someone else here speaks English."

Star glanced at Rex with a confused frown. "Was that what just happened?" she asked, the Evo could only shrug in response.

As they compiled the amount of intel, Zak's eyes started to slowly widen in what appeared to be alarm, a sentiment shared by Steel. "Guys, you might want to come over and see this." he told them which they did so, even Ashi though only because her curiosity got the better of her. They saw a large, red dot that was blinking. "If I'm reading this right, a message is being sent to this very planet."

"From where, exactly?" Max asked, getting a bad feeling.

Zak faced all of them with wide eyes. "From the source."

Before anymore could be said, a bright blue light was seen throughout the entirety of Sherman, it blinded nearly everything that was close in proximity such as the whole group, they all turned and shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light, though they could tell that it came from the mountains. "What the heck is that?!" Rex shouted.

* * *

 _Minutes before the light appears..._

With the small army of Darkentors no longer a problem, the newly met group of heroes found themselves time to take a break and assess the situation they are all in. Ladybug and Cat Noir discharged their transformation and were back to their disguised personas while Danny was in a deep conversation with Kim Possible, her boyfriend Ron, and Randy Cunningham the secret ninja who still had on his suit, Ben and Jenny were waiting patiently as he saw the four of them talk with each other, while Samurai Jack stood silently. He was very much impressed by how skilled and powerful these young people were, it would seem the two time masters were not exaggerating after all, still there was a present danger that needed all of their attention. He knew from personal experience that the battle is not completely over until they take care of the threat completely.

"So, no one's seen Jake at all? Danny asked as he and his fellow teen heroes talked.

Ron shrugged. "Sorry, but aside from the alien creeps who were shooting at us, I didn't see anyone shoot back with fire from the mouth."

"You think he might have gotten lost somewhere when we went through that portal?" Kim theorized.

"I sure hope not." Danny replied, concerned for his friend. "We're gonna need all of us if we're find some way to get home."

Out of nowhere, Ben appeared, cutting in. "I wouldn't worry about it. With my kind of luck, I'm sure either Rook, Paradox, or any of my friends will come around and send us back." he noticed the stares he was getting from them. "What, I have something on my teeth?"

Randy blinked. "I'm sorry, who the juice are you again?"

The world renowned hero rolled his eyes with an aggravated sigh. "Really hoping Paradox shows up, because I can't deal with no one knowing me. Reminds me of before Jimmy blabbed my identity to the whole world, or at least the one I came from."

Danny decided to explain. "Right um, guys this is Ben Tennyson, an alien transforming super hero from another dimension." he knew how that sounded, but that was what he was going for, so yeah.

"Oh right, like that magnet dude and speedy dinosaur." Ron recalled. "So what, you're some kind of magic shapeshifter?"

Ben crossed his arms with a smirk. "Not magic. Science, alien science to be exact." he holds up his left arm to show him the alien watch that has been in his possession ever since he was 10 years old. "This bad boy is called the Omnitrix, it's encoded with the DNA of over a million aliens and only I can transform into them."

Randy looked at the watch in awe and amazement. "Dude, that is so Bruce! So you can like turn into anything you want with that thing?"

"Like tons of them man, been at this whole hero gig since I was 10." Ben replied, still with his smirk.

"Um, excuse me." Jenny decided to speak up as well, albeit a little more timidly. "Mu name's XJ9. but pleas, you can just call me Jenny."

Danny walked to her. "So you're a robot?"

Jenny placed a hand on her hip. "I prefer robot who was built for the sole purpose of fighting crime. But yeah, unless of course you know another robot who kicks butt." she laughed a little.

"Heh, can't say that I do." Danny chuckled a bit with her. He offered his hand to her. "I'm Danny Phantom, we appreciate the assistance." Jenny happily shook his hand.

"Well aren't we an odd bunch?' Cat Noir remarked as he and his disguised partner joined them. "For now you can just call me Cat Noir, this lovely girl is Ladybug." he bowed to her.

"I can make my own introductions, thanks." Ladybug nudged her admirer in annoyance.

"What's with the outfits?" Ron commented on their cover clothes.

Kim tapped her chin. "Let me guess, hide your secret identity?" she said with a wry look.

Marinette gaped at the teen super spy. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Why else would you wear that jacket with those pants?" Kim pointed out the fashion flaws in her look.

"Ugh, you are so right." Marinette had to agree with her, wincing. "Knew I should have stayed in my suit." she then noticed everyone stared at her and who she didn't know was actually Adrien. "Um, what?" she asked, not understanding why they were looking at them.

Adrien leaned in her hear to whisper. "I think they want us to explain ourselves."

"Oh. OH! Right, right of course." she laughed nervously, not used to so many eyes being directed towards her. "Sorry. Well, I'm Ladybug, his crime fighting partner." she pointed to her blonde friend.

"Hmm." Ron looked at them a bit too closely as if he was an inspector. "So, you guys are like some superhero couple?"

Marinette's eyes widened, while Adrien smiled brightly.

"I totally called that." Ben told Ron. "I mean it was pretty obvious."

"What?!" Marinette screamed in apparent disgust. "No, no, no, no. He is _not_ my boyfriend. Cat and I are just partners in saving the day, and that's all." she stated, not liking being mistaken for his girlfriend, very ironic. "The both of us use magic powers from these two objects." she pointed to her earrings and Cat showed them his ring. "I can create while he can destroy."

So, a young boy with the powers of a spectre, one who possesses the ability to transform through an alien device, two highly skilled fighters, costumed magic users, a shinobi that fights for righteousness, and a machine that actually had real feelings, very interesting. "Excuse me." they turned to face the samurai known to many as Jack. "Forgive me for not introducing myself to you all earlier. I am called Jack." he bowed. "And there is a matter of great importance we must discuss, concerning them." he gestured to the littered bodies of the Darkentors. "Tell me, how did all of you come to be here?" he asked.

"Well I was trying to protect my hometown from these aliens, but then their portal sucked me in." Jenny answered.

"Same thing happened with all of us." Danny mentioned as he began to think it over. "We each come from parallel Earths and on each of our Earths, these things attacked our homes but when we fought back, their portals sucked us all through and here we are in the same city." put it all together, it seems like some sort of plan. "Something tells me this isn't some coincidence."

"Indeed." Jack nodded in agreement. "It is not by pure luck we found ourselves together, these dark forces targeted each of your individual worlds and brought you here to destroy you. I know because my world is the only one that wasn't attacked by these beings who call themselves the Darkentors." he informed them. "You see, I come from a far away land where our technology is not as advanced as this city. One day, I was chosen by three deities along with two time masters. One, a specter who could age rapidly, another a human with a robotic hand that had a clock."

Both Danny and Ben's eyes lit up as they recognized those descriptions. "Wait, are you talking about Clockwork?" the halfa questioned.

"And Professor Paradox?" Ben asked as well.

"Those are their names, yes." Jack nodded. "They told me that you two along with everyone else here have imperative roles in stopping these evil creatures. I was sent to provide additional aid to. One thing I should mention is that there should be more of you, I can only assume they must be somewhere else, which makes it even more important that we must find them in order to save our worlds. If we are to win, it will the combined efforts of all of us to stop them once and for all."

Before more could be said, a bright light illuminated the city making them shield their eyes.

"What the juice?!" Randy shouted.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Sherman_

 _Minutes before the light..._

To say that the Titan trio were on edge would be an understatement. Things were still quiet as they glanced at the still active portal, anxious if there would be more Darkentor forces ready to restart their attack from before, the G3 engineers that Solomon called in were scanning the portal machine, trying to figure out if there was any means to disable it before their fears were confirmed. As for the head of G3, he was getting a lot of updates from his men, talk of extraordinary things came in the com links and honestly, than the portal.

"I don't like it." Lance said, his arms folded. "It's been hours, you'd think they would have started again by now." he narrowed his eyes at the portal.

"A natural assumption." Octus said. "I still have yet to figure out the machinery of this portal, while it is foreign in nature, my scans should be able to detect anything that could pinpoint a potential weakness in its structure, if not then perhaps the location of where this portal leads.

Ilana felt scared, the though of a battle made her feel wary, she has seen how war tarnishes the beauty of a peaceful planet, the Mutraddo invasion of Galaluna was still fresh in her mind, she could never forget the sight of her home planet being attacked mercilessly by someone she once considered to be family. Earth had grown to be a second home to her and her friends, they were committed with the mission to protect this planet and the people who dwell here, including those who were their friends. "Solomon." she said, getting his attention. "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you looking at?" she was the only one who noticed him checking on his monitor.

"While we've been waiting, I deployed several G3 drones to investigate those anomalies from before." they remembered the portal sending out strange projectiles. "I instructed them to report any possible threats and from what I can tell, it looks like there have been certain incidents around Sherman, one man reported to the police that he was attacked by some creature."

Ilana gasped. "Oh no, we should go!" she motioned to activate her armor, but then something happened.

"Sir!" an engineer called to his leader. "Something's happening!" he pointed to the portal machine which began to glow, the portal started shone more brighter and a continuous beam shot out of it, the beam hit the sky and stayed there until a bright, blue flash illuminated right before them making them shield themselves. Anyone close enough to Sherman would have been able to see it and like the three aliens and their allies, would have to protect their sight from the intensity of the light. For what seemed like forever, the light was still present, until it finally died down and revealed an ominous sight. He had on what looked like battle armor colored blue with a belt that held broken weapons, a bone, and such, most probably trophies from his many victims. His right eye was replaced with a cybernetic eye that glowed red, he carried with him an aura of intimidation along with a face that screamed 'You will fall'.

It wasn't just them, the entire group of heroes bore witness to this and were getting a bad feeling. _"People of Earth. I am K'ytar, unchallenged leader of the Darkentors, a race of advanced beings that have bested many worlds, your pitiful race have committed an unspeakable crime against us, you dared to resists us, attempted to destroy us. For that unforgivable action, I am afraid you must face the consequences, be grateful humans, you are about to bare witness to the most advanced form of technology. Though it is a great pity that you will have to die by it. Of course, I am not without mercy, for those of you who had the gall to attack and destroy my soldiers, give yourselves up, if you comply with my order, then I shall only order the destruction of this Earth settlement you call Sherman. The rest of this mudball will be spared, so think it over. If you refuse to surrender, then this shall be the punishment for the entire planet."_ with a snap of his fingers, multiple ships appeared, along with war tanks, and an whole mass of soldiers. They were all converging on Sherman ready to decimate the town and all the innocent inhabitants.

* * *

"Well, things deem to be escalating, aren't they?" Paradox commented grimly as he chewed on some gumball.

Clockwork shook his head. "Typical of K'ytar, not afraid to shed the blood of the inn."

 **"Though this is only the beginning for our champions, for it may seem more assistance has to be acquired."** Odin said, as he and his fellow deities observed this recent development.

"Are you instigating that they need more help?" Paradox asked. "Not that I mind, but we don't know anyone else that could possibly lend their services at the moment."

 _ **"Perhaps I can provide you with help."**_ a more spiritual voice spoke up. Appearing in the vast void was a creature whose body seemed to be made entirely out of space itself fit with stars and constellations. Its face was red and portrayed a mouth long with eyes as well, the physique was simian in nature, giving it a space gorilla look. _**"Time to initiate phase 2."**_ the eyes glowed as it tapped into another world, to be more specific, the town she once lived in.

A town called Middleburg.


	9. The Invasion

**I know what you're probably thinking, am I making this up as I go along. The answer to that question is yes and no, I have a perfect idea for how this will all end but whenever the gears in my head start turning and I get brand new ideas for this story, then dang it I might as well use those ideas without a second thought because I want it to be special in any way possible, I will say don't expect any more challenges. So yeah, I got my hands pretty full at the moment working on this story that and mu bucket load of fics, I should really consider making up some kind of schedule on what story I should work on next. But I am adamant on finishing this story first, so I'll mostly work on this one. Anyway, let's move on.**

 **I liked the series finale of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. Figured I might as well use that whole Phase 2 thing.**

 **Also, if any of you would be so kind as to maybe recommend this to anyone you know, that would be awesome.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Middleburg_

You ever get that feeling where whenever you get up in the morning, you expect to do something with yourself, you commit yourself to an occupation which has impacted your life in so many ways that it's hard to imagine not doing it ever again? In recent weeks, that's how Penn Zero has been feeling, even at this very second. The sun rose over the quaint town of Middleburg, birds were chirping, water sprinklers turned on and people getting ready to start a brand new day, in the Zero household, a curly red haired teen was sleeping soundly, but then his alarm clock went off, waking him up. "Ugh." he groaned as he turned it off and yawned. Changing into his normal clothes, the former part-time hero went downstairs and was greeted by his parents, Brock and Vonnie.

"Morning sweetie." Vonnie smiled as she sets down a plate of food. "Nice to see you up and about, I made you're favorite."

"Thanks mom." Penn said as he sat down and ate. "Hey dad, I noticed you're not sleeping in on the couch this time. What's the occasion?" he asked.

Brock chuckled as if that shouldn't be a question. "What? I can't enjoy a morning with my wife and son, especially since this is the first one in a long while." he commented, remembering the time he and Vonnie were trapped in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable.

"So Penn, you have any plans after school?" Vonnie inquired.

Penn finished his breakfast so that he could answer. "Nothing much. Sashi, Boone and I are gonna sign up for volunteering at an animal shelter. Other than that, there's nothing much else."

His father ruffled his head with a good natured laugh. "Ha ha! Still trying to be a hero, huh? Just like a true zero."

"It makes us so proud." his mother gushed.

"It's just volunteer work you guys." Penn chuckled. "It's definitely not fighting robots, defending an underwater city, or being a plant detective, that's for sure." he smiled a little at the memories.

"Even so, even the slightest selfless action can make someone a hero, even if it's not as big as the stuff we used to do as long as you know that it's the right thing, then that should be good enough." Brock told him. "Heck, your mother and I once volunteered ourselves at a soup kitchen when we were your age, good times."

Vonnie noticed that Penn was looking a bit sown and laid a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "We know it's been a challenge adapting back into a completely normal life and not zapping into other worlds, but give it some time honey. And who knows? Maybe your next adventure may come sooner than you think."

"Thanks, mom. Well I better get to school, the new principal isn't as easygoing as Larry was. Bye guys, see ya Derek." he bid farewell even to their new robotic occupant.

Considering his mother's words, Penn left his house and began to walk to school. She had no idea how right she was, it has been a challenge for Penn to not be a Part-Time Hero anymore, it was such a big job that required the bravest of hearts, the job to maintain the balance of the entire multiverse and make sure both good and evil were equal, he couldn't imagine a life where he wasn't hired by Phylis. But now that point of his life is over, after finally being able to go to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable and rescue his parents along with Rippen's surprisingly noble sacrifice to stay behind, Phylis and Phil became one and took both the theater along with the fish stick stand, the only places with multiversal travel technology, thus the need for part-time heroes and villains was no more. Penn honestly missed being a hero, it gave is life purpose and now that it was gone, he didn't know what else to do.

"Hey, Penn."

Of course, that didn't mean no good thing came out of it.

The red haired teen smiled as soon as he saw her, she was his age and of Japanese descent. Her short dark brown hair with violet at the ends was still as beautiful as he remembered, he kind of missed the ponytails but the new look was certainly working for Sashi Kobayashi, former part-time sidekick and his current girlfriend. It was hard to believe that a guy like him got together with an intense girl like her who was in no question the toughest and smartest girls he knew. They started out as friends but then their bond started to grow without realizing until they shared their first kiss, but hey, he wasn't complaining. "Hi Sashi." Penn wrapped an arm around her, with her returning the gesture. Together, the couple walked to school. "So, after the whole volunteering thing's done, maybe we could head to a new restaurant that just opened up."

"I don't know." Sashi feigned being skeptical. "My parents expect me home no later than 8."

Penn's eyes widened. "Oh, um, you sure I can't convince them? If they're worried about me taking you somewhere far, I can say that it's in Middleburg, not from your apartment and-" he stopped as soon as he saw the mischievous look she was giving to her boyfriend. "You're messing with me aren't you?" he deadpanned.

Sashi playfully punched him in the shoulder which was all the answer he needed. "You are just too easy to rattle PZ."

"Hey guys!" they saw their best friend and former part-time wise man, Boone Wiseman, a heavyset teen with a cap and flip flop sandals. "Sorry for not meeting up with you guys sooner, Karen the bear ate another pair of my flip flops."

"It's cool Boone, at least you're here now." Penn said as all three friends walked to their high school. Once they arrived, they began to go their art class, which was up until now cancelled due to a long time in finding a new art teacher. "By the way guys, do any of you know who's gonna fill in for Rippen now that he's living in another dimension?" he asked.

Sashi shrugged. "Not really. Hopefully, this one won't have a tail."

* * *

"Good morning, class." the unenthusiastic voice of Mr. Egsgard greeted the teenagers. "I know what you're probably thinking, why is your gym teacher teaching art class? Well, with Mr. Rippen retiring from teaching art of which I can perfectly understand, our new yet completely cheap principal appointed me as both a gym and an art teacher, which is so wonderful." he said in a dry tone.

"At least with him, he won't grade us based on how we humiliate him." Penn whispered to Sashi, who chuckled. The rest of class smoothed past like a breeze, it just wasn't the same without Rippen looking over their shoulder like a hawk, or without Larry dropping just for the fun of it, pretty soon the end of the school day came and after lunch, the three best friends left school and were on their way to the animal shelter. "So guys, ready to take care of the animals? I know you don't really like owls, Boone."

"Which is totally justifiable, they're nothing but lazy, inconsiderate jerks." Boone folded his arms.

Sashi rolled her eyes at her friend's dimwitted behavior. "That was an anthropomorphic owl, plus owls don't go out in the day and aren't kept in shelters."

Penn zoned out the argument between his friends as they walked past where the Odyssey used to be, a part of him expected them to make a change of plans and go there instead so that they could have another one of their fantastic adventures in one of the many worlds that exist in the entire multiverse, while also save the day and beat the bad guy. But of course, that wasn't happening anytime soon, and once again, he found himself missing his former job of playing the part of the hero in each story. He really enjoyed it, it made him feel special, he wondered if his friends felt the same. "Hey guys." he said, making them stop and face him. "Do you still miss being part-time heroes?"

"I miss going to the worlds where I dress as a lady." Boones smiled, making them give him weird looks. "Fine, Supreme Justice or whatever.

Sashi leaned in to her boyfriend. "I admit, not crushing the skulls of actual skeletons and helping you save the day has been a big change for me, but I actually learned to accept this normal life, it does have it's perks."

"Like what?"

Sashi linked her hand with his. "Like us." she smiled lovingly.

Penn returned the smile, but then something was happening, the three of them saw that something was flashing in the empty space where the theater was last located, it was the same blue flash that would struck them whenever they zapped. Before any of them could even react, they were all struck and trapped in a blue sphere that contained them. "Woah!" Penn shouted in alarm as he and his friends disappeared, leaving no trace of their being.

* * *

The sphere appeared in the space and released its captives. The effect of the transfer caused them some dizziness, so they took a second to collect themselves. "Okay, what just happened?" Boones asked, rubbing his head.

"Guys, you might wanna look around." Sashi told them as she gestured to the space nebula they found themselves in, they've been to outer space many times in the past but all the different colors of this particular space were so beautiful that it was astounding even to them, especially since they didn't expect to be here.

"Woah..." Penn breathed in awe. "Where are we?"

His answer came in the form of a new voice. "I believe I can answer your question." Professor Paradox walked in.

"Greetings." Clockwork appeared as well, being in his adult form.

Acting by pure instinct, Sashi got into a battle stance. "Who are you guys? What do you want?" Sashi asked, preparing to knock a few heads if it comes down to it.

 **"There is no need for violence, child."** Odin bellowed as he and his fellow Gods appeared before them making their eyes go wide at the pure size of these beings. **"We mean you no harm."**

Paradox approached the three youths in a friendly manner. "I believe introductions are in order. You may call me Professor Paradox, time traveler and scientist, would anyone like a gumball?" he held out his bag.

Boone raised his hand with a smile resulting in his friends staring at him. "He offered." he said in defense. Nonetheless, the professor was happy to oblige him. "Ooh, cherry flavored. My favorite, you know other than lima bean, mango, apple, banana, pickles. Vanilla too, but only if its mixed with chocolate, adds way more flavor. Seriously, you're taste buds will-"

Clockwork cleared his throat to get their attention. "As much as I want to discuss our eating habits, there is an important matter we much discuss that requires the three of you I am Clockwork, master of time and those are the three gods, Odin, Ra, and Rama." he looked at them. "Penn Zero. Sashi Kobayashi. Boone Wiseman. My colleagues and I have noticed your accomplishments as part-time heroes, doing everything you can to maintain the balance of all the worlds, taking the place of the heroes that are otherwise not available, we've seen it all." he raised his staff to project images of their exploits in Superhero World, Plant World, Ocean World, etc. "In fact, someone that you know speaks very highly of you."

"Really?" Penn raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

 _ **"Me."**_ The Guardian came out of nowhere much to the joint surprise of all three teens, they never would have thought they'd see the cosmic being again, considering last time. **_"Hello, my friends. It has been a while."_** the space gorilla then began to split apart into two separate beings that eventually formed into the familiar forms of Phylis and Phil.

"Phylis!" they exclaimed, shocked that to see their former boss again.

"Hello Penn Zero, Sashi, and Boone. Good to see your human faces." the Slavic woman said in a neutral tone, yet still smiled.

All three of them couldn't help but envelop her in a group hug. "I don't believe it, it's really you!" Penn said in joy.

"What am I? Chopped liver on a stick?" Phil asked in annoyance.

"This is not about you Phil." his female counterpart chided as the group hug broke apart. "Now as Clockwork said, there is major problem that threatens balance of the entire multiverse. A group of heroes from different dimensions were transported to alternate Earth to try and combat them but they require help, you're help to be exact."

Penn gave her a confused expression. "But I thought you said there wasn't a need for part-time heroes anymore." he recalled.

"Only because there was no threat to balance." Phylis replied. "The threat in question are perhaps most dangerous, most bloodthirsty, insidious creatures that have been plundering other worlds since dawn of time. I know you three have boring normal lives now, but now is the time for all of you to be much more than part-time heroes, to save all the worlds and preserve the balance, this is a job where you aren't taking the place of a hero of another story Penn Zero, but one where you write your own story. You must be full-time heroes." Phylis told them with the most serious tone she ever had. "You will not be alone, there are other heroes fighting, work with them and save the worlds once more. That is, if you have anything better to do. So, what do you say, children?"

Penn glanced at his girlfriend and best friend, the three of them could only move forward on an action if all three were in silent agreement, and like all the times they went on missions, their answer was the right one. "Phylis, Phil, time travelers and gods, you can count us in." the Zero boy answered for the whole dream team.

Their decision brought a smile to her face. "Good, now prepare yourselves." Phylis said as she and Phil's eyes glowed blue and two blue beams surrounded the trio, they soon saw that they were given their battle armors from when they ventured into the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, even Sashi had a new pair of SPECS glasses. "Phylis figured you might as well be dressed for the occasion, I've included upgrades to battle armors for extra firepower, any more info is in the Specs. Penn, your Triangulator can now transport you and friends to other Earth. Good Luck, heroes."

Penn pressed the device located on his chest and a portal opened up from it. Sharing a nod with his friends, they jumped into the portal.

"I give them 5 minutes to be destroyed." Phil remarked earning looks from the others. "What?"

* * *

 _Outskirts of Sherman_

As soon as the Darkentor leader finished his declaration, Solomon called in G3 headquarters to scramble to their location in order to give their invaders a full response, the Titan trio activated their armors and flew off to handle this threat. In their minds, the Galalunians' were horrified at this recent turn of events, they never saw such a force like this ever since the Mutraddi invasion of Galaluna that forced them to abandon their planet. Lance and Ilana already went through seeing one home destroy nearly everything they loved, they would rather die to watch it happen all over again, while Octus is always willing to fight by his friends' side, no matter what. "I've estimated their numbers." Octus said to them. "We are looking at a massive force, we will need as much firepower necessary to repel them."

"Solomon." Lance spoke through the comms. "Any of your forces here, yet?"

 _"They just arrived, I'll have fighter pilots support you three, while deploying ground forces as well."_

"Copy that." Ilana replied. "Good luck."

 _"To all of us."_

Solomon hung up the connection, leaving them alone with their thoughts. "Lance, Octus." the princess of Galaluna got their attention. "If anything happens, I ant you guys to know that..."

"Don't even start Ilana." Lance told her, he knw what she was going to say, but now wasn't the time for that kind of talk, mainly because he didn't want to even think about it. "I know this situation looks bad, but we can't begin to doubt ourselves now. The three of us have been through worse, no matter how powerful these guys might be, we know when it comes down to it, Titan will put them in their place." the corporal said with determination.'

"Agreed." Octus said. "We have always relied on the combined efforts of all three of us."

Yes. Heart, Body, and Mind. From the days since she was a little girl, her father taught her that all three factors are essential for a quick victory, she and her friends are perfect representations of them. Ilana was the heart and soul of the team, her fiery spirit and compassion made her an admirable person, she was the light whenever a darkness threatened to destroy them. Lance was the body, he relied in his natural strength and drive to succeed to overcome challenges, it's been a part of for as long as he could remember. Despite being a robot, Octus had a unique mind that made him more than just a mere machine, and is capable of actual emotion.

But will it be enough to stop the invasion?

"Hey Octus, can you tell us about those cubes?" Ilana asked, gesturing to the 4 gargantuan-sized cube-like structures that appeared shortly after the invasion force arrived.

Octus tried to get a reading off them, but was met with no answer. "Hmm, there seems to be a jamming field that stops form determining the contents inside."

"We can't worry about that right now." Lance told them as they stopped right in front of the ships.

Ilana then spotted something, two of the ships separated from the others and split into different locations, one went to the city while the other went to the forest area.

But why?

* * *

"Who does that guy think he is?" Ben asked with an annoyed glare. He and his group had just witnessed the leader's proclamation and were left to consider his words. Some of them were scared, others were brave enough to go up there and show that arrogant tyrant a piece of their mind. "So he has a lot of toys, not that big a deal. Not like that gives him any right to hurt people."

"Are you serious?!" Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs. "We are talking about a full on alien invasion, how can you be so calm?!"

The alien hero shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you've seen one alien invasion force, you've seen them all." this has to be the umpteenth time he's had to deal with one of those.

"I hear that." Jenny nodded her head in agreement.

"But this is a serious problem!" Kim pointed out. "He's willing to blow apart the entire planet if we don't surrender."

Ninja turned to her with a skeptical look. "You're not considering actually giving ourselves up, are you?"

Adrien folded his arms. "Yeah, I'm gonna vote no on that."

Ron rubbed his head. "Maybe, he did say that he'll leave the planet alone if we do." the martial arts master recalled.

"A noble reasoning Ron." Jack told him. "But I know his type, he promises that he will leave this world in peace as long as we comply with his orders of surrender, but I can promise you that as soon as we are no longer a threat to his plans, he will continue in destroying this world and all the innocent lives." with all the encounters he's had with Aku, Jack was no stranger to empty promises.

"Guys, I'm gonna have to with Jack on this one." Danny told them. "We don't if that K'ytar person is a man of his word. Besides, even if we do surrender, he's still gonna wipe out this city." he reminded them. "I know we all just met, but I think I speak for all of us when I say we cant just let them do what they want, someone has to stop them." it was a risky move, but it just wasn't in Danny's nature to just give in to a bad guy's demand. However, before they could reach a decision, a light shone on them. They looked up and saw a ship hover them and from it, a force field started to form, it surrounded the heroes and trapped them all.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Ninja glared as he tried to slice his way out, with Danny blasting a beam, but none of their attacks seemed to have an effect.

"Attention Earthlings!" the pilot of the drop ship announced. "By order of our glorious leader, you have been found of guilty of your crimes against our people. You will be detained and brought to our homeworld to face justice, while our forces deal with you're worlds."

Ben furrowed his brows. "Wait a minute, we didn't even give you an answer!"

"Guess you were right about them about them being sneaky." Jenny told Danny.

"Something I really hate right now." he replied.

With them captured, who could save them now?

* * *

Putting our focus to the other group, they too had bore witness to the leader's announcement and were none too pleased with his intentions for them and this planet. But, in Marco's case, he was more concerned with keeping his blood pressure. "THIS IS CRAZY! THIS IS CRAZY!" he shrieked. "I mean, bad enough we're lost in an alternate Earth, but now we have alien wanting our heads! That's it, we're dead, we are _so_ dead!"

"Dude, calm down." Rex motioned him to take it easy. "This is the worst time to be hysterical."

"It's the perfect time to be hysterical!" Marco argued. "How are we supposed to beat an army like that?!"

Max decided to try and ease the boy's worries. "Marco, you're right. We are horribly outnumbered and possibly have no chance of winning, but this isn't the first time Steel and I had to deal with an invasion." he told him.

Steel nodded. "It's true, and need I remind you how we all took these chumps down?" he motioned to the Darkentors that they previously fought. "Trust me, we got this in the bag. Of course there is a 45.3% chance of us all dying, but who cares about numbers?"

"I'm not exactly an expert on handling alien invasions, but I know when we need to fight. This is one of those times." Zak declared.

Star was one of the closest people to Marco, so she decided to try her hand in calming him down. "Marco, I'm afraid like you, but we have to stop these Darkentor creeps. Will you at least fight for me?" she gave him the puppy dog look, fit with her heart marks lighting up. Marco could never say no to his best friend, especially when she gave him that look.

"Well you can do whatever you want amigo, I on the other hand, am so in with fighting them!" Manny excitedly said.

"You sure about that kid?" Jake asked. "Doesn't look like those chain claws of yours might cut it."

Ashi was mostly silent during their conversation. While she was determined to find a way to her beloved, the problem these Darkentors posed was a very dire one, she felt the need to stop them while they're ahead, yet she wondered if these teenagers had the skill necessary to fight back with enough force like she does. She was trained since birth to fight until the very end, without mercy and without failure, it was a harsh life but it taught her how to survive and how to fight. But then she remembered how Jack took up arms to fight the evil of Aku and defend the innocent. "Everyone, listen." she told them, which they all complied. "I may not know most of you, but I do know you possess great power, and with that power you have the choice to use them for the greater good. I hope you realize that. As for me, I'm willing to fight." she told them. But before she could even make an action, a light shone on them.

A Darkentor drop ship hovered over them. "By order of our leader, you Earthlings are to be detained as prisoners of war. Failure to comply will lead to harsh consequences," the pilot told them as the group found themselves trapped in a force field.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Star used her wand to send a magic blast at the field but it didn't make a single dent.

Rex formed his Smack Hands to punch his way through that was met with little success as well.

Now both groups were trapped.

* * *

With all the heroes captured by the Darkentors, now was the time for new heroes to step up to the plate. Near the welcome sign of Sherman, Penn, Sashi, and Boone appeared, ready to fight. "Sherman, huh?" Penn read. "Seems normal enough."

Sashi tapped his shoulder. "Penn." she pointed to the fleet of alien warships in the sky.

"Oh." her boyfriend's eyes widened. "Well, can't say I've never seen an invasion before." he commented. "Okay Sash, check the specs" he instructed before telling her "Man I missed saying that"

"And I miss doing it." Sashi smiled but turned serious as unlike her previous specs, these newer models could project even larger holograms, they saw the Darkentors and the others who would be their allies. "Wow, that's new. Anyway, these are the Darkentors, dimensional aliens who have invaded not just this but multiple alternate Earths, but then these other heroes fought back and tried to stop them. Seeing them as a threat, the Darkentors transported them to this Earth to kill them in one place and have captured them. One group in the city, and another in the forest."

"So it looks like we'll have to save them." Penn surmised, a plan already formulating in his noggin. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Sashi, Boone, you guys will save the group that's in the forest while I'll save the one in the city not far from here." he told them.

"Are you sure you wanna go alone?" Boone asked.

Sashi shared his worries. "You might need some backup." Sashi said, not liking the idea of her boyfriend going into battle alone.

Penn puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. First sign of things going south, I'll call you guys. Promise me you'll stay safe." he held her hand.

"Only if you do the same." Sashi answered as they leaned in for a kiss.

Boone whistled as the couple continued making out. After they were done, they proceeded to split up just as planned. Penn activated his suit's thrusters and flew off to the city. The red haired teen managed to arrive there in no time and scoured the city to see any sign of his objective, which couldn't have come sooner as he quickly saw the heroes trapped in an impenetrable force field, surrounding it were Darkentor soldiers who were on the drop ship, they were tasked with keeping watch over their captives. Choosing that stealth was the best course of action, he landed behind some cars and watched them from behind the vehicles. Penn decided to get one of their attention by picking up an empty soda can and threw it across to the other side, one soldier told the others that he'd check it out. Once he was close enough, Penn used the suit's enhanced strength function to pull him over and placed a hand on its back, sending a shock through the system.

Grabbing the laser, Penn flew in started firing wildly at them, taking down about four. "Hi there, mind if I cut in!" he took out his sword and sliced apart their guns and continued firing at the aliens.

The captive heroes stared at him in both amazement and shock. "Um, who's that?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know." Jack shook his head. "The time masters did not tell me of him."

"Whoever he is, I'm glad he's on our side. Look at him go." Ben commented, admitting that this red haired ally had s decent amount of fighting prowess, almost as if he's done this before.

Penn could have continued to fight them all, but he needed some help. Taking aim with the stolen blaster, he fired on the field projector, with it out of commission, nothing could operate the force field and it disappeared. "Don't suppose you guys could help?" he asked with a joking smile.

Ben smirked as he activated the watch. "Pal, considering you helped free us, consider it our pleasure." he slammed down on the core and transformed into Crasshopper.

"Now let's jump into action!" taking a leap he jumped tot he chest of a Darkentor and pushed it back into the wall of a building.

"Plagg! Claws Out!

"Tikki! Spots On!"

The two disguised teens transformed into their superhero alter egos and joined the fight. Cat Noir extended his staff to hit one on the back of the head and used his weapon as a pole vault to kick another as he went down, shrinking the staff to normal size, he blocked one shot aimed at him and then used his staff to knock away its gun. His partner, Ladybug, used her magical Yo-Yo to strike one on the face, knocking it out, she did a back flip and delivered a kick upside to the chin. Taking to the skies, Jenny formed two arm cannons that she fired upon on the drop ship, making it fall down and explode, she continued firing at an accelerated rate, her targets were the soldiers on the ground, the Ninja brandishes his pair of twin sais and tangled a soldier's arm in them and flipped him over his shoulder. Jack, with his sword ready, slashed apart the aliens alongside his newfound comrades, these creatures were no match for his mastery for over the sword as bodies began dropping one by one, Penn thigh that this guy would have been okay in Sashi's book.

Danny froze many of them in ice before telekinetically lifting cars and making them crash into the aliens, Kim used her grappling hook to ensnare an arm and made the alien shoot one of its allies, before it could free its arm, Ron sent a powerful punch to the gut and jumped in order to defeat the last of the ground forces.

With that, they were all taken care of.

"Nice work, everyone." Danny said and faced Penn. "Same to you, um..."

"Penn Zero, at your service." he shook his head. "In case you're wondering, I was sent here by a group of cosmic beings to help out."

"You as well?" Jack asked in surprise.

Penn shrugged. "They said that the fate of the multiverse was at stake and I figured what the heck?" he then contacted the others. "Sashi, Boone, I got my guys, how about you?"

 _"We're looking at them right now."_ he heard Sashi answer.

* * *

After separating from Penn, the two other heroes went into the forest and quickly found the other group who were also captured by the Darkentors. "We're making our move...now!" activating her energy blades and leaped into action, she caught the Darkentors off guard with her surprise attack, she missed bringing the beat down on some baddies and used her blades to tear apart their blasters and their armor. "Boone, come on! Let's crunch some skulls!" she urged her friend who up until now stayed back.

"Oh, you want me to attack too." Boone realized. "See, I just thought since I'm traditionally the wise man, I don't think I would you know provide that much help so-"

"Your suit has weapons, idiot!" Sashi snapped at him.

Boone raised an eyebrow. "It does?" a Darkentor took his confused state as a chance to kill at least one of these interlopers, so he charged at Boone, he gave a loud shriek of fear and raised a hand in defense, a laser blast shot out of it and struck the alien. Opening his eyes, he saw the result of his actions and gazed at his hand in awe. "Woah, awesome. I'm like laser Boone, hey that would be an awesome TV show, it would be like a Boone Production." he began to blast the aliens as well.

As Sashi fought, she found that her new specs had a targeting system that makes blasting these alien much easier, not only that but she soon found out that they also project a concentrated violet beam, much to her delight. Grinning with ferocity, she continued her onslaught with no intention of holding anything back and as much as they didn't want to admit it, the Darkentors actually felt afraid of this human female. "Is that the best you chumps got!? My boyfriend can hit harder than that!" she tripped one over, took his arm and twisted it around, breaking the limb and making the alien scream out in agony.

"Woah." Max was put off by Sashi's savagery. "That girl's hardcore."

"I know." Star agreed with a wide smile. "Isn't it awesome?!"

Sashi took a blaster and fired the projector, disabling the field, freeing everyone else. "Alright!" Rex grinned as he formed the BFS and used its saw function slice apart the drop ship, by flying up using the Sky Slider. Ashi pushed her right arm forward and it stabbed through the chest of each of the Darkentors present, killing them effectively. With them no longer a threat, she walked forward the young girl.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks." she told her fellow fighter.

"No problem." Sashi replied with her hands on her hips. "You're not so bad yourself." she contacted her and Boone's leader. "PZ, we got the others free."

 _"Great Sash. Rendezvous with me and everyone else at the city, we'll plan our next move there."_

"Got it, Babe." Sashi turned to the others. "So, let's get some things out of the way."

* * *

K'ytar slammed his fist on his throne. "Unbelievable!" he snarled hatefully on what he saw before him. Even when he grants them mercy and gives these pitiful life forms chance to surrender themselves to face justice, there are still those that had the gall to deny the Darkentors from completing their mission. They left him no choice, if they wish to continue their resilience, then it's inly right to punish them for it. "General, these Earthlings have interfered with our mission for the last time, tell all our forces that now is the time to make them pay and unleash the fury of the Darkentors, order the attack!"

* * *

Back in the city, Penn was waiting patiently for his friends to arrive with the rest of the now freed heroes, he took the time to make a little small talk with the heroes he freed. Needless to say, he was very amazed at the powers some of them possessed, such as the boy with the alien watch-like device on his writ that transforms him into different aliens, along with the half-human half-ghost teen, ancient samurai warrior, robot crime fighter, two teenage spies, a ninja, and two costumed heroes. "Long story short, those two time masters, three gods, and an old friend of mine said that you needed some help in fighting these Darkentors, and here I am."

"So you used to work as a dimension traveling hero?" Ben asked with an impressed look. "Dude, that is objectively cool."

"Not as cool as the alien watch." Penn pointed out. "So, what's our next move?"

Jenny's sensors then detected something, she turned around and her optics began to widen as she saw what was about to unfold. "Uh guys?" she patted Danny's shoulder and pointed up. They followed her lead and saw Darkentor ships begin to descend down on the city.

And all hell broke loose. The first shot came without warning, a good large chunk of a building was blown to pieces by a blast coming from one of the ships, the tanks soon arrived and blasted apart the shops and stores that were in the city with the ground forces wildly shooting anything that wasn't one of their own kind. Sherman was attacked by giant monsters many times before, but for this one single instance, this was the first time where the entire city was under peril, and there was no Titan to save it, citizens screamed in terror in terror over the onslaught on their fair city, police tried to bravely fight back but compared to the advanced technology of the Darkentors, it did not take long for them to sadly lose their lives in the line of duty. The tanks took aim and fired upon the heroes, but Danny put up an ecto field that protected them. "Everyone get clear!" he ordered as they all went for cover and watched as the invasion continued.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you two are dimension hopping heroes." Marco surmised. Getting nods from both of them, he sat down with an exasperated sigh. "No. I'm sorry, but no. I can't handle any of this anymore. Alien invasions, dimension travelers, me and Star are stuck here, I'm just gonna sit right here and wait until this blows over, alright?"

"Wow, you get scared pretty easily don't you?" Steel asked.

"It's not that I'm scared alright? It's just, look at the odds, what can we do against an army?" Marco asked, not expecting an answer.

Zak then heard some explosions. "Hold on, does anyone else hear that?" the faint sounds of explosions, laser shots, and people screaming. Everyone was close to the exit of the forest and moved out of the trees and saw the sight of the city being attacked by a barrage of alien ships, smoke was seen from the buildings and they could hear the screams.

"Oh man..." Jake breathed in horror, which was shared by the others.

"Penn's down there!" Sashi shouted in alarm. "Boone, we gotta go now!"

"Right behind you, Sash." Boone smiled."

Marco stared at them in shock. "Are you guys serious?!"

"Dude, Marco. You don't think I'm scared? Oh I am this close to fainting, but my best friend's in that city, I'm not gonna leave him hanging."

Star gave her crush a pleading look. "Marco, people could die. We can't just do nothing." she told him.

Once again, he couldn't say no to that face. Sighing in defeat, Marco took out his Dimensional daggers. "Let's just get this over with."

Max and Steel nodded at each other. "Go Turbo! Flight!"

"Dragon Up!" Jake shouted, turning into his dragon form followed by Manny spinning his belt buckle.

"RAWR! El Tigre!"

Ashi was impressed by their choice to save the city, maybe they were more than just children as she initially believed. "Very well, anyone who can't fly, grab on to me." she said as wings grew from her back, El Tigre and Marco latched on to both of her arms, while Zak hopped onto the Sky Slider with Rex. "Star?" she asked the Mewman princess.

"Oh don't worry, I got my own ride." she summoned the living cloud named Cloudy and hopped on. "Alright, let's go!" she proclaimed as they all flew off to help in the fight."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	10. In This Together

**-Okay, this is it, people. The chapter where things are gonna get a little weird and a little wild, we'll see all of our favorite cartoon characters fight side by side as they attempt to repel the invading forces of the Darkentors and save one of many Earths that is poised to be ravaged and destroyed by these malevolent beings. Now, I hope you all like what I have in store for you guys, because this is the longest story I've ever written, so what you think of it is very important to me, so sit back and watch as the action unveils itself my friends, feel free to give me any ideas by review or PM.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the Darkentors began to advance on the city, the Titan trio retaliated with their own counter offensive, they were ready to defend their home from these creatures by any means necessary. Lance led the assault by firing form his gauntlet guns that was able to take down a large number of the enemy space crafts. His years training in the Galalunian military paid off as he took down any Darkentor that he could, while also making sure neither Ilana or Octus gets blasted by them. Speaking of the princess, she was never really one for deadly combat, but that didn't mean she couldn't handle her own against them, she fired laser shots form her armor's hands, along with from the center of the forehead, effectively obliterating them, she really hoped it would never have came down to this, but there was no other choice. Octus sent concentrated electrified blasts from his hands that deactivated the ships and made them crash down to the surface below, causing explosions.

"How are you guys doing?!" Lance asked as he fired.

"Okay for the moment!" Ilana replied, barely dodging a blast.

Their robot friend got their attention. "Solomon is on the line." he informed them. "Shall I put him through?"

"Go ahead Octus." Ilana answered.

Soon, they could hear the mysterious man's voice. _"G3 ships are nearing to your position. I've sent ground forces to deal with the invaders stationed on the surface."_

He couldn't be more right as G3 jets arrived on the scene and a multitude of dogfights took place and aided the 3 of them. One of the pilots shot a ship that was just about to shoot at Lance. Said pilot sent a thumbs up to the soldier who nodded back in thanks. With the extra help, it was starting to become a fair fight.

Solomon was onboard his organization's floating headquarters, observing the battle in the skies. He noted that the trio along with his men were putting up a good fight, but these unknown aliens were very persistent in their objective to destroy their world, but that was just the thing G3 was prepared for, it was the entire for its formation. But there was something else he was checking out, a few of his men informed him that there have been incidents near Sherman and investigated them, and needless to say he was quite surprised.

Perhaps there may be hope for the future of this planet after all.

* * *

Chaos. That was the one word to sum up the current state of the city of Sherman, it can be safely said that no one that ever lived in the town has ever seen the once promising place turn into such a warzone, it was the stuff made from the nightmares of the common man, for the people of this city are experiencing a state of mass hysteria. Mere moments ago, the Darkentors have begun their onslaught on the planet Earth, their soldiers where tearing through the streets, driven to eradicate those they believed to be beneath them, they showed no mercy as many men form the Earth military forces tried to stop them from attacking any further but the sheer force of these aliens were too powerful for them. They died fighting to the end like any soldier would, and this was all seen by the heroes. Hidden behind a warehouse they watched as the carnage unfolded, Ladybug nearly threw up at the sight of the bodies that was shared by Kim and Ron, while Jack looked on in anger, this was an unforgivable thing to do, but for those like Danny, Penn, Ben, and Jenny, something needed to be done.

"Alright, that's it!" Danny said with a fierce, determined glare as he took to the skies, eyes glowing green. He sent multiple ecto blasts at the fighters, knocking them down to the ground. Projecting a sphere, he fired at a group of tanks, causing them to explode in a fiery blaze. "If anyone wants to pitch in, then go ahead, it's your choice." he told them before continuing his attacks.

Cat Noir readied his staff. "You heard the man." he prepared to go off to join in the battle, but his partner pulled him back from going.

"You can't be serious, Cat!" Ladybug told him with a fearful look. "This isn't Hawk Moth, the Bubbler, or any of the kind of bad guys we're used to! This is so much bigger than what we can handle!"

"Don't you think I know that." Cat Noir retorted, yanking his arm out of her grasp. "But still, when we were chosen to wield our miraculous, we pretty much signed up to save the day, no matter how big the enemy. I understand if you want to hang back, because the last thing I want is to see you get hurt, but I'm not planning on siting this out."

Ben smiled as he began to see the cat themed hero as someone more respectable. "Couldn't have said it any better myself, dude. Let's get to it." he activated the watch.

"Seriously, you too? What are you trying to prove?!" Ladybug asked desperately.

"Trying to-there's nothing to prove, Ladybug!" Ben told her with an actual serious look that threw her off guard. "These guys came here to start a fight and right now, people are getting hurt while brave men are dying to defend their world! You're right it may be too big, but if it means saving those people, then we might as well." he turned to the others.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at the ships. "Momma didn't raise no chickens, and she certainly didn't waste a lot of time in building a robot that won't do what she was made for." she cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this!"

"And I'm definitely not gonna let Danny have all the fun." Ninja said eagerly as he pulled out his katana blades. "Who's up for some slice and dicing?"

"This is not something that should be up for debate." Jack spoke up with a sage-like tone. "Fate rarely calls upon us to act at a moment of our choosing, but at that single moment, we are given the choice to fight for what was truly for honor, these creatures made the choice to attack this world, if we don not act, then who will?"

"I was at the same boat as you were when I first started out, even after my first mission." Penn told Ladybug. "But it took my parents and my best friends to inspire me to fight back. You have suit and the power, it's your responsibility to use it."

Ron and Kim shared a glance. In truth, this wasn't the first time they encountered an alien invasion, and during the first time, they nearly lost each other in the process, but they knew that as long as they were together, they can accomplish anything. "How about it, KP?" Ron asked with a knowing smile.

She chuckled at her boyfriend's question. "You really need to ask, baby?"

Ladybug didn't know what to think, all these people were willing to put their lives on the line to stop this madness, and honestly she admired that. They were right, it would be wrong not to get involved with defending this city. Whipping out her yoyo, she was ready to join them. "Okay, let's go."

Ben nodded in approval as he thought that considering the circumstances, the thought of the Omnitrix timing out during the middle of the battle would be a complete disaster for him, so he could only think of one thing. "Omnitrix, activate voice command. Request master control."

 _"Request denied."_

"Command function override, 0-0-0 master control 0."

 _"Command accepted."_

A bright green flash soon came from the watch. "There, with that, I can stay in alien form for as long as I need." he dialed the touch screen and selected his chosen transformation. Once the light died down, his new form was Chromastone. He flew away and when a Darkentor ship fired right on him, but the transformed teen could now absorb the energy and fired back with a multicolored beam, Jenny followed his lead and flew straight at the jets, her arms extended multiple blades and spun around her body. She went straight through a row of ships and they all exploded as a result.

"Okay, they got the skies, and we got the ground." Penn said as he drew his sword with Jack doing the same. A good number of Darkentor soldiers advanced on them.

Randy whistled. "3 on a bunch. Pretty bad odds."

Penn chuckled. "For them you mean."

Jack raised his sword. "Come now, my friends! To battle!" he declared as the three ran to the army. Jack used his mighty katana blade to block the laser shots and sliced off the limbs of many of them, while stabbing others through the heart, excessive yes, but this war and things needed to be done in order to win a war. Randy somersaulted over in front of one of the Darkenotrs and gave it a series of slashes across the armor. "Ninja multi-slice!" once all parts of the armor, the alien was completely stripped of it. He watched as the enemy shrieked in embarrassment and ran away, much to his amusement. Penn's suit had shields that defended him and with the thrusters, the now full-time hero jumped high and blasted the aliens with his suit's lasers from above, he looked down and smiled as he saw the others join him. Ron Stoppable, with the power of his mystic monkey power aura tackled a tank head on and made it stop in its tracks, he jumped and removed the main gun from the body and used it to whack some aliens away, his girlfriend cartwheeled behind a Darkentor and kicked under its feet, making it fall, about four aliens fired in her but she back flipped away, dodging every shot then threw a pellet that exploded into a net, capturing it. Cat Noir came to her aid as he used his staff to hit the weapons away and Ladybug whipped her Yo-Yo to strike at the enemies with full force.

With all them fighting together, it was almost time for everyone to unite.

* * *

As soon as the invasion of Sherman started, many of the citizens didn't waste any time in evacuating their home in an attempt to stay away from the danger, a multitude of cars drove as fast as they could from the blazing city, one car was left in the far back and was beeping loudly at the cars in front of him to hurry up. "Come on, pick up the pace!" the driver barked.

But then an explosion was heard and the drivers saw alien soldiers advancing to them, much to their shared dread, the Darkentors were ready to kill each and every human being that was in their path, but then. "Crystal Prison Shower!" Star Butterfly yelled as a yellow colored magical blast shot all of them, trapping them in crystal shells. Rex and Zak on the Sky Slider flew over, the young scientist jumped off with the Claw ready, he used his main weapon of choice to strike at the aliens and used the grapple function to steal one of the alien blaster rifles from one of the Darkentors that he was facing. He took aim and sent multiple shots at the aliens with his new weapon.

As for the EVO, he replaced the hover board with the Punk Buster and landed on two aliens, crushing them, the giant metal feet shrunk down and he now used the Bad Axes and ferociously attacked his enemies. "Come on guys, let's show 'em what we got!" he shouted to the rest of his new allies who were not far.

"Release the Tigre bomb!" Manny declared, Ashi did so and brandishing his claws and slashed many of the aliens across the face, he used his chains to grab onto two heads and pulled them together to make them crash into each other. Marco was the next to make a grand entrance, he used the dimensional daggers to open up various portals that when they fired shots into those portals, the projectiles travelled back to the shooter, it was a good thing he took a lot of karate classes, because it served him well for punching his enemies away in self-defense. Like a jet, Max Steel flew at high speeds and crashed through many of them, beside him was Sashi who was more than ready to deal out some hurt.

Jake soured across the skies in his dragon form, he let loose manes of flames to burn the Darkentors where they stood. Landing on the ground, he got into fist fights with a few of them, he blocked one punch and with great force, whacked one in the face, he used his tail to wrap around one's leg and used that Darkeneor to hit his comrades before being repeatedly slammed to the rocky surface and its whole body went limp, leaving Jake to throw the useless body away like garbage. One was gonna attack, but Zak shot it before it could try.

"Dude, nice!" Jake gave a clawed thumbs up.

Zak looked at the alien gun with a smirk. "Hmm, not bad."

Back with Sashi Kobayashi, the girl punched, kicked, slashed, and blasted as many Darkentors as she could find, not intending on having them threaten innocent people, not only that but the sooner they took care of them, the sooner they could get to the city and help Penn, for her that was all that matters right now. Boone hovered over, providing long ranged shots from his suit. "This is too easy!"

"Max." Steel spoke from the torso. "I got something that could work for you, let's try sonic mode!"

His friend's eyes widened from behind the mask. "Woah, really? But that's like one of dad's old Turbo Modes." he recalled.

"I still have it somewhere in my files." Steel told him. "Plus, it'll pack a serious punch!" he promised.

"Okay then. GO Turbo! Sonic!" this mode made him land and now he had what looked like cannons on his arms and two devices mounted on the back, the suit looked more armored and Max looked directly at the Darkentors. "Eat this!" charging up enough T.U.R.B.O energy, he sent loud sonic wave blasts from the cannon arms. The aliens covered their ears and were pushed back against boulders as they were powerless to stop the turbo charged team who continued his assault. "This mode's good Steel, but I think we might need something with a little more fire power."

Steel's optic eye widened as he knew what the McGrath boy was talking about. "I hear you Max, let's do this!"

"Go Turbo! Heat!" the thing with this Turbo Mode was that it was much larger than any of his other modes, an there were arm-mounted cannons with flames going out of it. In fact, fire was emerging from all parts of his body, only it glowed similar to T.U.R.B.O Energy, he fired multiple fireballs that resulted in explosions once they hit the aliens. "Oh yeah! Man, if only everyone back home could see us now! Go Turbo! Combo! Flight Speed Mode!" he transformed into another combo mode which resembled a sleeker version of the suit only with spikes sticking out. He ran at high speeds, while unleashing flails that attacked the aliens.

Ashi descended down from the skies with her hands shifting into spikes, she sliced at any Dakrentor that fell prey to her sight, and once she landed down, made no effort in running at superhuman speeds. As she ran, she jumped ahead and kneed a Darkentor right on the face, making it lose some of its teeth, she puts it in a headlock and breaks the neck, killing it. "Everyone! We have to hurry to the city, we must take care of these foes now!" she told them, reminding them of the mission. They all took these words to heart as they all, together as a unit, took care of all the aliens here and proceeded to go the main city.

"Dios mio." Manny whispered in horror at the sight of the ravaging city. It was a sentiment shared by his new friends as they witnessed the carnage. "Normally, I kind of like destruction, but not like this."

"Same here." Star nodded in agreement, she was known to be quite destructive in her time, but it was nowhere near as bad as this.

Ashi glared at the enemy ships. "Don't falter, we have to go."

"She's right." Zak told them, holding his stolen weapon. "We gotta move." Zak took his Claw and with it, he grabbed onto another alien gun and caught it with his hand. "Hey Marco, think you might need this." he threw it to the hoodie wearing boy.

"Wow, thanks." Marco said with a smile.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's roll!" Rex said as he flew off with the Boggie Pack, followed by Jake, Max, and Ashi, leaving the flightless heroes to take care of the tanks and soldiers.

Zak and Marco started firing on them, surprised that these alien weapons worked just as similar to Earth guns, Star blasted multiple magical blasts while Sashi and Boone rushed forward, the full time wise man used the shields to protect himself while his friend beats her way past these aliens. "Penn, do you copy?" she spoke into the coms link.

 _"I...ngh...hear you Sash."_ she grew concerned as she heard him grunting along with what sounded like shots being fired. _"Kind of got my hands full at the moment, are you and Boone nearby?"_

"We're probably not far. Tell me exactly where you're at so I can find you!" she told him.

 _"I'm somewhere...ffzzz...near the...fzzzt..."_ the connection began to make static noises.

"Penn? Penn!" Sashi tried to get back contact with her boyfriend. Grunting in anger, she dashed across the army.

Boone noticed and shouted after. "Sashi, where are you going?!" he screamed to her. He was ignorant of the ship ready to fire on him, but Jake pushed him out of the way and shot a flame blast that destroyed the ship.

"Dude, get your head in the game!" Jake told him.

"Sorry Jake, but Sashi-" Boone saw more ships approaching on them, but they were broken apart by what looked like a fist made out of water.

"Jake! Is that you?!" a familiar joyful voice shouted at the dragon. Said dragon looked down and was shocked to find the Norrisville Ninja waving his and to him. "It's me!"

Jake had to make sure his dragon eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but it was really him. "Randy?" he smiled widely. "Randy, buddy!" he landed down and went to his friend, high-fiving him. "Where've you been dude? I had to deal with a few of these creeps a while back." he chuckled good naturedly.

"Yeah, well I kind of had the same problem." Randy replied. "Danny here's too, so are Kim and Ron." the masked ninja looked. "Oh, speak of the devil." he gestured his dragon friend to look up and saw the ghost boy fighting some ships. "Yo Danny, look who I found!"

Danny heard him calling his name and looked to see what Randy wanted, and smiled upon seeing their lost friend. "Hey, Jake." he said with a chuckle and exchanged a fist bump with him. "We were just about to look for you, until all this happened."

Boone landed and walked up to the trio. "Um, I take it you three know each other?"

"Oh right. Danny, Randy, this is Boone." Jake introduced the wise man to his friends. "He's been a big help."

"Have you guys seen a boy with curly red hair and isn't that buff?" Boone asked.

Danny nodded, recognizing the description of the teen who just freed him and his allies. "Yeah, he's not really far from here. Probably fighting the se guys even as we speak. Anyway Jake, take these." he handed him a container which contained ear pieces. "Pass these Fenton Phones around to anyone who's fighting these guys."

"Gotcha." Jake replied as he took one and gave two others to his ninja-clad friend and to Boone.

Jake and Boone flew off to search for any extra help, with the dragon carrying Randy.

* * *

Which was exactly true in every sense of the word. Penn Zero was making short work of the Darkentors surrounding him, he really missed doing this kind of thing, it reminded of old times when he, Sashi, and Boone would get into intense fights with the run of the mill enemies and it made him happy to feel the thrill of the fight again. He had contacted his girlfriend a little while ago, but then the connection got cut off, he was too busy fighting these creatures to try and get back in contact with her. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jack running at impressive speeds, evading multiple shots at him, he dashed forward next to him. "How you holding up, Jack?" he asked as he sliced away an alien.

"I'm fine, Penn." the samurai prince replied as he blocked laser fire with his sword. "Pardon me for prying, but I noticed you were talking with someone through your suit."

"It was Sashi." Penn told him. "She's...someone important to me." Jack knew what the teen meant by that but nonetheless let him continue. "We kind of lost contact, but she has to be near this city, along with the other people those time masters told us about. Don't suppose you could help me find her, I have to make sure she's okay."

Jack gave him a look of empathy. "You care a lot for this girl, don't you?" he asked.

"More than you know." Penn said with a fire in his eyes.

Jack knew that feeling well, this young man wanted to see the safety of his beloved with his own two eyes, perhaps a little aid was necessary. "Then let me help you find her."

"You sure?" Penn asked him. "I'm pretty good on my own."

"We are allies now, my friend. It would be best to look out for each other." Jack pointed out, having been taught to never let your comrades in arms face enemies alone.

Penn smiled. "Alright, then let's move." the duo began their search for Penn's love, who was closer than they realized.

* * *

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!" Sashi bellowed with a ferocious glare, these aliens were the only thing standing in her way to find the boy she loves and it infuriated her to no end, even more than Boone's dense nature. Bit nothing was gonna keep her from finding him and getting through this whole thing together.

"Sashi!" turning to her right, she saw Ashi flying beside her at the same speed. "You're going to far from the others, what's the matter?" she couldn't help but feel that there was something personal driving her.

"None of your business, Ashi!" the Kobayashi girl snapped.

The half-demon held onto the younger girl's shoulder to stop her. "Look, if we're serious about working together, then you need to trust me. You saved me and the others, so let me repay you." she told the younger girl sternly. Sashi's hardheadedness and stubborn nature reminded the hybrid of her own attitude when she first met Jack.

Sashi turned away with a glare. "I'm looking for Penn, alright? He's...my boyfriend, we split up and he's somewhere lost in the city. I don't care if I have to kill all these guys, but nothing's stopping me from finding him!"

Either it was her imagination, but it almost felt like Ashi was speaking to a younger version of herself, so she also wishes to find someone very dear to her heart. "So that's how it is. Then let me help you clear a path." she shot two optic beams from her eyes that disintegrated the Darkentors that were blocking them from advancing any further. "Follow me." she told her as she grew her wings and flew off, Sashi following close behind. Together, the two of them attacked the Darkentors that dared to fight the deadly team of two of the most deadly and violent girls to have ever existed in this or any other corner of the multiverse.

 _"Sashi...Sashi...!"_ she heard the connection begin to turn back online. "Penn! Where are you?!"

"Look ahead."

This time, it actually sounded as if he was right there with her, which turned out to be true as the familiar sight of her boyfriend jumped over her and slashed away a Darkentor. "Penn!" Sashi gave him a hard punch on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that, stupid!" she chided him.

"Ow!" Penn winced at the harshness of the punch. "What is it with you and-" he never got to finish as Sashi kissed him out of relief that he was okay, Penn was surprised at first, but happily returned the kiss. Jack was nearby, he smiled at the sight of the couple reunited, some like him may never have the chance to experience that feeling, but it was still good to see it-

Wait.

Is that...

It can't be...

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss. "By the way, this is Ashi." she gestured to the older woman, but then Sashi noticed that she stood with a petrified look, her eyes were as wide as saucers and didn't move a single muscle. "Ashi, you okay?"

She wasn't the only one, Penn looked behind and saw that Jack was completely frozen as well, he nearly dropped his word and he gazed at Ashi with a distant look, he looked as if he had the wind knocked right out of him. "Um, Jack?" Penn asked, concerned, but got no answer. As soon as the samurai saw the raven haired woman with the black mass suit, he ignored the chaos happening around him, he even ignored Penn and Sashi, for the only thing he considered there was Ashi. So many emotions were filling the two of them, astonishment, shock, but most of all, love. They slowly walked up to each other, still in their dream-like state.

Memories started to play out in their minds:

* * *

When they dealt with the parasite prisoners.

 _"You're acting weird." Ashi stated after Jack covered her with his gi._

 _"Me? Weird? Me?" Jack laughed nervously, blushing madly?_

 _Ashi smiled awkwardly. "Okay?"_

The image of them sharing their first kiss appeared.

To when they where they ere in the robotic graveyard that used to be where the Guardian lived.

 _"I have seen countless innocence die by Aku. Good people. his evil has destroyed everyone I have ever...loved. All I have left now are memories." he faces her. I do not want you to become just a memory."_

 _Ashi holds his hands and gazes at his eyes. "Jack, don't you see? Everything that has happened in our lives have brought us right here. Right now...together. And together, we're going to defeat Aku._

Finally there was the final battle with Aku, and Ashi was still under his control, she was trying to fight back the black mass overcoming her with Jack nearby, trying to get his words to her.

 _"Ashi! Ashi! Ashi! I LOVE YOU!"_

* * *

The ones that really made them start to lament a bit was when their wedding day came, and she faded away in his arms. Jack had lost many things to Aku, his home, his family, and many of his friends, then he got it all back along with the woman he fell in love with, but then he lost her out of his own actions that he didn't intend. Losing her was one of the hardest things he's ever gone through, and right here, right now, here she was. They stopped walking just as they were close enough for him to look down on her, he raised his hands which were shaking, as if he was afraid that this wasn't real, but once he touched her cheek, he could feel her skin. Tears of joy streamed down from both of their eyes as they tried to find the right words.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack was the first to speak. "Ashi..." he choked out. "Is it really you?" he asked, praying his thanks to his ancestors and the three gods.

"It's me Jack." Ashi told him, with a smile. "I'm back, and I'm not leaving you this time."

Jack couldn't resist anymore, he leaned in to passionately kiss his lover, who was more than happy to return just as much, they never thought they could share not just kissing, but holding each other in a loving embrace ever again.

Yet, it was still awkward for Penn and Sashi as they saw the lovers kiss.

"Sooooo, they know each other." Penn scratched his nape.

"Apparently." Sashi replied, clearly not expecting this.

"Penn!/Sashi!" they looked up and saw Jenny and Max Steel land where they were.

"You and Ashi need any-" he saw the lovers. "Oh. Huh."

Steel's eye lit up in fascination. "Ooooh, what do we have here? Hey, you know that guy fits the description she told us about sooner." he recalled.

Jenny noticed Sashi. "She a friend of yours?"

Penn smiled. "You can say that." But then, he noticed tanks were advancing on the happily reunited couple. "Guys look out!" he used his speed enhancers to push Jack and Ashi out of harm's way.

"Go Turbo! Strength!" Max charged at the tanks and smashed them apart, while Jenny busted the soldiers who escaped the tanks using her spiked knuckled fists. "Hey, nice work." he complimented the robot girl.

"Thanks." Jenny replied.

Steel separated from Max and inspected Jenny with an inquisitive scan. "Well, hello there. Hmm, advanced weapons systems, battle resistant plating, oh and there's even a GPS installed in your processor. Not too shabby, not too shabby at all." he seemed to nod in approval.

"Um, what?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Steel." Max crossed his arms. "Remember what we talked about scanning people without their permission."

"I can't help it. If Berto were here, he would agree." Steel told him.

Jack helped Ashi up and had so many questions. "I don't understand, you faded into nonexistence, Aku is no more." he pointed out, with Aku dead before he had a chance to give the Daughters of Aku his essence, then her birth was undone.

"I'm as lost as you are." Ashi replied. "Before now, all I could see was darkness, but then I woke up in a forest not far from here and met those two along with others." she gestured to Max and Steel, then to Sashi. "And she saved us when we were captured. Jack, where are we? What are these creatures?"

Jack rubbed his head. "That may be a bit difficult to explain."

"Hey guys." everyone saw Jake and Boone land, the wise man reunited with his friends. "Looks like we have some new players." he took out the earpieces. "All of you, take these, they can help each of us contact each other." they did so. "There are more people here, follow me and stick togetger." he took off with Randy, the others tailed him.

* * *

Marco and Star have been in battles before, but those were just low-key ones that only brought destruction to his backyard or front lawn and small parts of Echo Creek, but this was a battle that seemed to never end, and the two of them were doing everything they can to fight back. Marco used his alien gun to fire on anything that tried to kill them, while Star was doing multiple spells to combat them all, and she loved every minute of fighting these aliens who wanted nothing more than to try and take her down. The operative word being 'try'. Especially with El Tigre's help, he chain punched an alien right through a wall. Then there was Zak Saturday who after placing his own gun behind his back, tangled with one soldier, dodging every shot and using the grapple of the Claw to hit him right on the face.

"I love this, Marco!" the princess yelled excitedly to her friend. "This is literally the best battle we've ever had!"

"It's the definitely the best I've been in, chica." El Tigre smirked just as excited.

"You gotta admit, this is pretty sweet." Zak said, also quite excited by all this.

"Best and sweet aren't the exact words I would use." Marco said as he opened up mini-portals to send blaster shots to multiple targets. Before he could fire again, a tank was thrown right on a group of Darkentors. "Woah! Where did that come from?!"

His answer came in the form of Ron Stoppable jumping into action as he gave a series of punches and kicks to the aliens, then Kim Possible joined in and she grabbed hold of her boyfriend's arms as he spun her around, she kicked each Darkentor that was around them, then Cat Noir and Ladybug helped them put by fighting off more of the soldiers.

Kim looked to Ron. "It's just like the Lowardian invasion all over again."

Ron raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You and I remember that very differently."

Star gasped, with a smile. "Who are they?!"

"No idea." Marco replied, but was relieved to get some help. Having run out of all the ammo, he used his daggers to open a large portals that sucked in the soldiers and tanks.

Kim blinked at his sudden arrival. "Thanks."

"No problem."

More tanks began to move to them, but Star Butterfly stood in their way, she did a series of movements to do this one powerful spell. "Warnicorn Stampede!" at that command, a large horde of what looked like unicorns with glares appeared and trample don the tanks and the soldiers, much to the surprise of everyone except Marco, having been used to this.

"Okay, that was just totally random." Ladybug said, mouth agape.

Cat Noir nodded dumbly, but then noticed a Darkentor being slashed by El Tigre's claws. Once he was done, the Rivera boy gave him a two clawed salute. "Hola."

"Friend of yours?" Ladybug cracked to her partner.

"Yes, because I know all people in cat costumes." he rolled his eyes.

"Hello!" Star waved happily at the heroes, getting their attention. "I'm Star Butterfly, nice to meet you!" she didn't notice the spaceship hovering right above her.

Marco gasped in alarm. "Star, watch out!"

Out of nowhere, a fireball shot the spaceship, making it crash. The one who fired was Ben as Swampfire. "Not in this life, punks." he was then shot multiple times through the chest, but instead of screaming in agony, he laughed. "Heh, stop that, it tickles."

The Darkentor soldiers who were shooting were then hit by Rex on his Rex Ride, he had his Slam Cannon formed on his right hand and it swallowed up ammo and fired on each of them. Once they were out of the way, he faced the plant-like alien, but noticed the insignia located on his chest. "Hey, I know that symbol." he deformed his machines. "Ben? Is that you?"

Swampfire's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the EVO, tapping the symbol, he returned to human form. "Rex?"

Their initial shock turned into pleasant surprise as they both smiled widely and went to each other. "Dude!" they shouted, overjoyed. They fist bumped, followed by high-fiving as well.

"I can't believe it." Ben chuckled. "It's been too long."

Rex nodded. "You got that right. So, you got transported here too?"

"Pretty much." Ben answered, and was then surprised by Star's sudden appearance over his shoulder. "Gah!"

The Mewman princess looked at him with sparkly eyes. "How did you do that? First, you were some plant thing that shoots fire and now, you're normal. Is it magic?" she asked, wanting to know.

Ben looked to his friend. "Okay, who's she?" he pointed at her.

Rex shook his head and patted his shoulder. "Long story, bro."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Zak asked in surprise as he walked up to them.

"Zak, good to see you buddy." Ben smiled.

Rex blinked. "Hold on, how to do you know him?" he asked the young scientist.

"Ben and I are from the same Earth." Zak explained.

The EVO rubbed his head. "Huh. How about that."

"Better get to know him better, Rex." Jake said as he landed with the Ninja and held out the Fenton Phones. "Everyone take a pair, you're gonna need them."

With that, all the heroes that have been transported to this dimension were now linked with each other.

 _"Everyone connected?"_ the voice of Danny Phantom asked.

"We all hear you, Danny." Randy answered, he then looked and saw the rest of the heroes arriving, now they were all nearly together, ready to fight. There were so many of them, it amazed him, especially the samurai with the cool sword. "So what's the plan?"

 _"Hang tight, I'm brining the party to you."_

 _"There are more of you?"_

Randy blinked as he didn't recognize that voice, he looked to the others and saw that they were just as confused. "Um, Danny, who's that."

He heard his friend chuckle. _"I've made some new friends."_

* * *

 _Minutes Earlier..._

Shortly after giving the Fenton Phones to Jake, Randy, and Boone, Danny Phantom continued off to battle the sky forces of the Darkentors, he fired ice beams that froze the ships and blew them up with ecto blasts, he outmaneuvered a trio of ships before making them crash into others by turning in tangible. From his eyes, two beams fired and destroyed the tanks located on the streets, same with the soldiers. Then he heard some screaming. "What the-OOF!" he was hit something metallic. He hit the ground hard and got up with a daze. "Oh, did anyone get the license plate on that rocket?" he heard a groan and saw what looked like a golden female robot. Curious, he approached it warily and to his surprise, the armor disappeared and there was now a blonde teenager. He helped her up. "Hey, you alright?"

"Ilana!" he looked up and saw a larger, purple armored robot, followed by one that had a holographic body. "Who are you?!" the purple robot demanded with an authoritative tone.

Before Danny could answer, Lance was shot by a few tanks that made his armor disappeared when he landed.

"Lance!" Ilana exclaimed, once she fully regained her senses, she left Danny and went over to make sure her friend was alright, same with Octus who landed right next to him.

The corporal opened his eyes, he was in a little pain, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "I'm alright." he reassured them. "We have to form-" he never got to finish his suggestion as a tank was ready to fire on them but Danny quickly came to their aid e grabbed a hold of all three of them and turned them intangible so that the blast phased through them without doing too much damage, much to the three's shared shock.

Danny turned to them. "Whew, that was too close." he noticed their jaws being agape. He gave a sheepish look and shrugged. "I guess you're not used to that, huh?"

Ilana stuttered in shock. "How did you do that? Who are you?"

" _What_ are you?" Lance clarified, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

But then more ships zoned in the four, Danny shot down some of them, but there were more on the way. Seeing that it wasn't the time to ask questions, Lance and Ilana reactivated their armors and flew to battle, Ilana fired from her forehead laser, while Lance deployed one of the armor's swords to slice them to pieces along with a shield to protect himself, missiles were also shot out to all sides, Octus used his enhanced strength to rip through the ships like sheets of paper. Danny divided into 4 clones that each destroyed more of the ships, he used his telekinesis to make two ships fire on their fellow Darkentors, along with firing down on alien tanks, then proceeded to blast them to pieces.

Ilana turned to Lance. "Did you see that? He's-He's amazing!"

Octus had to agree. "The current extent of his abilities does seem quite fascinating, I was unaware that there were humans who could possess these kinds of powers."

Unlike his friends, Lance was still skeptical of this stranger's allegiance, but seeing as how he seems to be of help to them, he shouldn't really complain, at least not right now when they got an attack on their hands. The group of four eventually managed to defeat whatever was left of the Darkentor forces surrounding them. "Is that all of them?" Ilana asked.

"Not quite." Octus answered, having picked up something big approaching. "Look over there."

The halfa and Galalunians floated with shocked expressions as a large shadow came over the, it was bigger than the other ships and it resembled a slithering serpent that was tearing through the buildings, making them collapse. "Oh crud." Danny grimaced. "That things too big for only the three of us to stop, we gotta move now!" they didn't argue with him as they flew away, in times like these, some help was desperately needed. Then, he got contacted by Randy.

 _"We're all here, Danny. So what's the plan?"_

"Hang tight, I'm bringing the party to you guys."

"There are more of you?" Lance asked.

 _"Um, Danny, who's that?"_

All the ghost boy could do was chuckle. "I've made some new friends." he vaguely told him as he disconnected.

"I wouldn't really call us friends." Lance stated.

"Lance, don't be rude." Ilana chided her bodyguard.

After minutes of flying, Danny was able to see Randy, Jake, Kim, Ron, the others they've met in the city along with some new face, they all saw the giant serpent ship that flew behind them making them all go into battle stance.

"How is that a party?" Ladybug asked with wide eyes.

"Be ready, everyone." Jack told them as the ship appeared.

Danny looked to Ilana Lance, and Octus. "I've got an idea, but only if you three are willing to listen."

"We're all ears." Ilana told him.

"That ship over there has to have weak spots, we find the weak spots, then it all comes down." he explained.

Octus found this a sound suggestion, so he did a quick scan over the Serpent and looked to his allies. "I have pinpointed 3 points that if pressured enough, will cause the vessel to deactivate. Scans show that these points are located above it."

"That settles it." Lance declared. "Ilana, Octus, and I will attack it from above, but we need a distraction so that it won't see us coming."

"I can help with that." Danny smirked.

"Are you sure?" Ilana frowned inside her armor, she wasn't comfortable with the idea of someone risking his life for her.`

Danny smirked. "Don't worry, I can hold my own." he saw the three friendly aliens fly above the Serpent, but it couldn't make the move to destroy them as Danny started blasting at it while shouting taunts. "Hey! I got a target right here!" he pointed to his emblem. "Try and hit it!" he teasingly smiled, which worked in gaining the ship's attention as it tried to fire on him, but the ghost boy proved to be formidable in evading the shots, so that the others could do their part in taking it down. The Titan trio fired at the weak points Octus told them about, and explosions started to fill parts of it and the main thrusters were losing power, Danny charged an ecto orb and blasted it through the Serpent, which was enough to make it deactivate and fall to the ground, but as it fell, the ship was about to crash into the others.

Ben was the only one who dared to step forward. "Um, Ben?" Cat Noir warily asked, hoping he knew what he was doing.

The teen hero looked at him with a confidant smile. "No worries guys, I got this." he transformed into Humungousaur and with only one single punch to the front, he was able to stop it from advancing.

"Did you guys see that?" Ilana breathed in awe, seeing Ben transform and stopping the alien warship as if it were child's play, which was also seen by her friends.

"Who are these guys?" Lance couldn't help but ask.

"It seems we have more problems." Octus observed as everyone began to see that their efforts to stop the invasion didn't go unnoticed by the Darkentors and so they decided to focus all their power in destroying this band of unique individuals that dared to challenge their rule.

All ships, tanks, and soldiers made their way to where they were all at and were ready to pour everything on them, Danny and the Titan trio landed down near the heroes and they all began to form a circle as the aliens surrounded them. Humungousaur roared furiously at them, Rex formed the Smach Hands and was ready to rumble, Zak cocked the alien gun and aimed at the soldiers, Randy readied his blades by, Jake brandishes his claws while fire started to ignite in his mouth, Jack stood with a stoic expression wielding his sword in a battle stance, Ashi created a chain sickle and spun the top part around,Max turned into his Turbo Strength Mode and cracked his knuckles, Danny's hands glowed green same with his eyes as he glared at the invaders, Lance activated a sword and a shield, Ilana charged her armor's lasers, Octus was ready to fight, Marco wields his Dimensional Daggers, Star aimed her wand at all of them, Penn held his energy sword with narrowed eyes, Sashi stood by her boyfriend with her energy blades, Boone was scared as heck but he was willing to fight with his friends, Cat Noir spun his staff around and stood with his partner, Ladybug readied her Yo-Yo like a whip, Ron powered up in his aura, Kim cracked her neck as she got ready for the fight, Jenny formed laser cannons, and El Tigre growled like an actual tiger.

Now, they all were officially united.

"Someone better have a plan." Randy said.

Danny contemplated a way to diffuse the situation that they all found themselves. "Alright, here's how it is. We have to take care of the forces upside and down here. I'll need help with all the ships. Anyone who can fly, you better get ready."

"Right." Jenny nodded, as she started to hover with her rocket legs legs, this was followed by Rex who formed the Boggie Pack, Max turning to Flight Mode, Jake readying his wings, and the Galalunians also ready to take off. He looked to Zak. "How sharp is your eye?"

"Good enough." Zak replied.

"You'll aim at any soldier high on that building." Danny pointed before turning to Star and Marco. "Can you two provide support?"

Star gave him a salute. "Yes, sir!"

'We'll do the best we can." Marco said as Star summoned Cloudy and he carried her, Zak, and Marco to the building.

Danny gave the next assignment to the others. "Everyone else, you'll have to take care of the ground forces here. Think you can handle it?"

"No sweat." Cat Noir smirked.

"Ben, Rex." he turned to the two who stood in attention. Danny smiled. "Smash." The two exchanged an excited grin. Fist bumping, they wasted no time in getting in the action, they threw tanks into buildings while pounding away at the soldiers. "Let's take off!" he told the fliers as they flew into a sky battle above.

Now Jack, Ashi, Kim, Ron, El Tigre, the Ninja, Cat Noir, and Ladybug were left. "You heard Phantom!" Jack raised his blade. "Attack!" he proclaimed as they charged at them.

* * *

Missiles made a ship explode into pieces, thanks to Jenny, next to her was Max who ripped through the fighters once he transformed into his Turbo Combo Mode, Sonic Flight Mode, Steel decided to join in the fight by turning into Turbo Mimic Mode, to be more specific, he resembled amore smaller version of Strength Mode. "Hey Jenny, on your twelve!" Max shouted to her, Nora Wakeman's greatest creation reacted fast to the ship firing at her, another ship bites the dust.

"Up above, Max!" Jenny warned him. He and Steel dodged a blast from a tank, and he caught a jet and threw it right on the earth-bound war machine.

"These guys don't know when to quit, do they?" Max asked, mainly to himself. He noticed that Lance was about to be blasted, until Max pushed him out of the way and the ship missed. "Go Turbo! Cannon!" Max crashed into the ship, destroying it.

Lance turned to him. "I had that." he told the half-Tachyon sternly before flying away.

"You're welcome." Max sourly said, a bit miffed that he didn't at least show his gratitude, Steel floated by once he was done with a few ships. "What's his problem?' he asked, all his friend could do was shrug in response.

Jake was setting many ships ablaze wit his fire breath, when he found that some of the ships were more durable, he resorted to slashing with claws. "Aw yeah, we are tearing these jokers up!" he cheered. "Check this out, guys." he spun around, forming a flame tornado that burned anything in sight, the ships weren't strong enough to handle this intensity of heat.

"Wow, that was impressive." Ilana complimented. "I've never seen anything like all of you before."

Danny flew beside her and up force fields to protect them. "Really? In all honesty, this is normal for me." he admitted.

"Look out" Rex's voice shouted as a metallic ball that was once a trio of tanks flew right past them, they looked down and saw Ben, now as Four Arms holding a large metal pipe, while Rex was on his Punk Busters.

Octus gazed at them, curiously. "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to see who can hit a mix of a bunch of tanks the longest." Four Arms answered casually.

"You know, beating up these tanks is cool and all, but you know what would really be more awesome?" Rex asked Four Arms.

"Spaceships?" Four Arms smirked as he switched to Jetray.

Rex nodded. "Spaceships." he formed the Boogie Pack and the two took off, Jetray fired from his eyes and tails that brought down the ships and his EVO friend used the Bad Axes to slash at the wings of the ships, so that they could fall down. "Bet I could destroy more ships than you!" he challenged.

"Oh, it is on!" Jetray responded as he tried to outdo his friend.

Octus tilted his head. "You would think they would act more serious, considering the circumstances."

"Eh, let them have their fun." Danny shrugged.

* * *

Down on the streets, the heroes who opted to handle the ground forces were putting up quite a fight, some may not be as big or have any powers but they were still a force to be reckoned with. Take Samurai Jack for example, armed with only a single blade, various soldiers meet their demise by his hand as he was determined to win this battle to the very end if he has to, but he won't do it alone for he has assembled allies that are brave enough to stand by his ideals, especially one. Though he doesn't understand how, he was quite overjoyed and delighted to see Ashi alive and well again, perhaps this was those gods' doing, but he will think about that later, for he and his beloved are otherwise preoccupied. Said fiancé was using handmade spear to dispose of the Darkentors near her. Jack saw two soldiers advancing and he slashed their weapons before stabbing them in the chest.

"I'm gonna be honest, not really how I imagined our reunion." Ashi said, as she killed another.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Indeed, not only are we facing an invasion, but we have made friends with a rather unique band of children." he then smiled. "Although, once this is over, we do have unfinished business that needs taken care of." he commented as he kneed one in the chest and slicing it in the legs.

Ashi found herself smiling as well while twisting the neck of one Darkentor, she also blushed as well, she knew what he was talking about. "I hope you're parents wouldn't mind hosting another wedding."

"Trust me, they won't." Jack assured her.

El Tigre was having a blast with this fight, some might say he wasn't treating this as serious as he should, but he was 13 after all, any fight was like a big game to him. The young boy jumped and hit any enemy that were in the way of his claws then was almost blindsided by one shot the Rivera tripped and fell as a Darkentor stood over him with the blaster aimed at his head. Then Cat Noir jumped in and with his staff, he took care of the soldier by whacking it up to the head and to the back. "You good, little cat?" he said to Manny as he helped him up.

"It's El Tigre, but gracias." he replied.

"No problem, us felines gotta stick together." Cat Noir quipped.

"Oh man, I was just about to say that." Randy chuckled as he took out a chain sickle, he threw the scythe part to stab on in the armor and threw it aside to hit one of its comrades. "Ninja tripping balls!" he threw balls on the ground that soldiers tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Enough small talk, slackers!" Sashi barked as she ruthlessly attacked soldiers left and right. "Focus on breaking their bones!"

Ladybug stared was wrestling away from a Darkentor and was observing the way Sashi fought. "Um, your girl fights a little too much don't you think, Penn?"

Penn fought off more with his sword. "You actually get used to it." he told her, before entangling an arm with his legs and throwing the soldier over. "Besides, one of the many things I love about her." But then, he noticed someone was missing. "Wait, has anyone seen Boone?"

Said so-called wise man was helping himself with an abandoned nacho stand, the owner hightailed it out of dodge as soon as the attack began. "Mmm, this is some good nachos, best part is that I don't have to pay."

A Darkentor was on the prowl, until Ron kicked him away before it could harm him. "Dude, what are you doing?" the martial arts master asked.

"What? I'm just enjoying a little snack." Boone shrugged.

Ron stared at him with his mouth open. "Are you kidding me? There's an invasion going on and you're eating? That is the most immature-ooh are those nachos?" he quickly dug in along with Boone. "Hey Rufus, take a few bites, buddy." he told his pet naked mole rat wo happily ate the snacks.

"Hey, cool pet." Boone complimented.

"Thanks." Ron replied as they continued munching.

Until...

"Ronald Stoppable." a stern voice called out as they turned and saw Kim with her hips as she stared directly at her boyfriend.

He shut his mouth as soon as he realized how bad this looked. "Um, snack break?" he smiled weakly, unaware of the sneaking Darkentors, but one by one, each of them were hit by several shots from a far distance, each shot was made by a certain young cryptid scientist.

* * *

Zak Saturday had a lot of practice from his parents and his uncle Doyle about how to handle a long-range weapon so it didn't take long for him to get the hang of sniping any Darkentor that was in his crosshairs, he shot each of them before they even get the chance to react. Supporting him were the duo of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. "Multiple rainbow fists!" from the princess's wand, multicolored fists shot out and hits the soldiers and the tanks like a meteor shower. A few Darkentors fell into trap portals Marco opened up, leading them to who knows where.

"That's 23 down." Zak concluded, before counting again "24...25...26...27."

"You forgot that one." Marco pointed.

"Ah, so I did." he took aim and fired. "Good eye." he then saw a ship about to make its way to the American Dragon, so he contacted her. "Jake, you got one ship coming up on your 10 o'clock."

Jake got the message and shot a fire stream that torched the ship. "Nice call, buddy. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're about to be blasted by a tank." Zak said as he saw a tank, ready to fire.

"I got ya covered." Jake dove like a missile and crashed into the tank without getting a scratch. "Done and done."

"Nice work dragon boy." Jetray said from above. "But let me show you how the pros do it." he transformed into Gravattack and using his gravity controlling abilities, he lifted many ships and tanks in the air, with extreme concentration, he forced them to crash to far away places while also making them collide with each other as well.

"Nice, I give that a solid 10!" Rex gave a thumbs up. "And yes, the pun was intended."

Gravattack crossed his arms with a smirk. "Heh, thanks." but then, he was blasted by a Darkentor who was holding a bazooka-type weapon that was accompanied by others who had the same weapons. But before it could fire again, Ashi sliced off the arms and decapitated it, Penn tackled one into a building and forced a damaged lamp post into one bazooka, so once the trigger was pulled, an explosion was the result. Boone hovered in his protective shield while also firing blasts from his suit up above with Sashi span like a tornado across in mid-air, injuring Darkentors that were in the way. "Please tell me that was the last of them." he said, sweating a little.

"Not even close." Jack blocked a laser shot, as he defeated more of them.

Zak jumped in with claw, haven discarded the gun when it ran out of ammo and resorted to using his claw, which was sufficient enough, he used the sharp ends to hit a group of them. Marco, holding the daggers in a reverse grip, punched any of them while also doing a spinning kick, while Star balsted anything that looked like they wanted to kill her and her friends. "Not sure how much more we can take."

"Tell me about it." Jenny said as she and Max landed. "I'm starting to burn out a bit."

"We can't give up, though." Max told them.

 _"Hey guys, how're you doing?"_ they heard Danny ask through the coms.

* * *

"I could do this all day." Rex confidently proclaimed as he fired with his Slam Cannon.

"Well at this rate, you just might have to, Rex." Ladybug said, she dodged a blast and used her Yo-Yo as a grapple to swing away. "We might need to think of a way to stop these guys.

Ben, now as AmpFibian, sent electric blasts through soldiers. "Assuming someone has a way."

* * *

Danny tried to think of a plan that would ensure not only their victory, but also take care of the threat, n moments like these, only one thing came to mind and it may be the only option he has left. "Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do." he got everyone's attention through their communication devices. "I want everyone of you to lead all of these aliens tot eh city limit, once we have them all in one place, I have an idea that just might work. You guys on board?"

His first response was from Randy. _"We read you Danny, we'll go out as soon as we can. Meet you there."_

"What are you planning?" Lance inquired.

"Just follow me and you'll see." Danny said, cryptically as he and the trio flew to the city limits. Everyone else followed suit, Rex flew with the boogie pack and was carrying Ladybug and Cat Noir, Star made Cloudy even bigger so that he could transport her, Marco, Ron, Kim and Zack. Penn, Sashi, and Boone used their suits' thrusters to fly, with Ben flying near them as Jetray. Max, Jake, and Jenny flew side by side, the latter two carrying Manny and Randy, with Ashi nearby along with Jack. Once they started moving away from the massive army, every single Darkentor that was left in the city followed pursuit, intent on killing every last one of them.

The group landed right on the city limit.

"Okay, we're all here, and here they come." Rex said. "What's the plan?"

Danny Phantom stood in front of them with a determined glare as he prepared himself. "Everyone, cover your eyes." once he saw that they did so, Danny took a deep breath. Having taken a very deep breath to build up enough power, Danny let out a scream, but it wasn't no ordinary scream, oh no, this one was perhaps his most powerful attack, The Ghostly Wail. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An ecto sound wave engulfed the entire Darkentor army as the ships and the tanks began to tear to pieces while the soldiers' ears bled and they all slowly died from the sheer intensity of the sound. The others behind him closed their eyes as Danny continued to scream.

"NO WONDER HE TOLD US TO COVER OUR EARS!" Randy yelled to Jake. "WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled back.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Max asked.

"I THINK HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT FUNNEL CAKES!" Steel shouted to him.

"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!" Zak requested.

"HERE I THOUGHT AKU'S SONIC SCREAM WAS POWERFUL!" Jack remarked.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO KISS, JACK!" Ashi told her lover.

"I THINK SOMEONE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THE BAND, KISS!" Cat Noir told Ladybug.

"BAND?! DO YOU MEAN A MARCHING BAND?!" Ladybug asked.

"THAT IS TOO LOUD!" Ron shouted.

"SORRY RON, I DIDN'T CATCH THAT!' Kim responded.

"WAY LOUDER THAN ECHO ECHO!' Ben remarked.

"YOU'RE RIGHT BEN, A SMOOTHIE WOULD BE GREAT!" Rex replied.

"THIS REMINDS ME OF THIS ONE TIME WE WENT TO THAT WORLD WITH THE BANSHEE!" Boone recalled, looking at his friends.

"DID YOU CATCH THAT?!" Penn asked his girlfriend.

"A DATE WHEN THIS IS OVER?! OKAY, SURE!" Sashi said, thinking Penn was asking her out.

"MARCO, I WANT YOU TO KNOW I SECRETLY LOVE YOU, AND THAT I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Star shouted to him.

"AW, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOO, STAR!" Marco shouted as well.

"AY CARAMBA, I HAVE VERY SENSITIVE TIGER EARS!" El Tigre yelled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, MY AUDIO SENSORS ARE ACTING UP!" Jenny screamed out.

"JUST HOW AMNY ABILITES DOES HE HAVE?!" Lance shouted as he squinted his eyes closed.

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP?!" Ilana asked.

"I DON'T BELIEVE HE WISHES TO TALK ABOUT MY PERSONAL HYGIENE!" Octus told her.

None of them could perfectly hear what the other was saying.

But then, as Danny watched as the Darkentor army crumble into nothingness, he stopped screaming, allowing his friends to unplug their ears and saw the half-ghost's handiwork. They were gone, each of them were gone, not a single Darkentor was left, some laid dead on the ground, while the tanks and ships were nothing but wreckage now.

Silence filled them, until Ron let out a cheer.

"Booyah! That's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed with a grin. Everyone began celebrating their victory, the couples like Jack and Ashi along with Penn and Sashi, and Ron and Kim hugged each other happily, while Ben exchanged hi-fives with Rex and Zak. Max fist bumped Jenny and ruffled Manny's head playfully. Cat Noir and Ladybug hugged ach other, but then Ladybug broke it with a blush, while Randy did a triple fist bump with Jake and Boone.

"We did it! We did it!" Star cheered, jumping up and down while holding Marco's head who smiled at her enthusiasm.

Seeing the danger pass, Lance and Ilana deactivated their armors and were amazed that his ended without even forming Titan. "We won." Ilana breathed.

But then, they stopped cheering when a silver ring formed around Danny Phantom and once it moved up and down his being, he reverted back to his human form, Danny Fenton. Panting, he started to fall face first but was caught by Kim and Ashi. "Are-Are you alright?" Ashi asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." Danny answered with a tired look. "Just...fine..."

"Pretty risky move using that power." Randy said as he and Jake helped support him.

The sight of someone in pain was enough for Ilana to approach him. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. "Were you injured?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah...it was that power I just used. It's the Ghostly Wail, a very big trump card for me."

"Why didn't you use it before?" Max asked.

"Takes...a lot out of me...besides, I didn't want to cause too much damage to the city." he informed them. Everyone were pretty exhausted from the fighting too so they took a seat.

"Alright then." Lance said as he faced all of them with his arms folded. "Start talking."

* * *

Unknown to them, the cube like structures began to beep, the main forces have been decimated..

Time for the Goliaths to do their part.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	11. Clash Of The Giants

**So now that we got all the heroes together, they all joined forces to stop the invasion of Sherman, but the threat isn't over just yet, there's still a lot of work left to be done until they can find a way for them to stop the Darkentors once and for all, but to also find a way back to their home dimensions. Man, this story is coming along really well, if I do say so myself, I should write stories like this more often, but that's a whole different subject. Now let's see how our heroes will progress with each other now that they have gotten acquainted with each other and fought side by side.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"They did what?!" K'ytar bellowed with rage, making the servant who informed him of the status of the invasion, and if the tone of his voice wasn't obvious enough, he was clearly displeased from what he was told. Not only did the humanoid threats to his mission escaped from captivity thanks to the unexpected

aid of even more hindrances, but his entire invasion force was completely wiped out, hundreds of his soldiers and his war machines were either dead or nothing but wreckage now. The fact that their plans were starting to crumble apart alone was something to worry about, if these humans were to continue being a vain, then it was the time to pull out the heavy artillery. "Are the Goliaths ready to activate?" he asked.

Shaking in fear over the angry look in its leader's eyes, the servant nodded. "A soon as the invasion force were confirmed to be destroyed, the activation signal was sent to them, they should be operational soon, master."

"What of the portal? Are you to tell me that that has been destroyed as well?"

The servant shook his head quickly, not wanting to displease his master even further. "Unharmed and still ready to attack once more."

He should be confident that there was no way these Earthlings could defeat their mighty weapons, but instead he had to consider the possibility that they might securing another victory, even it was unlikely. He also couldn't risk wasting more of his troops in another failed invasion of one single Earth settlement, that would just be a poor strategic move. "General Z'Xas." he called his top general.

 _"Yes, master."_

"I have an assignment for you." he told him.

Sometimes, it pays to have a contingency plan or two if things go awry.

* * *

To say that they were exhausted would be a huge understatement for each of them, after fending off the Darkentor invasion and saving the whole city of Sherman in the process, the heroes that came form multiple dimensions found the chance to relax a little from the strain of fighting for an extended period of time. For those like Ben, Kim, Ron, and Max Steel, this was regular for them given the fact these 5 survived alien invasions before, Ben especially since things like that was normal for him. While the others who have recently just met were talking abut them, their powers, and other subjects, but the brief period of levity was broken once Corporal Lance of Galaluna started to demand answers from them. "Well?" he asked.

"Um. Well what?" Ron pressed for him to be more specific.

"Who exactly are you people?" Lance clarified. "My friends and I have never met anyone like any of you before. In fact, the minute all of you showed up, was the same time these unknown aliens started causing trouble in our home city. So I think we're due for some answers." he told them with a stern glare.

Kim folded her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Jeez, rude much?"

"Hey, aren't you the guy with the robot armor?" Ben pointed out. "What makes you think we don't want any answers?"

Lance was starting to get a little ticked off at how uncooperative they were being. "I'm not asking, I'm telling."

Having enough with his attitude, Rex decided to give the good corporal a piece of his mind. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, my friend." he said, feigning being apologetic. "I had no idea that around here, interrogating someone is your way saying 'Hey, thanks a lot for helping to save my city from an alien invasion, couldn't have done it without you' Wanna know my way of saying you're welcome? It involves two giant metal hands." he glared at the Galalunian soldier.

Lance returned the glare as he was reaching for his watch to activate his armor. "Don't tempt me kid." he warned.

"Kid?" Zak repeated, bemused. "You're like a day older than most of us, plus we got two adults right over there." he pointed over to Jack and Ashi.

"And are you really gonna go all bad cop on us while he's like that?" Randy pointed to Danny who was still exhausted from the unleashing the Ghostly Wail.

"Oh, don't mind me..." he panted. "I'm...staring to...feel better."

Ilana didn't want another fight to happen, so she laid a hand on Lance's shoulder and looked at her bodyguard pleadingly. "Lance, please. They all helped save our home, I'm sure they don't mean any harm."

Ashi nodded. "Yes, she's right. We're no your enemies, they were."

Both Ashi and Ilana went silent as soon as they heard each other speak, they both gave ach other curious looks. "Uh, I'm sorry, but is there something with your voice?" the princess asked, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I could say the same for you." the half-demon woman replied.

Her lover then decided to intervene. "How about a compromise my friends? We will be willing to give you only basic information about us, as long as you tell us about yourselves." Jack suggested, wanting to be more diplomatic. "It doesn't have to be much, just give us your names, try and I guess you could say, find equal ground."

Lance was about to refuse this, until Ilana gave him one last pleading look and he had no choice but to agree. Sighing, he gave his answer. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." he relented, though that didn't mean he liked it.

Clearing her throat, Ilana decided to speak for the trio. "Now then, I am princess Ilana of the planet Galaluna." she bowed in introduction. "This is my bodyguard and friend, Lance, and of course, Octus."

"You're aliens?" Cat Noir asked in surprise.

"You're a princess?!" Star gasped in excitement, she immediately ran up to her. "Oh my gosh, I'm a princess, too!" she grabbed Ilana's hands and started to jump up and down. "This is so cool! I didn't know this place had princesses too! Do you also love fighting monsters and hanging out with a floating pony head?! Is that guy you're boyfriend?" she pointed to Lance.

"Um, can you please let go?" Ilana asked politely, though she was amused by her enthusiasm.

"Oh, right, sorry?" Star apologized sheepishly. "Anyway, I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension." she waved her wand to manifest a rainbow that quickly caught on fire.

Ilana, Lance, and Octus could only stare in stunned silence.

"I think Star just melted their brains." Penn chuckled.

Marco shrugged. "Yeah, that's Star for you."

After a brief minute, Octus broke the silence. "I'm sorry, but did she say she's from another dimension?"

Ladybug tapped her fingers nervously. "Heh, yeah. That's the part where things get a little complicated. I mean, things are already complicated enough, but this will make things easier to understand."

"Really? Because, I can't understand most things." Boone said with a content smile.

"That's no surprise." Sashi rolled her eyes.

Danny slowly got up and was beginning to get most of his strength back and decided to give some straight answers. "Well, that's the thing. You're right, you've never seen people like us on Earth before, at least not in this Earth." that peaked the Galalunians' interest. "See, each of us are from parallel dimension. I'm Danny." he introduced himself, then gestured to his friends. "These are Randy, Jake, Ben, Zak, Rex, Penn, Sashi, Boone, Jack, Ashi, Max and Steel, Kim, Ron, Cat Noir, Ladybug, Manny, Jenny, Marco, and well, you already met Star." Said princess of Mewni was waving happily.

"Parallel dimension?" Lance said, skepticism very clear in his tone. "You expect believe that?"

"Actually Lance, that may be the most logical explanation." Octus told him. "Do you recall those anomalies that were launched from the portal machine? Perhaps they were what came out."

Steel unfused from Max's torso. "Forget perhaps, buddy, we definitely are. See, before ending up in this place, our homes were invaded by the same aliens that were tearing up your city, when we fought back, their portals sucked us all in and here we are. Except for those 5." he pointed to Jack, Ashi, Penn, Sashi, and Boone. "They appeared out of nowhere."

"Myself, along with them were transported here by an outside source." Jack explained. "We were informed of the threat these creatures posed, so we were sent here to provide assistance."

"So, you're really from other Earths?" Ilana asked in amazement. "That's so incredible!" she began prodding them with multiple questions. "What are your worlds like? Are they the same different? How did you get all your powers?"

A few were taken back, not being able to properly find answers. "Woah, reel it in, sister." Max said.

"Oh, sorry." Ilana apologized with and embarrassed blush. "It's just, alternate dimensions have always been theoretical, to find out that they actually exist, it's a lot to take in."

"Eh, you get used to it." Ben replied, nonchalantly.

Then, Octus got a message from Solomon. "Everyone, I have been notified by Solomon that there has been a recent development with the-" he was cut off by the feeling of the ground beneath them starting to rumble.

"What's going on?!" Cat Noir yelled as he began to lose his footing.

"Earthquake?" Randy suggested, then the rumbling stopped. "Um, a quick one?"

Jenny then scanned the area and detected a strange signal coming from the mountain areas. "Um, I think it's coming from over there." she pointed.

Octus and Steel then decided to do their own scanning and found the same. "Woah, are you guys getting these readings? It's off the charts." he told the other machine beings in the group.

"Agreed." Octus hummed with an inspecting optic. "A suggestive tactic would be to investigate, preferably all of us should go."

"What?" Lance questioned. "Octus, they can't just-"

"Too late." Rex formed the Boogie Pack and took off, with all the other fliers following him, while also carrying the ones that didn't have any flying capabilities. "Try and keep up!" he shouted to Lance.

Lance grumbled in annoyance a she activated his armor along with Ilana and they both took off with Octus.

* * *

It was lucky that the mountains located outside of Sherman was so close, for it did not take long for everyone to make it there, once they landed on a high cliff, they witnessed the four towering cube like structures that seemed to be several stories high, what really made them stand out was that they all started glowing blue and made a humming noise. Everyone was a little tense, ready to act if things went south, but all the cubes did was continue the process for what seemed like forever.

Manny looked around. "Um, shouldn't something be happening?"

"Consider that a good thing, kid." Ron told him.

"What are those things supposed to do, anyway? Just light up forever?" Jake questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

"It looks like they're the same type of technology those aliens used." Kim observed. "Be ready for anything."

At that moment, something started to happen, one of the cubes opened up like a present, two halves of the upper part of it separated and they could see what was hidden inside the cube, it was a towering figure that appeared to be a mechanical humanoid that was crouching down and covered itself with its limbs, then it started to rise up and the sound of gears turning could be heard. The teams' eyes widened as soon as they witnessed their new enemy, it was taller than anything they've ever seen, a gigantic robot that had black metallic armor with blue highlights and had multiple weapon launchers mounted on several parts of its body, and on the face was a glowing visor that glared down on the team who were frozen as statues as they stared up at it, agape. The alien invasion in the city was bad enough, this was on a whole new level.

"Wow, talk about fancy." Boone commented.

"How come the bad guys always get the cool toys?" Randy complained.

Lance turned to Ilana and Octus, they all shared a knowing look, unanimously agreeing that in times like these, there was only one thing was needed to do to stop the robot. Lance and Ilana flew up in their armors while Octus flew and landed on the ground. "Form Titan!" Lance announced. With that order, Octus' holographic form expanded to gargantuan size and absorbed the Manus and Corus armors into himself, Manus separated into several components and opened itself up to allow Lance to float up, Corus then combined with the other armor by releasing Ilana and from this combination, hands and feet were starting to form, Octus' main module connected a mental link with Lance's and Ilana's sleeping forms as Galalunian texts spun around them, the holographic field formed around the new limbs and the transformation was complete.

The rest of the team were now stunned that their new allies formed their own giant robot, it was designed as a warrior type mech with blue and yellow colors, it stood ready to fight an enemy of equal size and magnitude.

After a long moment of silence, Ron was the first to speak up. "Okay, that definitely deserves a massive Boo-Yah!" he cheered.

Ben found this undeniably cool, but honestly didn't think it was the most amazing thing in the world. He turned to Rex to see his input. "What do you think, Rex? Pretty awesome."

The EVO shrugged. "Yeah well, anyone can form a giant robot."

Back with the giants, the Darkentor Goliath made the first move by swinging a punch at Titan, but the colossal warrior blocked with an arm, Titan gave a punch of its own right to the face making the Goliath crash on the ground, it stood back up and raised its arm and fired missiles from the wrist and Titan put hits arms up in defense as it felt explosions all over the body. "Form the shield!" Ilana declared. A circular disk appeared on Titan's left arm and was undamaged by more missiles being fired from the Goliath. The Darkentor war machine's right hnad transformed into a giant axe and striked at the shiled furiously, Titan responded with forming the sword and they were locked in close combat, both hand held weapons clashed against each other as they tried to pierce the other's armor.

Spectating the battle was the team, who were still amazed.

"A giant robot fight. You know I always wanted to see one of these." Cat Noir commented. "How about you, Penn?" he asked Penn.

"Dude, I've been involved in a giant robot fight." Penn replied with a chuckle.

Steel analyzed Titan and was ecstatic by the design of the mech. "Look at that beautiful thing! It has a fully functioning core system, a decent supply of weaponry, and oh my stars, that Octus guy, from what I can tell, he's able to establish a fully synchronized mental link with those other two! It's kinda like you and me Max, but only when they're like this!"

"Let's hope it's enough to win." Jack said with a dire tone.

"Come on Jack, what's the worst that could happen?" Jake rhetorically asked.

Ben faced him with a panicked expression. "Why did you have to say that, Jake?!"

At that very minute, the second cube opened up and it was a double of the exact same Goliath robot that activated first, it caught Titan by surprise when it grabs its arms and holds it steady for the other Goliath to repeatedly blast it with more missiles, along with hitting it with the axe. Needless to say, things weren't looking good for the Galalunian mech. "Our shields are failing!" Octus said with alarm in his voice.

"If these keeps up, we'll e forced to undo Titan!" Ilana added with urgency

Seeing this, the wielder of the Omnitrix decided to even things up. "Alright, now it's my turn." without so much of a single shred of hesitation, he jumped off the cliff and fell down, much to the shock of he others.

"Ben!" Rex yelled.

"Is he crazy?!" Jenny shouted as well.

Before anyone could move to save him, they saw a faint green flash and a huge figure rose up, it was an a tall humanoid alien with a large red fin on top of the head, he had blade like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. His arms were attached to red fins with blades and had green eyes with two extra ones that looked metallic, the sheer size of him was on par with Titan and the Goliaths. On his chest was the familiar glowing. greens symbol of the Omnitrix, this was one of Ben's most powerful aliens in the watch. "Alright, Way Big!" Ben's new form cheered, glad that his watch didn't turn him into the wrong alien. "Hey, tin can!" he shouted to the Goliath that was holding Titan. "Guess what time it is. It's hero time!" he yanked Goliath number two away from Titan and delivered a sold knuckle sandwich, then a kick to it soon after.

"What is that thing?!" Lance asked in shock. "Mutraddi?"

"No, look at the symbol." Ilana observed. "It's the same as that Ben guy who could shapeshift.

The rest were surprised by this recent turn of events. "Okay..."Ladybug began slowly. "Is there anything Ben can't turn into?!" she exclaimed, surprised that he even had a form as big as that.

"I'll tell ya when I can find an answer." Rex replied.

"What are you gonna do? He is Ben 10." Zak pointed out.

"10 seems too small a number." Marco commented with wide eyes. "Try maybe 10,000 or something!"

"This is...the best day of my life." Star whispered with sparkly eyes and held her cheeks. "Oh, I wish Ponyhead was here!"

"I don't think that's the end of it." Ashi pointed to the last two boxes and two more Goliaths emerged, ready to action. "They're like pests, more come by te minute.

Max narrowed his eyes. "Not if we can help it." he turned to Steel with a smile. "How about it Steel? Ready to bring out our own titan?"

Steel rubbed his servos in anticipation. "Ho, ho, now we're talking! Let's show 'em how things are done back in Copper Canyon!"

"Go Turbo! Flight!" Max Steel flew close to the Goliath number 2 and were ready to dish out their own counterattack, Max charged enough Turbo energy for this mode. "Go Turbo! Titan!" once Steel combined with his chest, Max Steel transformed into another Turbo mode, only this one was different. Like the Galalunians and Ben 10, he too had a giant alternate form, it looked like a more giant version of his basic armor, but on the back were four devices that charged with Turbo Energy. "Alright, come and get some!" he charged at Goliath number three and generated two large blades and proceeded to attack.

Now all there left was Goliath number four, and Rex felt that it shouldn't be left out. "Always save the best for last." the EVO teen formed the Boggie Pack and flew close to the final one, which was noticed by Way Big.

"Rex?" he mused, wondering what his friend was up to.

He would only use this unless there was no other option like Danny with his Ghostly Wail, and it was a very bold move for him, but Rex Salazar was never one to back down. He concentrated, delved deep inside himself, hoping that the Omega-1 Nanite could sense his need for more power and it worked, his eyes glowed blue circuit lines travlled around his body, reconfiguring into more robotic limbs and his hair caught in blue fire, a blue core formed on his chest and he was engulfed in a blue light. Rex Salazar was now in his full EVO form, a giant blue and silver armored robotic fighter with the flame hair flowing like crazy, he raised his fist and it shot out like a rocket that struck Goliath number four and returned back to its point of origin.

Way Big stared at him with a perplexed expression. "Rex, is that you?" Since, he couldn't really say anything like this, Rex held up his fist, Way Big smiled and accepted the fist bump. "That's new, but not unwelcome."

"Okay, can anyone else here turn into something the size of Timbuktu?!" Marco asked, holding his head, not sure if he could handle any more late surprises. "Because I am at my point!"

Jack whispered to Ashi. "Do you think we should tell Marco that you could perhaps shapeshift yourself into a larger body?" he asked.

Ashi thought about it and shook her head. "Nah, I think for the sake of keeping his nerves in check, we should keep it a secret. Besides, I think those guys got everything under control."

"Okay, well in that case, I guess we can catch a break until they're done with those robots." Boone said cheerfully.

Sashi's specs then detected something. "I'm not so sure that's an option." she used the specs' new magnifying function to see from a far distance, she saw objects moving from the last cube. "It looks like the last one has friends."

"Well that's wonk." Randy grimaced.

"I don't know if we can get there fast enough." Danny pointed out.

"Allow me." Marco used his daggers to open up a portal. "One at a time folks."

"Sweet! Now this is what I call a fiesta!" Manny cheered as they all entered the portal.

* * *

The final cube held a series of tall, robotic machines that had the same color as the Goliaths, they were more heavily armored than their gargantuan counterparts that gave them a more buffed out appearance. Before they could begin to aid the giants, a giant fiery portal opened up in front of them and a green ecto blast fired and blew up one of them, Danny, Jenny, Jake, and Ashi exited first by flying over them. Jake shot multiple fire balls at them, they responded by firing laser blasts, Ashi fired eye beams that caused destruction of the enemy as well, the rest soon exited as well. Penn Zero slashed with his sword and destroyed multiple robots with ease, same with Samurai Jack, destroying robots was something he knows how to doo all too well, he held nothing back as he sliced apart their head and limbs, rendering them nothing more than simple scrap metal. Sashi got one's attention and made it shoot at her as she ran, resulting in blasting it's own comrades.

"Thanks for the help!" Sashi smirked as she jumped and sliced it in half with her energy blades..

"Ninja Cold Rage!" Randy's ninja suit turned into a blue color, with the red lines turning black, he unleashed a stream of ice onto the robots, then punched them to pieces.

Jenny took two of the arms of a robot and tore them off and proceeded to attack it with its limbs, one robot formed two arm cannons and fired on the robot girl who was blasted by the shots, but then El Tigre used his sharp fangs to latch onto the head and tore it off. "Hmm, tastes metally." Manny commented, smacking his lips. Then saw robots corner Cat Noir, he jumped to the teenage cat-themed hero. "Hey big cat, throw me!" he shouted, Cat Noir grabbed his wrists and threw him at the robots, El Tigre sharpened his claws and he slashed them apart.

"Nice on, Tigre." Cat Noir complimented. "Cataclysm!" he announced, activating his power of destroying anything he touched. He traced his claws across one robot's chest and it rusted into dust.

Boone was mostly on the defensive, his shield could redirect the blasts back at the bots and for support, Marco was opening more portal so that the machines could fall in or to get easier targets while Star sent various narwhal blasts.

Ron was fighting alongside Kim and Ladybug, his girlfriend planted detonators on each of their chests that would explode upon impact and drew their fire so that they couldn't see him punch right through the chest and continued to smash the others. Ladybug used her Yo-Yo as lasso to wrap around the arm of a robot and pulled it off to leave it defenseless once Jenny shot at it with her cannon.

Zak Saturday tangled with a robot, he used the Claw's staff mode to hold back the arms, Zak pushed it back and delivered a kick to the face and pushed the Claw forward to its main core, deactivating it, but then saw a robot in the sky and aiming a barrage of missiles at him. But to his surprise, Jack reacted first by jumping to impossible heights and sliced the machine in half.

"Jack, you can fly?!" the young scientist asked in shock.

The samurai smirked. "No. Jump good." he ran to Zak and stood side by side. "How ae you fairing, Zak?"

"Pretty good. Though after this, my parents will probably freak out over what happened to me." Zak replied dodging a shot and threw a disk like object with an S symbol and blades extended to land on the arm cannon of a robot which exploded along with the limb.

"You fight well, for a scientist. Most usually rely on long range weapons." Jack noted as he blocked a blast wit his sword.

"Science wasn't the only thing my parents taught." the two then found themselves surrounded by more robots and weren't sure if they could fight them all at once, but then Ashi swooped in, she discarded her wings and waving her arms, her hands shifted into scythes that sliced apart the robots, she then used a sonic scream of her own and they were rendered to wreckage. "Huh, so you and Ashi are like a thing?"

Jack nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, that is one way to put it."

"Oddly, I can actually see it happening."

"Look out, below!" Way Big warned as he fell down near them. "Ouch." he groaned, having received an uppercut.

"Ben, are you okay?" Jack asked as he and Zak ran to his face.

Groggily, Way Big got back up. "Peachy. Let's try that one more time!" the giant alien rushed at Goliath number two and tackled it to the ground, he repeatedly punched it in the stomach but then the core charged up and a powerful blast from its chest and Way Big was shot across the area. "Neat trick, I got one of my own!" he roared as he got back up and crossed both his arms in front of him, a concentrated, green energy blast shot put and met with the Goliath's core beam and were locked in a battle of who fired with more energy. Way Big gritted his teeth as he poured on more effort in his blast, the green beam was able to push forward and the Goliath could do nothing to counter, the green blast was able to make it to the chest and it fired right through it, leaving a gaping hole. The Goliath stood in silence until it fell back and its visor dulled in light. "That's what I'm talking about!" Way Big cheered until he felt a tingling in his skin. "Hey, what's doing that?" he complained and saw the smaller robots trying to avenge the big one, but he was unfazed. "Stinking bugs." he flicked them away with ease.

With Max Steel Titan Mode, his Turbo energy charged blades were blocking the multiple shots fired from the Goliath that he was currently fighting, he was starting to get a little exhausted from using so much Turbo energy for this mode, but he had to tough it out if he was gonna win, he jumped and with his blades, was able to slice the shoulder mounted cannons off its body, then swung to remove the right arm, but the Goliath blocked with its hand and kicked him in the chest which forced him to crash into a mountain, making the blades disappear. "This might be tougher than we thought!" Max panted a little.

"Don't quit on me now, Max." Steel told him, urging him to continue onwards. "We can't let the others show us up. Our strength comes from the bond we share, we have to use that to win!"

He was right. Whether it was Makino, Miles Dredd, Morphos, or any of the other villains they've faced since their first meeting, Max and Steel have always been able tow in from working together as one. With renewed strength, Max Steel charged to fight once more as he fueled his punches with as much Turbo energy he could muster, he reached through the abdomen of the body and pulled out wires making it short circuit and Max Steel grabbed the head and pulled it off, making it fall down and no longer functioning. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Max folded his arms with a smug look.

With two Goliaths down for the count, it was up to Rex and Titan to defeat the last two machines, the EVO had to put a lot of focus in his current form since he was using the full power of the Omega-1 Nanite, which was not easy. He traded blows with the Goliath who then proceeded to activate the jet boosters on the legs and a rocket pack on the back, taking Rex along for a ride. As they flew, Rex was able to free himself from the hold and climbed onto the back and broke off the booster on the back, making them spiraling out of control. Rex let go just in time as the Goliath crashed down, resulting in an epic explosion that decimated it entirely.

And then there was one. The every one that the Sym-Biotic Titan was fighting, having had much experience in fighting against gigantic opponents, this was a normal fight for the Titan trio who put everything in their power to fight back, their sword clashed against the hard metal of the Goliath, but it was quick and decisive in its attacks. Dodging each slash and swing that was meant to harm it, the Goliath fought furiously, focusing on its prime directive to destroy this enemy to its creators, but then Titan grabbed it by the arm and pulled him over its back, flipping the Goliath over, it tried to fly away but Titan swung the sword, slicing the legs off. It grabs the upper part of the body and spun around, Titan then threw the Goliath to the sky, the sword disappeared and ht eright arm aimed at the Golaith, Titan's limb shifted into an arm cannon and with one shot, the Goliath was instantly destroyed.

The rest of the team who battled the smaller robots were just about done with destroying them, and the four giants looked down on their allies, Titan discharged their union and the trio landed down, Max and Steel also changed back into Flight Mode and also landed safely, Rex changed back to normal after a blue flash and laid down on the ground in an unconscious state. Way Big transformed into Jetray and landed near him, turning back to normal. "Rex, you okay buddy?" Ben asked, helping him up.

Rex rubbed his head to sooth the mild migraine. "Yeah, just a little winded." he reassured him.

"Pretty cool move you pulled. Didn't know you could even do that." Ben noted.

"It's kinda like Danny's wail thing, only use it when it's absolutely necessary." Rex explained.

Everyone gathered together and were pretty proud of themselves. "That was incredible! Everyone one of you were amazing!" Ilana complimented. "Especially you guys. If you hadn't acted, I don't know if we could have handled all four of them at once." she said to Ben, Rex, Max, and Steel.

"Don't worry about it. It's just what we do." Max replied, humbly.

"You know, we all work pretty well together." Randy observed. "I mean just look at them." he pointed to the mess of robots.

"So, is it over?" Star asked, curiously.

"Not yet." the unexpected arrival of a G3 carrier ship got all their attention. Once it landed, several G3 operatives exited armed with blasters, and stood at attention ad their ever enigmatic leader, Solomon, walked with a stoic gaze as he looked at the downed robots. "I see you three have taken care of things." he said to the Galalunians before turning to the others. "With some help of course." he calmly walked up to them and proceeded to introduce himself. "My name is Solomon. Head the Galactic Guardian Group, otherwise known as G3."

Sashi folded her arms with an unimpressed look. "Never heard of you."

"Of course you haven't, being as you all are from alternate dimensions." Solomon casually said, taking them all by surprise.

"How could you have possibly figured it out? Jack asked in surprise.

"Because, my men have reported you all to me and after searching through the internet database for identification and personal records, only to find none, as far as everyone on this Earth is concerned, you don't exist." Solomon explained. "Considering the nature of recent events, that's the only logical explanation my people could think of."

"Huh. That actually makes sense." Penn admitted.

"But that's not what I'm here for." Solomon stated his tone grave. "We got a word from all across the world, this invasion isn't over just yet."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	12. Origins

**Man,** **I have had a lot of fun writing this story, especially with the last chapter, writing out a four-way giant robot battle was absolutely the greatest thing I've ever written since signing up for this site, and I have tons of ideas for the rest of this story, and I hope you guys like what I have in store. So now that the Goliaths are dealt with, the Darkentors seem to have one more trick up their sleeve in order to make the Sym-Bionic Titan version of Earth theirs, and more importantly, we have the whole entire team finally together and they kicked major butt during the attack on Sherman. I think it's air to say this in advance, but don't expect that much action in this chapter, I need to save up on my energy to write action scenes, but afterwards is the good stuff.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Paris, France_

The beautiful city of Paris was quiet and peaceful with the citizens enjoying a nice dinner in the middle of the night, freshly made food was presented to the patrons that were eating in tables placed outside, but the brief moment of peace was broken when a bright blue flash ignited having come from a blue beam that landed in the middle of the city, many who were driving in the streets stopped as soon as they saw a ball of blue energy begin to expand, many ran away in order to not get in the crossfire, several blocks were decimated in a manner of seconds and after a while, the light died down. The citizens stared in horror of a tall citadel-like structure towered over them, almost as tall as the Eiffel Tower, following that were Darkentor robots and soldiers standing guard and proceeded to cause chaos so that the nearby humans would not interfere.

"Unit E-8 reporting in as per our orders. Area is secure." one soldier spoke in the communicator.

 _"Affirmative. Standby for further instructions."_

Now onto the next Earth location that the Darkentors would soon occupy as their own.

And soon, this world will be theirs.

* * *

 _Egypt_

In the vast desert of Egypt, were the great sphinxes and pyramids that watched over the land, a few tourists were nearby, happily taking pictures and selfies, the tour guide was providing informative facts about the history, until the same beam from Paris struck and another citadel appeared with Darkentor forces beginning to hold the people prisoner so that any retaliation that may come wouldn't dare interfere, unless they want civilian casualties and signaling they're success.

"Unit E-4 reporting. Area is secure.

Armored Robots held the people hostage by aiming their guns at them which made them squirm in fear.

* * *

 _Amazon Jungle_

For what started out as a simple hunting lesson for his cub, a lion was carrying its child away, along with the many other animals who tried to scatter away from the expanding orb that once stopped growing, showed the Darkentor citadel that destroyed much of the vegetation and a few animals that were in the way.

"Unit E-2, reporting. Area is secure."

* * *

 _Washington D.C._

In the capitol city of the United States, news of the alien attack in Sherman reached there, so the military was called to protect the capitol in case things got bad. But then, another beam struck and the same citadel appeared in the middle of the city square, an ships were hovering over the capitol building, causing massive panic and they signaled their arrival to central command. General G'Zon led this assault himself as per the orders of his master and superior and as relishing in tormenting the humans.

He patched into contact with his home dimension.

"Unit E-7 reporting. Area is secure."

Then, they all saw tanks moving forward along with an infantry of human soldiers ready to defend the city, they immediately fired on the Dakrentors, who happily returned fire, their superior technology was too much for them, explosions sent the tanks flying while the humans were gunned down ruthlessly, not strong enough to fight back.

"Get all civilians to safety?" the human commander shouted to his men. "Call for reinforcements and warn anyone else getting attacked by these monsters!"

"Everyone, take cover!" someone shouted out as the soldiers saw the spaceships drop round objects, they knew enough to know that those were bomber ships and ran as the objects landed on the ground, creating explosions that killed many of the U.S. military, enticing more panic in the streets of the capitol of the U.S.

* * *

 _Darkentor Homeworld_

 _"Unit E-6 reporting. Area is secure."_

 _Unit E-10 reporting. Area is secure."_

In the Dakrentors' main citadel on their homeworld, several technicians were keeping up with the progress on taking over the planet Earth, which was impressively successful. As he got more and more confirmation of the backup plan being successful, Ky'Tar grinned evilly as he saw a holographic image of the Earth before him, parts of it glowed red, signifying a city on that fragment being under his people's thrall, and of course, the humans' attempt at resisting was futile, the might of the Darkentors was too much for them.

"You have done well, General." he told his subordinate who bowed in response. "I admit, these humans have proven to be more tenacious than we first anticipated, but the more they resist, the more it fuels us to crush them beneath our heel." after the Goliaths were confirmed to be destroyed, he ordered the portal machine to transport his forces to other settlements of the planet.

"Master, all units have confirmed their deployment, the settlements are now under Darkentor jurisdiction." one of the technicians told him. "Once they receive your order to attack, they will let the humans know that we're not to taken lightly.

"Excellent, now I have one more message to give to the humans." he tapped his fingers in delight, there may be hope for his master plan to succeed just yet.

And with the stakes as high as this, those humans will have no choice but to surrender.

* * *

"General Steel!" a panicked young army man yelled, he ran through the halls of a military headquarters, dashing past anyone who was walking through, he was asked to relay important information regarding the state of the rest of the world. The man he was trying to find was a towering individual with a an aura of intimidation. He wore am army uniform with various medals, this was Julius Steel, a high ranking Earth military general in charge of various U.S. Armed Forces, he had a history of dealing with the many Mutraddi attacks in Sherman, he had received reports about said city getting attacked by a new form of aliens, but before he could intervene, the forces were mysteriously destroyed. He was about to look into it, until the young man called his name. "General Steel! I need to speak with you!"

The gruff general turned to him. "Private Stevens, this better be important, son." he said with narrowed eyes, showing that he wasn't in the mood to be distracted.

Private Steve "Babyface" Stevens, called so due to his youthful features saluted in attention. "Sir, we just got a message from Washington, we double checked and confirmed that it wasn't hoax, you know in case it was just another-"

"Get to the point, private!" Steel barked.

Flinching, the private decided to quickly explain the emergency. "We got a distressed call stationed at Washington D.C. about an alien attack caused by the same kind that were reported to formerly be in the city of Sherman, similar calls have been made by those that were stationed in several outposts around the globe, and they all described the similar thing! A highly fortified citadel appeared out of nowhere and has caused massive damage to numerous cities in each country of the world! We've moved past to Defcon Red and to immediately retaliate this invasion and to get you a soon as possible!" the private panted in exhaustion over giving such an explanation.

General Steel stared him in stoic silence until he saluted. "Thank you for telling me, private. As you were." he said as he walked past the young man, who nearly passed out, The general wasted no time in going to the war room where numerous military personnel were scrambling on what they should do in this crisis, he walked over to the next man in charge. "Commander, what's the status?" he asked.

The commander faced him with a salute. "General, it's on every news channel on every station. It's a worldwide assault that completely caught us all by surprise, none of us saw it coming, similar to that incident in Sherman. We don't really know how to handle the situation, we are however sending as much reinforcements as we could possibly can."

"How soon can we get to Washington?" General Steel asked.

"We'll work on it right away. The president has requested that we make a...certain call."

General Steel knew what the commander was talking about, and it made him boil with anger, he would rather face a firing squad than go to those G3 punks for help, but he had to admit, they were better equipped and prepared for this sort of event. Though he was still more or less a bit ticked off about their brief scuffle not too long ago, he knew that they needed every able bodied man they could muster.

Still didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

 _Sherman, Illinois_

"What do you mean it's not over?" Lance questioned Solomon. Just after the team defeated the robotic Goliaths in an epic clash, the head of G3 told them that the threat of the Darkentors wasn't over quite yet, a clean up crew was called down to take care of all the wreckage left over from the four-way battle and was now filling them in on recent events. Apparently, there has been a new development that would need their immediate attention at once, and when someone like him said it was important, than people should listen.

"If you want answers, then you all will have to follow me." he replied, gesturing them to enter inside the G3 carrier ship. "I'll take you to my organization's headquarters, that is if you want to of course." Solomon realized that while his intentions may be pure, that didn't mean they should completely give him their trust.

Danny whispered to the others. "What do you guys think?" he asked, wanting their input.

Randy was the first to answer. "I don't know man, we don't even know this guy."

"Yeah, but we're lost in another dimension with no way back home." Kim pointed out. "Plus, he seems like someone who knows a lot around here, so maybe he might be able to help."

Ilana decided to speak up. "You can trust him." she stated, making them turn to her. "Solomon may be secretive, but he is a man who cares about safeguarding his home planet, he's helped the three of us before, so take our word for it." she turned to Lance and Octus, who nodded in agreement. "I promise you, if youneed any help, he'll give it."

The tone of the Galalunian princess seemed sincere and Kim raised a good point, given the position they were all in, some help would be greatly appreciated. "Alright Solomon, we'll go with you." Danny told him. Nodding in acceptance, Solomon gestured all of them to follow him into the carrier ship, where it took off into the sky. They were in the cargo area of the ship so, they had to stand for the duration of the ride, and it was a tense silence among them, they didn't really have the time for small talk since they were too busy with the alien invasion happening mere moments ago, but now they were free to talk like normal people, relatively speaking.

"So..." Ben droned. "Nice teamwork back there." he said, referring how they fought together against the Darkentors.

"Yeah." Ladybug smiled. "I mean, Cat mostly work by ourselves, but teaming up with you guys, it was pretty awesome."

Rex puts his arms behind his back in a relaxed demeanor. "Well I prefer to work solo, but yeah, you guys were good."

"Don't get too comfortable." Lance told them. "At the very least, it was a necessary arrangement." he stated plainly, not really interested in the concept of a team like this, he was happy the way things were with Ilana and Octus.

"Oh come on Lance. Admit it, we were like the perfect team ever." Star said with a lit up smile.

Marco scratched his head. "That's one of the rare things you said that actually makes sense, Star."

The corporal folded his arms and looked away. "Solomon, how long until we arrive?"

"Not long. We stationed the HQ nearby." Solomon replied.

Rex gave Lance an annoyed glare. "What, not appreciating our company?"

Before Lance could retort, the pilot made his announcement. _"Sir, G3 headquarters is just up ahead, ready for landing procedure."_

"Acknowledged. Take us home, pilot." Solomon responded.

Jack decided to ask the question that was one everyone's minds. "Exactly where is this headquarters of yours, Solomon?"

"Yeah, is it like located in a hidden mountain range or something?" Rex suggested, noting that this organization sort of reminds him of Providence, especially the part where the commander is a quiet dude with shades.

Solomon gave a light smile. "See for yourselves." he pressed a button and windows opened up.

Curious, Manny looked out to see what was outside and once he saw it, he gasped and turned to the others. "Guys, you've got to see this!" he told them with excitement.

Everyone went over and did so and stared in a mixture of shock, amazement, and surprise as they saw the hovering headquarters of the Galactic Guardian Group. It was a sleek designed fortress that was kept afloat by advanced technology not known to Earth, they could see multiple ships leave as if they were being scrambled, the carrier ship travelled to the landing deck where most of G3's jets were stationed to land, the doors opened up once the pilot punched in his identification. The back doors opened and the ship entered in, once it landed on the platform, the pilot opened the doors to allow his superior and the team to exit, allowing them to observe the main docking bay, many G3 pilots were scrambling to get onto a jet and fly off into battle, and they stood in attention of their leader's return.

"Okay, this place is wicked cool." Ron stated.

Max nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if only the guys from N-Tek could see this place."

"Ooooh." Star marveled at a button. "What does this do?" she moved to press it, but Marco grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think you should do that." he told her.

"But I want to." his best friend complained.

"Please young princess, we are guests here." Jack pointed out. "It would be rude of us to do whatever we pleased." the heir of Mewni sighed in disappointment and reluctantly relented.

Jenny observed the technology of the jets and the blasters that the G3 soldiers were holding, along with the entire layout of the place. "The technology here looks advanced, a bit too advanced, don't you think?"

"Definitely." Zak said with an inquisitive expression. "Unless this Earth has its own Secret Scientists, this couldn't be human made."

"What exactly is G3?" Danny asked the head of the organization.

Solomon decided to give them the basic description, along with other informative details. "The Galactic Guardian Group is a non-government based security agency whose main goal is to protect the Earth from any and all intergalactic threats, while also conducting experimental research on anything extraterrestrial in origin."

"So you're like alien fighting G-men." Boone surmised before scratching his chin. "Huh, I think I watched a show or like a movie about that."

He got nudged in the sides by Sashi. "Focus." she hissed.

"You said there was a present danger that needed our attention." Ashi recalled.

"Care to fill us in?" Cat Nor asked.

"If you would all follow me to the main deck, we can assess the situation." everyone complied with the request and as they walked, they saw many extraordinary alien remains and technology left over from previous Titan battles. Once they made it to the main deck of he floating fortress, they saw technicians hard at work on the vast monitors that filled the room. One thing that really got their attention was the big screens that showed news alerts that showed familiar images of Darkentor ships. "Any updates?" he asked his subordinates.

"None so far, sir." one operative observing the monitors answered. "The president has issued all armed forces available to respond, but we are counting more human casualties by the minute." he gravely informed him. "All military forces across the world are being called into action."

"Sir, we got reports from our men stationed in Asia, they require reinforcements."

"The Amazon Jungle has been confirmed to be occupied."

"Mass evacuations have been called."

Ilana gave Solomon a concerned look. "What's going on?"

The head of G3 explained to them what was going on with the rest of the world. "Immediately after you all took care of the attack on Sherman, we intercepted security alerts from all across the globe. These aliens aren't finished with us just yet, cities and places worldwide have reported these." he gestured to the images of the citadels guarded by Darkentor soldiers, much to their alarm. "The whole world's in a state of panic, and we're pulling all resources available."

"So we're talking like planet-scale invasion? Because those never end well." Ben said, actually sounding serious for once in this whole fiasco. He's seen the kind of damage can be done by this type of attack, and the one thing he hates is the needless destruction it brings to both the planet and the species that inhabit it, not pretty. It was a sentiment shared with the Galalunians, they already witnessed the same thing happen to their home planet, so to see their new one suffer the same torment was heartbreaking to them, Ilana held put her hands to her mouth to suppress a soft sob and Lance put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Everyone else who were observing the news reports of

"It's...gotten that bad?" Danny asked with a dire look. "And this all started happening after we dealt with those creeps back in that Sherman place?" he had to admit, these aliens work fast.

A beeping sound was then heard, getting their attention. "We're getting a call from General Steel."

The mere mention of the short-tempered and antagonistic army general brought much frustration to not only Solomon but to Lance, Ilana, and Octus too, since they've dealt with him many times before and none of then were very pleasant. Pinching the bridge of his nose. "You three, I hope you don't mind me asking you mind hiding yourselves and the others. No telling what the good General would feel about them."

Ilana nodded in agreement and understanding. "Of course. Come on guys.' she said as she and her friends led the team away.

"What's so bad about this General Steel guy?" Penn asked Lance.

"He doesn't sound so bad to me." Steel shrugged.

"That's just because of his last name." Max countered with folded arms.

The corporal shook his head in frustration. "Trust me, you'll know when you hear him." he answered with an annoyed frown.

With the team out of sight, Solomon ordered the technician to put the general through. _"SOLOMON_!" the angered face of Julius Steel yelled as he appeared on the screen.

"General." Solomon greeted back with an indifferent tone.

 _"As much as I hate to say this, but I want to know if you and your little alien sympathy club are doing something about this whole cluster-fudge that's been happening all over the planet!"_ General Steel barked. _"I've already got my hands filled with going to Washington, which is being torn apart even as we speak, and the President wants to see if you and your people are at least pulling your own weight!"_

The leader of G3 mentally made deep breaths to ignore the general's attitude. "Well it would please the president to know that I have dispatched multiple teams, they will do all they can to repel this invasion. I can also say that they'll be getting some help along the way." he said, cryptically, but the general could see right through it.

 _"You mean those Titan kids?"_ General Steel questioned which sounded more like a statement, he said the "Titan" part with a scowl, showing his contempt.

Solomon remained stoic, but was growing rather angry at how the general was so mistrustful of his allies, despite all the good they've done. "I would imagine so. It wouldn't be the first time they've helped." he reminded the army man.

 _"Well that's just comforting."_ General Steel spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm. _"Relying on aliens to fight the biggest threat to our planet, which also happen to be aliens."_

"Lance, Ilana, and Octus have defended Earth against the Mutradi time and time again, this won't be any different, so I'd watch your tone." Solomon stated in defense of the three, making the three hiding Galalunians smile in gratitude. "We've made healthy relations with their home planet and continue to help us to this day."

 _"Maybe in your eyes, but don't think for a second that I've forgotten how much trouble they've caused me., them and their giant menace. Whos' to say them getting involved won't just cause more problems in the long run? I don't want to have to be the one to take the heat for trusting those three in the first place, the same three who broke into a military base, and messed with the H.M.E.R."_

The temptation to tell the general off on how all those incidents were beyond Titan's control and how some were partly caused by the general like the Mutraddi cloud that was created from the fire Mega Beast, but preferred to keep things professional. "You're entitled to your own opinions, but that's not the main issue right now. Tell the president that G3 is lending their support to end this crisis as soon as possible, and if there's nothing left to say, I believe you should focus on your mission as well." both men gave each other a brief stare down, until the general but off the transmission, making Solomon give a light sigh of relief. "Okay, you all can stop hiding now." he said, signaling the team to reveal themselves.

"So I'm gonna ahead and ask, who was that blowhard?" Ben asked, having watched the conversation, he didn't really like the way the general spoke about aliens along with criticism about Titan, it kind of reminded him of Harangue.

"That was Julius Steel." Solomon answered. "Decorative army general of the United States military."

"Sounds to me like there's more to it than just that." Danny stated.

Ilana turned to him to further explain. "Let's just say, that he's never been that much of a fan of us."

"Mostly because we're not from Earth." Lance added with a scowl.

Star made a frown. "But that doesn't sound fair."

"Guys like him don't care about things being fair, Star." Rex said with narrowed eyes.

"Do you possess experience, Rex?" Octus asked.

The EVO shrugged. "More or less."

"So, what do we do now?" Manny asked, curious.

" _You_ don't have to do anything." Lance answered for him with a stern look before turning to head of G3. "Solomon, the three of us will travel to the locations where the attacks are taking place, while also trying to find the source of this invasion. Meanwhile, your people could house these guys here, until we're done."

Rex moved to intervene. "Woah, wait a minute there solider boy." Lance gave him a glare at his new nickname. "You expect us to just let you and your buddies get all the action, while we just stay here?"

"Well, look at that. It looks like you really can listen." Lance cracked, making Rex face the corporal with his own glare. "All of you are from other Earths, meaning there's no reason why you should concern yourself at all with this one. Besides, the three of us have been protecting this world for a while now, it's under our protection.

"But don't you think you might need a little help?" Danny asked. "This is way bigger than just a city." he pointed out.

"Danny is correct." Jack spoke up. "For moments such as these, you would need strength in numbers."

Before Lance could rebuff him with a strong decline, Ilana instantly smiled at the notion and wholeheartedly agreed with it. "That's a fantastic idea!"

The corporal did a double take. "Wait, what?! Ilana, you can't be serious. We barely know any of these guys, how do we know they'll be even reliable in the field."

"I'm sorry, but didn't we just save you're home from an alien invasion?" Sashi reminded him with a glare, not liking being underestimated.

"Not to mention backing you up with those giant robots?" Max brought up another good point.

"Lance, they are correct." Octus told him. "Had it not been for their timely intervention, Titan's armor would have been broken by the machine's attacks, not to mention what would have happened to is if the other three weren't preoccupied with fighting them." the robot pointed to Ben, Rex, and Max Steel.

"Don't sweat it buddy, us inorganic lifeforms gotta stick together." Steel put his servo up for a hi-five, which Octus accepted.

Solomon rubbed his chin as thought about the prospect of all of them teaming up to save the entire planet, he's already seen what these people are capapble of when put together, each possess a particular set of skills and abilities that makes them a very effective defense force against any attack, as evident from how they saved Sherman. "You know, that actually may just work out With the advanced technology that these unknowns have, my organization alomg wth the Earth's military can only last for long."

Lance really hated to admit it, but he and Ilana were right.

"Okay, I'm surprised that no one else brought this up, but I am the only one wondering just who we're dealing with?" Randy asked, making them all face him. "I mean, isn't anyone the least bit curious of exactly who these aliens are, where did they come from, and why are they attacking all of a sudden?"

"I never really look for specifics." Ben shrugged. "Invaders fire, I smash them, I win, end of story."

"But it is a good question." Kim pointed out. "Has anyone seen these things before? Ben, you're the resident alien expert, have you ever seen them?"

The alien transforming hero thought for a second. "Can't say I have, and I've been to every corner of the universe. Well, my universe at least."

Danny turned to the samurai. "Jack, you said that Clockwork and some others sent you here, same with Penn and his friends. Did they say anything about them other than the fact that they were attacking?"

"All they said was that these creatures had nefarious intentions for not only this but all worlds in existence." Jack replied before bowing his head. "I apologize, but that is all I know."

"Maybe my father might know something." Ilana suggested. "He's been to many planets before I was born, is it okay if we head to Galaluna, Solomon?" she asked, but was confused when he didn't respond. "Solomon?" once again, there was no answer. She nudged him to get his attention, but none of it worked. "Hello?"

Something was amiss, the team looked around and noticed that everyone besides themselves were unmoving and completely frozen like statues, even the TVs were frozen, and it was doubtful someone pressed the pause button. "Uh, what's going on here?" Marco asked, getting a little nervous.

Cat Noir walked up to a technician and snapped his fingers, but got no reaction. "Nothing." he noted with worry.

Jenny used her built in scanner to do a quick check on all the G3 operatives. "Vital signs seem to be okay."

"Is it just me or did the whole ship suddenly stopped moving?" Ladybug noted. It was faint, but they did indeed sense the floating headquarters move, but now it was stuck in place like the occupants.

Danny decided to check out outside by phasing through the ship and saw that the ship has stopped, he even saw birds that were flying by were also stuck in mid-air. He flew back inside once he was sure enough. "Everything frozen outside, too."

"This is highly illogical." Octus stated. "It's almost as if time has stopped."

Marco looked to Star with a stern expression, and she put her arms up in defense. "Hey, don't give me that look, Diaz. I'm a hundred percent sure I didn't freeze time again. Unless of course I did do it but jut forgot."

"Actually, Princess Butterfly, that was me." a deep voice said as they all looked up and saw a blue specter in a purple cloak, holding a staff with a clock on it. "Hello, Danny Phantom." the ghost greeted with a stoic expression.

The sight of this unknown being was enough to make Lance activate his armor and aim his wrist cannons at the ghost. "Who are you?!"

Before he could fire, Danny stood in front of the ghost. "Woah, hold your fire, he's a friendly!" he said in the ghost's defense.

"You know him?" Lance asked.

"His name's Clockwork. He's a good guy, trust me." Danny answered with sincerity, since he seemed so sure, Lance deactivated his armor.

"Indeed." a new voice agreed, Jake and Boone jumped in surprise as they saw that an unfamiliar person was standing right between them, and they never even noticed. "Hello all, would anyone care for a gumball?"

"Professor Paradox!" Ben said with surprise.

Jack gaped at both of them. "You two. What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on your progress, and I must say that you have all performed quite remarkably." Professor Paradox complimented. "Imagine how idiotic those Darkentors must feel that they unintentionally caused their own downfall by transporting the majority of you here." he lout an amused chuckle. "All these years, and they still haven't learned to use their heads."

Okay, back up a moment." Ron requested, scratching his head in confusion. "What's with the ghost with a clock and the train conductor?"

"Oh, how rude of us. The good fellow floating over there is named Clockwork the ghost master of time, while I am Professor Paradox, time traveling expert and scientist at your service. Gumball?" he offered again.

"Paradox, enough with gumballs already." Penn, Sashi, and Boone were taken by surprise by the appearance of Phylis along with Phil as well. "100,000 years and you still eat those."

Clockwork decided to finally address the matter at hand. "Tell me, you all want to know the exact origins of the Darkentors, correct? You wish to know more about your enemy before proceeding to figure out a way to defeat them, well luck for you, my colleague and I have extensive knowledge of these beings, we can show and tell you all you need to know. All that's needed s to listen." with a wave of his staff, the entire G3 base was engulfed in a blue fog, Solomon and the other G3 operatives disappeared, leaving only the team to transported to the beautiful space. When the fog lifted, the team looked around in wonderand awe at the scene, even more so by the three gods.

Ben turned to the scientist. "Professor Paradox, you said you and this ghost dude know about these Darkentors, how?" he asked.

 **"That young champion, is what we will explain to you."** Odin answered as a tear in the space appeared, it showed what looked like static. **"Behold valiant fighters. Witness the origin of the Darkentors."** everyone waited for the space screen to show them, which was then revealed to be a planet of normal size, the screen shifted to the surface which was nothing more than a barren wasteland devoid of any life and bodies of water, only mountain ranges filled the areas.

"This all dates back to twilight era of multiverse." Phylis explained. "Before life began to evolve and prosper, in this particular world, it was home to a species of savage aliens." they all begin to see what looked a tribe of aliens that resembled the Darkentors, only unlike the technological advanced aliens that they fought back on Earth, they were akin a more primitive and barbaric way of life. They were stalking a four-legged animal-like life form that was walking slowly, until the savages ambushed it and brought it back to their camp for nourishment. "Before they even called themselves Darkentors, they were as ordinary as any species in any galaxy."

"Even back then, they were extremely violent." Phil remarked.

Paradox took over. "But that was just the beginning of their ascension. Pay your attention on that fellow right there, the one who isn't that much social with his own kind." he pointed to one Darkentor that was distancing himself from the rest. "You might say he's the main character of this story." the Darkentor was walking a great many miles away from the campsite, then he saw something off the corner of his eye, it was something up above the sky, to the Darkentor's surprise, it was a blue portal that shot out a flying object that crashed near him. Curiosity getting the best of him as he approached a damaged vessel that was more advanced than anything he's ever seen, he saw the alien pilot climb out and it was too busy trying to contact help that it didn't notice the Darkentor stalking his way in a sneaky manner. The Darkentor jumped the alien and proceeded to beat the alien to death. "As you can see, the alien that crashed landed belonged to a species that have perfected interdimensional travel.

"The Darkentors have always lived by the faulty code that only the strongest are allowed to rule and dominate over all while the weak ones should whither and die." Clockwork explained to them. "And with the new technology that this particular one had obtained, it was only a matter of time until his reign of power began." the screen then showed the Darkentor standing over the corpse of one who wore a cape and skull as a crown. "After defeating the previous ruler of his people, he took up the mantle of being their unquestioned leader and commander, his name of which you all know is K'ytar, the very same monster who's trying to defeat you."

 **"With the advanced technology that he now possessed, K'ytar led his people towards a road filled with nothing but carnage and warfare."** Ra continued. The team saw as K'ytar with an army of Darkentors, he had recently mastered the portal technology of the ship, and they were all ready to enter the swirling vortex. **"The first world to be attacked was the world of the very same innocent life that he himself killed. Unfortunately, his people were born pacifist and thus, they were inexperienced in the ways of battle, and unfortunately met their end. They were the first of many victims that would fall by their hands."** they then watched in shared horror at the sight of the Darknetors attacking said world, killing as many innocents as they could.

Rama waved, to make the screen change to the Darkentors stripping the city of their technology. **"They utilized the technology of that world for their own use, prime among them being the technology that allowed them to traverse into alternate planes of existence, many civilizations were invaded and completely subjugated and lead to oblivion."** the screen shows multiple instances where the Darkentors invaded a peaceful world and conquered it, there were images of highly destructive wars and battles beyond anyone's dream. **"** **With each word conquered, the more advanced their species get by adapting the technology to their own."**

"And so, that was point of which that the Darkentors became single greatest threat to balance of entire multiverse." Phylis stated. "And something needed to be done about them. Which was why we were needed." she gestured to herself, her male counterpart, and everyone else who wasn't a time master, time traveler, or deity. "We along with other beings with knowledge of multiverse banded together and fought them off until we were able to drive them back to their home dimension."

"It wasn't easy, I can assure you of that." Paradox told them with a serious look. "Many lives were lost in the battle, but it all paid off in the end when we were able to seal them inside their own universe and we had assumed that would be the end of it. Little did we know, they were only biding their time until the seal began to weaken and they would soon start their plans for multidimensional conquest once more, which brings us to now."

The team were left in awe and wonder over this tale, now having a clear understanding of their enemy, a race of dimension travelers that do anything to destroy every living thing in their path. "So wait, if you guys defeated them last time, then why not try again?" Danny asked.

"Believe me, we would." Clockwork. "But certain limits have been established and I'm afraid that we are now regressed to be merely spectators in all of this. Not even the mighty gods themselves don't have enough power to intervene."

Paradox gave a wry grin as he looked to the team. "But you need not worry at all, I'd say the multiverse is in good hands with you lot taking over the battle."

Marco's eyes popped out of his head. "Wait, y-you're talking about us?!"

The scientist chuckled at his expression. "Well I should say so, young Diaz. After all, I can't imagine anyone other group of delightfully destructive and precocious misfits other than all of you."

"I can't tell if that was a compliment." Rex said to Ben.

The alien hero shrugged. "Yeah, you can never really understand what he's saying."

"But why us?" Ladybug couldn't help but ask. "I mean, out of all the people in the multiverse, why do you think we can beat them? You guys were able to but they just came back stronger, how can we make a difference?"

 **"A simple answer to a simple question holder of the Ladybug Miraculous."** Odin replied as he looked down at all of them. **"We have all been watching you all for some time. Each of you are remarkable in many ways. There are those of you that have made many accomplishments in the past, while there are some who are still just beginning to scratch the surface of your hidden potential."**

"Individually, you're strong in your own right, but together, you have the potential to become something so much more." Paradox smiled. "In fact, we've been toying with this idea for a while. You see, there are many threats in this vast multiverse and we sometimes wonder what would happen if a group of remarkable people could unite together as a powerful force against a common threat." he gestured to himself and the other cosmic beings. "However, sinve there was no present common threat at all, it appeared to be nothing more than a childish dream. Until now."

"The choice is yours, either you decide to work together in order to stop the Darkentors from destroying not just your worlds, but every world in existence or you could ask us to take you home and accept your inevitable fate." Clockwork told them, presenting the ultimatum. "It's all on choice you collectively made."

Everyone looked at each other tentatively, deep in thought. From what they just seen and heard, these Darkentors were perhaps the most vile and detestable beings to have ever existed, so many lives were taken by them in their sinister mission of total domination of the entire vast multiverse, Clockwork and the others were asking a lot out of them, and this was a heavy mission to take on. They barely were able to keep up with the attack that took place in Sherman along with the individual times the Darkentors targeted them, but then they thought about the millions of innocents that were killed, if they didn't do something, their deaths would have been in vain, and of course they considered the lives of their loved ones back in their respective Earths. If they chose to leave now, there's no guarantee that they individually be enough to stop them from destroying everything they cared about.

Danny was the first of them to step forward. "Count me in." he told the beings.

Octus faced the ghost. "Danny, are you sure wouldn't want to think over your decision.?" Octus told him out of concern.

The ghost boy turned to him. "There's nothing to think about." he began to look around the others. "You all saw what these Darkentor creeps are capable of, they invade, attack, and destroy without any sense of guilt, a lot of innocents were massacred by them and now they want to do the same with us and all our homes where our friends and family also live in. We don't do something, then we might as well call it quits, I'm not sure about most of you, but I'm not just gonna stand by and let that happen, that's not my style. So who's with me?"

Randy and Jake shared a knowing smirk and both stood by their friend. "Well if you're serious dude, then we got your back." Randy said.

"Got that right." Jake nodded in agreement, giving a thumbs up.

Jack glanced at his sword, the whole purpose of its creation was to destroy all evil, this is no different from Aku, the samurai knew what must be done. Jack walked up to Danny with an confident smile. "You possess a selfless heart and a righteous spirit my friend, it would be my honor to fight alongside you in this war, I will happily lend you my strength."

"Appreciate it." Danny replied as he and the samurai shook hands.

Ashi grasped Jack's hand. "In that case, I'm joining too." she smiled at her lover who returned it.

Ben raised his arm with the Omnitrix. "I never run away from a fight, and if you need to know a thing or two about handling an alien invasion, I'm your guy."

"Wait, are you staying? 'Cause if you are, I'm definitely in." Rex said with anticipation.

Zak scratched his chin on thought. "Any rational scientist can see that there's a probability of us failing, but tat probability can go jump off a cliff. I'm with you guys."

"You can count on me and Steel backing you up." Max said, Steel nodding in agreement.

Penn, Sashi, and Boone also lent their support. "It's been a while since we last went on a save the whole multiverse adventure, this could be fun." Penn smirked.

Kim spoke for both her and Ron. "If it means saving everyone we love, then let's do it." Kim stated.

"Boo-Yah!" Rufus squeaked.

"Got that right, buddy." Ron smiled.

"My mother invented me to save the world. Pretty sure it's obvious where I stand." Jenny placed her hands on her metal hips.

"Like I'll miss this fiesta!" El Tigre said with.

"We're gonna help out too, right milday?" Cat Noir asked his partner who was still rather reluctant to include herself with this important mission to save all worlds in existence, but one reassured look from her partner along with thinking of her parents, best friend, and crush was enough to fill her up with confidence.

"You can count on me."

Star Butterfly was practically shaking in her boots at the prospect. " I am so in! You're going to, right Marco?!" she asked her best friend.

Marco was about to decline but Star pulled off the puppy dog eyes, making him crumble. "Ugh, what the heck? We were probably gonna die if we did choose to go home."

Ilana was impressed by each of their determination to help defeat these monsters, but then saw Lance who looked away with his arms crossed, she laid a hand on his shoulder making him turn to her and she gave him a pleading look, Lance looked to Octus to see what was his input and saw his robot companion nod. Sighing in resignation, Lance finally conceded. "Fine, we'll work together."

Clockwork and Paradox exchanged a smile. "Very well, you've all made your choice. Now is the time to act." Clockwork waved his staff as the fog appeared again. "Time in." he announced, pressing the button.

"Good luck." Paradox winked.

Soon, they were all back in G3 headquarters and Clockwork resumed time to continue, Solomon rubbed his temple a little at the sudden rush in his head. "W-Were you saying something?"

"Actually yeah." Danny answered. "We were talking about how we're gonna work together and stop the Darkentors, no matter what it takes. You said places are being attacked by them, which ones exactly?"

Solomon pointed to the maps. "According to the reports; multiple attacks in the following locations. Egypt, the Amazon, Paris, and Washington D.C." he listed.

Danny turned to the rest of the team. "Okay then, here's the plan; there are multiple fortresses in these locations meaning they have a lot of manpower and weaponry, we could strike them all together but I think we'd have better chances if we spilt up into 4 teams."

"Logical sense of planning." Octus agreed.

"I can supply your teams with G3 ships for transportation." Solomon told them.

"So who's working with who?" Steel asked.

"Ninja, Ladybug, Zak, Boone and Octus, you guys head to Paris. Jake, Kim, Ben, Ron, and Cat Noir will take care of Egypt. Rex, Lance, El Tigre, Max Steel, and Jenny have the Amazon covered. Finally joining me are Jack, Ashi, Ilana, Marco, Star, Sashi, and Penn in Washington. Now let's move people!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	13. Paris

**So I just looked and saw that this fanfic has its own tropes page, which I am so happy and proud of, I can't wait to see if my series after I finish this story gets one too, but for now I need to focus on getting through with this fic and use more of my ideas for my Infinity Legion series coming to a computer screen near you. I hope all of you would also think it's good, because I'm not gonna lie, it's been a personal project of mine for a while now. I made a little change for the team line-ups in the last chapter so check that out before reading this current one.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The air was tense inside the G3 ship, at least it was tense for Ladybug, after Danny assigned them to their individual teams, they were all ready to head to the locations that have been heavily invaded by Darkentor forces, but she was deeply troubled by this, since she only deals with bad guys that have been turned by hers and Cat Noirs arch nemesis, Hawkmoth, aliens and other dimension were a completely different ball park for her. She wished her partner was here with her, constant flirting aside, he does know how to be a great friend and supporter. With her was Randy Cunningham, Zak Saturday, Boone, and Octus, their location was France, the city capital of France, which was her home, at least it's her home in her own dimension. Thinking about it made her worried if her parents, best friend Alya, and especially Adrien, if they mess up, then they're all gone, and here she thought her biggest challenge was getting through her first day at a new school.

"Hey, Ladybug." she was snapped out of her thoughts by Zak. "You alright?" he asked

"Uh..." she noticed the other boys. "I-I'm fine Zak, just a little nervous." she looked out the window with a somber expression. "Where I'm from, Paris is my home, where all my family and friends are, I wonder if I'll ever see them again after this."

Zak nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know, I'm kind of worried about my family too, them along with the whole world."

"Mom's probably flipping her lid about where I am." Randy looked down. "I didn't even stop to say goodbye or leave a note to her or my best friend, Howard." he rubbed his temple. "Ugh man, in the off chance we do make it out of this, she'll ground me for until graduation." he then chuckled. "But then she wouldn't be my mom if she didn't."

"I just hope I get home in time for meatloaf night." Boone said with a watering mouth. "My mom makes the best kind in my hometown." his eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, maybe you guys can come over, you know, if we can get back to our homes." he offered.

Octus watched in silence, his new allies greatly missed their home dimensions and he couldn't help but sympathize with them. "I feel I should tell you that the planet of my origin has advanced technology, perhaps when this is all over, my friends and I can provide you with a means to return to your home dimension."

Ladybug smiled. "Really? You'd do that for us, Octus?"

"Think of it as a display of gratitude for defending my home." Octus told them, then detected something. "We are approaching our destination."

"He's right, look below." Zak motioned with a grave tone and expression. They all saw the Darkentor fortress that was right near the Eiffel Tower, along with the chaos that was happening in the streets of the beautiful city, much to their joint horror.

"Man, it's almost as bad as Sherman was." Randy breathed.

Zak narrowed his eyes. "Octus, bring us down slowly." he ordered. "For this mission, we're gonna have to be silent."

"Agreed." Octus replied.

* * *

The streets of Paris were filled with G3 soldiers who were firing at the Darkentors along with fleeing citizens who were trying their hardest to escape the Darkentor army that is trying to take control of their once peaceful city, two twins, a boy and a girl were grabbing onto their mother as she tried to carry the two of them to safety, she was running towards her car but it was blasted to pieces, forcing her to fall down on the ground with her children. She watched as a mech stood over them and aimed its blaster at them, the woman covered her children with her as a shield to at least save her kids. But before the mech could fire, a small black orb struck it on it's head. "Smoke bomb!"

Red smoke enveloped the mech and slicing sounds could be heard, when the dust settled, the mech stood frozen then many of its parts fell to pieces, revealing the Ninja with his sword in hand. "Oh yeah! Epic ninja takedown!" he cheered, until he saw soldiers advancing on him, Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to wrap around a car and threw it against the soldiers, crushing them to the side.

"Now that was an epic Ladybug takedown." she smirked at Randy.

"Touché." Randy clapped.

Boone used his suit's force field to deflect the blasts, behind him was Octus who sent electronic blasts, while Zak swung in using the grappling function of the Claw to swing by, he kicked one Darkentor in the face and extended his weapon into a staff and whacked another across the face. "Drive these guys away from the people, it'll give them a chance to escape!" he instructed. Boone powered down the shield and fired energy blasts at the soldiers with Ladybug running past him and using her Yo-Yo to latch on a ship, she took threw the pilot out and allowed the ship to crash onto more Darkentors.

She saw the fortress that unleashed extra reinforcements to right where they are. "Heads up, guys!" she called to her allies. "More are coming!"

"We can't take them all, it'll take too long, head to that building." Zak told them, who complied. The group quickly evaded the laser fire brought on by the Darkentors, they hid themselves in a the first floor of an apartment complex, they watched as ships surveyed the city for their targets whom their leader ordered to be eliminated for their continued interference.

"Starting to wish Ben came with us." Randy said as he took off the top part of his mask to release some sweat, he could trust these guys. "That Way Big form of his could end this in no time."

"We don't need brawn to win this fight, we just got to take out that fortress." he pointed to the complex. "Every soldier, tank, and ship are coming from over there, we have to somehow take it down and they won't be able to attack."

"Acceptable plan, Zak." Octus said. "But there's no way to get in without a battle, and I doubt we'll be in good condition to execute."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we can just drive in or something." Boone shrugged.

From the corner, Zak could spot a Darkentor tank all alone and an idea formed in his head. "Actually Boone, that's not a bad idea."

* * *

So far, the Darkentors traveling inside the tank couldn't find any trace of their targets, they assumed they must have escaped the city, so now they were just searching for any humans to kill, then it picked up on a few energy signatures. "Sir, our scanners have detected what appear to be the human insurgents our leader warned us about."

The squad leader put his fist up, signaling the driver to stop the tank. "You two with me." he ordered to which they complied. Exiting from the tank, the trio of soldiers began to investigate the area fir any sign of their enemies, one was searching inside a destroyed shop then felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turned around and his face was met with Ladybug's fist, knocking him out. The other soldier heard it and moved to investigate but a chain wrapped around its leg and pulled him into the shadows where Randy took his gun and fired on the alien. The squad leader looked around frantically for his enemies but was blindsided by Zak who tripped him using the Claw, and Octus shocked him out cold.

Boone hovered over the tank and knocked on the entrance, the Darkentor opened and was met with a grenade that was thrown by Zak, it sent and electric wave that knocked the driver out. "Everyone inside." Zak said as the group went inside the tank and closed the entrance. "Octus, think you can pilot this thing?" he asked the advanced robot.

Octus did a scan of the manual controls. "It's technology is unique, but I believe I can understand the basics of its functions." the robot manned the controls of the tank drove off, its destination: the fortress.

"So what's the plan again?" Boone asked.

"It's simple, we use this tank as a disguise to get into the Darkentors' fortress, from there we can do a little sabotage that could stop their attack here." Zak explained.

"And if they make us out?" Randy asked.

"Then we die."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

With that, the tank drove pass some soldiers but paid it no mind since they assumed that one of their own was inside, much to their relief, they soon saw the Darkenor fortress come up into view, the main entrance opened once the tank was close enough and they watched as soldiers worked on the monitors of the fortress, while others entered into the jets and tanks. "Stop there." Zak pointed to the row of tanks, he and the others went out and made sure keep quite since now wasn't the time to reveal themselves just yet. They all saw the main controls up in the top floor, but there were still all the soldiers and the war machines to worry about. "The best way to succeed is with stealth, going for a full frontal attack would be too risky, just need to think of a way to get into the main room."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Octus said as his holo-matrix shifted him into a Darkentor soldier, much to everyone's joint surprise.

"Woah! Octus, is that you?" Randy asked in amazement.

"Indeed." the disguised robot answered. "My holo-matrix can project any holographic image that comes to mind in order for me to blend in with the environment more, I had done scans of numerous Darkentors already so using this disguise may allow me to access their controls of this fortress without them suspecting anything."

"Nice." Zak grinned. "While you're doing that, the rest of us will do out part, good luck."

Octus separated from the group and walked up the stairs to the main entrance without so much of a hitch since the passing Darkentors mistook him for one of their own, he observed his allies sneakily approach the war machines, meaning they were ready, now it was his turn, he went inside the main control room and looked at a camera screen. He placed his hand on it and sent an electronic pulse that disabled the screens, along with powering down the entire room, of which the ones inside took notice of.

"What's going on?" a soldier looked to the disguised robot. "You there, what do you think you're doing?"

His answer was a solid punch to the face, Octus deactivated his disguise and proceeded to sent several volts of electricity that was enough shock them into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were given circular devices by Zak and placed them in as many ships and tanks as they possibly could, once they were finished they regrouped together. "And...boom." Zak pulled the trigger, activating the devices that resulted in numerous explosions that turned the entire mass of war machines into nothing but smoking wreckage.

"So Bruce!" Randy cheered.

"Octus, we're good here, what about you?" Zak spoke in his communicator.

 _"I've taken care of the soldiers in the control room, though if we wish to fully dispose of this entire complex, then may I suggest shorting out the entire power grid here, it would only take a concentrated amount of electricity?"_

"Go right ahead, buddy." the group saw as an electric shock traveled throughout the entire fortress, not only shutting down the power but Octus made sure to only strike at anything that looked like a Darkentor, within only a few short minutes, the entire place was powered down, Octus exited from the control room and reunited with his group.

"Mission accomplished." Octus decided.

"Alright!" Ladybug cheered, sharing a hi-five with Boone.

"Who' the cheese? We're the cheese!" Randy fist pumped.

"Solomon, this is Zak Saturday, we've powered down the fortress in Paris, you should tell your men to bring some cuffs for every Darkentor in this joint."

 _"Acknowledged. Well done."_

The young scientist turned to his friends. "This is one place down, let's hope the others have the same luck we do."

Eventually, G3 soldiers stormed in and apprehended the Darkentors who were just beginning to wake up, but the war was far from over.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	14. Egypt

**Previously on Infinity Legion: With the Darkentors taking their invasion of the Sym-Bionic Titan Earth to a global scale, the team decided to split up into multiple strike groups to arrive at the locations where the sinister invaders have attacked, the first team that comprised of Zak Saturday, Ladybug, Boone Wiseman, Randy Cunningham, and Octus were able to take control of the Darkentor fortress in Paris, stopping the onslaught there. But there is still much to do in order stop this interdimensional invasion once and for all, Darkentors still swarm the planet and the rest of the legion have yet to complete their missions...**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas and suggestion for my upcoming series, feel free to share them.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was mostly empty, with the exception of a few flocks of birds flying through, but what was most prominent was the G3 ship flying to one of the location where the Darkentors have begun relentlessly attacking, the team that was inside consisted of Kim Possible, her boyfriend, the mystic martial arts master Ron, alien shape shifting superhero Ben 10, costumed hero Cat Noir, and the dragon defender of magical creatures, Jake Long, who was in his human form. They quickly boarded onto a G3 ship that Kim was piloting and surprisingly well at that. "Uhhh, are we there yet?" Ben groaned, growing impatient of being inside. "Feels like I've been in this ship forever now."

Cat Noir turned to him. "Dude, Egypt's far away from that floating headquarters." he pointed out. "If you're so antsy in here, why not turn into a flying alien and go there yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I would, if the Omnitrix wasn't recharging." Ben gestured to his alien watch. "Using the master control burned it out a little, but once it's fully charged and ready to go, I'll show those Darkentors a thing or two." he promised with a smirk.

"You seem sure of that, Ben. Sure you're not the teensy bit nervous?" Jake asked. "We're up against aliens that are not only packing serious firepower, but they've also got most of the whole planet in their thumbs, man."

Ben waved the young dragon's worry off. "And like I told you all, alien invasions and knowing how to stop them are my thing. We attack, they fight back, and we win."

"So that's your concept of a plan, Ben?" Kim skeptically asked.

"It's worked well for me so far." Ben shrugged.

"And the fact that you have a freaky watch that turns you into practically anything obviously doesn't make it easy for you." Cat Noir sarcastically cracked with an eye roll.

"Jealous?" Ben teased.

"Pfft. As if." Cat Noir crossed his arms with a huff.

Jake then addressed the world-saving couple that he himself met in the past. "Gotta say, this is not how I imagined us seeing each other again, kind of wish things wouldn't be so intense."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Tell us about it, I would have preferred running into you and your pals Spud and Trixie in like Bueno Nacho or something. But it's still good to see you Jake, how are things in the big apple?"

"Eh, more or less the same thing. Trying to stop trolls from causing troubles or fairies being captured, normal stuff, well at least for me." the young dragon shrugged.

Just then, the ship got rocked by a laser blast. "Woah, who's shooting at us?!" Cat Noir frantically asked.

Nearby them, were about 5 Darkentor jets, they fired multiple shots at the G3 ship, making Kim having to out maneuver the blasts. "Look like we got a dog fight in our hands, guys! Might wanna hang on to something boys!" she yelled to her boyfriend and the other guys who promptly obeyed, the alien ships tailed them from behind and fired, but Kim wasn't gonna give them the satisfaction of brining them down. She began to dodge the laser blasts sent their way with ease, but due to the higher number of ships, it was hard to fight back. "Ngh! Can't shake them!" she grunted.

Ben and Jake both nodded at each other, having a similar idea. "Pop up a window, Kim." Ben said as he and Jake got up from their seats and to the back exit of the ship. "We got ya covered." Kim understood their intentions and opened the hatch to outside, Jake was the first to jump out and yelled his signature catchphrase.

"Dragon up!" now in his dragon form, Jake flew straight at one ship and shot multiple fireballs at it, which were powerful enough to damage it until it couldn't stay in the air anymore and crashed down below. The other alien jet tried to return the favor by shooting down Jake, but he was able to swiftly dodge them before grabbing the ship's right wing and tearing it off, he flashed Ben a thumbs up.

"Not bad, lizard boy." Ben activated the watch. "But ice can finish this faster, time for Big Chill!" Ben jumped from the ship and pressed down the core. But instead of transforming into the moth-like alien, he was instead a multicolored being seemingly made of building blocks, with the physique of a simian, he crashed on the front window of one jet, surprising the Darkentor inside.

In his new form, Ben rubbed his head. "Ow..." he groaned then noticed his appearance. "Huh? Bloxx? Aw man, of all times to give me the wrong guy." he lamented. "You could have at least turned me into someone else who could fly that wasn't Big Chill!" he shouted at the symbol on his chest. The jet then scrambled to shake the Segmentasapien off. "Oh boy!" Bloxx tried desperately to hang on as the jet rocked back and forth but he fell of the front, but he was able to extend his right arm which stretched to the left wing, barely hanging on to it.

"Ben!" Jake flew beside him and took in his new form. "Are you some LEGO gorilla?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I was going for a guy who could both fly and freeze things with ice." Bloxx explained. "Can I get a lift?" Jake allowed the transformed teen hero on his back. "Okay, this isn't what I had in mind, but I can work with this." the block alien's hand still held on to the wing of the jet and with great strength he launched at a rock formation, blowing it up. He then formed two block cannons in both arms and fired ammo at the other ships, knocking them off course and plummeting down into explosions. Jake took down the final one with an extreme torrent of flames that incinerated most of it, leaving the ship to join the other fallen aircrafts.

"Alright, that's the last of them, Kim." Jake spoke into the communicator. "We'll meet you down below."

 _"Copy that."_

* * *

When the Darkentor jets started attacking the group, it was largely because they were treading into their captured territory, but now that the jet team that were meant to destroy Kim and the others were dealt wit, that left them to regroup at the desert on the ground, Kim landed the Jet where she, her boyfriend, and Cat Noir got out of the ship just as Jake landed, letting Bloxx down gently.

One look at Ben's new form made Cat Noir laugh humorously. "Pfft Haha! Ben, is that you?! About a million forms in that watch and you change into one made out of LEGOs?" he chuckled.

Bloxx crossed his arms with a glare. "Hey, I still managed to hold my own as Bloxx." he argued before reverting back to human form.

"Yeah, and look a little ridiculous too. I mean seriously, what kind of bad guys do you stop as that guy, kid ones?" Cat Noir quipped.

"Knock it off guys." Kim told them, as she looked through binoculars. "We're here." she pointed to the great pyramids of Egypt which have been almost completely seized by the Darkentors. They could see the fortress where soldiers were keeping watch over potential intruders and interferences that would jeopardize their mission. "I'm counting a total of 15 troops keeping watch from all angles, not to mention tanks on the ground and ships airborne." she added. "Getting in won't be easy."

"Then let me just go Humungousaur and I'll clear the way for you guys." Ben suggested.

"Uh...I might want to put that idea on hold, Ben." Ron said as pointed to a nearby outpost where there were soldiers who seemed to be hovering over figures that were sitting down. "KP, take a look."

Kim zoomed in much closer and was shocked to see numerous tourists and Egyptian citizens being forced to sit down each with cuffs on their hands. "Oh no, they have hostages." she grimaced with an expression of distraught, shocking the others.

Jake used his dragon eyes to see for himself and saw that she was right, the Darkentors were keeping the innocents prisoner and had their guns ready if the need ever arises. "Aw, now that's a punk move!" he scowled. "They must have started rounding up people after they started taking over the joint."

"That also must be the reason why G3 or the military haven't done anything yet." Cat Noir realized. "They don't want to risk innocent lives getting hurt, or worse, so I'm not sure pulling a full frontal attack on them would work out very well." he told Ben.

"I hate to say it, but you may be right, Cat." Ben replied as he scratched his chin in thought. "Okay, I don't think I need to convince you guys that we'll need to save the hostages first before going for the fortress, right?" seeing agreeing nods, he continued. "Then we need some way to distract them away from the hostages." he told them.

"Not a bad idea, Ben. Question is, what do we distract them with?" Ron inquired.

"Hey Jake, how big a fire an you do?" Kim asked him with a smirk.

The young dragon boy's response was a fanged grin.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly for the most part, the sky team they sent out to intercept the enemy aircraft that they detected on their scanners hasn't reported in yet, but since the enemy hasn't made any movement since then, they believed it was safe to assume that they either managed to dispose of it or are still in the process of destroyed what remained. For the time being, they have orders to continue holding these humans as their captives until they are no longer of further use. "Sky force D-7, come in." the leader of the force called but got static. "D-7, do any of you copy?" again, no response. "Hmm, I don't like this..."

"Interference from the enemy's own hackers?" One soldier suggested.

"Or maybe they haven't finished them yet." another said.

"Sir, look!"

Suddenly, a mass fireball shout into the air and lit up in the sky, getting their attention. "What was that?!" one soldier asked as the fire died down.

The squad leader narrowed his eyes. "You two, stay with the prisoners." he ordered and then addressing the other Darkentor soldiers. "The rest of you, come with me." with that, the platoon of soldiers left the two others behind as hey moved to investigate the disturbance out in the empty desert, it wasn't that far from the fortress and once they got there, they see a group of youths, a redheaded girl, a blonde, another wearing shades and red hoodie, and a short jacket-wearing kid with black hair with green streaks.

"Oh, hello there." Kim waved hello, casually. "We were wondering where the rest of the tour group went."

Something about these humans was familiar so the squad leader checked his manifest and saw the wide alert for any Darkentor to look out for these dangerous individuals that have greatly interfered with their missions, 3 out of the four of this group seemed to fit the description, but the one with the shades must be some random human. "Take them prisoner! Lord K'ytar will want the 3 of them for himself." they put restraining cuffs on them and escorted them to the other prisoners. But they failed to notice a small green light following them like a firefly, Ben was told by Kim that he needed a form that the Darkentors wouldn't notice, so he chose Nanomech, he may be small, but was undetectable to the naked eye.

It didn't take long until they made it to the rest of the hostages. "Make sure to keep an careful over those 3." the squad leader pointed to Kim, Ron, and Jake. "Patch me through to the command headquarters on out home planet."

The others started to whisper to each other. "Dude, they're gonna let the big cheese know about us, I say we act now." Jake said, knowing that if K'ytar get wind of them, it would only complicate things for them.

"Not yet." Kim whispered back. "First we have to get the hostages out of here first. Ben, think you can make sure that they don't get through to their home?" she asked the tiny alien.

"You bet. They'll never see me coming." Nanomech answered in his high-pitched voice which made the disguised Cat Noir chuckle. "And what are you laughing at?"

Cat had to make sure to stifle his laughter in order to keep themselves hidden. "Sorry, but I just can't take you seriously with that voice."

"Seriously, it's just so squeaky." Ron chuckled as well.

Even Nanomech huffing was laughable, the small alien flew off and with no one noticing him which gave him the opportunity to follow the Darkentors into the fortress, where he followed them up to the communications room. "Patch me through to our home world. Lord K'ytar will be pleased to know we have those humanoid fugitives under our custody." the squad leader told the technician who failed to take note of Nanomech landing on the main console and since he needed to stop the communication, he needed to manipulate the machinery.

And he knew just the guy to do it.

In a green flash, the controls were covered in a liquid-like substance with a green circuitry line pattern surprising the Darkentors present, a head with a circle eye popped out. "Sorry fellas, but no one likes a tattle tale." Ben said in his normal voice, but sounded like he was speaking through a speaker. "But hey, I'm not a bad guy. How about I give your tech a little Upgrade?" two cannons sprouted from the controls and blasted around the entire room, striking at all the aliens. Upgrade removed himself from the controls and fired a powerful green beam from his eye at it. "There, now you won't call anyone."

"Commander!" a voice called from behind the doors. "Is everything alright?" the doors opened and once they saw Upgrade, they immediately opened fire but the metal blob-like alien wasn't even scratched by the blasts, he slipped through and fused with a Darkentor, he was told by Zak and Steel that these guys had cybernetic implants, that meant there was machinery in them, which also meant Upgrade can do damage using one of their own against them. Green sparks short circuited his entire system and completely made the alien under his control, he turned to the others and opened fire, taking them all down.

Upgrade then moved to where the jets were and took control of one, he launched out and started firing at the fortress, this made the aliens outside begin firing at it and completely ignoring the captives.

"This is your shot! Get out of here!" Kim told the hostages whom complied without being told twice.

"Now?" Jake asked.

Kim nodded. "Now."

"Dragon Up!"

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

Jake, now in his dragon form, flew up and sent fireballs at the jets that were surrounding the children, while Cat Noir kicked and smacked multiple soldiers with his staff. Ron and Kim found themselves surrounded, until he launched her into the air, where she threw flash bombs at the soldiers, dampening their eyesight. By the time their vision cleared up, Ron was already punching them down with Kim fighting alongside him, with no possibility of civilians being in danger, they were free to go all out. The ship that Upgrade possessed was beginning to lose altitude from the fury of the ground force's assault, so as one final attack, he mounted two boosters in order to give him more speed, he crashed into the aliens and sped off, Upgrade detached himself from the jet, allowing the ship to carry the aliens straight into a pyramid, he landed safely down next to the others. "See? I know how to handle invasion." he smugly told Cat Noir.

The masked hero raised an eyebrow and extended the staff to strike one alien that Upgrade didn't know was sneaking up on him from behind. "You were saying?" he smirked.

Upgrade's eye narrowed then tapped the symbol for a new transformation, he was now a muscular anthropomorphic tiger alien with black claws and wearing a wrestling outfit. "Let me tell you something Cat Noir! If anyone's the top cat around here, then it's me, Rath! Now stay out of my way!" the Appoplexian roared and started whacking around any poor soul that was in his crosshairs.

"Copycat." Cat Noir quipped. before joining in. "You did make sure you took care of everyone inside the fortress, right?"

"Of course I did!" Rath shouted.

It looked like they were winning, until stomping noises were heard from inside the fortress, they all saw a towering figure, it was made to look like a goliath only it wasn't colossal sized, it still looked intimidating though. "You couldn't have destroyed that while you were inside!" Ron shouted to Rath.

"Let me tell you something Ron Stoppable, I can't help it if I can't notice a robot war machine inside an alien fortress, so don't judge me!" the short tempered alien growled.

Rufus chirped in Ron's ear. "Heh, you're right pal, talk about touchy."

"Doesn't matter, anyway, 'cause when Rath is done with this bucket of bolts and it's in pieces, it'll wish those Darkentor wimps never created it in the first place!" Rath promised.

Jake sweat dropped. "That...doesn't make any sense."

"I doesn't have to!" Rath proceeded to jump high to punch the robot in the face, but it grabbed the alien cat with it's hand and threw it to the ground. "Ow! Stupid robot, now I'll punch you even harder!" Rath tried going for the leg and used his claws to tear away at the metal, but was kicked away. Ron knew that he needed help, so with his incredible strength, he lifted a giant boulder up and threw it at the mini-goliath, but only slightly scratch the face, it fired missisles at Ron, knocking him back.

"Ron!" Kim shouted in alarm. Gritting her teeth, she fired her grappling hook to go up and plant small charges on the missile launchers that were on its shoulders. She jumped as the bombs went off and was caught by Jake, but the mech was still operational, even with Jake breathing flames at it, there seemed to be no end to it. The mini-goliath began moving to where it kicked Rath to and raised its foot to squish him like a bug. Rath was unconscious as the foot began to move down, but then...

"Cataclysm!"

Opening his eyes, Rath was taken by surprise when he saw Cat Noir standing over him, even more so that his claw was glowing with black energy and was touching the robot's foot. Before they could react, it quickly rusted until it broke apart and crumbled into dust, Cat Noir panted a little, he summoned a lot of energy into destroying that thing. He turned to Rath who turned back into Ben, the masked teen offered his hand. "You alright, Ben?"

Eventually, Ben allowed Cat Noir to help him up. "Yeah...thanks."

"Way to go Cat Noir!" Ron congratulated. "That metal head didn't know what hit him!"

"Boo-Yah!" Rufus cheered.

"You the man, Cat!" Jake gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." he smiled then turned to Ben. "So watch boy, still think you can handle an alien invasion all by yourself."

"Oh yeah, totally. But...I think it would be better if I had a team with me, especially if it's with you guys in it. Including you, Cat." Ben offered a handshake, which Cat Noir accepted.

 _"Solomon to Kim Possible, we received word from the team sent to Paris have completed their mission. What's your status?"_

"All clear on our end, Solomon." Kim responded. "Egypt is secured, and all Darkentors, taken down." she turned to the others. "Good news guys, the Paris team managed to pull through."

Cat Noir smiled proudly. "Haha! That's my Bugaboo."

"Two down, two to go, we're on a role." Jake smiled.

With every walking minute, it seems that their mission was close to being a success, but time will only tell...

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	15. Amazon Jungle

**Paris and Egypt were once under siege by the Darkentors, but thanks to the efforts of an unlikely team of misfits and extraordinary people, these two lands were freed, butt this war isn't over until only one side is left standing once the dust settles, we now see the group who were sent to take care of the situation in the Amazon jungle. An uptight brooding soldier, a tecnopathic EVO teen with weapons made from his body and a reckless streak, one of the most powerful robots created but the mindset of a teenage girl, a little kid tiger hero who's unclear of which side he's on, and a turbo charged superhero bonded with a snarky alien. I'm sure they'll be just fine, I mean, what's the worst that could possibly happen?**

 **...**

 **S** **cratch that last part.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The moon shone its reflection on the beautiful ocean sea, such a peaceful scene was welcomed given the current state of the world but such peace never lasted, given the fact that the waters were moved by the fast pace of an EVO teenager named Rex who was riding the skies with his Sky Slider. "Whoo!" he cheered as he went up ahead, unlike most of the team, he declined using a G3 transport having prefer to use his machines as a means of transportation. This was a sentiment shared by the members of his own group, behind him was Max Steel in their flight mode, Lance with his armor activated, and Jenny who was carrying El Tigre as her jets soared off. "Hey slow pokes, you better catch up! I might have to get there before any of you!" he teased with a challenging smirk.

"Oh, you want a race, huh?" Steel replied. "Come on Max, let's leave his sorry butt in the dust!"

His best friend chuckled, good naturedly. "I don't know Steel, I don't wan to make Rex feel too bad about losing."

"Funny Max, I was gonna say the same thing to you guys." Jenny said. "Mom built nitro-powered thrusters into me, I think Manny and I could make it WAY before any of you managed to catch up."

El Tigre gasped excitedly. "For real?! Do it now, Jenny!"

While they made light of their situation, Lance only stared with mild annoyance at the fact that while there's a worldwide crisis, they somehow think it warrants making wagers for childish races that pertains to nothing related to the task at hand, it was getting on his nerves quite easily. "Could you all at least pretend to take all this seriously?" he admonished sternly. "We're in the middle of an invasion and I doubt playing games will make things better."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are just no fun at all." he stated, backing up to meet the them.

"This isn't the time for having fun, Rex." Lance responded. "This mission needs our entire focus and the more time we waste acting like children, the more time we give the enemy, and that is something we just can't afford so get your act together, we should be arriving in the Amazon shortly." he flew ahead, not wanting to hear more of their fooling around.

"Yeesh, talk about a party pooper." Steel said.

"He's not entirely wrong though." Max admitted. "Once screw up, and it's goodbye Earth, all our Earths for that matter."

"Still, no need to be a big jerk about it." Jenny countered.

"What's the hold up? You said you wanted to get there fast, right?" Lance called from ahead.

All Rex could do was shake his head in exasperation as he and the others quickly caught up with the young Galalunian soldier. _'Jeez, this guy's worse than Six, if that was even possible.'_

From there, the fly to the Amazon went as quiet as it could be, but the silence was then broken by El Tigre's question.

"So...no nitro ride?"

* * *

When they first appeared in the middle of the jungle, the Darkentors made sure that all the animals inhabiting this vine infested location were driven out and no military forces made themselves known due to the jungle not being a heavily populated place, the squad leader was inspecting to see of any intruders inside the general area, but knew that it was unlikely. "Commander!" he turned to see one of his sentries running up to him. "We just received word from General Z'Xas, he lost communications from the other fortresses and requests your audience.

Curious, the squad leader followed him inside the fortress, walking into the control room, he was greeted by a screen showing General G'Xas'. "General, I was informed that you wish to discuss a problem."

"Problem is too good of a word for the present situation, commander T'Lak. In only a few moment ago, I tried communicating with the other fortress location on this backwater planet, but none have answered my calls, so I sent out scout teams to investigate he cause, what they reported back was troubling." he showed the fortresses in Paris and Egypt being occupied by G3 operatives, along with some familiar faces such as Four Arms taking a selfie with a few operatives and Zak handing a cuffed Darkentor to Solomon. "It seems that the interlopers from the settlement of Sherman have once again interfered with our plans, two fortresses have been taken and there's only the one you command and the one I command."

"Does Lord K'ytar know of this predicament?" T'Lak. "Perhaps he could lend us all assistance to-"

Z'Xas cut him off with his booming voice. "We will do nothing of the sort! If he learns that we have failed to perform the simple task of preserving our own complexes, then he'll have all our heads!" he pointed out. "For the time being commander, stay alert for any more of these humans that fare to cross our race, and make sure none stay alive." he growled and cut off the connection.

Little did any of them know, their enemies were much closer than any of them knew, outside, the team had landed nearby and were trekking through the jungle trying to find the fortress, much to the dismay of Rex. "Do we really have to walk all the way there?" he complained. "The place was big enough for us all to see, why couldn't we have just attacked when we had the chance?"

"Because not only is that predictable on the battlefield, but it would only complicate matters." Lance argued, then he saw El Tigre jump from branch to branch with impressive agility. "Manny, stay in formation, we need to be coordinated." he told him.

"Ah, don't worry Lance." the young boy dismissed. "Out here, I'm practically in my element, amigo." taking a whiff of the air, El Tigre's animal-like senses picked up on the familiar smell of some war-mongering aliens. "We're getting close, better get ready for a fight." he once again traveled through the tress as his fellow teammates followed suit. Eventually, the Darkentor fortress was discovered and the team hid themselves behind some bushes to avoid being spotted by the sentries.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Max asked.

Lance narrowed his eyes as he carefully inspected the outside. "I count at least 17 hostiles outside, but I'm not sure how many more are inside."

Jenny tapped his shoulder. "Um, Lance-"

"Listen up, let me take each of them out one by one without letting the other know..."

Max also tried to get his attention. "You should really know that-"

"...after that, we all will strike at the main entrance. From there, we'll destroy everything in sight. Make sure all of their war machines are in no way operational. Without them, they'll have no choice but to surrender..."

"Can you please stop and listen for a-"

"What is it?!" he turned to them with an exasperated frown.

"Rex already went to attack the minute you started talking." Manny informed him.

Lance's eyes widened in shock, then they all heard the sound of fighting noises near the fortress along with a familiar voice.

"Come and get some, creeps!"

The corporal's teeth gritted in anger. "Fool." he spat.

* * *

Now Rex Salazar could have stayed and listened to Lance's well crafted and thought out plan of attack that would have taken up way too much time, or he could just sneak ahead and attack them without warning, so yeah, he obviously chose to do the latter. He formed his Fun Chucks and took one sentry by surprise when he smashed it across the face. This got the attention of the other sentries who went to see what was causing all the commotion, and were greeted by Rex charging at them with an eager grin. "Come and get some, creeps!" he spun the big metal chucks as he hit the soldiers dead on with huge force.

"Call for reinforcements!" a sentry told another, and was then kicked by newly built Punk Busters, Rex jumped high up and smashed at the sentries when he landed. Soon, the doors of the main entrance opened up and tanks exited through, they aimed at Rex who discarded the Punk Busters in favor of the Rex Ride, he managed to easily dodge the blasts.

"Ha! You guys should work on your aim!" Rex cracked.

But just when he started to think he was about to win, a laser managed to land a hit on his machine, destroying it but leaving him partially unscathed but rolled on the ground with a thud. Regaining his bearings, he saw a new type of war machine that the Dakrentors had up their sleeves, it was walking on two metal legs, and was mounted with two powerful cannons and with the pilot controlling the machine from the inside. It fired more shots at Rex who used the Block Party shields to protect himself, but these were some powerful plasma blasts, managing to make a few cracks on the blue shields.

He also saw more sentries advancing on him with their blasters ready to fire along with tanks behind them, but then missiles struck them down, looking above he saw Jenny fly in, firing all sorts of projectiles from her very being. On her head was El Tigre who promptly jumped and with his claws, the young Rivera boy sliced apart the blasters, and Max Steel came in his Strength Mode, he grabbed a tank by the cannon and used it as a club to smash the other ones. Finally, Lance with his Manus armor fired upon the crawler, then used his sword to slice the legs apart, making it fall down. Manus landed next to Rex and promptly turned back.

"Rex, you alright?" Max asked, going back to base mode.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the backup guys, guess I owe you one." he said getting back up, but then saw Lance look at him with arms crossed and a stink eye to boot. "What?" he questioned, not understanding what he did wrong.

"Do you realize how stupid that was?" Lance asked, which sounded more like a demand. 'You attacked head on with no warning, caused a commotion that probably alerted the enemy from inside, and if it weren't for us, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Hey, lay off man." Rex glared back. "I don't see what the big deal is, now we have less Darkentors to worry about." he gestured to the ones that were knocked out. "Makes things easier for us, so once again, a "thank you Rex" would be great."

"Is this all some sort of game to you?" Lance questioned rhetorically, staring him down. "You're lucky no one got hurt or worse due to your actions!"

"At least I actually did something than play soldier in the bushes!" Rex argued.

"Okay, that's enough guys." Jenny pushed them apart. "Newsflash, we still have the fortress of destructive aliens to worry about." she reminded them, let's focus on that first."

Lance took a minute to give one final stare to the EVO before walking to the entrance and inspected it. "Hmm, looks like a DNA scanner, might need to improvise a little if we're getting in-" he was cut off when Rex touched the scanner with his handm blue grid patterns appeared around the entrance and the doors opened on their own.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you saying?" Rex smirked, going inside, followed by the others.

It was mainly dark with the lights turned off, so Jenny used her flashlight eyes to give them some view in the fortress, they saw jets and tanks but were unmanned. The atmosphere was tense as none of them knew what to expect from any of this, Rex put his goggles into infrared mode to pick up on any signatures that he could detect with his eyewear, but for the most part it was eerie and quiet. "Huh, I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed, thought there'd be more aliens to fight."

"Could the ones from outside be the only ones?" Max suggested.

"Not very likely." Steel replied. "This along with the other fortresses around the globe are crucial to their invasion plan, no way they'd leave it with only a handful of soldiers."

"Very true." everyone instinctively got into battle stances once they heard the voice, the lights turned on and commander T'Lak revealed himself along with the rest of the Darkentor soldiers that stood beside him on the balcony. "Welcome earthlings, to your execution." he stated as the soldiers aimed their guns at them, ready to fire at the commander's orders.

Rex was taken back. "How come I couldn't pick up on any of your heat signatures?"

"Our armor hides us well from any sort of scanning technology, making us the perfect infiltrators, how else do you explain us planting one of our dimensional portal machines with no one on this primitive world not suspecting anything?" he explained. "See that's why any foolish attempt to stand against the might of the Darkentors is utterly futile, we have faced resistance before, but like them, you shall meet the same fate." he told them. "Attack, hold them off as much as you can!" he ordered his underlings who complied, he hurried to an elevator and descended down.

Rex quickly built the Smack Hands and didn't hesitate to charge into battle, he gave powerful punches to the assaulting aliens, and kneeled down to give El Tigre a boost up where the young tiger boy descended down with his claws tearing apart their helmets and armors. "Go Turbo! Speed!" in a flash, Max Steel dashed through the gathered Darkentors, causing them to fly into yhe air where Jenny proceeded to fire laser blasts at them. While his Manus armor was quite useful, Lance was still a trained soldier at heart, so instead of firing multiple rounds and using giant robot weapons, the corporal was relying on his fighting expertise. He carefully dodged the blasts and tussled with an alien over the gun, he wrestled it out of the creature and beats it with the firearm, some decided to pull out hand-held electric staffs, but Lance kicked it upside its face and grabbed another's fist and twisted it around. Catching the staff that was dropped, he used it jab at many of them, electrocuting them along with using enough force to hit one square in the face.

"This is way too easy." Rex boasted, smashing two of them with his fists.

"Yeah, it is." Max agreed, but was wary. "That's not a good sign."

"What are you talking about?" Manny questioned.

Rumbling was then soon heard from underground, a Serpent sprang out, causing them to be thrown back, the flying war machine created a hole from the ceiling and went outside. "You all had your chance to surrender yourselves!" they heard the commander announce. "Now watch as I use the Serpent to eradicate this jungle of non-sentient mongrels!" he piloted out towards the rest of the jungle, ready to destroy anything in sight.

"Follow him!" Lance activated his armor and took off. Rex flew with the Boogie Pack, while Jenny carried Manny and took off, and Max Steel rose too in Flight Mode.

As soon as it was airborne, the Serpent machine fired upon the defenseless jungle, but the team was quickly keeping up with its pace since it was so big, it had very little speed. "How do we bring this thing down?!" Jenny asked.

"Octus pointed out that there's a weakness in the back. Danny Phantom distracted long enough for Ilana and I to do enough damage, so let's try the same method." Lance told them.

But Rex gave his own idea. "Or we could let my nanites take care of this!"

"Wait!"

Lance's objection fell on deaf ears as Rex lowered himself on the top of the ship and placed his hand on it, but then got a slight jolt of electricity. "Ah! Never mind, I guess they prepare for everything."

"We'll gain its attention, while you try taking out the thrusters." Max said as he, Jenny and El Tigre went to the front. "Hey ugly, try and take us out, we dare you!" Jenny started firing at it and made the commander open fire on them.

Lance fired upon the thrusters, but to his surprise, there was a force field. "Darn it! They have a force field around it, I-I can't think of any other way to take it down!" he shouted to everyone.

"Let me take another crack." Rex told him.

He looked at the EVO as if he grew a second head. "But it's electrically protected, you'll only get yourself hurt! No, we-we'll have to retreat and maybe think of another-"

"Dude! We're supposed to be a team now! And if we're going to save the world, then try not be so against it!" Rex pointed out. "You just got to trust us, alright?"

There were many points that would make this situation a losing one, but Lance couldn't think of any other ideas, so he reluctantly nodded, Rex went back to the tap and reached his hand, he grunted in pain as he felt the electricity shock him, but he focused hard and the nanites within him were able to break the effect and start to do their thing. Blue grid patterns appeared around the serpent and all its systems were malfunctioning. "Impossible!" the commander shouted as the machine crashed down, the Darkentor got out of the machine but was met by Max Steel's fist.

Everyone soon landed down and observed their handiwork. "That went well." Jenny remarked.

"Nice work." Lance told Rex.

"Just doing my thing." he smirked then did a double take. "Wait, was that a compliment...to me?" he pointed at himself.

"Don't get used to it." Lance warned him before contacting his G3 ally. "Solomon, this is Lance. Mission accomplished, the fortress is ripe for the taking."

 _"Acknowledged, I'll send a team out. I should also let you know, that 2 other teams managed to take fortresses, leaving only one."_

Lance's communicator was on speaker, so they were all delighted to hear that. "And Ilana?" the soldier asked, concerned.

 _"Her team is the only one that hasn't accomplished the mission. I'll keep you updated."_ he promised as he hung up.

To hear that Ilana was going to the last fortress and location troubled Lance. "Ah don't look so down, man. I'm sure your girlfriend has things covered." Rex assured him with a teasing tone.

"She's not my girlfriend." Lance glared.

"Whatever you say, dude." Rex chuckled as they waited for the G3 forces.

And then there was one...

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	16. Washington, DC

**It all comes down to one final fortress for the last squad of heroes to take over in order to stop the global invasion of the Darkentors, but even if they manage to succeed, that won't be the end of it, and it surely won't be easy either, you'll see why very soon. Now, we're nearing the end soon, so after this story's done, I can get to work on my series and finally update some of my other stories so let's hurry up and get this done as soon as possible. So thanks to all the readers who have liked this story and left your reviews, it's nice to know this story was so well liked by you all.**

 **Now, let us see how this final squad of heroes will fare in Washington.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"T'Lak? Commander T'Lak, do you copy?" General Z'Xas tried once more to contact the squad leader of the fortress located in the Amazon Jungle, but once again, there was only static. "Blast it!" he pounded the table with his fist as he realized that this could only mean one thing, another one of his people's fortresses has been taken over by the humans. This was beginning to look bad for him, eventually Lord K'ytar will call in for an update on the status of their occupation of Earth. But if he knew what was happening, his time has general would be at an end.

"General, perhaps now would be the good time for us to contact our master." one technician beseeched him. "With the other three fortresses no longer being in our control, ours is the only left standing and we need to protect it all costs."

"And we shall protect it ourselves!" General Z'Xas declared with fury. "Calling for help will portray weakness and you know as well as I that Lord K'ytar doesn't tolerate weakness, it poises to topple our entire empire and should be terminated and he'll see us as such should he know of our situation in this forsaken mud ball these weak life forms call a planet!"

The Darkentors looked at each other as they considered this. "B-But sir, I'm sure if we explain to him that assistance would be crucial to our mission, maybe he would be understanding-GAH!" he was cut off as the general took out his sword and plunged it right through his chest. The general allowed the corpse to fall to the floor, everyone was silent and stood like frozen statues as they observed this heinous scene. With that, he puts his sword back into it's sheath as he looked around his gathered troops.

"Any other objections to _my_ orders?"

No dared to answer.

"Good, tell our troops in the battlefield to continue on with the attack." the alien general grinned sinisterly. "Make sure to crush them all until they're nothing more than rotting husks."

* * *

There have been may a crisis that has happened on Earth through the ages, those events have forever rocked the population of the planet to their very core, but for this single event, man could never have foreseen the kind of travesty that Washington D.C. is experiencing at this very moment, when the Darkentor fortress first appeared, it didn't take long for everyone to go into a full panic. The U.S. military personnel were quick to respond to the current state of their country, they began with clearing the area of all civilians and wasted no time in engaging the Darkentors in the definition of warfare. Across the city streets, bodies of fallen human and alien soldiers were littered as both sides fired dozens of rounds at each other, the humans were putting up a good fight but the Darkentors had superior technology at their disposal.

"Keep pushing on, men!" General Steel shouted on top of a tank. "Teach these invaders not to mess with this planet!" he took out his pistol and fired his own shots. Dozens of human soldiers were involved in this battle, they had lost many of their brothers in arms, but they still kept fighting in their name, men with bazookas tried shooting down the many alien jets that hovered over them. Injured men were also present, and they were provided cover in order for them to pass safely to the nearest infirmary.

While their efforts were valiant, the more heavily fortified tanks and the weapons of the Darkentors gave the aliens a winning advantage, explosions and sounds of gunfire filled the area and it looked as if they would soon claim victory and if that happens, the chances of the Earth surviving the invasion are almost certain. The very thought of it was something that the seasoned general wasn't fond of thinking of, but given the current circumstances, tha seemed all but assured. "General!" he heard one soldier call. "We can't keep up any longer, we have to retreat!"

"Out of the question, lieutenant!" General Steel barked. "We are the last line of defense between these freaks and the president's safety!" he pointed out. "I don't care if we're done to only five men or less, we are not, I repeat, NOT letting any of these aliens get the better of us, now shut your trap and keep firing!" he told him.

"But sir-"

"That's an order!"

He knew that there was no point in arguing with him, so the lieutenant complied. Up in the air, Air Force jets were having multiple dog fights with the alien space crafts of the opposing side, but only the human-made jets were the ones that were falling down, but then, help soon came in the form of G3 jets that swooped in and assisted the Air Force. Carrier ships landed down and several G3 operatives went out and supported the U.S. Army in repelling the invading dimensional aliens.

 _"Sorry if we're a bit late, general."_

"What in the-Solomon?!" General Steel sputtered in shock as he replied. "Well you sure took your sweet time getting here. Where in Sam Hill were you even doing?! he demanded.

 _"I had my people deal with the clean up of the other fortresses that these aliens have stationed in other parts of the world. Stay tight, you'll be expecting more help."_

General Steel narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, your Titan pals will lend a hand."

 _"...In a sense. I can assure you that your backup are the most organized, tight, and efficient team you'd ever seen and are serious about the stakes."_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yeeeeeeeet...?"

Sighing, Jack, who was piloting the G3 ship turned to the young blonde magical girl and answered for the umpteenth. "Princess Star, please be patient, if we get close yo our destination, then you'll be the first to know." he promised.

Star let out an impatient groan. "But we've been flying forever, I want to blast evil aliens already..." she droned, slumping in her seat.

The other two passengers were Penn Zero and his girlfriend, Sashi. "Then stop complaining princess, and keep your trap, can barely hear myself think with your constant yammering." the violent Japanese girl told her, rubbing her ear.

"Eh, she's just antsy for a little action, Sash, not like we can disagree." Penn told her then gained a thoughtful expression. "Wonder how Boone's doing in Egypt, we haven't really gone on a mission without him before.

The extremely violent girl laid an assuring hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "He's probably making unnecessary jokes or something, I'm sure he's perfectly fine." Of course, knowing Boone, he might have messed something up in the process.

"Jack, can't you just I don't know make this go faster?" Star complained once more.

Next to Star was her best friend/secret crush, Marco. "Star, please don't bother the samurai man piloting the ship we're riding in." he lightly scolded her. "By the way Jack, I'm surprised you know how to pilot a flying ship, didn't you say you were from feudal Japan?" he recalled.

"That I am."

"So, how do you know how to pilot a futuristic ship?" Marco couldn't help but ask.

Jack smirked. "Let's just say I've learned how to but that's a story for another time, there are more pressing matters that require our attention." he answered, knowing full well that his understanding of advanced technology stems from the 50 years he spent in the Aku controlled future, you learn a thing or two when trying to get back to the past.

"He's right, everyone." Ashi said, grasping her fiancé's hand. "We all wish to end this, but for now, it's important for us to wait and prepare ourselves."

Star looked outside as Danny and Ilana in her Corus armor were flying besides the ship. "I should have summoned Cloudy."

With those two, both opted to use their flying capabilities as they traveled to Washington, out of the two of them, Ilana was the most nervous about this mission, she never imagined someone other than Modulla leading such an assault on her chosen home, and it was someone who was the definition of the word, evil. She worried about Lance and Octus, moreover, she was worried about the fate if the planet should they fail, it was a frightening thought but she couldn't help but imagine.

"Hey Ilana, you okay?" Danny snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ilana asked, turning to his concerned expression.

"You've been quiet for the whole trip, something on your mind?" the halfa asked.

Ilana was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm fine, it's just...a part of me is worried, that's all. I mean, the fate of the whole planet is at stake, if we make any mistake or screw up then that means everything and everyone we love will die. Aren't you worried at all?"

That made Danny think, his mind drifted off to Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Danielle, his parents, and Wolf. "Of course I'm worried." he replied. "I have loved ones back home, my friends, my family, an entire town to protect if I fail, then they might die. But then I remind myself that they are what drive me to save the day, they remind me that I have something worth fighting for, I'm sure you can relate."

He was right, Ilana did have many allies to risk her neck for, not just Lance and Octus, but her father, the few friends she has in school and of course there's the whole planet of Galaluna to consider as well, as their princess, she needs to protect them with every fiber of her being. "You're right, I do."

"Then there's no time to second guess ourselves." Danny told her, then was contacted by Jack.

 _"Danny, we are approaching the location called Washington D.C."_

"I'm gonna go scout ahead to get a good look at the situation, you guys find a safe landing point, I'll meet up with you later." he said.

"Be careful, Danny." Ilana said to him.

The half-ghost boy smiled. "Trust me, I'm always careful." he shot out at super speed, leaving the others behind to get a closer look at what they're getting into and he could faintly hear explosions from a distance, he saw tiny blips that he assumed were jets and buildings that were on fire, when the full view of the capital city came to light, all he could do was look in horror at the warfare taking place on the streets. Sherman was one thing, but with the military involved in the fight, it was like walking straight into a war zone, or flying in his case, he nearly lost his lunch once he saw the dead bodies of fallen soldiers but reminded himself to stay focused. As he flew, he was quick to turn invisible too avoid being detected by the Darkentors, he then saw a group of civilians being led by the military to safety, but off the corner of his eye, he could see that Darkentors were making their way to cut them off and to obviously kill every last one of them. There were too many for him stop by himself, looks like this will take a team effort. "Guys, are you near the city yet?"

 _"I just guided Jack to land the ship at a nearby building, we're not that far, Danny."_ Ilana responded.

* * *

With Danny scouting ahead of them, that left Ilana guiding the ship carrying Jack, Ashi, Penn, Sashi, Marco, and Star, it wasn't long until they managed to enter the capital city and she watched in horror at the war torn location, it brought back memories of the Mutraddi invasion of Galaluna, all the screaming citizens and death was never a pretty sight for her. She saw an empty building that would provide them with good cover so she motioned Jack to land. "Are you all seeing this?" she spoke to the others in the G3 ship.

 _"I'm sorry to say yes."_ Jack gravely responded, soon they exited the ship and observed the tragedy along with Ilana once she landed. He's no stranger to the horrors of a battle but that doesn't mean he takes pleasure in watching it unfold, Ashi gave a comforting hug to her beloved. Penn and Sashi held their hands together strongly, while Star was shaking in her seat suddenly she preferred to continue to wait in the ship, Marco wasn't faring any better in fact he was a complete mess with all the sweat going down his forehead but saw that Star was beginning to show signs of fear, so he held her hand consolingly. This made her smile at him in gratitude and that smile made him happy, there was always something about her smile that made her...cute.

 _'Wait, cute? Where did that come from?'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts once Danny contacted them.

 _"Guys, are you near the city yet?"_

Ilana was the first to respond, "I just guided Jack to land the ship at a nearby building, we're not that far, Danny."

Soon, they could see Danny Phantom fly towards them and lands. "Might wanna get ready, people. I just spotted a group of civilians being escorted by human soldiers right there." he pointed. "But what they don't know is that Darkentors are ready to cut them off, I can't take them all alone."

"Then we must hold the line there." Jack stated. "We must give those people a chance to get to safety."

"My thoughts exactly." Danny agreed. "Ashi, Penn, and Ilana with me." they all flew off while the others followed them on the ground.

The civilians and the soldiers were trekking through a destroyed street, there was a vehicle that transported innocnets out of the city not far from here and they were soon coming up on it. But then, a Darkentor assault vehicle crashed through with the sentries following soon after, the vehicle aimed its cannon at the humans but unexpectedly, a blast of green energy struck the vehicle, causing it to explode. From above, Danny and the other fliers descended down to strike at the aliens, with the others following on the ground. Jack unsheathed his sword and slashed many across the chest and using his martial arts skills to beat down on them, Sashi sped across and pulled a spinning kick on the aliens while also punching one in the face with he energy away, Star fired multiple rainbow fists from the wand with Marco opening up portals to suck in laser blasts and fighting them off. Ashi landed and fired eye beams at them while creating a chain sickle to snatch their weapons, leaving them defenseless from Penn's finishing them off with his energy sword. Ilana's forehead laser decimated the other tanks.

Danny lowered near the humans. "Get these people, out of here, now!" he told the soldier.

"W-Who are you people? _What_ are you?!" the soldier asked with widened eyes.

Darkentor jets were flying closer to them, Danny split himself into four clones and created force fields to shield everyone from the blast. "Don't focus on us, focus on them!" he gestured to the unarmed civilians.

The soldier knew he was right, despite the burning questions he had, securing these people was his mission. "Let's move it!" he told his comrades as they took this chance to escape from the carnage.

With them out of the way, the four Danny Phantoms attacked the jets, firing at them with powerful barrages of ecto beams

* * *

"General, we have a situation." a technician said, gazing on a viewing screen.

The short-tempered general of the invading army gritted his teeth. "What is it now?" he walked to the screen and his eyes widened as he saw the very same humanoids that have been interfering with their invasion plans, not all of them were there, but this group was still all the same powerful enough to deal some damage. Z'Xas clenched his fists furiously, if they managed to repel the attack here, then Lord K'ytar would make sure he never sees the light of day ever again. But then a sinister grin slowly formed a she realized that if he was able to terminate these interlopers, then maybe his status among the Dakrentor ranks will be secure. "Send out an order to all units on the outside." he told the technician.

Soon, he will make these humanoids pay with their lives...

* * *

"Keep attacking! For the glory of-UGH!" Ashi created a black spear and plunged through the torso of a Darkentor to shut him up, besides her was Marco who traded blows with a sword wielding Darkentor, he clashed his dimensional daggers against the enemy blade, and tripped the alien by the leg to open up a portal, a tentacle emerged from the portal, grabbed on to the one Marco was fighting and sucked it inside to its home dimension.

Marco wiped some sweat off his brow. "Whew! Got to thank Hekapoo for giving me these, sometime." he commented, then yelped as he nearly got blasted by advancing sentries. "Gah! Don't these guys ever quit?!"

"Let's find out!" Ashi used her demon enhanced strength to lift a boulder up and threw it s the Dakrentors, one with a missile launcher destroyed it, but once it was destroyed, they were caught off guard when Marco jumped in.

"Surprise!" he used both daggers to open up a bigger portal that they all unintentionally got into. Sounds of explosions, screams of agony, and monsterous roars was heard and a broken Darkentor helmet was thrown out.

"Marco, where exactly do those portal lead to?" Ashi asked, curiously.

The human teen thought for admit and couldn't find an answer. "That's a good question." dust from an explosion blew near them and saw Star fire multiple magical beam at Darkentors, beside her was Penn who fired using his suit's blasters, but then everyone could see more sentries continuing to attack them all, intent on killing them where they stand.

Sashi ran to dodge more blasts, but tripped over, before one with a sword could strike, Jack struck him down, swiftly."Sashi, are you injured." he asked, helping the young girl up.

"Nothing I can't handle, Jack." Sashi answered.

But then, Ilana crashed on the ground, where jet pack wearing Darkentors were about to fire on her if it weren't for Danny and his duplicates freezing them with multiple ice blasts, but his doubles disappeared once they were struck by blasts. Danny pressed on with shooting out ice pillars that struck them through their chests. "We're wasting time dealing with these grunts, if we want to end this, we have to get to that fortress." he told the others, flying to evade shots fired at him.

"Not as long as more of them keep coming." Penn pointed out. "There's way too many of them, we can't-"

 _"Attention all units!"_

Hearing the sound of their general made all the Darkentor forces freeze in their tracks.

 _"This is General J'Xas ordering all of you a full retreat, return back to the fortress and to the humanoid interlopers who dare to strike against us, you're welcome to follow, if you wish to die a swift death. If you refuse, then I will allow my army to continue eradicating every single pathetic human in this accursed city."_

Even though they were confused by their commanding officer's orders, they were orders nonetheless and as soldiers, they were expected to follow all instructions given to them by their leaders so every sentry, jet, and tank stopped their previously thought to be endless onslaught and promptly retreated back to their fortress base, leaving behind 8 hopelessly confused heroes.

"Well, that was unexpected." Penn commented.

Star raised a curious eyebrow. "So, does this mean we won, or something?"

"I wouldn't put my hopes up, it is rarely ever this easy." Jack contradicted with a doubtful look. "Obviously, this general is luring us into a trap, I don't believe it would be wise for us to take the bait by going any further."

"But if we don't, then they'll restart the attack." Ilana pointed out. "We have to go. At the very least, we should try and contain them inside the fortress if things go south."

"Ilana's right." Danny said. "This may be the only chance we'll get."

"Fine then, let's get to it people." Penn turned to the dagger wielding boy. "Yo Marco, mind opening a portal?"

Marco complied and they all entered into it.

* * *

Just when it seemed as if they were about to be massacred by the forces of Darkentors, they heard the announcement made by the high ranking general of this army of invaders, the humans thought this was a sign of surrender, but once they heard the conditions, now there was confusion among the military, wondering who he was talking about. General Steel watched from binoculars as many aliens retreated back into the fortress, as much as he wanted to just shoot them all down, he knew that doing so would only instigate another all out attack and they would overtake them once more, so he begrudgingly opted to do nothing, at least for now.

But before he could give any orders, a portal appeared out of nowhere right near him and his soldiers, taking him by surprise, which only increases once he saw the familiar sight of Ilana in her Corus armor but instead of the other two major components of Titan being beside her, it was group of unknown individuals, what set him off was that there was some floating teen with white hair.

"What in Sam Hill?" General Steel could hardly believe what he was seeing, then was contacted by one of his least favorite people in the world.

 _"I'd advise your men to not to interfere."_ Solomon

Gritting his teeth, the army man responded with fury. "You better have a good explanation for who those people standing with that Titan girl are!"

 _"Just know that they're here to help and don't even think of getting involved, Julius. You and your men would only get in the way."_

Narrowing his eyes, the general could only watch as a spectator in all this as he continued to observe them through the binoculars, he could make out a couple of teenage kids, two armored teens and what looked like a samurai with some ninja chick. So basically he has to pin all his hopes on a band of unknown individuals to save his entire planet.

In the off chance he manages to live through this, he will beg for that mandatory leave.

As we bring our attention to the group, they waited patiently as silence filled the entire area, none of them knew what to expect from this general G'Zon so Penn turned to his girlfriend. "Sashi, there any info you can bring up on this Z'Xas character on the specs?"

She did so and a holographic image of him appeared. "General Z'Xas, high ranking officer among the Darkentor army and one of their premier leaders, second-in-command only to the leafer K'ytar himself, he's known for plundering entire cities within hours, never gives his enemies the time to heal themselves and is said that if he wants, he would personally kill anyone who gets in his way without remorse."

Marco gulped. "Is that all?" he sweated a bit.

"If we are to beat such a powerful foe, then it will take all of us working together in order to win or at the very least, survive." Jack said, readying to bring out his katana.

"We might just get our chance. Look." Penn pointed to the main entrance where General Z'Xas himself walking out, only what they weren't expecting was that he was wearing a sort of armor that covered his entire body, it was equipped with cannons on the shoulders along with wrist mounted guns, and jet boots, along with a helmet that gave him a hologram screen that scanned his enemies. "Well, at least he dressed for the occasion." the curly redheaded teen quipped.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am General Z'Xas, I lead my people's army with pride and honor and you lot have disgraced us by interfering with our mission." he accusingly pointed to them.

"Really? And what mission would that be, huh?" Danny retorted. "Killing innocent lives? Pointlessly invading peaceful world for the fun of it? The minute you jokers attacked this and all other Earths, it became our fight and we're not backing down, not to the likes of you." he declared as he and his new friends stood ready for battle."

Z'Xas growled in annoyance. "You are nothing but an ignorant child! All of you are blind to see the glory and honor that my people and I have been fighting for and you wish to stop us?! Such disgraceful actions."

Jack gritted his teeth. "You of all dare lecture us about honor?! About committing disgraceful actions?!" he demanded. "Honor revolves around one's own actions and yours speak volumes of the kind of person you are! Your people are nothing more than warmongers, genocidal villains who trample on those that you see as weaker than yourselves, if anyone is disgraceful, it is you!"

"Enough!" their new enemy bellowed. "You primitive beings have a choice that could spare your lives so you would be wise to consider this, you along with the rest of your comrades will turn yourselves in and face Darkentor justice or suffer our wrath."

"Here's your answer." Danny raised his arm and fired directly at the Darkentor general, blasting him into a tank which exploded upon impact.

The team slowly approached the fiery blaze and for a while, it seemed like they have won. until a hand emerged from the rubble and Z'Xas rose from the fire, completely unharmed. "That was your last mistake, human." he growled dangerously. "Now, I pass judgement onto you and your cohorts, the verdict is...death!" he charged at them, and tackled Danny across the ground, he raised a fist to hit him but the young half ghost boy grabbed it went intangible to free himself from the genocidal alien's hold and blasted him again but the alien battle suit had shields, he activated the jet boots and proceeded to fight Danny in the skies. But Ashi stretched out a black claw that grabbed the general by the waist and brought him down to the ground. She pulled him closer where she used an enlarged fist to punch him upwards, getting his bearings he raised his hands where his wrist guns fired upon them, making them scramble to avoid the blasts hitting them.

Jack used his katana blade to block the shots, it's indestructible steel was strong enough to take the full frontal assault of the plasma bullets, he made a dash at Z'Xas and clashed his sword against the armor, the alien retorted by coming two small metal rods where spears sprang from both ends and they proceeded to clash weapons, sending sparks everywhere. the Darkentor suit fired a missile from a hidden compartment, Jack was protected a diamond wall created by Star's wand who sent an array of narwhal blasts at him followed by Marco who once he sliced the armor with the dimensional daggers that burned away them to crisps, making Z'Xas swing at him, but Penn blocked the blow with his own sword and provided an opening for Sashi to use to take a strike at the rib. Danny flew in and landed multiple punches but G'Zon was able to hold his own, he grabbed Danny and using his hands, he sent an electric shock on Danny, making him scream.

"Spider with a top hat blast!" Star summoned a tiny purple spider with a simple top hat then a laser cannon popped out of that and fired at Z'Xas which was surprisingly damaging to the armor, this served as a distraction for Danny to blast him from behind, causing him to be smacked by Ashi's Kick, then Marco opened up several portals where the Darkentor general falls through all of them before falling down where Penn slashed his face. breaking the mask and leaving a scar.

Gripping his face in pain, Z'Xas decided to fight dirty by pressing a button on his gauntlet where from the fortress, a giant capsule launches out and once it opened, which revealed a spider-like bot that shot lasers at the team, Sashi tried to slash the legs, but they were made of a strong metal, Z'Xas then mounted the machine and attacked them with it. But Danny created more clones where they all shot ice eye beams that froze the legs and with his sword, Jack destroyed them. toppling the machine and making the general fall out. "Jack, let's give him some double trouble!" Penn said as he and the samurai continuously slashed the armor, that began to slice it to pieces.

Ashi flew in from above and formed talon claws to grab hold of the general and flew him up at the air with Danny following suit, the irate general used the same electric shock method to sting the half-demon woman enough to let him go and flew towards Danny, they traded punches at each other and Z'Xas trapped him in a net that nullified his intangibility. "My people encountered specter-like beings such as you, boy so we created technology to work against those such as you. When we're finished with you, that so-called master of time will be next." he raised his powerful spear, ready to put an end on to the half ghost superhero, but then..."AGH!" a black scythe sliced off his hands, it was Ashi who formed her hand into the weapon.

"Danny, finish him!" she told him.

With his enemy momentarily injured, Danny punched him across the face many times then grabbed him by the shoulders and dived down, he made sure the Darkentor crashed into the ground with intense force. Ashi right next to the others and they looked down at the crater where Danny stood triumphant over the damaged general whose suit was heavily damaged. "It's over." Danny declared as he floated up to meet everyone else, but Z'Xas wasn't done yet. It took whatever fight was left in him, but the general rose to his feet and aimed one final missile at them, just one shot and at the very least, he would have the glory of killing Danny Phantom.

Fate had other plans...

"NGH!" he suddenly bellowed, as he clutched his head, drawing the team's attention. "No! Please, don't do this master! Give me another chance!" he begged, kneeling down to his knees as he experienced intense pain inside his body, all systems were being shut down by the cyber implants.

 _"You have failed, General Z'Xas. As leader of the Darkentors, I hereby discharge you and your fortress army from active duty...forever."_

"AHHHH!" blue electric sparks shorted out out of his head along with the body, the cybernetic implants inside him was being attacked by a built-in virus that was slowly killing him and the Darkentor army from inside the fortress, this was their punishment for failing their mission, K'ytar does this to any of his forces who don't meet up to his standards. Z'Xas fell to the ground with an unreadable expression, but the known fact was clear, he was dead, as were the Darkentors of the Washington fortress.

The team heard the screams coming from inside and were silent as they were horrified that K'ytar systematically killed his own race.

Solomon contacting Danny broke them out of their daze. _"Phantom, what's your status?"_

"Um, all good here, Solomon. We defeated the dude leading the assault here, the fortress is ours." Danny replied.

 _"That's good news, the other teams reported the same thing. You all did it."_

"Fight's not over yet though." Danny told him facing the others who silently agreed with him. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

Unbelievable.

The fact that his top generals was also defeated by mere humans was a disgrace all on it's own, Lord K'ytar sat on his throne then rose as he realized what he needed to do. "Get me G'Zon, tell him to have my ship ready, it's I clean up the mess on Earth." he said as he walked down the stairs.

If you want something done right, you need to do it yourself.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	17. The Final Countdown, Part 1

**So** **this is it, part 1 of the struggle to defeat the threat of the Darkentors once and for all, with all the fortresses located all over the world now occupied by the team and G3, K'ytar, supreme leader of the Darkentors has took it upon himself to take care of this problem and take the Earth for his people's glory and also plans to destroy the team for interfering in his plans for multiverse domination. The team will be in for one heck of a battle once the leader of the interdimensional invading beings comes knocking on their door, let's all just hope they have what it takes to win. I got to say, I'm surprised that we're nearing the finale of this epic tale, thanks to all you guys who liked this story and following it along the way. So I'm super excited to get this story done, because when that happens I can focus on my other stories along with the future Infinity Legion series I'm planning.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The plan was so simple, open up dimensional portals in multiple parallel Earths then all his armies can begin their invasion to take over every single one of those Earths and one again, the Darkentors would begin their rule once more, but none of them were prepared by the surprisingly string resistance that was waiting for them on each of those Earths. He always saw humanoids as weak primitives compared to his people, and yet a band of these humanoids dared to stand against his mission to extend his people's reach to their homes, individuals with remarkable powers and abilities that served them well in fighting against the insidious dimensional aliens. He decided to bring them to one single Earth in order to kill them all in one place, but then they teamed up and once together, they proved even more stronger that he could have predicted, so he tried to accelerate his plans by taking the invasion on a global scale, but lo and behold, these interferers just wouldn't give up, he even had to kill his loyal general due to the failure in taking care of the problem. But now was the time to take matters into his own hands.

Lord K'ytar, exalted supreme leader of the Darkentors, was once but a savage gladiator evolved into one of the most genocidal, bloodthirsty conquerers this side of the multiverse has ever seen, he's neck deep in the blood of innocent lives and shows little remorse for all the atrocities he's committed in the time since his ascension to leader of his people. He walked through the halls of the citadel where the Darkentors stood in orderly attention in the presence of their leader, he was making his way to the top researcher of the science division of the Darkentors, Professor G'Zon, other then Z'Xas, he was also one of his top followers.

When it came to the alien scientist, he values his research more than the lives of others, even if it's among his own people but like any Darkentor, all of the technical and biological advancements couldn't have happened if it weren't for him, and despite his fondness for his precious research, he is forever loyal to his leader. Presently, he was hard at work in his private laboratory going over some notes for some new upgrades to their portal technology, but then saw his master walk through the doors and stopped what he was doing.

"Lord K'ytar, my master." he bowed in recognition. "I was told were coming. Judging from chatter in the communication units, I take it the invasion of Earth isn't progressing as well as we hoped."

His leader scowled in response. "Unfortunately, you would be correct, professor. Despite the attempts to annihilate the human interlopers, none of the soldiers sent were able to do so, I was eve forced to kill General Z'Xas once he failed to secure the last fortress base, it was only right for me to take mercy on him by ending his pathetic life."

G'Zon's ears perked once he heard of the general's passing. "Oh. He's dead is he? Well, that's unfortunate and such a shame as well, he was an exceptional combatant in the battlefield. But I suppose it was for the best." it sounded like G'Zon was distraught to hear of the death of his fellow Darkentor, but inside he was trutfully delighted that the military officer was gone. Both general and scientist never really got along when it came to battle strategies so him being gone would serve him well in the future. But that wasn't important now, now was the time to follow his leader's orders. "So I suppose you wish to work on a countermeasure?"

"I already have one, professor." K'ytar replied. "These humanoids have interfered for the last time, it's high time that these backwater worlds become ours and the only way to do that is to eliminate each and every one of these unique humans, personally." he narrowed his eyes at that last part, making the scientist's eyes widen in shock.

"You're-You're going to Earth?" G'Zon inquired, silence was all the answer he needed. "But my lord, are you certain that's wise? With you gone, our homeworld would be without a leader and of something happens to you out there, then our entire forces would be-"

"Professor." K'ytar cut the scientist off with a stern glare. "Are you insinuating that I'm not fitted to combat enemies to our people?" he asked warningly.

G'Zon gulped in fear. "No, no, of course not master." he shook his head. "It's just, you would be best suited here on our home where you can coordinate a new plan of attack."

"Be that as it may, as leader of the Darkentors, it is my sworn duty to exact justice on any who would dare oppose us and our mission, we already let one band of interlopers to halt us on that mission many years before, I would rather die than to let a similar situation happen to us again. Have technicians prepare my ship fore takeoff and ready the procedure."

Though hesitant, G'Zon knew it was wise to follow his leader's wishes rather than join the departed general in death, so he entered a code in the console which brought out an operating table along with long tubes that were connected to glass tanks filled with a red-like substance. "Just to let you be prepared sire, the formula is still in experimental, so there's no guarantee that it will be responsive to your body, it's been years since you last used it and we don't have that much left."

"In that case, you and the rest of your scientists can make plenty more once I win, and as trophies of war, I will provide you with unique test subjects, is that enough incentive?" K'ytar told him.

G'Zon grinned sinisterly. "You know me too well, master."

As K'ytar laid on the table, the scientist connected the tubes to his body and once he pulled the lever, the Darkentor leader gritted his teeth as the red substance entered into his body and could feek the power coming to him, red veins appeared in his face and could feel the change beginning to happen in his system. It was through this very procedure that won K'ytar many battles throughout countless dimensions and no matter what was thrown at him, he never once faltered. G'Zon stayed silent through the whole thing and just about the only single thing that can be heard throughout the entire laboratory was his inhuman scream.

* * *

Normally when defeating an enemy and stopping an alien onslaught would incur some relieved emotions but despite their victory in Washington, Danny couldn't help but be unnerved, after besting General Z'Xas alongside the others, he witnessed the mad general along with the Darkentor forces inside their base located in Washington die by the hand of their own leader. Such cruelty made it pretty clear that K'ytar was willing to do anything to win the Earth has his property, even if it meant killing his own kind in the process, at least now the invasion was halted, for how long however, none of them could really find the answer. For the moment, they wait until Solomon's transport ships arrived to clean up the mess caused by the Darkentor onslaught that took place in the capital.

"So...that was intense." Marco sated, voicing what most of them were all thinking of.

"Intense is too soft a word Marco, I'd say it was catastrophic." Penn countered. "In fact, it sums up this whole thing."

Star Butterfly looked upon the corpse of General Z'Xas. "Was he...really killed by their leader?" she asked tentatively, afraid to know the answer.

"Judging from his begging and that voice we heard, looks like it." Sashi shrugged, not really feeling any form of sympathy for the evil general.

"No just him." they all looked up and saw Danny Phantom fly back to them, he had went into the fortress to see what became of the other Darkentors inside. "Did a whole sweep of the place, every Darkentor inside as dead as that poor guy." he pointed to the general.

Jack put his head down with respect for the dead, as evil as they were, they deserved some form of decency. "To kill his own people with no warning, it seems we've underestimated the tenacity of this K'ytar." he observed. "At the very least, we should be grateful that the crisis here has passed, though I can't say that we won this battle quite yet."

"Once Solomon's transport comes, we should regroup with the others." Ashi added. "Perhaps form a new plan, we've been wasting enough time with the foot soldiers of this tyrant, it's time we end this once and for all."

"You'll have to wait!"

Suddenly the Earth military finally came forward once it was apparent that the Darkentor threat was dealt with, General Steel had his men surround the team with their weapons aimed right at all of them, ready to fire in the lightest hint of trouble from this group of abnormalities, said abnormalities were taken by surprise and got into defenses positions. "What is the meaning of this?!" Jack demanded, holding his sword.

"Woah now, we're not your enemy!" Marco said with panic, holding his arms up. "No need to shoot us or anything!"

"That's not your call to make, kid." General Steel declared as he walked up to them.

Inside her armor, Ilana's gaze hardened into a glare. "General Steel." Of all times to deal with a pig headed military nut like him, but then again, she should have accepted this. "Tell your men to stand down, there's no need for any more needless violence, my friends and I have already taken care of the enemy. The threat has passed."

Unfortunately, the general had different ideas. "I'll be the judge of that, princess." he scowled. "Far as I can tell, those scum may be dead, but then there's still you folks to worry about."

"Worry?!" Star repeated, incredulously, not liking being treated as a threat. "We just stopped those guys from tearing apart the whole city!" she defended. "I believe a 'thank you' is in order."

"Saying thanks to some little girl with a wand that shoots out anything, a kid with portal daggers, a shapeshifting lady, two armored punks, some guy who got lost from some samurai convention with a freaky sword, and a floating white haired boy that shots green laser beams? Forgive me if I'm more concerned about being blasted too." General Steel retorted.

Danny rubbed his temple in frustration. _'Great, a paranoid military guy."_ he never liked those, to prevent this situation from escalating, he came forward to speak for them all. "Look sir, I know we're not exactly normal, at least not from your perspective, but we're not your enemy. We actually have someone to vouch for us."

General Steel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? And who would that be, the little princess here?"

"Actually, I think he's talking about me."

Everyone looked up and saw a series of G3 ships land down, one carrying the head of the organization himself, Solomon, he got out of the ship followed by an army of his agents and walked calmly to everyone. "General Steel, you can tell your boys to lower their weapons, this group's with me." he told the army man.

"You expect to just let these people go?!" General Steel rhetorically asked.

Solomon crossed his arms and signaled his troops to take aim. "Unless you want another bloodbath on your hands."

Both general and enigmatic leader stared each other off as the team watched this exchange tensely, unsure what to do about his until General Steel barked to his soldiers. "Men, stand down!" he ordered as they complied. "I don't know what you're stake is in all this Solomon, but don't think for a moment that I like it. I'll get to the bottom of these freaks of yours, and I smell a hint of trouble, I will knock down some doors."

"And I'll be waiting with a few tanks and blasters ready." Solomon countered. "Now I believe you should tend to the president."

Giving the mysterious man another heated scowl, General Steel walked away along with his men but not before he and Danny exchanged glares, silently promising that this isn't over.

With him gone, the team were free to speak their minds. "Well, he sure seemed friendly." Penn said sarcastically with arms folded.

"Don't think I didn't catch that freak part." Sashi muttered crossly.

Solomon nodded somberly. "Yes, the general sure is a...class act." he stressed that part since standards forbade him from using more powerful words for the man. "But ignore him, right now I think congratulations are in order. With this base now secure, we have all 4 Darkentor fortresses occupied, this invasion is for the most part, delayed."

The Galauna princess withdrew her armor and looked at Solomon with a concerned expression. "Lance and Octus, are they...?" Ilana was scared to finish that sentence.

Her G3 ally laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ilana, all the squads sent made it out with no casualties, including those two." he told her, much to her immense relief. "Everyone's on their way back to the base, you all should do the same, we'll take care of things here. All in all, you all did good work." he gave a light smile.

Danny and the others exchanged their own smiles. "Happy to be of service."

* * *

With Solomon and the rest of G3 making sure things were kept orderly not just in Washington, but in all the other locations that were previously occupied by Darknetors, each squad were free to regroup with each other back on the floating headquarters, this time around, Danny who was in his human form and Ilana were seated inside the transport ship with the others. As they waited to get to the base, they made small talk over how they worked together back in Washington. "And did you see how that mean general guy used that spider thing to blast us but Jack was all like _'swish' 'shing'_! And then Ashi was like _'_ _BZZT'_ with eye beams and all that! Everyone was so cool back there!"

"Don't sell yourself short Star, you handle your magic really well." Ilana complimented.

"Aw thanks Ilana!" she gave her fellow princess a hug. "It's so cool, we're both princesses and we like to kick butt, plus I've always wanted a sister! We can be like princess sisters!"

"ACK!-That's sweet but could you maybe loosen your grip a little?" Ilana politely asked.

Marco leaned in closer. "It gets better if you don't fight it Ilana, trust me. All in all, I'm just glad that's over, not sure id I had survived any longer, I'm not that much of fighter compared to you guys."

Jack shook his head. "Nonsense Marco, you fought admirably on the field of battle, while most would retreat you held your own against our enemy, I consider it an honor to fight alongside with you, with all off you."

Ashi rubbed her arm. "It did feel nice fighting together as one."

"Seriously made things more easier." Penn added. "For me it's usually with Sashi and Boone but it does pay to have more people watching my back."

"I'm just glad most of you don't fool around like this knucklehead and Boone." Sashi playfully nudged at her boyfriend, making him chuckle.

Danny smiled at how they were all getting along, he didn't know why, but the way they interacted with each other both on and off the field was a great sight to see, almost as if it felt completely natural. Then the G3 base came into view and the pilot entered into the hangar, one they exited the ship the group was guided to the main deck. Once there, they saw that everyone else were there completely fine just as Solomon told them that they would be, once she caught sight of her two best friends, she instantly ran up an hugged both of them.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" she nearly sheds tears.

"Same to you." Lance smiled, returning the hug. "Honestly didn't think I'd make it though."

"Guess you should be glad you were with a team backing you up." Ilana told him.

Octus nodded. "Agreed."

Lance glanced at the gathered team and folded his arms. "Yeah, I guess they were useful." he begrudgingly said.

Boone happily carried his friends in a bear hug. "Oh thank goodness you two are fine, I was worried without my wise brilliance you two would be lost without me."

"Your consideration makes me so happy." Sashi deadpanned.

Cat Noir and Ladybug without their superhero costumes and in their disguises were catching up on their respective missions. "So just when that robot was about to squish Ben like a bug I used my Cataclysm power to send it to the junkyard in one touch, pretty slick right?"

"Not bad." she shrugged. "But try infiltrating a base inside one of their own tanks and taking them out from the inside."

"You kidding?" Cat Noir smirked. "Could do that in my sleep, and I so would have saved you too." he winked flirtatiously, making her shake her head.

Max leaned in to Ben and Ron. "You guys sure they aren't dating?" he asked, gesturing to the protectors of Paris.

"That's what Ladybug claims." Ron shrugged.

Danny approached Jake and Randy, both of whom were in their civilian personas. "And here I thought I had to bust you two out of trouble." he playfully said, fist bumping them.

"Hilarious, dude." the ninja warrior chuckled.

It was then that El Tigre asked an important question. "So with all the Darkentor bases taken care of, does that mean we've won?"

"Not sure about that little man." Ben replied. "Thing about world conquering sickos, it's not over until we get the big boss behind this whole invasion thing."

Max turned to the ghost boy. "Danny, your group were the last ones to attack a fortress, anything worthwhile you found there?"

"Only that their boss, K'ytar isn't exactly a nice one. Dude killed basically every Darkentor at their base, even his top general." he noticed that they all had troubled expressions. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Dude, same thing happened to the ones we fought." Rex informed.

"It happened just about after your group defeated the general, it would seem that K'ytar doesn't tolerate failure among his ranks, so once all 4 bases were taken by us, he waited until it was evident that the one in Washington would fall and once that happened, he made it so that all Darkentors that were charged with defending each fortress were instantly killed."

"Still not sure how though." Kim added.

Zak came forward. "Steel, Octus, and I have a theory." he nodded to Steel who brought up a hologram of a Darkentor sentry and zoomed into the head. "As we all know, these Darkentors have cybernetics surgically implanted into all their main body systems that link them all together with one signal that controls them all."

Octus took over. "From the new knowledge we've compiled together, it can be assumed that this signal is also linked to the brain activity and heart beat of the soldiers, giving the source full control over the sentries. We've also found that there's a built-in virus that spreads out to the entire body, so if the need arises, the source of this signal can just choose to kill one or more Darkentors at any time and place, depending on the situation."

"With such technology, a single life can be determined by the choice of another." Jack summed up. "That is very dangerous power to be held by creatures like the Darkentors."

"This is all interesting, but what does it have to do with us?" Ron inquired.

"Come on Ron, use that brain." Steel said as he began to put it simply. "Think about it guys, if we manage to somehow capture the source of the signal, them we could use it to stop this whole invasion with just the a switch or button."

Lance mused at this plan. "It would end things much quicker." he admitted. "But do you three even know where this source is?"

All 3 shared a glance. "Okay, so that part we haven't exactly figured out." Zak admitted, sheepishly. "But the best way to find it is by confronting K'ytar himself, he's the leader of the Darkentors as far as we can tell, if he doesn't have it on him then he must know where it is." he reasoned.

"So what? We're just gonna ask politely for the one thing that could foil all his plans?" Ben sarcastically suggested.

"It's seems like the best option we have, Ben." Danny told him. "We just need to figure out a way to get it."

Red lights then started blinking as the G3 technicians scrambled to get to their stations. "Ooh, is it lunch time?" Boone asked.

Sashi slapped the back of his head. "It's the alarm, doofus."

 _"Correct."_ Solomon's face appeared on the screen. _"Our sensors have picked up on a signal coming from space, giving you visual now."_

They could now see a view of space from G3 satellites, in the endless abyss of space a portal opened up and another Darkentor ship came into view, unlike the rest they've seen and personally destroyed, this one was much more bigger than the rest, there was a powerful laser device in the front and looked like it could carry a great number of occupants. It gave of an ominous feeling that everyone picked up on despite being on Earth at the moment, it was the main warship of the leader himself, K'ytar.

Marco gulped. "That's...big."

"Eh, I've seen larger warships." Ben shrugged.

"We're receiving a transmission from the alien ship." a technician informed them.

 _"Patch it through."_ Solomon ordered.

It was thus, that the face of Lord K'ytar presented itself on screen. _"Hello Earthlings."_ he greeted with an indifferent tone. _"You have all interfered with my people's mission long enough, and it is time to pass judgement onto you al. In the name of my people, the Darkentors, I hereby make this announcement-"_

"If I may, K'ytar." Ilana interrupted.

K'ytar stayed silent then answered. _"Say your peace."  
_

"My friends and I never meant to have quarrel with your people, but let me remind you that it was you who attacked first, that your forces were the ones who've invaded our homes and shot first, if we can, perhaps there can be a peaceful resolution we can agree on without any more blood being spilled on both sides." Ilana explained.

 _"Your grievances with us is valid, but if you think I'll ignore your crimes against my people, your poorly mistaken, but if you wish for us to stop our assault then I propose a challenge."_ the screen changed to a map and red dot pointed to a specific mountain area. _"I shall descend down in this location, it's not far from the settlement of Sherman. If you're either brave or foolish, you will meet me there and prove your mettle by besting me in combat, if all of you manage to prevail then I will order a ceasefire. But should I win, then this along with all of your worlds will fall to us, such is the fate of all beings in the multiverse. Come forward, if you dare."_

His face disappeared from the screen leaving the team silent as they were now faced with the choice of doing battle with the supreme leader of a race of dimension conquering aliens. "So much for diplomacy." Marco sighed.

"With them, it's doubtful that piece was ever an option." Lance pointed out.

Marco was getting a bad feeling. "So wait, we're actually doing this? All of us going head to head with a warlord that's killed dozens of people?" he asked, tentatively.

"Yep." Ben nodded.

Beat.

"Okay then." the hoodie wearing boy conceded.

 _"I can provide you with backup."_ Solomon suggested.

"Appreciate it, but this is something that we should by ourselves, together as a team." Danny said as he looked to everyone. "What do you say guys, all in?"

Jake and Randy nodded. "You know we always got your back, bro. Plus, Sam would probably kill us if we leave hanging." the ninja told him with the dragon nodding in agreement.

"We already made our choice the minute this battle started, we will stand with you, Danny." Jack said, speaking for everyone present.

"Then let's get ready." the ghost boy looked up at the screen. "Hook us up with a ship Solomon, we'll need a fast ride there."

One by one, each of the heroes prepared themselves for the inevitable duel with Lord K'ytar, Danny ghost and his glowed with green ecto-energy while his hands glowed blue, Randy put on his mask and the ninja suit manifested itself around him, flames danced around Jake as he transformed into his powerful dragon form with a roar, Kim pulled out a white ball and with one squeeze it formed a suit around her body that was white with blue glowing lines, while her boyfriend's blue aura formed and Rufus was perched on his shoulder. Ben scrolled the Omnitrix screen until he found his choice and in a green flash was turned into one of his personal favorites Feedback, Rex formed the BFS on one hand and the Block Party on the other, Zak pulled out the Claw and extended it to a staff and his eyes glowed subtle hint of orange. Jack made a silent prayer until unsheathing his sword as Ashi's hands grew into clawed fists, Max and Steel transformed into Turbo Heat Mode charging up the blasters, Manny spun the buckle around and turned into El Tigre, the two disguised teens called on the power of their Miraculous to be the defenders of Paris, Marco's dimensional daggers lit on fire while Star's wand glowed along wit her heart marks, and Jenny's arms shifted into cannons whilst doing a weapons check though her systems. Penn, Sashi, and Boone pulled out their weapons and powered up their battle suits. Finally, Lance and Ilana activated their armors while Octus undid his Newton disguise.

They were led to the G3 hangar where a large ship was waiting for them, it was spacious enough for all of them to enter and waited in the back as the auto pilot took off at high speeds, Solomon watched as they all disappeared from view, going off to fight for the future of all known dimensions in the multiverse. "Godspeed everyone."

* * *

After personally challenging the team, Lord K'ytar boarded a pod by himself where it flew him to the location of his eventual battle with the humanoids that have been threats to his master plan, he held much confidence that he could kill each and every one of them with his own two hands especially with a boost form the serum that's been injected into his systems. He's powerful enough on his own but with the serum, his natural abilities have been increased 10-fold and the specialized suit he's been equipped with is the pinnacle of Darkentor technology, built by G'Zon and his top technicians, it is designed with advanced weaponry that makes him a living war machine.

The transport pod he was in landed down in a deserted and broken town with no inhabitants, the perfect stage for his battle, he then saw a ship land nearby and from the back was the entire team exiting, each armed and ready to fight him. Getting out of his pod, he shoed how intimidating he looked compared to his tall stature and steel gaze. "So you've arrived." he observed. "I must be honest, I thought you would have backed down from my challenge."

"Not really how we do things, creep." Feedback retorted, his fingers charging with electricity. "See, we prefer to pummel the butt ugly war lord more than running away."

K'ytar snorted. "I commend your bravery, but do you really hope to stand a chance against me? I have killed many who were as foolish as you in the past, including those of her kind." she pointed to Star who stood their in surprise. "I can recognize the stench and the magic of a Mewman monarch anywhere, you even seem similar to that foolish queen from long ago."

 _"Queen? He must mean one of the past rulers of Mewni."_

"They may have succeeded in driving us away, but that's only in the past, I shall redeem our previous failure and shall bring all the dimensions to their knees!" the Darkentor leader declared.

Boone chuckled and whispered to the others. "Shows what he knows, dimensions don't even have knees." he was met with deadpan stares. "What?"

Ignoring him, Danny addressed the leader. "We may not be the same, but that doesn't mean we're not strong enough to take you down ourselves."

Narrowing his eyes, K'ytar's suit glowed. "Very well then." without warning, his suit's flight function activated and flew straight at the team, or to be more precise, at Danny. He slammed across the field and lifted him up and threw him across the sky, luckily Danny got his head on straight and floated in the air before he even came close with making contact with the ground. K'ytar was ready to fly up but was fired upon by Jenny's arm cannons as she and the others charged towards him, he shielded himself from the robot girl's blasts and took out a large battle axe glowing with red energy, he jumped an attempted to slice Jenny in half, but Jack blocked it with his sword. The skilled samurai swordsman clashed his enchanted blade against the warlord's axe fiercely leaving K'ytar to be curious about the human's weapon. "Hmm interesting, most blades crumble when striking my weapons, perhaps after I kill you, the scientists will examine that sword."

"Even if I do fall in battle, only one with a righteous heart may wield the sword!" Jake countered with a glare as he continued to strike at the axe with force, but K'ytar was unrelenting in his attacks.

Then, his right arm became chained by a chain sickle, while Ladybug wrapped the left one with her yo-yo. "Ashi, now!" the ninja shouted, signaling the half-demon woman to shoot him with her eye beams.

"Ben, go!" Ashi told the Conductoid as he charged at K'ytar who fired plasma blasts from his left gauntlets but the transformed hero absorbed the shots and redirected them as electric shots which knocked him into a building. Getting back up, K'ytar raised his shield as Ron repeatedly punched it with extreme force alongside Cat Noir who slammed his staff against the shield. Max Steel fired heat powered shots from the sky with Lance and Ilana firing their own projectiles next to him. K'ytar, took out an orb-like device and threw at them, a blinding light distracted them which gave K'ytar the opportunity to fly up and tackle Max Steel to the ground.

"You will be the first to fall!" the warlord declared as he raised his axe.

"Don't think so. Go Turbo! Clone!" in a blue flash, 3 more Max Steels in Heat Mode appeared and sent barrages of fire blasts at him. "Everyone, fire all at once!" the lead Max Steel said as everyone else poured on with their own attacks, Jake sent multiple fire balls, Danny blasted a continuous green energy beam, electricity shout out from Feedback's fingers, tail, and long ears while the Titan trio fired simultaneously. A dust cloud was formed and they were tense as an eerie silence filled the air, then a tendril shot out and grabbed Kim by the waist.

"KP!" Ron moved to help his girlfriend, but a laser blast pushed him back.

The teen super spy struggled against the tendril keeping her in place as K'ytar emerged from the smoke and, Kim used the strength enhancements of her battle suit to grab onto the tendril and pull it over, flipping K'ytar to the other side. Side note: Thank Wade for the upgrades tot the suit. The Darkentor fired energy blasts at her, but then her hands formed into devices that caught the blasts threw them back at the source. She flipped and sent hard kicks to the face, K'ytar returned with swings of an axe but the suit's force fields protected her and when she expanded it, K'ytar was forced back. Seeing his chance, Rex formed the Boogie Pack and swung down the BFS but K'ytar was quick to move out of the way but was punched by a Smack Hand. Snarling in anger, K'ytar's gauntlet cannon blasted the Bookie Pack forcing the Evo to crash land, his builds withdrawing as a result.

"Rex!' Cat Noir helped his teammate up but was disoriented from the attack. "Jake, lift me up!" the dragon carried the cat themed hero and once they were in close proximity, he motioned the dragon boy to drop him for a surprise attack from above, he extended his staff to hit him in the chest. Landing gracefully on the ground, Cat Noir bashed his staff against the armor, but it was made out of some tough stuff. Providing assistance was Ron who lifted up a car and smashed it at the alien leader. Zak came in, throwing concussion grenades at him, silently thanking his uncle Doyle for giving him these for his 15th birthday party, but K'ytar was uninjured and shot lasers at the young scientist who used the Claw's grapple function to gab onto a building and got out of the way.

A roar got K'ytar's attention as Ell Tigre leaped onto his face and scratched it multiple times causing the leader great pain and grabbed the little boy by the tail and threw him to the ground, but the tiger boy landed on his feat and growled ferociously. His right chain claw shout out and grabbed onto the shoulder while the left one grabbed the other one, summoning a lot of strength, El Tigre threw the mad war lord into a building which collapsed soon after. K'ytar soon rose from the rubble and was increasingly growing more angry by the minute, barely flinching when Star shot a Rainbow Fist at him, the young princess used her wand to summon a giant hammer made of crystal. "Hammer crystal smash!" the Darkentor leader was pummeled to the ground but after a second swing, he lifted the hammer up and smashed it with his bare hands, he flew off and tried to grab Star but Marco cut open a portal which transported K'ytarright in front of Randy.

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" his ninja suit turned into inverted colors and shot a powerful fire blast which blasted him across. He raised his gauntlet gun, but Randy then took out a sai. "Ninja Sai Throw!" the weapon went into the gun hole and blocked the ammo from exiting causing it to explode. K'ytar swung his axe down on him, but he swiftly moved out of the way. "Ninja dodge!" he then took out a small orb and threw it at the alien's face and smoke formed around him. "Smoke bomb!" K'ytar coughed as the horrid stench filled his nostrils and impaired his vision a little. He slowly regained his senses but couldn't dodge a solid kick to the face by Sashi.

Accompanied by Penn and Ladybug, she slashed her energy blades against his armor but then he attacked her with his axe but she back flipped away where her boyfriend grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around to stab the alien's armored torso which dented it a little. The Japanese girl jumped off to give one of her friends the chance to strike. "He's all yours Lance!" Manus came in and grabbed him and threw into the sky, Lance fired at him with missiles and arm cannon fire. K'ytar however dove in and withstood the assault, taking out a sword Lance used it against K'ytar's powerful axe.

"You think you can best me in combat, boy?!" the leader snarled.

"Maybe not, but I can distract you." Lance smirked form within the Manus armor.

Just then, Octus flew in and sent a ball of electricity that shorted the flight functions of K'ytar's suit and he crashed landed to the ground. Feedback was nearby and then transformed into Echo Echo, splitting up into several copies of himself they prepared to hit him with everything they got. Together, they screamed loudly which created powerful sound waves which peeled the armor. "Danny-Take-Him!" The halfa swooped in and delivered powerful punches at his enemy, the ghost boy didn't hold anything back as he continued to deliver some hurt on the mad villain.

One uppercut knocked K'ytar to the ground. Penn Zero dashed ahead and with his energy sword went to stab him in the torso, but K'ytar blocked with his word, he grabbed Penn and slammed the young hero to the ground who struggled against his grasp. "Fall, pathetic human!" he tried to kill the redhead with the axe but then Ladybug's Yo-Yo grabbed it and she yanked it away. Boone who was carrying Marco in a force field. who opened up a portal next to him which led to the ground under Penn, allowing him to fall through and get to safety. He was helped back up. "Penn, you okay?"

He rubbed his nape in slight pain. "Yeah, thanks Marco."

A laser was then shot at them but Boone came in and protected them with a shield. Marco then got an idea, he opened up a small portal and looking into it he saw K'ytar's face, he gave out a whistle which got the alien's attention. "Huh-GAH!" the teen boy sent a karate chop to the face. He was then slammed with immense force, this was Ben now as XLR8.

K'ytar snarled and tried striking at him, but the Kinneceleran ran past him. "Too slow!" an ecto beam blasted the leader to the ground, where Danny hovered over him.

"You can't keep up forever." the halfa told him. "We'll give you one last chance, surrender. Now." his eyes glowed green with power.

But to his shock, K'ytar chuckled. "And miss my chance at victory? I think not." he pressed a button and all of a sudden a white glow surrounded Danny, taking him by surprise.

"What?!" he tried to escape but there was a field around him, keeping him trapped.

"Farewell, boy."

And in a flash, Danny Phantom was gone from sight, much to the shock of the others, there was little to no trace of him left, almost as if he was never even there.

"Danny!" Ladybug gasped.

"What did you do to him?!" Jake demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about him right now, he's not dead, at least not yet. Bu for now, the battle has just begun." K'ytar grinned evilly

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	18. The Final Countdown, Part 2

**Part 2 and final part of the final battle of this epic story, when we last left off with our heroes, they had come face to face with the demented and genocidal evil leader of the Darkentors, Lord K'ytar. Through a lengthy battle between the team and the mad lord, it seemed like the team were getting the upper hand against their powerful enemy but in a surprising turn of events, Danny Phantom mysteriously disappears right in front of everyone. This leaves the Legion down one man as they are left to fend off against K'ytar, but this does beg the question: What happened to Danny? Where in the heck did K'ytar transport him to and is he okay? Can everyone else handle themselves well against K'ytar without one of their own?**

 **Thanks to all of you for investing your time into reading this story, and moreover, I feel accomplished since this is about the first completed story I have ever done, now I can't say when exactly the first episode of my series will be posted, I first want to try and focus on my other stories for now so it would be greatly appreciated if you would all be patient in the meantime.**

 **Read and get ready for the epilogue that will follow after I'm done with this chapter.**

 **As always friends, don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He could feel his head feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden, it felt like he just went through the world's fastest rollercoaster alive, not to mention it wa dark as day as far as he could tell, but that was just because his eyes were closed. Slowly, a pair of glowing green eyes opened up and Danny Phantom had regained consciousness, his head was still a bit woozy as he begun to recount the events that led up to them. He and the others were dueling with the big head of the Darkentors, K'ytar, and just when they were about to triumph over the alien warlord, he remembered seeing a bright light, and then nothing else, he must have been out for quite a while. Looking around, he saw that he was inside some sort of dark room and that his entire being was strapped to some sort of operating table.

"Where...Where am I?" he asked mostly to himself.

As if right on cue, a doorway opened up and another Darkentor went in, unlike the rest, he was lanky in stature and was wearing a sort of lab coat in dark blue colors, he had this sick look that made him uneasy. "Ah, I see you've awoken young specimen, and I here I thought I'd have to use the shock cables to awaken you." he sinisterly smile.

"Who are you?" Danny glared.

Chuckling, the scientist started moving around the room. "No need to be so hostile boy, I'm merely a scholar among this army of brutish warriors, you may address me as Professor G'Zon. I overlook all scientific and technological research for the Darkentor race. And in case you're wondering how you came to be here, my supreme master, Lod Kytar, has a teleportation device that he uses to transport people and objects to other locations. But it's very complex and can only work at one person at a time before recharging. I can only assume that he must have locked on to you and sent you here."

"And where exactly is here?" the halfa asked.

Choosing to simply show him, G'Zon pushed a button and the lights turned on, Danny now could see that the room he was trapped in was some sort of laboratory, there was an array of chemical mixtures and devices but what really took his attention were the saw-like devices and cutting equipment on various trays. 'You should get comfortable while you can. Because I can assure you, things will get slightly unpleasant very soon." he warned.

Rather than being nervous, Danny simply smirked. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." he focused and concentrated to turn himslef intangible to try and phase out of the binds, but just as did, he was immediately electrocuted, causing him discomfort. "AH!" he yelled out in pain and the intensity of it all caused him to turn human. "What was...that?" he grunted.

G'Zon shook his head at the ghost boy's vain attempt at escape. "Oh you poor child, see we've been monitoring you and your compatriots in your attempts to halt our invasion. Lord K'ytar tasked me with coming up with countermeasures against you. It helps that I've been tinkering with devices designed to weaken spectral beings such as yourself, try as you might but you're never escaping from here my young friend. Now, shall we begin the experiment?" he snickered.

All Danny could do was glare hatefully at the scientist yet still remained undeterred. "You and your boss won't get away with this!" he declared. "My friends will come and they'll make you sorry!"

This didn't bother G'Zon in the slightest. "Empty threats lad. At any rate, you should be more concerned of your well-being, because I will enjoy learning what makes you tick." pressing a button Danny was once again shocked and his screams of pain filled the room. We then see as G'Zon looks out the window at the endless abyss of space or to be more precise, he was looking at the blue planet beneath him where the mothership happened to be located.

* * *

It was tense for the team as they stood before K'ytar, they had previously thought they were getting the upper hand over the leader but then their friend and teammate, Danny Phantom disappeared before their eyes. K'ytar grinned at them with a sinister chuckle, enjoying their shared nervousness and dread over the implications of what he just did, it felt good to him. "Alright creep, spill it, just what the juice did you do to our friend?!" Randy demanded, ready to bust out some ninja swords.

"Like I already told you, humans. You're friend is somewhere where no one else will dare to go, should they have a death wish, and I wouldn't worry about him right now, you lot still have to deal with me and now I'm ready to show you my full power!" he declared.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Explain yourself."

"I have only been fighting you with only a fraction of the power G'Zon's serum holds, it is time for me show you the power of the leader of the Darkentors!" he took out a syringe with red liquid and injected it hard into his arm without hesitation, once the mysterious substance entered into his system, red veins started spreading throughout his entire body and his muscle mass soon became larger. He grew to towering heights, his grey skin began to tear to reveal an inner red skin underneath much to their horror as his shadow loomed over them. He unleashed an inhuman roar that shook the ground that they were standing.

"Aw man..." Ben and Jake breathed in both awe and fear.

"This is bad...!" Marco sweated as his legs trembled.

With an evil laugh, K'ytar walked forward to them all. "Now you shall feel the punishment of standing against the might of the Darkentors!" he exclaimed, he pulled his arms back once he slapped his hands together, it created a powerful sound wave that knocked them all back. He then charged at them, Ben transformed into Diamondhead and jumped at him with his arm shifted into a shard blade, but K'ytar grabbed him and slammed him into the ground over and over again until casting him aside, the Petrosapien had slight cracks as he groaned in pain.

"Ben, no!" Rex shouted in dismay. He formed his Boogie Pack and took to the skies, he then uses the BFS to slash K'ytar's flesh but with every strike, no wound was made, taking another swing, K'ytar grabbed the blade and broke it into pieces with a single squeeze much to the EVO's shock, even more so when the alien grabbed the wings of his pack and pulled them apart from him, making him drop to the ground. K'ytar then tried stomping on him but Rex used the Block Party to shield himself but the shield was starting to break with each hit. "Hey guys, not to be pushy but I could use some help here!"

"I got you Rex! Flame Star Storm!" the Mewman princess shot an array of stars that were on fire but K'ytar wasn't hurt by the slightest, he jumped over and grabbed Star and lifted her up.

"Pathetic Mewman." he sneered. "Not even a fraction of the power the queen that I fought used. You're still but a child!"

"Star!" Marco quickly opened up a portal to get to his arms and grabbed his best friend to yank her out. "Let her go!" he demanded, straining as he got a heck of a grip on her, it was then that he two became trapped in has hand and the alien leader started to squeeze the life out of them making the two best friends groan in pain.

But before he could continue, two missiles hit him, making him drop them who were then carried off to safety by Boone. "Hey gruesome, leave my friends alone!" she fired more missiles but they proved to be an annoyance at best, they didn't manage to pierce his thick skin in the slightest. That's when he started to walk slowly to the robot girl. He smashed his fist to the ground but Jenny flew out of the way and evaded from his sight, but before he could chase her, diamond pillars trapped him where he stood.

Diamondhead, who was holding his side, had more or less recovered from his beating summoned pillars from the ground. "Alright pal, you got some lucky shots in, but now it's my turn!" slamming the core, he turned into Upchuck (Merk). Using his tongue to swallow rubble into his kouth, the Gourmand shot multiple toxic blasts at him but to him it was like a child was throwing small pebbles at him. Providing him aid was Ilana who fired a concentrated laser from her headpiece but that did nothing to stop him as well, not even when Lance assisted as well by shooting at him with multiple bullets.

"It's useless!" Lance scowled inside his armor. "No matter how much we throw at him, he just keeps standing!"

"Then hope you don't mind some extra firepower!" Max yelled as he fired heat shots at K'ytar while Ashi joined him by using her eye beams in a combined attack that seemed to be actually making a dent in him as he got down on one knee and shielded himself with his oversized arms. But much to all of their surprise, he began to get back up and didn't falter in his steps as he started walking towards the team, prompting them to pour more onto the assault. "Man, what's this dude made of?!"

"It's no use!" Ilana shouted. "We have to-"

She was cut off once K'ytar spreads his arms to the back and then smacked his hands together, creating a powerful sound wave that flew everyone off their feet and they landed a few miles from K'ytar, Max had to turn back into base mode due to the vast amounts of Turbo energy that was used , and the armors of Ilana and Lance disappeared as well. He leaped high into the air and landed right where they were and stood over their downed forms. "Now do you understand? It is pointless to continue resisting against the might of the Darkentors. All who have ever opposed us have met their ends in the most painful way imaginable, we burned their homes, their families to cinders, made their strengths our own and since it is obvious you all will continue to oppose me, then death awaits you." he prepared to move towards them to make them pay for hindering his plants, but a laser blast struck him at the chest before he could being the slaughter, he and everyone else looked up and saw G3 ships arrive causing him to scowl. "Humans!"

 _"Everyone, get to safety!"_ Solomon's voice spoke through the communicator.

"Solomon?" Ilana groggily asked, as Lance helped her to her feet.

 _"I've been watching your entire battle, you put up a decent fight but once he transformed I had to intervene. Can any of you still go on?"_

Max rubbed his sore temples. "A little winded from using too much Turbo energy. Might to need to recharge a little before I could go at it with all my strength."

"We have to retreat." Jack told everyone. "We must recover and think of a new plan, at this rate, he would surely overwhelm us."

"I'm usually not one for running away...but I think we could use a breather or two." Ben conceded.

"We'll need something to cover our escape!" Kim urgently said.

Randy took out a black pellet. "Way ahead of you. Smoke bomb!" he threw it to the ground, releasing a puff of red smoke around the team, though most of them started couching once they took in the stench.

"Dang it, Randy! You know I hate those things!" Jake told him.

"Ew, they smell like farts!" Ron whined.

"Let's just go!"

* * *

The smoke bomb gave the team a chance to make a narrowing escape to a nearby cave, the G3 forces stayed behind in order to distract K'ytar from pursuing them, but other than that, their spirits were not in the best conditions. They put in everything they had but the leader of the Darkentors proved to be a powerful opponent, especially with that serum of his, it also didn't help that one of their own had been taken from them, to where the alien transported him was unknown however. Inside the cave, they were nursing some mild wounds that were inflicted and Solomon appeared in hologram form from Octus's yellow optic. _"My men are doing everything they can to keep that monster at bay, but his raw power and strength is too much, even for our heavy weapons."_

"Yeah, no kidding." Cat Noir crossed his arms. "Sure the dude was tough before but with that serum of his, he's way too much, even for all of us."

Jenny rubbed her metal arms tenderly. "Mom will totally freak out when she sees these dents."

"Danny would have found a way." Randy looked down.

Star rubbed her arm in as a sense of dread was plastered all over her face. "What exactly happened to Danny? Is he..." she didn't dare finish that sentence.

Jake shook his head in defiance. "No way. Danny's way too tough to be taken down like that, plus that creep said so himself, he just teleported out pal to...somewhere."

"Or maybe that was just to toy with us and he really is dead." Lance countered.

Rex glared at him. "Wow, can you be anymore sensitive?" he remarked.

Lance returned the glare. "I'm just being realistic, why trust the word of a creature like K'ytar anyway? Our best option is to maybe call for reinforcements. Like Galaluna for example." he suggested.

Ilana shook er head with a desperate look. "No! I can't bring my father and our people into this blood shed Lance, whose to say the same thing wouldn't happen to them?!"

"Excuse me, if I could chime in." Steel raised his servo, getting everyone's attention. "I can actually verify if Danny is dead or not?" seeing their curious expressions, he began to explain. "See I scan basically everything I see, and after our specter comrade disappeared, I tried scanning for any trails to follow and though it was faint, I managed to pick something up." the ultra link shoed a hologram of the solar system. "The energy I detected was akin to the sort of energy you would expect from a teleportation device so K'ytar wasn't lying."

Everyone was relived to hear that but were confused by one thing. "If that's the case, where did he go?" Ashi asked.

"From what I can tell, his precise location is just above Earth's atmosphere, or if you want me to be specific; he's right here." Steel showed them the familiar image of K'ytar's personal warship. "By all counts, Danny is definitely somewhere trapped in this warship."

"So he's in the bad guy's ship most likely filled with traps and guards." Ben surmised. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Jack rubbed his chin in thought, without Danny the team could barely hold their own against K'ytar especially in his powered state, with their friend's help the odds could return to their favor. But they couldn't just leave the G3 forces to their doomed fate at the hands of the Darkentor supreme leader, and yet they couldn't just abandon Danny to whatever fate awaits him in the warship, there was only thing left to do. "We must rescue him." he declared, getting everyone's attention. "Our strength comes from our numbers, and without Phantom, we are missing a crucial member of our team, and once more he is our comrade, it's our responsibility to rescue him. As for K'ytar, here is the plan; we'll split into two teams, one will venture out into space to save him while the other stays here on Earth and stall K'ytar until we reunite. Any objections?"

The rest turned to each other as they contemplated the samurai's plan. "If you think it's the best option Jack, then I agree." Ashi said, kissing her fiancé om the cheek.

"So what's the call?"

"If this warship is as treacherous as we fear, then I suggest we use members who are less inconspicuous." Jack began to list off the members of the rescue team. "Cat Noir, Ladybug, Zak, Kim, Ron, El Tigre, Randy, Sashi, Penn, Boone, Marco, and myself will go and rescue Phantom. Everyone else who have more destructive abilities should remain here and keep K'ytar at bay until we make it back, does that sound okay with you, Solomon?" he asked the hologram.

 _"Hmm, it's a little risky but at this point, I might as well take any suggestion. But it doesn't matter what I think, the choice id up to you all."_

"Danny's my pal, so of course I'm in." Randy crossed his arms. "And let's face it, we go all out against K'ytar with all of us together and that creep won't stand a chance."

"I admit, it's a sound plan." Lance agreed. "I guess we're all in."

Ron raised his hand. "Yeah but, how will the rescue team go all the way up to space?"

 _"Luckily, I can assist you with that front, we have a craft that's perfectly capable of space travel. Only thing is that it's in our headquarters so those of you going on the rescue mission will have to board one of our ships at your present location and come here. I'll have my people ready the ship until you arrive, until then I suggest you prepare yourselves."_

With that, his hologram disappeared and the heroes now waited patiently for the transport ship. "Alright, the ship should be here soon, so everyone coming with me, get ready." Jack declared, as he and everyone else started to move moved to go but was stopped with Ashi who stared him intently in the eyes.

"I don't like thought of not coming with you." she told him.

Jack looked to the love of his life with somber eyes. "I know, and I wish I could stay, but someone needs to save one of out comrades. Stay safe and watch the others' backs." he told her as the lovers shared a tender kiss.

Star smiled at this display and it made her give a longing look at her best friend and felt the need to talk to him. "Marco, wait up." she said, making him stop and turn to her. "Listen, in case something happens, I-I just want to say,..." she desperately wanted to tell him how she really felt but knew he had enough on his plate already so she decided to just give him some advice. "Stay safe up there and please come back to me...and everyone back on our Earth." she quickly added giving him a hug.

Marco smiled and returned the hug. "Just as long as you don't get wasted by K'ytar. And Star, I want you to know that despite this being the absolute most deadliest and crazy adventure we've been on, which is saying a lot, there's no one I'd rather be fighting beside than you." he told her, full of sincerity.

Hearing that made tears begin to swell up in Star's eyes and by pure instinct, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him. "Good luck." she told him.

"Uh..." he stood there stunned as he rubbed the cheek where she kissed him, he's used to all the hugs the Mewman princess gives him but a kiss was admittedly something new. "Thanks?" he was then grabbed by the hood and was pulled along by Randy.

"Okay Marco, let's get moving." the ninja said with a teasing tone. "Gotta give you props for having a princess as a girlfriend."

That snapped Marco out of his initial stupor. "What?! No, I already have a girlfriend, she's my best friend!"

"Heh, whatever you say."

Those that stayed behind saw as the rescue team discreetly made their way to a G3 transport ship and flew off to the floating headquarters. "Alright everyone, they'll do their parts, now it's time for us to do the same." Ashi told them as she grew black wings, followed by Ben transformation into the large robotic green and white alien Atomix, Jenny taking off using her thrusters followed by Max Steel in his flight mode, the American dragon, the EVO teen, the Mewman princess, and the Titan trio, all intent on buying their friends enough time to get Danny back.

* * *

G3's floating headquarters was close by the battlefield, so it didn't take long for the rescue team to arrive there, waiting for them was Solomon who saw as the transport ship landed down on the hangar, as they left the ship, he guided them to follow him. "The spacecraft we've prepared for you is built with indestructible metal and advanced weaponry giving you a decent offense and defense, I should warn you that the communication haven't exactly been updated yet, so when you get there, contact with Earth will be near impossible."

"All that tech and you couldn't include a communication device?" Sashi asked with a snarky tone.

Solomon kept his cool gaze. "Well, it's still a prototype, we'll worm out the minor problems when this is all over. But, she can still fly and can take a punch so if I were you, I'd take what I can get." he pointed out as they made it to the location of the ship.

The craft resembled a technologically advanced streamline jet with a forward swept wing design, the primary color was a plain grey one as this one was still experimental and looked big enough to even carry other vehicles along with the passengers. The team members walked up tot he main entrance which opened automatically. allowing them to enter into the cockpit, from the looks of things, it looked like it could hold every member of them team, Jack took the pilot's seat while the others sat as passengers. "Cozy." Boone smiled melting into is seat.

"You sure you can pilot something like this, Jack?" Manny asked.

Jack nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, my young friend. I've had practice before." the samurai warrior placed his hands on the main controls and pressed a button, activating the thrusters.

 _"Count down initiated. Proceeding to launch in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Blast off!"_

The ship slowly rose up from it's platform and launched into the sky at high speeds, then Solomon's voice was heard. _"There should be a switch near the pilot, it'll activate the ship's stealth mode."_ Once Jack did so, the entire ship became invisible to the naked eye, it flew high into the sky, with no one noticing, especially not K'ytar. Soon, the Earth's sky disappeared from view and they were starting to see the stars of deep space.

"Wow." Ladybug breathed as she and some of the others marveled at the sight. "I can't believe we're actually in outer space."

"Howard will never believe this." Randy took a photo as proof to his best friend.

Zak Saturday then spotted something up ahead. "Save the sightseeing for later, I think I found our objective." they soon could see an unidentified object just ahead of them. It was none other than K'ytar's personal war ship orbiting just above the planet threateningly, for a while it didn't seem to detect their ship so that was a good thing but it still paid off to be careful.

"Uh guys, have we figured out a way to get into that ship?" Ron asked.

"I got a decent idea." Kim pointed to a large piece of debris floating near the ship, upon getting a closer look, they could plainly see that it was discarded garbage such as broken tanks and robots from the trash airlock, the ship waited until the lock opened and easily went inside without alerting any of the Drkentor personnel. Jack landed the ship onto an open space, with the ship activating it's gravity lock so that it wouldn't get ejected along with all the garbage inside, they all left the ship and quietly trekked through the inside of the ship. They spotted an entrance up ahead, Jack signaled the Miraculous holders to scout ahead which they did so. Cat Noir stood with his staff ready same with Ladybug and her Yo-Yo, when the door opened automatically, a sentry walked in but once he did so the two costumed heroes knocked him out and gave the others the all clear signal.

Marco cut open a portal to transport them close to the door and went out to the main hallway which was empty for the most part, they stayed hidden from the sight of any sentries patrolling nearby. "This ship is way too big, it'll make us forever to find Danny." Ron said, not having a single clue on where to look.

Zak had to agree with him, then something caught his interest, it was some sort of console at the end of the hall. "Hang back a sec, I got to check something else." he ran to the end and linked the console with his hand-held device and looked at the info he got making hid eyes widen, then whispered back. "Get over here, you'll want to see this." once everyone caught up, he showed them what he found. "Check it out, this console acts as a manifest for the entire war ship, all it's ins and out, weaknesses and more importantly, it says something about an Earthling prisoner in the science lab."

"That must be Danny." Sashi realized.

"We have to find that lab." Penn urgently said.

"Does it say where this science lab is?" Cat Noir asked.

"As a matter of fact, it's not that far from here, as long as we stick to stealth, this should be fairly quck." Zak shrugged, not seeing how things could go south.

Boone smiled. "Now that's good for us, we get the easy job." he accidentally leaned on a button plastered on a wall causing red lights to flash all over the ship.

 **INTRUDER ALERT**

"Boone!" everyone shouted.

The portly teenager winced and twiddled his thumbs in a meek manner. "Heh, sorry. That was on me."

"Freeze!" everyone looked to the right and saw various Darkentors sentries appear with their blasters ready.

"Guess stealth's out of the way." Ladybug took out her Yo-Yo and spun it around to create a shield to protect herself and her friends from the laser fire. Penn put up his own shield while wielding his sword and started advancing towards the sentries with Sashi and Boone providing covering fire with their wrist lasers, the young hero slashed the guns and assisting him were Kim and Sashi who subdued the rest. But soon, more sentries came from the other end of the hallway, forcing Ron to use his enhanced speed to tackle them up close and personal, Randy and Jack came in, slashing and swinging with El Tigre using his chain claws to throw one across the room and Zak dodging the blasts as he used the Claw to smash them against the walls.

"We're wasting time with these punks!" Penn grunted as he dodged a laser shot. "Zak, you said something about the science lab being nearby."

"It should be just around that corner!" the Saturday boy replied. "Follow me!" he urged everyone as they all ran with him to find and save their wayward friend and teammate.

* * *

"Intruders! What do you mean, intruders?!" G'Zon yelled indignantly at the sentry guard who came to warn the scientist of the most recent breach of their security. "Are you small minded brutes not supposed to make sure no other beings besides our own people manage to infiltrate our master's personal vessel?!" he bellowed, even though he put up a brave front that if someone managed to sneak aboard, he was secretly afraid since he in no way was a fighter like the sentries.

From the operating table, Danny could hear the discomfort of his captor and knew that his friends would come to save him. "Aw, what's the matter? Got a little problem with a few stowaways?" he taunted with a smirk.

G'Zon turned to the ghost boy with a furious scowl. "Mind your tongue, human!" turning back to the sentry, he gave him his instructions. "Go out there and I don't care if you have to call reinforcements from our home world, make sure those sub-species don't get in here, otherwise Lord K'ytar will have all of our heads! My head..." he gravely added, not wishing to meet the same fate as General Z'Xas. Once the sentry went out to do as he was ordered, the scientist could now bring his focus to his captive but growled once he saw that smug look. "Don't look so confident, boy. Your allies may have found a way onboard, but don't think for a second that they'll heroically rescue you."

"And what's going to stop them? Your goon squad?" Danny retorted. "My friends have taken down dozens of them, including those giant robots and we still managed to win, and of course there's the whole taking control of your fortresses. I don't want to be that guy to tell you you're losing this fight, but I'm going to do it anyway."

Gritting his teeth, the head scientist began to grow increasingly annoyed with this human's need to display confidence in his victory, but there are ways to remove such emotion. "Taunt the might of the Darkentors all you want, but in the end, the result will still be the same." he activated the saw machine and it slowly descended down on Danny, who could only shut his eyes as this table was made to neutralize his ghost powers so there was nothing he could do to stop the saw from cutting up his insides, but before both he and G'Zon knew it, the door was busted open when the sentry from before was throw across the room.

From the halls, the rescue team stormed in and saw their friend on the operating table. "Sashi, blast the saw!" Penn told his girlfriend who complied, blasting it with a wrist laser destroying it, followed by Penn punching G'Zon in the face, knocking him out. Randy ran and undid the restraints that held down his teammate.

"About time." Danny cracked playfully at the ninja with a smile. "The heck took you guys so long?"

Randy shrugged. "Hey, excuse for dealing with an overpowered alien and trying to find a way into space and rescue your sorry ghost hide." he guided his friend to the exit where everyone was waiting, behind them were various Darkentor sentries who were either blasted, slashed, or otherwise beaten into submission. "Oh, and we kind of had to deal with them too."

"Danny, are you alright?" Jack asked.

His halfa comrade nodded in response. "A little woozy, but I can manage. So how were you guys able to find me in this massive ship?"

Zak held up his device. "With a little hijacking of the ship's entire schematics, it was easy. Heck, I could tell you where the main engine room is." he joked, but that gave Kim an idea.

"Engine room, you say?" the girl that can do anything suddenly gained a mischievous expression. "Guys, how do you like the sound of industrial sabotage?" she asked.

It took a moment but everyone understood what she was thinking. "Kim, I like the way you think."

* * *

"Okay, this is it." Zak sad as he and the rest of the team made it to the entrance of the ship's engine room, he then took out circular disk-like devices and handed then to Randy, Penn, and Kim. "Once we place these detonators on the main weak points, it should be enough to cause enough damage to make this thing go down, but once that happens we're gonna have Marco cut open a portal where the ship is, from there we should get back to Earth in no time."

"In the meantime, think you guys can make sure to stand guard in case and Darkentor comes along?" Kim looked to the rest.

Ron nodded. "No worries KP, we got your back."

With that out of the way, the scientist, teen spy, ninja, and full-time hero busted the door down and saw the inside of the engine room which comprised of a large cylinder device glowing with blue-like energy, obviously this was the power source that ran this ship. The heroes wasted no time in planting the Saturday detonators onto both it along with energy regulators that fed the source its vast amounts of energy, once they were done with that, the team went out of the engine room and went far away as they can. "Alright, time to go boom." Zak pressed the button of the detonation device and inside the engine room, the devices started beeping rapidly and within seconds, they all went off in fiery explosions.

The ship was then rocked by these explosions, the destruction of the main power source along with all other engines that kept this vessel flying were now failing, the Darkentors that were aboard were knocked off their feet, and slowly it was beginning to lose it's place in space. Marco quickly cut open a portal, allowing everyone to be transported to the trash room where the ship was. "Entire place is going down, amigos, vamos!" El Tigre urged everyone as they went inside the vessel.

"Huh, nice ride." Danny commented as he sat down in a passenger seat.

"And there she goes." Boone said as they all watch the war ship begin to descend down to the Earth below, then a certain thought came to mind. "Hey, I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

 _Moments after the rescue team went off to G3 headquarters..._

With the rescue team on their way to procure a vessel capable of flying them all the way to space, the rest were left with the task of stalling the Darkentor leader long enough for the rescue team to come back with Danny, which was no east task considering how overpowered the alien war mongering psychopath was. But at this point, they had to set their fears aside if they were ever going to live through this epic battle, everyone was flying over to the very same battlefield where they had their brawl with K'ytar, at that point, the whole field was littered with destroyed tanks, jets, and the dead bodies of the unfortunate G3 soldiers who tried their hardest to push K'ytar back at the cost of their lives, the team promised themselves that their deaths won't be in vain, not after they're done with K'ytar.

Speaking of said monster, he stood triumphant in his victory over the G3 operatives then grinned sinisterly as he gazed at the team. "Ah, so you've decided to come meet the same fate as these lesser lifeforms." he gestured to the corpses, but then noticed something. "Hmm, it seems a handful of you had the common sense to cut their losses and run. If you were any smarter, you'd do the same."

"The status of our missing comrades is not your concern, villain. Now you face our might!" Atomix declared, his hands glowing with green energy. "Hummina, Hummina, Hummina, HUMMINA!" charging a ball of nuclear energy and threw it at K'ytar which blasted him back a few yards. "Strike one!" when K'ytar stood up he charged at them. Rex flew in front of him and with the Punk Busters started to relentlessly punch the alien in the face repeatedly, he may have underestimated him last time but Rex now knows he shouldn't hold back. Jenny joined in by blasting at her enemy with her missile launcher on one hand and a laser cannon on the other.

K'ytar's anger was beginning to skyrocket right now as he had enough of these fools' constant resistance, so he attempted to gab Rex but the EVO teenager moved away to escape his hold, leaving him open for an attack by Ashi, who unleashed a loud sonic scream from her mouth, this scream was much louder than Echo Echo's as it made his ears bleed. "Crystal Prison Blast!" Star exclaimed, as a beam of blue light blasted K'ytat resulting in him becoming encased in a crystallized prison. But cracks started appearing and the war lord soo broke free with a mighty roar, Jake fired balls and with his dragon claws, he slashed his face, leaving behind scars. Lance fired missile grenades from his armor to keep him at bay, but he charged at the Corporal.

Lance blocked his punches with his mechanical fists, and both combatants were caught in a struggle on who would overpower the other, but Lance could hardly care about who would win, he was only intent on giving Ilana an opening to blast the alien with a triple serving of laser beam shots from the arms and headpiece. Octus then trapped K'ytar in a bubble of electricity that shocked him from the inside, but with one punch he freed himself from his prison but then he was punched by a nuclear fist from Atomix, the transformed hero blasted multiple nuclear shots at K'ytar and he grabbed him from behind and started to power up. "My friends, stand clear from this next attack!" he urgently told the others who complied. "Hummina, hummina, hummina, HUMMINA! Nuclear Winner!" in a bright flash of green energy, a large explosion resulted. When the some cleared, they could see K'ytar begin to waver a little in his footing and got down on one knee.

"Go Turbo! Rocket!"

Max Steel then grabbed him by the waist and lifted him high into the air where all of his friends almost looked like small dots from where he was at. "Alright, it's time to end this! right Steel?" his partner and best friend separated from his torso.

"You got that right, buddy! Go Turbo! Copy!" in a blue flash, Steel now looked like a smaller version of Rocket Mode, both aimed at K'ytar with their cannons and charged up a lot of Turbo Energy in order for this single strike to count, they blasted K'ytar with an extreme force of Turbo Energy that blasted him all the way down to the ground, he came in like a meteor and once he crashed landed, he left a giant crater in his wake, and at the center was K'ytar who was starting to break a sweat. He wiped some blood off his mouth and at this moment, his temper was starting to rise to an astonishing level. "You ingrates!" he growled, as he got up.

Max and Steel landed with the others running up to him and they all looked down at the crater. "Man, what's a guy gotta do to bring this fool down?" Jake complained.

"You think you can win?!" K'ytar bellowed. "You think there's any glimmer of hope for you and your pitiful worlds and the weaklings that inhabit them?! I. Am. K'YTAR! Leader of the Darkentors! Trillions have fallen by mine and my people's hands! We are the mightiest of warriors, there is no one alive that has even the strength to stop us and our mission, you will die like so many in the past, and once I'm done with you, all the peoples of the multiverse will know of the nightmare the Darkentors are capable to unleashing! We will...what the blazes is that noise?"

That was a good question.

It started out as a faint whistling noise, but soon it evolved into a fiery blaze of sorts, but there wasn't anything around for them to see, at least not on the ground, Star looked up and her eyes immediately widened in utter surprise. "Um...guys." she pointed up for the others to see and they too found themselves shell shocked.

For K'ytar, there wasn't much that could easily surprise him, there were many moments in which he always kept a stoic expression that displayed how calm and level headed he can be in a moment of crisis. This was not one of those moments, for high up in the sky, there was a flaming ball of metal making its way down to the Earth or to be more specific, where they were. "Is that the creep's war ship coming down like a meteor?" Rex asked, his eyes glued to above.

"Yup." Ashi answered.

"And is it falling down to where we are that will pretty much be a complete mess when it lands."

"That would be an accurate assumption." Octus agreed.

Steel clapped his servos. "Well, this has been fun and all, but I think it would be in all of our best interests if we all...GET THE HECK TO SAFETY!" he shouted frantically.

No one needed to be told twice as they scrambled to make sure that ship wasn't going to turn any of them into smoldering remains of their dead bodies as a result of the crash. The only one not aiming to get away from the inevitable collision was K'ytar who stayed where he was as he continued to stare at the flaming ball that was once his own vessel that had won him many battles in countless world begin to move down onto him, all of this caused by a bunch of teenagers and two warriors...he will never forget this. The ship landed onto the field, causing it to explode and produce a dust storm that swarmed the rest of the area. Once the dust settled, Atomix lowered the force field to protect himself and his friends, they all peeked behind him to witness the remains of the war ship, with many parts scattered all over the place. "Well, this sure gives bringing the house down an all new meaning." Ben remarked as he turned back into human.

"Wait, didn't the others say they were going to the war ship!" Ilana recalled in urgency as she feared of any of them were aboard when the ship fell.

"That we did, princess." the sound of a familiar half ghost said, making them look up and be even more surprised once they see Danny Phantom flying besides a very impressive-looking ship, once he and the jet landed, the rest of the team exited out. "We also might have had something to do with the war ship falling to Earth."

"Danny, Randy!" Jake flew to his friends. "You sly dogs, you made it!"

Randy chuckled. "Was there really any doubt?"

"None here, dude." Ron answered with his arm wrapped around Kim's waist.

Marco nearly fell back when Star gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Marco, you're safe! And you made an alien spaceship crash land. Oh, I am so jealous!"

Her best friend/secret crush started to blush for some reason. "Heh, yeah. Nice to see you that you're okay too Star."

Jack and Ashi shared a hug and kiss. "Thank goodness you made it back." the half demon said in relief.

The samurai smiled warmly at her. "You came back to me, it's fair that I did the same."

"So...we did win, right?" Manny asked.

Boone shrugged. "I don't know, why don't we ask the voice that's groaning in pain right about now."

Turns out, he was right. Nearby, there was the distinct sound of a painful groan that filled the air, they warily moved to investigate to see the source which turned out to be none other than K'ytar himself who's limbs were twisted and broken in many ways that was a bit uncomfortable to look at, blood was dripping in many places and his eyes were open in a numb manner. "Yeesh, that is not a pretty sight." Penn cringed,

"Doesn't look so tough now." Cat Noir remarked.

"Guys...we did it." Ilana breathed as a bright smile dawned on her face. "We won!" she exclaimed. Once her message became clear to the rest, it didn't take long for everyone to immediately celebrate their victory, Ron shouted out a Boo-Yah as he swung Kim around making her chuckle. Fist bumps and high fives were shared between Zak, Ben, Rex, and Max Steel while the Secret Trio did a group hug along with Jenny and Manny, while everyone else reveled in their victory over the Darkentor leader and they saved the entire multiverse in the process, even Lance couldn't help but crack a smile especially since Ilana happily hugged him.

"Well, good work! All of you!" they all turned and saw Professor Paradox with a warm smile. Beside him were Clockwork, Phylis, Phil, and spiritual manifestations of the 3 gods, all with satisfied looks on their faces. "I must say, you all have done a tremendous job, I won't lie though, a part of me was quite anxious when Daniel was taken but we never doubted you for a second."

Clockwork floated to the incapacitated form that is K'ytar. "Like I told you once before, your arrogance will be your undoing."

 **"You've prevailed, and for that you have the thanks of us and every being in the known mutliverse."** Odin started.

 **"Despite your success however, there are still loose ends to take care of."** Ra nodded to Clockwork to show them what they meant.

The ghost master of time nodded back as he waved his staff to summon a portal and once the team looked at it, they could then see the view of another planet, one filled with familiar creatures. "

 **"Behold, the Darkentor home world."** Rama declared. **"Even with K'ytar indisposed of, they still operate. However, there is a way to rectify this."**

Phylis and her male counterpart then lifted K'ytar's head up. "Come heroes, look at back of forehead." Phylis told them and they did so. Behind K'ytar's head was a glowing chip lodged into it. "What you see here is how K'ytar controls every single one of his underlings. Amazingly, it is only thing that didn't get damaged in space ship crash."

"That's the signal." Zak realized. "This whole time, we though K'ytar was carrying it on his person, but it turns out it was really him the whole time. Pretty ingenious when you think about it."

"So what do we do?" Randy asked. "Is there like an off switch?"

Phil scoffed. "Please, this is very complex highly advanced piece of technology, it requires the management of someone who knows what makes it tick." with a shout, both he and Phylis reach for the chip and yanked it out K'ytar's head, then threw it on the ground. "Half ghost boy, if you would be as kind as to blast it with green ecto ray."

Danny did so without any effort and then they heard screaming from the portal, looking into it, they could see what was left of the Darkentors begin to grab their heads as they screamed in pain, they could feel their bodies begin to feel numb and their brains beginning to shut down and soon they all collapsed on the ground. "What just happened?" Danny asked.

"With the signal that wires all Darkentors destroyed, every one that was wired to signal is now nothing more than unmoving idiots." Phylis explained. "They are not dead, but rest assured, Darkentors will be causing no more problems for multiverse ever again. With that out of way, now is time for you all to return home."

"How?"

Paradox the watch in his artificial arm. "Wait for it." in a flash, a pile of remote control like devices showed themselves. "And there they are. You see my friends, these are devices that were made strictly for dimensional travel, Phylis and Phil made them themselves, they are similar to the kind of technology the Darkentors used to travel, so that way you can even travel to each other's parallel Earths."

"Be proud of yourselves, champions." Clockword said as he gathered with his allies. "But while this may be the end of this battle, there may be more that will require the same kind of bravery that you all have displayed here, the choice however is yours." he summoned a fog that surrounded the beings and they all disappeared, leaving the team to consider his words.

"What did he mean by that?" Ladybug inquired.

Danny Phantom thought about it, in all the time that he's known Clockwork, it's always hard to figure out the meaning behind his actions, being a master of time makes it sort of hard to understand what he talks about, but then he thought about how much he and this formed group of uncanny individuals have done to defeat the Darkentors. "Maybe he means this doesn't have to be the end of our time together. Look at what we just did, we saved not one, but a whole multiverse of parallel worlds, not separately but as one, by working together we did something that no one else other than Clockwork and his allies have ever done. Heck, they managed to beat these guys by teaming up and it looks like they still work together, and there are more threats other than the Darkentors. The people would need more than one single hero, they'll need a team to fight the battles that they never could. Why can't that be us?"

Rex raised a brow. "What, you want us to be some kind of group of super friends?"

The halfa smirked. "I was thinking more of an Infinity Legion. There are infinite worlds, and there are a lot of us." he pointed out. "So, what do you guys say?"

Everyone shared a glance as they all thought this over.

Then, Ilana stepped forward. "I'm in. she declared.

Lance and Octus shared a surprised glance and walked up to their friend. "Wait a minute Ilana, we can't just jump in so quickly."

"We should at least discuss this before making a decision." Octus suggested.

She turned to her two closest friends. "Guys, Danny's right. The three of us have always won each battle by working together, we've saved Earth from attacks and with G3's aid, we freed our home planet. Imagine all the good we could accomplish by doing this, this is the start of something great and I want all of us to be a part of it. That is, if you want to."

The corporal had numerous reservations to this idea, sure these guys are great in battle, but aside from their abilities, he knew next to nothing about them and wasn't sure if they could be dependable all the time, but Ilana seemed driven to invest in this whole 'team' thing and he couldn't stop her even if he tried, something Octus also understood. "Well if you're so sure, then we might as well join you, but only to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Agreed." the robot said.

Smiling, she hugged both of them. "Thanks, guys."

Ben spoke up next. "It's been a while since I was in a team, nowadays I mostly work in a duo, but maybe its time to change that up a bit. You can count on me, Danny."

"Not gonna lie, I'm more of a solo act, but you guys are pretty cool and it was pretty fun bashing down baddies with you." Rex smiled. "Besides, if Ben's joining, then I'm definitely in."

"Sweet." The aforementioned teen hero said as he and Rex bumped fists.

Zak considered his options. "I'm used to saving and studying cryptids ever since I was little, but this may be an interesting experiment, I'll have to run it by my parents first."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "I hear that, but hey even if she says no I can smooth talk her into accepting."

"Dude, the three of us are practically already a team." Randy pointed to him, Danny, and Jake. "And we'll follow you anywhere, buddy."

The American Dragon nodded in agreement. "True that."

If his dad were here, he'd be jumping for joy over the fact that his son is joining his own team of superheroes, and while Grandpapi would be disappointed, he would respect Manny's choice. "You can count on a Rivera."

Max and Steel looked to each other, each silently coming to an understanding. "If we're serious about this team thing being official, then you might need some turbo assistance." the half Tachyon hybrid said.

Ron and Kim held hands and both nodded to each other. "Hope there's enough room for two more." she smirked.

Marco had many a reason to decline, he was a high school student with magic dimension hopping scissors, he wasn't some superhero who saves the day on a normal basis, but then Star had give him the look, the very same look that he could never resists. "You want to join, don't you?" he asked with a sigh. She nodded in response. "And you want me to do it too." another nod. "And nothing I say will convince you otherwise." this time, she shook her head. "Oh what the heck? You would have egged me on even if I said no." he conceded.

"Yay!"

Ladybug turned to her partner. "There's no way out of this, is there?" she asked.

He shrugged in response. "Who knows? This might be fun in the long run. Milady and I are in." he declared putting an arm around Ladybug's shoulder who elbowed his chest in response.

Penn, Sashi, and Boone all nodded to each other. "Well the three of us do miss zapping to different dimensions and being heroes, this just might make it more exciting." Penn said.

"Try not to slow us down, though." Sashi cracked.

"Also, I may or may not forget important things, so let me give you a heads up on that." Boone warned them.

Jack looked to his sword and thought long and hard, after the tragedy and trauma he went through in the Aku-dominated future timeline, he has the chance to live a free and happy life in his kingdom, now with Ashi finally by his side but this whole experience taught him that Aku was never the only evil threat that would bring death onto innocent lives. The katana was made to combat and destroy such evil, and perhaps this was not truly the end of his adventures, Ashi held onto his arm and gave him a reassuring look, he smiled in return. "Then it is unanimous, from this day forth, we all shall combat any evil that crosses our path. Together."

Ashi then had a suggestion. "But I think we're due for a celebration." she gave Jack a knowing smile which he nodded in acceptance. "Before now, Jack and I were to be wed, but we were separated for a period of time, but now we've found each other again, we wish to pick up where we left off. And we want to personally invite you all to our wedding."

Star gasped in excitement at the notion. "Oh my gosh! That would be great, of course we'd go!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they all moved and congratulated them on their union.\

This was only the beginning of their adventures together, for in the days to come this new alliance of interdimensional saviors will face many challenges that will test them to their very limits but through their teamwork and ingenuity, they will overcome these challenges and will slowly evolve into the great team they were meant to be.

Until that day comes...

...Heroes Unite.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the final battle, stay tune for the eventual epilogue that details Jack and Ashi's wedding.**

 **See you next time!**


	19. Epilogue: Wedding

**You know something? I'm proud of this story. Not only is it the longest one I've ever written, but it's pretty much the first ever one that's been completed so yeah, this is pretty much a huge accomplishment for me ad thanks to all of you for all the support you supplied, really thanks a bunch. So, we'll be seeing the wedding between Jack and Ashi and this time, there won't be any soul shattering bittersweet ending that would make all of us cry for ages, no sir, this will be the happy ending that Samurai Jack deserved. Albeit, with the addition of characters from other cartoon shows.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a time for celebration in the empire, about a short time ago, their prince mysteriously disappeared without a trace leaving everyone, especially the Emperor and his wife worried, some have feared that he was pulled away from their time like before, but then the samurai prince whom many have referred to as Jack came home and with him a great surprise, Ashi. Everyone remembered how their prince came back from the future with a mysterious new woman whom ne had accepted as his one true love, when all the great leaders of all the tribes of the world gathered together to celebrate their union and the defeat of Aku, a terrible tragedy occurred. As she walked down the aisle she collapsed and revealed that since she owed her existence to Aku, him being killed in the past would undo her own birth.

She faded away in her love's arms and was let devastated, so once a portal opened up and he came through, many were shocked when they saw that it was Ashi, alive and well. It was amazing and nearly impossible and Jack told them that it was nothing short of a miracle and that they were ready to deal with unfinished business, the two informed the emperor and the empress about their most recent adventure and they were astounded by what their son and soon to be daughter-in-law with champions from other worlds and how they defeated an army of genocidal creatures. But now that they were defeated, things were now looking up for the couple, Ashi was now alive and now was the time for them to be wed.

Now, they just needed to wait for honored guests, out in the grassy fields, multiple portals opened up and out from them came the fellow heroes whom Jack and Ashi fought side by side with. "Well, this looks like the place." Zak Saturday said, observing the prosperous kingdom. "I'm definitely getting a feudal Japan vibe from this place."

"Let's see, no planes, no cars, and no phones. Yeah, this is totally somewhere in the past." Randy said, noting the entire lack of modern technology around here.

"Wow." Ilana breathed with amazement in her eyes. "It's so beautiful, sort of reminds me of Galaluna in some ways."

"I still don't see why we should be here." Lance crossed his arms.

Penn nudged his arm. "Come on Lance, what better way to celebrate our epic win than going to Jack and Ashi's wedding. I am genuinely happy for them."

Marinette in disguise rubbed her arm in an embarrassed manner. "I just hope we're not too underdressed for this, I mean I barely know anything about formal attire for a Japanese wedding." then she heard the sound of horses galloping.

From a distance they saw a small horde of armored soldiers on mounted horses advancing on them, once they were near the newly formed team, they stopped. "Oh sweet the welcoming committee." Ben stepped forward. "What's up guys? We're friends of both the bride and the groom, so why don't you go ahead and take us to them?" he was met with multiple spears pointed at him making him jump. "Or not."

"Hold yourselves, soldiers! They are friends, not enemies" a familiar voice commanded which made the warriors pull back their weapons and stand at attention when their prince made his presence known. Jack, who was wearing dark robes as opposed to his white gi smiles upon seeing everyone. "My friends, I'm so glad to see you here. Apologies for the solders, they're not used to...visitors like you, but nevertheless, it feels me with joy that you all accepted our invitation."

Danny walked up and shook hands with him. "After all we went through to defeat the Darkentors, it's the least we could do. So, where's Ashi?"

"With my mother, preparing for the ceremony." Jack answered then thought of something. "You know, until it can begin, why don't the girls attend to her while the rest of you come with me? That way, all of you can have more suitable attire."

"That's a great idea!" Star smiled as she Kim, Sashi, Jenny, Ilana, and Ladybug went with the soldiers to take them to Ashi. "Later, Marco, guys!"

Jack turned to the boys. "If you would all follow me." they and him began walking to the palace.

"Gotta say Jack, you look pretty fly for your wedding day." Jake complimented.

"Yeah man, I bet Ashi agrees." Steel winked playfully, nudging the samurai at the side.

Max pulled him back and scolded him. "Now Steel, don't disturb him, it's his wedding, let's just be happy for them."

Octus, in his Newton disguise, looked around the scenery and smiled at seeing children playing with their parent observing them. "Your home is very nice, Jack. Seems like the perfect place for a wedding."awaawa

"Thank you, Octus."

Rex put his arms on the back of his head. "So, you nervous?"

Randy turned to him in shock. "Dude, seriously?"

"Classy, Rex." a disguised Adrien remarked.

"Actually, I was about to ask that." Boone said.

"It's quite alright." Jack said in a thoughtful tone. "Honestly, I do have some concerns. It's just, I had lost Ashi once and I'm afraid at the thought of losing her again." he looked down a little as memories of their last wedding came into mind. "I'm not sure if I can handle any more tragedy in times that are supposed to be peaceful."

"Come on, don't be like that." Marco said, patting the samurai's ack. "This is your wedding, we're here, Ashi's here along with all your friends and family too, try being happy."

Manny nodded. "Yeah, amigo. This is your moment enjoy it."

Jack smiled in gratitude and realized that they were right, he had ample reason to have a positive outlook, especially since he can finally be with the love of his life. "My friends, allow me to introduce you to my father, the Emperor." he gestured to an elder man that was Jack's father, he wear grey robes and a medal with their family's symbol on it. "Father, these are the young champions I told you and mother about."

The emperor smiled and bowed. "You honor my family by attending my son's wedding." the pothers bowed in return as a show of respect. "Now come, we have much to prepare until we can begin, we shall fetch you all the finest attire."

* * *

Since it was customary for the groom and the bride to not see each other before the ceremony, Ashi was being pampered by her soon to be mother-in-law along with the female aids, they were putting the finishing touches on her wedding gown with the bride waiting patiently for the ceremony to finally commence. They were then interrupted by the door opening up, with a guard bowing his head down as he addressed the bride and the empress of new visitors. "Pardon my intrusion, but the honored guests have arrived."

He opened the door further to allow the girls in. "Hi Ashi!" Star waved happily.

Ashi smiled happily when she saw her friends and teammates. "I'm so glad you all could make it." she said as she shared hugs with each of them. "I take it the boys are with Jack?" she guessed.

"Pretty much." Ladybug nodded then took note of the bride's gown. "Wow, you look so beautiful in that."

"It really brings out your eyes." Kim complimented.

"I'm so happy for you." Jenny said with a smile.

Sashi rolled her eyes. "It's just a dress, I don't see the big deal."

"It commemorates the holy matrimony between her and Jack, Sashi." Ilana pointed out. "Wouldn't you want to look this good when you and Penn get engaged?"

Sashi stepped back a bit with a furious blush. "Woah, we're just dating! I mean, it sounds nice but we're only 14!" it really did sound nice though, she was humble enough to admit to that.

"Girls, allow me to introduce someone." she gestured to the elder woman with the kind and gentle smile. "This Jack's mother, the empress, she's been helping me prepare for the big day."

"It is an honor, your highness I am princess Ilana of Galaluna." Ilana bowed in respect, then nudged Star.

The younger of the two princesses raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Bow and announce your title." Ilana whispered.

Star still didn't get it. "Why?" she asked.

The Empress raised a hand. "No need for formalities, my son and Ashi have told me much about you, allow me to express my gratitude to all of you for sparing your time to attend this joyous of weddings. But first things first, I believe a change of clothing is required." clapping her hands, several geishas appeared and now it was time for makeovers.

* * *

Now was the moment of truth.

Everyone across the land along with Jack's mentors from his childhood had gathered at the altar, Jack was waiting patiently with the priest, he felt a sense of nostalgia but this time he was confident that this time, there would be no tragedy. As for the rest of the Infinity Legion, they stood together with attire that fit the era, the boys were dressed in robes that resembled Jack's gi only in their own individual colors that were reminiscent of their usual clothing, the same could be said for the girls who wore beautiful kimonos, Steel floated near Max and held his servos together in excitement. All looked back and saw Ashi walk down the aisle with aids guiding her.

Ron grasped Kim's arm as both shared a loving smile, with Sashi laying her head on Penn's shoulder as well.

Star looked to Marco, he was just so handsome in that gi, maybe things could be like this for the two of them in Mewni...

Ashi walked right up until she and Jack were side to side and the priest began his speech. "Friends, family, we are brought together to celebrate the union between our prince and his love. Do you both promise to love each other until the end, to give your support in the most dire of times, and to share this love with those you are close to."

"I do." Jack said.

"I do." Ashi repeated.

The priest raised his arms out. "Then in the name of our ancestors and the gods themselves, I welcome you as husband and wife, you may kiss to seal this union."

Both newlyweds turned to each other, Jack tenderly held the sides of Ashi's face and the two shared a passionate kiss, at long last after everything they've been through, Jack and Ashi can call each other husband and wife. Everyone cheered as the team let out their own happiness for their new friends the most, Ashi was handed a bouquet of flowers and threw it in the air, and unexpectedly Star caught it by accident causing her to fumble a bit but Marco caught her, they both shared a smile as they turned their attention towards the now married couple. Jack and Ashi held on to each other as they ran down and got into a carriage, they waved farewell as they drove of into a new adventure.

Danny smiled at this, he wondered just what other stuff awaited him and his new team.

* * *

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ending music: Unbreakable by Carpark North.**


	20. Author's Note

**AN: I rewrote chapter 2 to fit in with the changes I made in the series**


End file.
